The Climb
by Rhodes11
Summary: One girl, trying to live her dreams. One man, trying to move on from his past. Two hearts, finding each other despite the obstacles life throws in their way. Can Bella have it all - her dream, her love and the life she wants? Or will she have to choose? All Human
1. The Prologue

_A/N: I am have not abandoned Fix You, I shall be adding more chapters!._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to SM_

_Please Review they make me write better! _

_This song was inspired by the Miley Cyrus song The Climb_

Bella was terrified. Frightened beyond belief as she walked down the well decorated corridor. Every step she took felt like she was taking 10 back. Even though the door was straight in front of her she felt like it was far beyond her reach.

Her two best friends, Kellyanne and Bobby came along with Bella for moral support. She knew that if she didn't have them here, she most likely wouldn't have even made it through the main door.

As the three of them made their way towards the door that could make or break the rest of her life, Bella felt her heart race so fast it was painful. Her legs began to tremble so much Bobby and Kellyanne had to take hold of her hand to keep her from falling.

"We got you, babe," Kellyanne squeezed her hand gently, throwing a reassuring smile her way.

"C'mon diva, Bob's and Kell's gotcha back!" Bobby, her very flamboyant gay best friend squealed quietly and gave her a little wink.

Bella smiled, she couldn't help but feel some of the weight now easing from her shoulders as she had the support of her two chicks.

Her mind screamed at her to turn around and run for the hills and never look back, but the better and more reasonable side of Bella knew if she hightailed it out those heavenly looking doors she would never get a chance like this again.

Shaking her head she tried to conjure up whatever was left of the powerful demeanor that she had been proudly displaying for the past 3 years. Bella took a few deep breaths in and out. After a while she managed to bring her heart rate down to a pace she could cope with. She managed to get her heavy breathing back under control, now all she needed to do was pee for the 40th time since they entered this underworld.

Looking ahead Bella sighed with relief as she saw her saviour. The bathroom. She gripped her bag and practically dragged her two friends into the bathroom.

"Erm...Honey?" Bella looked to a rather hesitant Bobby.

"Yeah?"

"Think your gonna have to do this without lil old Bob's. After all I don't exactly have the right...equipment for the ladies room Darling." Bella laughed at her own stupidity and nodded. She gave Bobby a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry babe...my brain is kinda all over the place right now." He chuckled and waved her off.

"Don't be silly, Sweetie." He reached for her hand and gave her another reassuring squeeze. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Take all the time you need...Well you know not _all_ the time as you do have an appointment after all!" He laughed and blew Bella and Kellyanne an air kiss.

As the door closed Bella's legs practically turned into jelly. She practically crumbled down into a big pile of mush. Where was her strong 'Don't-mess-with-this-bitch' persona?

With Kellyanne's help, she managed to get over to the sink. Bella dropped her bag and phone on the countertop and placed both hands either side of the sink. Letting out a pur as the coolness of the marble top helped bring her back down to reality.

Bella knew this day was going to be a hard. She knew her tiny body would be racked with nerves. But this...this was ridiculously pathetic!.

She closed her eyes and tried to collect herself. Bella mentally screamed at herself for being such a fucking pussy. This wasn't the person people had come to admire and look up to. This Bella was a nervous wreck who seriously needed a slap.

She was snapped out of her pity party by the sound of running water coming for the sink next to her.

"Here, wet your face. It will help." Kellyanne moved out the way so Bella could access the running water.

Bella filled her hands with cool water and splashed her face. The sharp sting of the water that hit her cheek was enough to wake up the 'Strong, Don't-take-no-shit' Bella. She smirked as she looked into the mirror. Now watch the sparks fly.

She dried her hands with the electric dryer on the wall, quickly adjusted her makeup and reapplied her deodorant she took a deep breath. She then realized the whole reason she entered the ladies room was to use the toilet.

As she flushed the toilet she flattened down her black trouser suit, took one deep breath and released. Bella felt a little stronger as she exited the cubicle and headed towards the sink.

Bella repeated the same actions of washing her hands. When she had finished she looked into the spotless mirror that covered the whole wall.

"You are Strong, Powerful and independant. You can do this, Bella Marie Dwyer is a not a woman to be reckoned with." She stated it like a mantra.

She picked up her bag and phone and smiled at Kellyanne. They both walked out together arms linked, two strong woman ready to take on whatever the world threw at them.

As they approached the dreaded door Bella felt Bobby link arms with hers.

"C'mon Sweetie, we've come this far." Bella smiled at Bobby and nodded.

She took a step forward and slowly reached out for the handle. Bella let her hands grasp the cool metal. Taking another deep breath she recited the powerful words.

"You are strong. You can do this." Bella straightened up her body. She didn't want to walk in there looking like a shy, timid girl. No, Isabella Dwyer was a rock of a woman. She would not be beaten by this.

Bella pulled open the door. A gust of cool air blew through her loose strands. A waft of Vanilla and Lily-of-the-valley attacked her senses as it travelled up her nostrils and filled her head. She took in the warm interior of the room.

As Bella looked to her left she saw a stylish two seater black leather couch with matching arm chairs and a footstool. Sitting directly in front of the 3 piece suite was what looked like a modern glass coffee table with a very contemporary design for the stand.

There were a lot of tall black floor vases and indoor plants with stainless steel pots.

The walls were painted a golden beige color with white dado rail going around the middle. The walls housed several black and white abstract paintings by artists like Wassily Kandinsky and Pablo Picasso.

As the three of them made their way towards the black contemporary reception desk with an Anthracite countertop and circular glass tops, she noticed the name of the company mounted onto the wall behind the desk.

Bella reached the reception desk and released Bobby and Kellyanne's arms so she could speak to the woman.

They both gave her a soft smile and stood back while she quickly straightened herself up. Bella took one last deep breath and made a beeline for the woman.

The young girl behind the desk looked up when she saw Bella. Her face tightened as she saw Bella. She couldn't have been more than 18 but the disgusted look she threw Bella's way was enough to get Bella's back up. So little girl wants to play with big bad Bella huh? _Please_.

"Hello _Miss_, How may I help you today?" The snotty nosed girl began typing on the computer while she awaited Bella's reply.

"I'm here to see Mr Lahote." Bella was surprised how clear and intimidating she came across. In reality she was shaking like a leaf.

"Is he expecting you?" Bella frowned. Well duh!

"Yes I have an appointment with him." Bella stood shifting her weight from each foot while the girl typed some more. _Oh Sure just carry on typing because you know it's not like I have anything better to do with my time!_ Bella thought as she rolled her eyes.

"May I take your name please Miss?" God Bella wanted to reach over that shield of a desk and lunge at the little cow, like that scene from the film Mean Girls.

"Yes. It's Bella Dwyer"

A few seconds later she looked up with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Ah yes, here you are. If you'd like to take a seat I'll phone through and let Mr Lahote know you've arrived." Bella nodded her thanks and walked towards the leather sofa joining her two best friends. She mentally threw obscenities at the stupid little girl behind the desk.

"Well...?" Bobby was the first to speak. His eyes were wide with excitement.

Bella sat in the middle of the leather couch. She felt her body sink down as she relaxed. Placing her bag on her lap, she sank against the back of the sofa.

"Miss Highly Strung over there said she was going to phone through and let Mr Lahote know I'm here." Bella let out a nervous sigh as she sat there and waited to see this 'Mr Lahote'. She wished she could be just as relaxed as Kelly and Bobby. They were reading the latest Heat Magazines and gossiping about some lame assed supermodel who apparently couldn't keep her legs closed!

"OMG!. _WTF_ is wrong with this chick!" Bobby exclaimed "If I had that fine piece of ass I certainly wouldn't be spreading my legs to any Tom Dick or Harry."

Bella laughed at Bobby's ostentatious behavior. Well at least she had him to cheer her up.

"I know right! I mean look at that fuckin 8 pack, what I wouldn't give to have _that_ lying next to me in the mornings!" Bella chuckled and pulled out her iPhone to check her emails.

Just as Bella was about to log in she heard Miss highly strung squeak down the speaker of her headset. Egh even her voice grated Bella.

"Mr Lahote, I have a Miss Bella Dwyer in reception. Would you like me to send her through?..." She sat there and filed her bright pink manicured nails. God women like that did Bella's head in!

"...Ok Mr Lahote." Then she tapped a button and shot her head over in Bella's direction. Warning! May cause whiplash.

"Mr Lahote will be with you in just a few minutes. _Miss Dwyer_" The way she spat out Bella's name made her glare at the little cow. Fuck you bitch.

Bella reluctantly nodded in response. She tried her best to be polite to everybody. But some people just deserved to be slapped around the face, and that little bitch was one of them.

A few minutes had passed and Bella was still sitting on the now rather uncomfortable couch. Don't get her wrong she knew this dude must have had a busy day considering his job title. But she was also a busy woman. Waiting on people was not one of Bella's Forte's.

Bella sat on the couch with her elbows on her knees. She was done with being professional. This dude was seriously pissing her off, she was an extremely busy woman and really didn't need this right now.

Her patience grew thin as the time passed. She began thinking this was all a big prank? Was Ashton Kutcher gonna come out of the door and shout 'You've been punk'd'?. Was there even a 'Mr Lahote'?. Bella looked over at her two friends, maybe they were in on it as well?. God this was ridiculous!. Bella picked up her bag and jumped up off the sofa which caused Bobby and Kelly to bolt their heads up.

"Honey?...where are you going?" Kelly asked. Her tone sounded concerned.

"I'm leaving!" Bella whispered. Her tone sounded severely pissed off.

Bobby threw down the magazine and jumped off the couch. "Whoa! Babes...you know I love you and I never sugar coat shit. So I'm just gonna tell you straight. Sit your cute fuckin arse back down! You have not come this far, gone through everything you have just to let your inner bitch take control." Bobby took her hands in his.

"Sweetie, you know how much Bobs loves your inner bitch, but right now you need to think sensibly. You know, clear head and all that jazz." He guided Bella back over to the sofa and firmly pushed her down.

"Have some patience Bellie. Or I can promise you this, the second you walk out that door, you'll regret it. You'll never have this chance again. So tell queen bitch to take a hike and look at these fine pieces of eye candy with ya chicks." Bella smiled at Bobby. She had to admit the dude had guts to speak to her that way. But she would take it from him as she knew he was only trying to think of her. Bella loved both her chicks for that.

Kelly put her arm around Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon Honey, just hang in there a bit longer. It will be worth it in the end." Bella smiled and laid her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"I know you two are right. It's just frustrating me!. He phoned me! _He_ asked _me_ to come down here and meet him, not the other way around. I just would have expected him to be a little more professional about things." She huffed and sat up straight. Bella took a deep breath. Ok Inner Bella was now locked away. Sensible Bella was in the building.

"Ok, I'm good...thanks chickas." They both winked at her and smiled. Bella was just about to eye fuck the picture of the dream boat with the 8 pack when the door next to the reception desk flew open.

"...I already fuckin told you Q. No means no! So deal with it and find someone else!" The severely pissed off man slammed the door behind him and huffed as he threw his phone down onto the counter of the desk.

"Eloise...where's this Miss Dwyer..." He tapped his fingers on the reception desk.

"She's right over there," she pointed to Bella. The mysterious man walked over to Bella, she had to admit even though he looked like a complete asshole he had quite a badass look about him.

He strolled towards her with such a cocky way about him she chuckled. Wow. Someone thinks they're all that!.

He was around 6'4 in height. Well built, quite stocky. His face looked very angry and serious. Though as he approached Bella his frown turned into a cocky smirk. _Oh please!_.

He had a blue and white pinstriped Ralph Lauren shirt on, with some slick smart black trousers. His black shoes shined to the point where she could practically see his reflection in them!.

"Miss Dwyer...?" His low voice asked as he stood directly in front the coffee table.

Bella took a deep breath and stood up. "That's me. I'm Miss Dwyer"

The smart man gave her a cocky grin that said 'I can see you in my bed tonight'. Ha! Dream on prick. He extended his arm and took a few steps around the table.

"Hi Miss Dwyer-"

"Bella. Call me Bella" She smiled and shook his hand. Hmm firm grip. Not too bad.

He chuckled and released her hand "Well..._Bella_, it's nice to meet you" she chuckled and held her bag tighter. Was he flirting with her?.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Paul Lahote" She nodded in response.

"Welcome to Black Wolf Records."


	2. Wedding Bells

Bella sat in her office chair staring aimlessly at the paperwork in front of her. She tried everything to find some motivation to plan her clients wedding. The last few days had been hard for Bella. She was under a lot more pressure than normal.

Bella was in the middle of planning the wedding of the year. For the world renowned rapper/ songwriter Tyler Crowley, and his model fiancée Lauren Mallory. And it was leaving her physically and emotionally drained.

The highly delightful future Mrs Crowley made Bella's life a living hell!. Sure Bella had expected her to be a little Diva-ish but that was freakin insane!.

Bella was an extremely respected business woman. She owned a highly reputable wedding company, based at The Dorchester hotel. People looked up to her, though most feared her. They knew she wasn't a woman to be messed with. And she thrived on that.

Bella lived in a building called St George Wharf. It was a riverside development in the London Borough of Lambeth, located on the southern bank of the river Thames beside Vauxhall bridge. She owned a 3 bedroom apartment situated on the 9th floor. Bella lived there with her 9 year old half-brother, C.J. and her 1 year old dog, Bailey.

C.J was more like a son to her than a brother. She had looked after him since he was 6 years old. When her father decided he didn't want a constant reminder of Charlie's (The love of Renee's life) offspring. Bella may have been a heartless bitch at work but when it came to her family and friends she was the complete opposite.

Bella did her absolute best to provide CJ with everything he needed. When he came to live with her he wasn't in school. So she had to spend weeks on end visiting different schools trying to find a suitable one for him. She was so uncontrollably pissed off with Renee for not even caring enough to give her own son the education he needed.

CJ was very shy and in his own little world when he came to live with Bella. He very rarely spoke and when he did it was just one word answers. She felt for him and wondered what Renee and her dickhead of a father had done to him. The first few weeks at the apartment he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Bella would run to his aid and cradle him as he poured his little heart out on her chest. She would stay with him until he eventually drifted back off to sleep, whispering in his ear that he was safe now and she would go to hell and back to keep it that way.

The weeks went past and CJ slowly started to open up, telling her how Renee and Phil (Bella's father) used to argue constantly in front of him. How Phil would look at him like he was something off the bottom of his shoe, just because CJ wasn't his son.

It was extremely hard for Bella to take on the role of carer of CJ but she knew in her heart it was the right and only thing she could do. She made a promise to CJ and herself that she would do everything in her power to give him a better life than the one he had led. And she kept her promise.

The months after that, he had less nightmares and was doing brilliantly. Bella was so proud of him. So to make him feel like this was his actual home, she suggested that they make it more official that he had moved in, and decorate his room. He was beyond thrilled. He had tears in his eyes and ran towards Bella telling her how much he loved her. She was happy to see that special smile making its way back onto his face. After all he was a kid. He deserved to be happy and have fun.

After he had lived with her for around a year, she suggested they decorate the apartment. She wanted him to feel like he had had a say in the interior design. They spent nights after Bella had finished work and weekends, when CJ was off school painting and wallpapering each room. By the time they were finished, they probably had more paint on them than the walls!.

Bella used all neutral colors for the walls. Except for CJ's games room which he decided he wanted painted sky blue?. Bella didn't object as he had been so good. They redecorated all the rooms except for the kitchen and bathroom, which were all newly refurbished.

She wanted to make sure the apartment had a homey, welcoming feel to it. Before when it was just her and the dog, she didn't really care what it looked like. As most of the time she would come home, dump her back on the counter and retreat to her office researching for her clients. But now she had CJ living there so she had to do things properly.

They had all the latest technology, though CJ was only allowed to use his PS3 as she was a little worried he would break all the rest!. She tried to get him to go out on the balcony as much as possible to get some air as he was always cooped up in his room. On the very rare occasion she actually got to go out and spend time on the balcony, she would peer over the rail and see hundreds of people moving below her like ants. Then she would glance over to the river and see river cabs transport people from one side of the bank to the other and life boats speed up and down the river patrolling.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bella sat with her head in her hands. She was at a complete loss with this wedding. She had been doing wedding planning for 3 years professionally, and this was the first one to get to her like that.

She looked around her office at the wooden interior and slumped back in her chair. This was not a good day.

The door flew open and revealed a tired looking Kellyanne and an abnormally excited Bobby. Her two best friends.

"Oh stop being such a bitch, Kellz" He sashayed into Bella's office and placed coffee and donuts on her desk. He then floated over to Bella like he was advertising himself. Bobby gave her an air kiss, then spun on his heels back to Kellyanne with his hands on his hips "You know what you need?" Kellyanne rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"Pray tell, oh goddess of men! What do I need?" Bella laughed. She certainly knew what she needed, and that was a one way ticket to some foreign, exotic island. Being pampered by some 6'7 sex god.

"You, my darling, need to get laid." Bella laughed and went back to work on that pain in the arse wedding.

Kellyanne had been her best friend since secondary school. She was like Bella's partner in crime. Everywhere Bella went, Kellyanne was shortly behind. People have often mistaken Kellyanne for the rather annoying Amy Childs. They looked exactly the same, if anything people thought they were twins!. The only thing different about them was kellyanne actually had a brain.

Bobby was like a breath of fresh air to Bella. If she ever needed a laugh or needed to vent she would just call on him and he would be there to help. She had met him at a Wedding convention at the Excel in London. He was working for a rival company but was very unhappy. He spotted their stand and they all got talking. The next day Bella rung him up and offered him a full time job at her company. Since then they had been best friends.

"So why are you going all 'Little Voice' on us, bitch?" Bella glared up at Bobby through her perfectly mascara covered lashes.

"I may be your best friend Bobs, but less of the bitch, please" Bobby scoffed and waved his hand at her. "Spill Chica!" Bella laughed and dropped her pen down on the desk.

"I dunno, it's just this wedding is getting to me..." she signed and fell back into her chair. Kellyanne picked up her coffee and took a few sips. "Why is it getting you down, babe?" Bella chuckled and ran her hands through her hair.

"Yesterday I received 15 emails from Lauren and 10 text messages. 25 fucking messages!, apparently now she has changed her mind on her Flappers and gangsta themed wedding. She now wants glitz and glamour..." They both sat on the leather chairs looking at her like she was insane.

"Guys the wedding is in two months!, how the fuck am I meant to practically plan a whole wedding again, in two friggin months!" Bobby reached across the table and took hold of Bella's hand.

"Ok, firstly, Chill. We will sort something out. I mean c'mon honey, you're Isabella fucking Dwyer!. Girl you can do anything you want when you put your mind to it" Kellyanne pushed the flask of coffee towards Bella.

"Here, drink this. It will help switch on the old noggin" Bella smiled and gratefully took the drink and drank a few sips. She could already feel the coffee soaking through her body. Maybe she just needed something to wake her up. "Secondly, you know what that Mallory bitch is like, if things aren't perfect she'll blow a fuse. But as Bob's just mentioned, you are a high flying business owner, babe. Wedding Bell's wouldn't be where it is without you" Bobby and Kellyanne both got up and walked around to Bella's defeated frame.

"Girl, you can take on the world! You have us by your side and you know we'd never let anything happen to it. Hell we love it as much as you!. So don't let the Mariah freakin Carey wannabe get you down. Remember Joyesh?" Sir Joyesh Arolkar was the infuriating man Bella had a sort of conflict with when she became an associate of The Dorchester. And he was the person to blame for Bella's 'Queen bitch' attitude.

When she began her business venture, not a lot of companies were keen on taking a chance with her. Sure she had attended the Wedding Planner School and topped the course gaining a distinction. Which was the highest grade anyone could achieve. Bella was more than qualified to do the job, but because of her age they were a little dubious. Bella was 18 when she met with these companies. They considered her to be too young to dive into such a huge area of the business sector, and didn't carry enough life experience under her belt to achieve a business ownership status.

So Renee got wind of the fact her daughter wasn't getting anywhere with her business proposals. And with her being a well-known divorce lawyer (ironic, huh?) she had...well let's just say 'contacts in all the right places'. Apparently Joyesh had been caught in a rather...sticky situation with a 'lady friend'. He had contacted Renee to salvage his 'Good boy' reputation. This was when she agreed she would only take on his case if he agreed to give Bella a chance.

Bella was absolutely mortified. She couldn't believe that a selfish man's mistake would be the way her career began.

Unfortunately, a week later Bella was called into his office to sign a 5 year contract with the hotel. When she signed the contract she felt like she signed her life away. And the ink she was writing with, was her blood. That day she made a promise to herself, Renee and Joyesh, that she would prove her worth. Show them what the real Isabella Marie Dwyer was capable of.

And she did exactly that.

Bella began her business venture. She hired Kellyanne to work alongside her. Together they started to promote the new company. They had brochures, business cards and leaflets made. Bella listed Wedding Bells on several online wedding websites. Bella visited florists, venues, cake makers, DJs and negotiated a deal where Wedding Bells would agree to promote those companies if they returned the favour.

Several months later, Wedding Bells had started taking on clients. Granted they weren't huge projects, but they were better than nothing.

Bella's portfolio began to expand. She was happy she finally had proof of their work and not just her word.

It reached the time of year when different London venues like 02, Excel, Earls court began to host Wedding shows. Bella was speechless when she received an invitation to exhibit Wedding Bells at The National Wedding show. Only the up and coming and best companies received invitations to those shows. So that proved all those nights of staying up late, dealing with stressful wedding coordinators and bridezilla's were all worth it.

Bella and Kellyanne attended The National Wedding show and they were flabbergasted by the sheer amount of rival companies that attended. She would be lying if she said it didn't scare her. The show went a lot better than they both predicted. Bella managed to fill up her diary last three months of that year, as well as the first few months of the next. That was also where she found Bobby and the day that followed he became her employee.

In the months that followed, Bella's business was booming. They were all fully booked and began to turn potential clients away.

Bella started to take on bigger projects while Bobby and Kellyanne handled the smaller ones. She was ecstatic when those clients then passed on her information to their friends and so on.

Towards the end of the first year of Wedding Bells being open, Bella received yet another invitation. That one was for and award ceremony. Wedding Bells was nominated for best Wedding business of the year. Which she was proud to say they won and had kept the award for 2 years in a row. Bella was also  
nominated for Business Woman of the year, which she also won and still held the title 2 years later.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bella, Kellyanne and Bobby sat in Nando's restaurant, talking about nothing in particular, when her iPhone beeped alerting her to a text. She put her fork down on her plate, quickly wiped her hands and reached in the bag for her iPhone.

After tapping her security code in, Bella selected her messages. As soon as she saw the culprit who disturbed her 'supposed to be stress free' lunch, she sighed in frustration. Both her elbows hit the table as she defeatedly dropped her head in her hands.

Kellyanne and Bobby shared a confused exchange as they looked towards Bella.

"Bellie...?" Bobby put down his cutlery and grasped Bella's hands. "Everything ok?" Bella groaned in response and gave him her phone.

"She wants me to attend an 'emergency' meeting now..." Kellyanne laughed.

"I wonder what she's changed her mind on this time" Bella didn't want to think about that. As either way an 'emergency' meeting was bad.

"I feel for ya, chicI should a!" Bobby exclaimed. Yeah thanks for the support, Bobby.

"I suppose I should call Miss Carey up and find out what she wants now" Bella huffed and got up from her seat. Bobby and Kellyanne followed shortly behind.

They paid their bill and walked back to their cars. They all drove separately just in case a client rung and they had to shoot off.

Just as Bella unlocked her 1 series Silver convertible BMW, her ring tone went off.

"Hello?..." Bella asked hesitantly, as she didn't know this number.

"Is this Miss Dwyer?" said a welcoming voice at the other end.

"Yes, that's me..."

"Miss Dwyer. My name is Vanessa and I'm calling on behalf of Mr Johnson, the headmaster of C.J's school" Bella's heart began to race. Why was his school ringing her?. They never rung her!.

"We need you to come to the school as soon as possible. C.J has been involved in an incident with another child. If you come to main entrance, i'll take you through..." Bella didn't hear the rest. Her mind went into overdrive as she imagined all the possible 'incidents' C.J could have gotten himself into.

Bella shut the phone off when she heard the receiver on the other end go dead. Today was not a good day for Bella!. She had an emergency meeting she had to attend, but she had to go to C.J's school. Fortunately the decision was already made for her . She was not going to let C.J go through that alone. He needed her more than some prima donna. C.J came first.

"Bobby!" Bella yelled as he climbed in his red mini cooper.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out" Bobby chuckled. Bella reached in her handbag and pulled out all the information he would need to attend the emergency meeting.

"I need you to attend the meeting. I've just had a call from C.J's school saying he's been in an incident..." Both their faces fell and they immediately rallied around.

"OMG! is he ok? who do I need to bitch slap?" Bobby adored C.J. He saw C.J as his little brother, so when people pissed C.J off Bobby would sort them out.

"Honey, is he ok?...what can we do?" Kellyanne asked. Bella was thankful her friends were keen to help her out.

"As I said I need one of you too go to this meeting and write down notes. Just fill me in when I get back..." Bella headed towards her car.

"Consider it done my lovely!. You just look after my lil brother, ok?" Bella warmly smiled and waved them both goodbye. She climbed in her car and headed towards C.J's school.


	3. Cry Me A River

_A/N I finally have my laptop back!_

_I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update, but in the laptop's absence I've written quite a bit of TC, amongst other things lol. I've revamped the banner, started doing chapter banners; so from this chapter on, you'll see chapt banners :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately lol_

_Beta: the lovely jusobele!_

_Chapter Banner made by me :)_

_'Girl I refuse, you must have me confused,_

_With some other guy,_

_Your bridges were burned, now it's your turn,_

_To cry, cry me a river' _

_Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake._

Bella kept her foot firmly to the floor as she sped down the country lanes getting to CJ's school, she didn't want to overreact but she knew it had to be serious for them to call her and he never got himself into any kind of trouble. Bella began to feel anxious as she saw the impressive looking school in the distance. She tried to prepare herself for what she was going to hear, but she didn't know where to start.

She indicated right and drove up to a huge cast iron gate, where she stopped and rolled down her window to speak into the electronic surveillance device. The look of the school was very sophisticated, everything right down to the length of the grass was shaped and cut to perfection. The school reminded Bella of the mansion from Underworld. The grounds were fenced off and had security marshals placed at different areas around the perimeter.

As she spoke into the security device the gates began to open, Bella drove slowly up the long driveway making sure no pupils jumped out in front of her. The last thing she needed was a hit and run on her hands!. As she drove she saw the grand hedges, lush fountains and statues placed on the lawn. The whole feel of the school was very ancient Saxon.

Bella parked her car in a space and hurried towards the main reception. She pulled open the huge wooden door and groaned in annoyance as her heels clicked on the marble floor. Bella reached the reception desk slightly breathless.

"I'm Bella Dwyer, I had a phone call regarding my brother, CJ?" she announced. Bella was in no mood to be messed around. In the background, Bella saw a Nicole Kidman look-alike rise to her feet and walk towards the front desk with an arrogance about her. Great, she managed to dodge one moody cow; to go head to head with another!

"Hello Miss Dwyer, If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you through to Mr Johnson." Bella nodded in agreement and waited patiently for VANESSA to join her in the hall. Less than a minute later the office door flew open and she stepped out with a conceited look on her stone features. They walked towards the headmasters office and Bella waited outside while Vanessa knocked and announced her arrival. Bella rolled her eyes, really, her arrival had to be announced? You'd think the bloke was the President of the United States!.

"You can enter now, Miss Dwyer." Bella nodded and dodged past Vanessa. She stepped into the huge office and was attacked by the cold atmosphere. Tense was an understatement. The headmaster stood behind his desk and held out his hand for Bella to take. She shook his hand and winced a little as his grip was a little rough on her delicate hands.

"Miss Dwyer, I've called you here this afternoon to discuss the disagreement between Charlie Junior and Joey. Now I hope you understand this school follows a zero tolerance policy, which means if any of my staff alert me to any drug, violence or alcohol usage the pupil shall be punished" punished What the fuck did CJ do? Bella looked over to CJ and saw his head bowed in defeat. Bella took a seat next to him and grasped hold of his hand to show she wasn't annoyed at him. CJ's eyes darted toward their joined hands and he looked up at Bella with relief in his eyes.

"Ok, well could you please tell me exactly what CJ is being punished for and what sort of punishment you are going to give him?" Mr Johnson folded his arms and sat back down in his leather office chair.

"Of course, Charlie and Joey were caught fighting in the main hall. When I questioned Charlie about this quarrel he wouldn't answer. Now in order to specify the correct punishment, I need to know both sides of the argument. So I've called both yourself and Mr and Mrs Davis to this meeting to try and see if you could talk to them." Bella glanced over to Mr and Mrs Davis and received a look that said 'this is all your brats fault!' She ignored their pathetic behavior and looked down at CJ.

"CJ, what happened?. Why were you both fighting?" She spoke calmly and softly towards him as she didn't want him to clam up and not talk to her.

"I was just sticking up for her, Bells. Please don't be mad at me." His voice began to crack with emotion and it damn nearly broke her heart. Bella squeezed his hand a little more and turned to look at Mr President.

"I'm going to speak with my brother in private, if you'll excuse us." Mr Johnson stood and put up his hand.

"Please excuse me, but I can not allow that. All arguments need to be discussed in front of myself." Bella looked at him and gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I was asking for your permission." She took CJ's hand and walked out into the painfully quiet corridor. CJ shut the office door behind him and placed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Ok, this is me you're talking to now so tell me what's happened so I can hopefully fix it." Bella placed her bag on the antique looking table and ignored the fact that it was more than likely worth thousands of pounds.

"Joey was being mean to Sophie, so I just...helped her out," he mumbled quietly while he fiddled with his fingers.

"Right, so how did you help her out?" He looked down at his feet nervously and bit his lip.

"I kinda...hit him." CJ looked everywhere else but at Bella. She sighed in frustration and leaned against the antique table.

"CJ, I don't wanna be one of those sisters who's constantly on your case. But you have to understand, I'm responsible for you and I have to deal out a certain amount of 'nagging'. You should have come to me CJ, if you wanted advice on how to talk to this Sophie, come to me-"

"You don't get it!, I...I did it because she was kind to me. She didn't bully me or call me names. He started being mean to her so I...hit...him." Bella knew this was wrong but she was actually really proud of him for standing up to a bully like that. She was also proud of him for helping out this Sophie, he must really like her.

"Ok, thank you for telling me. I'm proud of you for standing up to the bully...but let me tell you something." She leaned down to his ear "Next time do it when no one's looking." She smiled and ruffled his hair then picked up her bag and headed back to the office.

1 Hour later

"I can not believe they excluded you and that little numpty gets away with it!" Bella was raving as she drove down the country lanes back to London. Mr Johnson decided that CJ defending a girl wasn't a good enough reason to hit a fellow student. While she agreed with him, Bella still thought they both deserved to be punished; not just CJ.

"Bells, please don't be mad at me. I thought I was doing the right thing." She saw him look down to his lap as she drove. Bella was far from mad at him, but now she had the added pressure of looking after him while trying to nail this fucking wedding.

"I'm not mad at you CJ, I'm proud of you for looking out for her." Bella sighed and ran her hands across her neck while keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"I have to head back to work for a little while and sort something out, you can either come with or I can ask Molly to look after you while I'm out." Molly was a woman who lived on the floor below them, and she loved CJ like a son. So anytime Bella had to work late of go somewhere on short notice Molly would take him until she got back. Bella hated leaving CJ with other people, but she had no other choice.

"I'll come with you, if that's ok" he asked quietly. Bella could tell he was upset with himself as he hardly spoke two words throughout the rest of the day. Even when Bobby tried to make conversation with him, he just shrugged it off and sat in the corner watching the TV.

Bella sat in the boardroom with Kellyanne and Bobby and tried to concentrate on planning the diva's wedding, when all she could think about was how sad and disheartened her little brother looked.

"He's taking this really badly, isn't he?" Bobby whispered as they opened up all files to Tyler and Lauren's Wedding.

"Wouldn't you, if you'd just been excluded for defending a gi-boy you like?" Bella murmured and then opened the notes from the emergency meeting.

"He'll be ok, I'll make sure of it. So what happened at the emergency meeting? what else does she want changed.." Bella laughed as she knew she would have to change the whole wedding and start again.

Bobby looked at her warily and fiddled with his fingers. Oh God, this can't be good.

"So I attended the meeting with the diva and...something like totally epic has happened" he mumbled cagily. Bella huffed and collapsed on the table. Why does everything go every way except hers?.

"Ok, by the sound of you, i'm guessing it's epic bad?" Bella cringed as she awaited his response.

"Honey, when I say epic, I mean 'fuck my life' epic" Bobby grasped her hands.

"Apparently, Mr perfection himself has been having a fling with some little hussy in the dingy town of Forks, Washington, where they have been rendezvousing secretly for quite a while " Bobby's eyes were wide with excitement. That was the first bit of juicy celebrity gossip he'd managed to get his hands on, that the whole friggin world didn't know about. Wait, Forks Washington. That's where Charlie, CJ's dad lived!.

"So wait, is Lauren calling it off or postponing it?" Bobby looked a little let down by Bella's reaction. What was he hoping she'd do? Jump up and down and clap her hands while the biggest wedding of the year crumbled around her?

"Er, I think she's calling it off," he answered. Bobby's voice was riddled with confusion.

"Ok, I still have time!" Bella exclaimed as she leapt out of the chair.

"Still have time for what, sweetie?" Bobby asked as he frantically collected all the paperwork and followed behind her.

"I'm not gonna let the biggest project we've ever had just slip through the company's hands.I'm gonna go and try to talk some sense into her and see if I can salvage this wedding!" Bella cried out as she left the boardroom.

3 Hours later

Bella had made arrangements to meet with Lauren in some fancy bar, so she could try her best to salvage the project that was slowly falling to pieces before her eyes. Bella knew she was just a wedding planner and not some couples counsellor but that wedding was too important and if it meant Lauren would hear her out and still go ahead with the big day then it would be worth it, in the end.

Bella sat in Adventure Bar in Covent Gardens and watched stealthily as CJ sat quietly in her car. She didn't want to leave him with neighbours or the two nutters when he still felt down so she made him come with her.

A few minutes later she saw a woman remarkably similar to Lauren walk down the pathway towards the restaurant with what looked like sunglasses and baseball hat and hoodie covering her head. To Bella she looked even more conspicuous. The press and photographers weren't stupid, they were probably used to celebrities going out in disguises like that so she wasn't really kidding anyone.

The bar door opened and she looked around for Bella. When she put her hand up to grab her attention, Lauren smiled and made her way to her. Bella felt for her and the situation Lauren currently faced, when she wanted she could be nice but that was very rare. Bella kinda figured she would either be at an all time low or extremely pissed off, she was hoping the first as lauren would be easier to get through to rather than talking to an irate, severely pissed off woman.

"Thanks for meeting me at such short notice..." Bella stated quietly. She wasn't quite sure how much the world knew of Tyler and his little affair yet, but she wasn't about to go around shouting her mouth off.

"It's fine, besides I needed something to take my mind off...everything."

A waiter came over to take their drinks orders, to which Bella ordered a J2o as she was driving and Lauren went all out and ordered an Adios Mother Fucker. Yes it's a real drink, believe it or not!.

They sat there for a while going over things. Bella told Lauren no matter what information she decided to share with her, it would stay with her. Lauren was thankful and within no time was quietly pouring her heart out. She talked about how she felt completely betrayed, how she thought they were so in love it never occurred to her that he'd find pleasure elsewhere. It began to dawn on Bella that although she didn't want to lose such a huge contract, she wasn't about to make the poor woman marry the man who had broken her heart, just to help along her business.

"So, I take it you found out who this home wrecker is?" Bella asked cautiously. Lauren's eyes turned to pure evil and she clenched her fists together.

"Yes the sluts name is Leah Clearwater" Lauren all but spat the chicks name out, her voice dripping with venom. It sounded like Lauren wanted revenge. Bella had no clue who Leah Clearwater was, but she sounded evil.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to you woman to woman now, forget that I'm your wedding planner for a little while, ok?" Bella could see the look of pain in her eyes as she mentioned 'wedding'. She really felt for her and wanted to help lauren anyway she could, as nobody deserved to be treated like that. Lauren nodded her head and took a sip from her drink.

"Take your time answering this question as its probably going to hurt, but do you...know what happened?" Bella asked carefully. She hated to pry but if she was going to help her, she needed to know all the details.

"No...I was told by a friend that THEY had been spotted TOGETHER in some place called Forks...that's all I know" Bella saw a tear trickle out of Lauren's eyes and placed her hand over Lauren's.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know this can't be easy" Bella replied softly. Lauren nodded and descretly wiped her tear away.

"I just love him so much. One minute we were cuddling and going over the seating plans, and now I'm sitting here with you trying to figure out what I did that was so wrong" Lauren's voice was low and riddled with emotion, Bella couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Hey, don't you dare blame yourself for this. You did absolutely nothing wrong, do not blame yourself" Lauren smiled through her pain.

"Thanks...it's nice to know I have some people on my side"

"This is completely upto you Lauren, but if you'd like I can try and find out some information for you?" Lauren's eyes shot up to meet Bella's and she had a look of relief and hope on her face.

"You'd really do that for me?" Bella smiled and stood up.

"Honey, I maybe just your wedding planner. But i'm also a woman, and I would want someone to do the same for me." If I ever have a relationship.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much." Lauren stood and pulled Bella into a tight hug. Wow that was different! maybe Lauren wasn't quite the miss diva Bella had thought she was.

"You don't have to thank me, you're quite nice when you're not bombarding me with 25 messages a day." Bella smiled and paid for their drinks, she thought it was only fair seeing as she had asked to meet Lauren and not the other way around.

"Yeah, I guess I can get a little obsessed with things," she chuckled. They both stood outside the bar for a few minutes in an awkward silence, when Bella finally broke the ice.

"Listen, I'm going to head off, I don't want you getting mobbed because of me" they both giggled "I promise, i'll sort it out for you. Don't stress" Lauren smiled and waved her goodbyes to Bella, then they walked in opposite directions. Just as Bella got in her car she phoned Bobby.

"S'up me bitch!" Bobby screamed down the receiver. Bella pulled the phone away from her ears and winced as his voice echoed through her eardrums.

"I need you to do me a favour and find out as much as possible about a Leah Clearwater."

JPOV

Jacob paced frantically in his office at his million dollar mansion in L.A. having a hard time digesting the revolting images he'd just seen. He couldn't fuckin believe it, after everything he'd done for her, for their so called family. Jake worked every hour God sent to provide for his daughter and that fuckin slut. He gave her everything she wanted: cars, clothes, money, fame and love. So for her to turn around and repay him like this was plain cruel. Jake stood slouched over his desk glaring down at the revolting pictures before him. Never in his life had he felt so disgusted, so physically sick. Watching them kiss each other and smile like they were perfectly innocent made him want to lash out and break something.

Jake was glad that Emily had taken Lily for the day, as he didn't want his little girl to witness the fight he knew they would have. Jake only prayed that she didn't deny it, because he knew he couldn't take another lie. Jake picked up the offending items and gritted his teeth at the look of pure ignorance on her cheating face. To think he once thought she was the best thing since sliced bread, he truly thought he had landed on his feet when they started dating. Now all he wanted to do was pack her shit and throw her cheating ass out on her heels!.

2 hours later

Jacob lounged in his recording studio, still trying to make some sense of the vile information floating around his head like smog. He didn't know what else to do so he thought retreating to his studio and writing some music would take his mind off things, but if anything it just made them worse. As all he managed to write down were lyrics such as liar, hurt and betrayed. As he sat with his elbows on the table top, he shook his head repeatedly. How could he be so stupid!, how could he have missed the signs...but as he lingered on that thought, what was he meant to look for?. Jake knew she was never the sort of woman to stay home all the time and play the happy house wife but as of lately she had been out a hell of a lot more than normal. Then when she was home, she was very non committal; like she was using his home as a motel. In fact as he thought about it, him waking up alone had become a regular occurrence as of lately.

As Jacob sat alone with his thoughts in his studio his mind began to play tricks on him, maybe she was with that asshole now. Were they currently fucking each other senseless while he was freaking out over her betrayal, but strangely the more he thought about it, the more he found himself past caring. Their relationship had been spiraling out of control for quite a while but he ignored it, thinking it was just in his head. But now he knew and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue fighting for something that his heart was no longer in.

1 hour later

Jacob's whole body stiffened with anger as he heard the door of the studio slam shut. He knew who it was and he prayed he would get through their confrontation without getting arrested. Jacob NEVER resulted to violence or ever contemplated laying his hands on a woman, but his mind was so blurred over from anger and hate he didn't know what he may do.

"Hey baby, you home?" Jacob cringed and clenched his fists. Even the sound of her voice infuriated him as it filled the entire recording studio. Jacob scowled as he heard the 'hey, baby' part of her question. He shook his head in anger. How DARE she think she can just walk into his home and act like nothings happened! Did she really think he wouldn't find out about her revolting affair? was she really that stupid?

Jacob placed the photos face down on the table and waited for her scrawny ass to parade itself into his studio. He was determined to sort this situation today. He would not have his little girl come home and see her mom and dad arguing because of that deceitful bitch.

He could smell her nauseating scent. That smell used to lure him in, take hold of him and seduce him until he was completely submerged in everything about her. Now her reek just made him want to throw up. The first thing he noticed was the smell of her perfume, that again used to be alluring to him; now she smelled stale and past her shelf life.

"In the studio," he replied plainly. As far as he was concerned she was the mother to his child and that was it. He heard her heels clicking their way down the wooden floor leading to his studio and he felt every muscle in his body start to twitch from anger. He knew he was going to have the devils own job containing his rage towards her.

"Ah, it's so nice to be back, my feet are killing..." she looked at him with her puppy eyes. "Wanna give your superstar a foot massage?" he felt some bile at the back of his throat at the mere thought of touching her. He felt like if he laid his hands, lips or body on her he would melt down and dissolve into nothing; kinda like when a vampire felt the rays of the sun.

She sat down opposite him and threw her legs onto his lap. He watched in disgust as she leaned back and closed her eyes. He shook his head and pushed her treacherous legs off his body; he didn't wanna be anywhere near her.

She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle evilly. Now she knew how it felt to be kept in the dark.

"It's not nice is it..." he stood and walked over to the mixer desk. "Being kept in the dark." His voice was laced with acid.

Leah frowned and rolled her eyes. "What's up with you?" Jacob turned around and laughed menacingly. His mind was no longer in the mood to play happy families with her, when all she did was lie to his face.

"You wanna know what's up with me? Maybe you should start by taking a good look in the mirror!" he spat as he stalked towards her. Leah stood and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Jacob smirked, she knew she had been caught; he just wondered what other excuses she was going to pull this time.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" she moved a little closer and placed her perfectly smooth hands on his tense shoulders.

Jacob laughed "Oh so NOW I'm baby, huh?...did you call HIM baby while you were fuckin his brains out!" He threw down the pictures and flinched away from her touch. The look on her face was priceless. Jacob knew this was wrong but he felt kinda happy to watch her freak out and realize she was about to lose everything.

"J...Jay...this...this isn't what it looks like" she stuttered. Leah only ever called him Jay when she was crawling up to him. He laughed and folded his arms. Here we go, let the lying begin.

"Oh really?, so tell me BABY...what does it look like, huh?" He leaned against the music decks and watched in amusement as she frantically tried to think of a believable excuse. She peered up at him through her false eyelashes and gave him a miserable look.

"You know what Leah, save it." He pushed himself off the counter and strode over to the pictures that made his stomach turn. He picked up a photo frame of him, Leah and Lily. "Take a good look, because we..." he motioned his hand between them "...don't exist anymore. Funny thing is I think I've known for a while, but a part of me hoped you'd at least do me the decency of telling me to my face. But no, you had to go and destroy everything we had. I can't even stand to look at you, I want you to get your shit and get the fuck outta my house. Right now!" With that he took the picture out of the frame and tore her half off and threw it at her.

"Your a fuckin coward Leah, now deal with it." He yanked open the door and left making sure to slam the door behind him. As he left he felt all the ties he ever had to her except Lily free from around him. Jacob Black was free.

BPOV

Bella had Bobby check out the details on the charming Leah Clearwater, turned out she was quite the little hussy. She claimed to be in a long term relationship with some huge record producer from L.A, with whom she also had a two year old daughter; yet there she was fucking around with Bella's clients fiancée!. She felt bad for Leah's more than likely soon to be ex boyfriend, it had to be hard to find out the person you loved was messing around with someone else. Bella just prayed she would never have to go through all that, it would probably kill her if she found out the man she loved found pleasure with someone else.

Bella drove back to her apartment and poured herself a vodka and tonic, today had been unbelievably stressful. Not only was she a parental guardian of CJ, and a top class business woman but now she could add Cupid to her list of achievements. She gave Bailey, their one year old Labrador a stroke and scratched behind his soft ears. Bella smiled as he leaned his snout into her hand and let his tongue roll out.

At least he was happy! CJ had taken a drink and headed to his room, he still felt ashamed of his actions that had led him to an exclusion; even though Bella didn't agree with his fighting, she was glad he stayed strong and stuck up for the girl. Bella sat down on her suede couch and lifted her aching feet up and placed them next to her. She was about to reach for her drink when her phone went off.

'So I've found out from a friend of a friend of a friend, that our lil hussy has been dumped on her ass by her dreamboat of a boyfriend, maybe this could be a good time for us to swoop in and hunt for the goss!' Bella laughed and took a sip of her drink then she began texting back.

'Ok, I've told Lauren I'm going to find out as much as I can, but where do I start?' Bella placed her phone on the sofa and laid back to relax. Seconds later her phone vibrated again.

'Well I've also heard that mr dream boat himself is taking a little trip to somewhere called La Push?' La Push? Bella knew that name, it sounded so familiar.

Charlie!

Charlie lived in Forks which was the town next to La Push. As Bella lounged on her sofa she had a thought, they could both use a little holiday; and this could be a chance for CJ to reconnect with his real father and for Bella to meet this 'Dream boat' and find out some info on the affair.

'Can you do me a favor Bobby and get me a contact number for the dream boat?' She removed herself from the sofa. Bella smiled as she heard claws scratch at the floor and knew the pup was trying to get up and follow her.

'I was hoping you'd ask that! Here we are: 323 7710. That's the only number I have for him. Good luck, honey!' Bella took a deep breath and began to wonder if she should really be taking such drastic steps to help Lauren, but as she recalled the look of love in her eyes as Bella spoke his name she knew she had to do it.

Bella dialed the number and sat down on the edge of her bed. She waited a few moments but the phone just kept ringing, she was just about to give up when she heard the receiver pick up at the other end.

"Yes?" his voice sounded so low and broken. Bella really felt for him, she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to bother you. But I've recently found out about Miss Clearwater's affair and I need to talk with her management," she bit her lip anxiously. She really didn't want him to think she was some journalist looking for the next piece of gossip.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but that is a private matte-" Bella quickly cut him off. The last thing she wanted was to be placed in his bad books!.

"I'm not a journalist, I'm...Tyler Crowley is my client. I'm his wedding planner." Suddenly it went silent on his end and she was worried he had just put the phone down and walked off.

"That's his name...Tyler Crowley?..." Hadn't he known that? Oh crap. Bella hoped she hadn't just opened a can of worms.

"Look, I really don't want to be the bearer of bad news at a time like this, but I really need to speak to her management and find out what's going on." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm HER management. You need to speak with me." Wow so he was her boyfriend and management. Ouch!.

"Ok, is there someway we could meet and talk, where are you from?" There was nothing but silence from his end for a while. Bella noticed he had an American accent, she smiled. She never normally liked accents on men but he was different. He sounded kind of mysterious and Bella liked that.

"I'm in L.A at the moment but in from La Push, Washington" she could tell he was very wary of giving personal information out to a complete stranger.

"Oh, I know LaPush, my stepfather lives nearby. A little town called Forks"

"Really?, so you're familiar with LaPush?" he asked with the slightly hint of hope in his voice.

"Well, I've never been there but my stepfather used to mention it all the time. He loves it there" she replied with a smile on her face as she thought of Charlie. She really missed him.

"Yeah, it is really peaceful. It's a nice place to go when you need to get away" this time she sensed a hint of anger in his tone. Her heart sank for him.

"Maybe I should take a trip there, God knows I need to get away" she laughed trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Well, you say you need to speak to me, and you've never been to La Push, so how about we meet there?"

"Er...yeah, that shouldn't be a problem I ca-" he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Wow, that was rude of me. Is there anywhere you'd like to meet?" Bella chuckled and thought she try and joke with him. She didn't know why but she felt like she...clicked with him.

"Funny you should say that, because I heard a lovely little place called La Push is a good meeting place" she heard him chuckle and bit her lip. What the fuck was wrong with her!.

"Ok, so La Push it is, do you know when you'd like to meet up?" Bella thought about it, CJ didn't have school, Bobby and Kellyanne could take care of the company for a week or so, plus they both really did need a break.

"I can get there within the next day or so, I have some things to take care of but it shouldn't be a problem"

"Ok, I'm actually heading that way tomorrow night, with my daughter. If you can get there by Saturday, I'll meet you at First beach around noon?" it was Thursday so she had plenty of time to arrange flights, all she had to do was speak with Charlie and make sure they had a place to stay while there.

"I'll be there, noon Saturday. First beach" she repeated making sure she had all the information.

"Cool, ok so guess I'll see you then. Oh what's your name, so I know who to ask for?" Bella smiled but suddenly felt nervous, that would mean giving her identity away to a complete stranger...much like he had when he told her he was from L.A.

"My name is Bella, Bella Dwyer."

_A/N: So there it is! let me know what you think! :)_


	4. Sparks Fly

_A/N: OK, here's chapter 3; a little later posting than planned, but I hope it's worth the wait!._

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing!_

_Beta: Jusobele_

_Chapter Banner: if you'd like to see them they are on my main page. (All made by myself)_

_Enjoy!_

_**'I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,**_

_**But with you, I know it's no good,**_  
_**And I could wait patiently, But I really wish you would**_

_**Drop everything now,**_  
_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_  
_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,**_  
_**Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile'**_

_**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**_

**JPOV**

Saturday morning. It was a day for most people to relax, have lie in's and block the rest of the world out for forty-eight hours. Saturday was usually the day Jacob woke up early and made pancakes with chocolate sauce for Lily, they would then spend the morning in her playroom messing around with her toys. Today, however was entirely different. They weren't staying at his million dollar home in L.A., nope, they were hiding out at his old home in La Push, Washington.

Billy, Jacobs father, had been overjoyed when Jacob called to tell him they were coming to visit him for a few weeks. Jacob didn't want to stay in L.A. anymore, it held too many bad memories. In L.A. everybody knew who he was and the press constantly followed him around and tried to find the next bit of juicy gossip to publicize. Waking up in his old room felt strangely comforting. For the first time in a long time he actually felt free. Here he could go out with Lily, play in the ocean, build sand castles and make sand angels with her. Here in his first home, he felt safe.

"Dada?..." Lily's soft voice called out to him. Jacob climbed out of the springy but warm bed and threw on a t-shirt then walked towards his angel. He opened the door to Rachel and Rebecca's old room and saw his princess lying in bed cuddled up to her fairy princess teddy bear that Sue, Leah's mom had bought for her a few months back. Jacob walked to the side of her bed and sat down on the edge. Leaning down he moved a curly piece of Black hair from her eyes.

"Hey, baby girl. How you doing this morning?" he asked softly. Lily sat up and crawled into Jacob's arms.

"Where are we dada?" Jacob clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his arms protectively around her tiny frame. He gently swayed them back and forth at a soothing pace then softly kissed her tiny head and sighed in frustration at the whole fucked up situation.

"Daddy told you last night honey, remember?" he whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her tender back. Lily shook her head and snuggled into her teddy bear.

"We're staying at papa's house, sweetheart. Just for a little while then we'll be going back home."

"Where momma, dada?" Jacob stiffened and gritted his teeth as he thought about that two faced bitch. How could she do this to their little girl? What the fuck did she do?

"_Momma_ is back at home, petal. You'll see her soon." The bedroom door flew open and Billy rolled in with a huge smile on his old features.

"I could have sworn my granddaughter was in here last night?..." He rolled around the room looking for her playfully. Lily beamed and leapt out of Jacob s arms and ran towards her papa.

"I'm here papa! See!" She jumped up and down hysterically in front of him giggling her little head off. Jacob watched his father and daughter in awe, he extremely was thankful Billy had come in when he did, he hated talking about _her_. Even the word 'momma' managed to put him on edge. Yeah, some fuckin mother she was.

"Ah! There's my little pumpkin!" Billy held his arms open and she climbed up into his lap. Jacob smiled at the beautiful scene before him and stood from the bed. He walked over and kissed his daughter on the forehead and gave both his father and little girl a much needed hug. He really needed to feel the comfort of his fathers arms, yeah he sounded like a complete pansy. But he had been through the ringer and needed the reassuring arms of his father.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you go find your toys and play in daddy's room for a little while. Papa will come join you in a few minutes, ok?" Billy whispered into Lily's hair. Lily snuggled her bear and nodded her head enthusiastically then jumped off Billy's lap and skipped towards Jacob s room.

Once Lily was out the room Jacob sank down on her bed and dropped his head heavily into his hands. He felt like he could cry from all the pent up anger he held. He by no means held any romantic feelings for Leah, but he had spent over two years of his life with her. They had a beautiful baby girl together. He just couldn't believe he had placed all his trust in her, invested years of his life with her and in the end came away from the disastrous relationship with bitterness and hatred.

"How are you doing, son?" Billy asked cautiously as he rolled next to his beaten looking son. Jacob looked up to his father with lifeless eyes.

"I don't really know how to feel," Jacob mumbled. He pulled the pillow Lily had slept on into his arms and began to relax as her floral scent flowed through his nostrils. "It's weird but I'm kinda glad that I don't have to deal with her bitchiness anymore, I don't have to wake up and find pathetic reasons to not kiss her or touch her...we just drifted apart and even though this is a pretty shitty way of doing things, I'm glad we are over." Billy rubbed Jacob's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Right, here's what's going to happen. You're here for the next two weeks so you're going to enjoy it and spend it with that little girl in your room. You're going to be the fantastic father you always are and if she asks questions about her mom, you answer them the best and most appropriate way you can. I know you have a busy life son, but right now that little girl needs her you." Billy wheeled himself towards the door and turned just before he left.

"You're a good person Jacob, you just need to spend time with your family and heal...What are your plans for today?" Jacob stood off the bed and made his way towards the door.

"I made arrangements to go to First beach with Lily." Billy smiled. Little did he know Jacob was mixing his chill time to talk business with some wedding planner from a different continent.

"Good, you two deserve some downtime. Now let's go play with the little munchkin turning your room upside down before you have no room left!" Jacob chuckled and smiled at the thought of spending quality time with the two most important people in his life.

**BPOV**

Bella was absolutely shattered. She felt dirty, smelly and most of all starving hungry. After her phone conversation with the sexy American man, now known as Jacob, Bella phoned Charlie and made arrangements to stay with him for a week. He was beyond thrilled to have them stay with him, she heard by the emotion is his voice how close he was to tears. Bella had arranged for Bailey to stay with Bobby for the week. While there she told him that she was leaving the business in his and Kellyanne's capable hands. She only prayed she had a business to come back to.

Here they were a few days later in a strange country and driving on the wrong side of the road. Bella was extremely glad to get off that plane, she hated flying. She knew it was the safest way to travel, but it still scared the shit out of her. Bella had called Charlie and let him know they had landed safely and they were on their way. He had offered to pick them up from the airport but Bella wanted to drive.

As she drove carefully through the narrow lanes she looked over and smiled as she saw a sleeping C.J. He was over the moon when Bella told him they were taking a little break and couldn't get packed fast enough. The night of their flight he was practically pushing her out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella pulled into a little driveway, barely big enough for one car. She looked up from her steering wheel and saw a medium sized white panelled house with a police cruiser sat on the driveway. Seconds later the front door of the house flew open and a middle aged man with a mustache and short brown hair ran out to the car.

"Bella! C.J! Is that you?" he yelled as he sprinted down the stairs. Bella smiled, grabbed her car keys and climbed out.

"Hey Charlie." Bella returned. Charlie engulfed her into a huge hug and smiled.

"It's dad to you, Bells. You should know that by now..." She saw Charlie look around her and into the passenger seat. "Is that my boy?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Char-**_dad_**. That is C.J." She watched as Charlie held back the tears as he gazed lovingly at the two best things in his life.

"I can't believe how much you've both changed. You've blossomed into this beautiful Swan and he...he looks exactly like your mom." Bella rolled her eyes and proceeded to the boot of the car. C'mon Charlie, you haven't seen the poor boy since he was a baby and the best you can come up with is 'he looks like your mom'...wow.

"Yeah...erm, why don't you move him into the house. He's probably really tired." Charlie nodded and moved C.J into the house. Bella would probably pay for letting Charlie pick him up like that later as it may ruin his 'rep', but she didn't care. He was tired and hadn't had the best flight, so he'd have to suck that one up and deal with it. Bella came in a little while later with their luggage. As she put the suitcases in the hall she saw Charlie looking at her with his eyebrows arched. What had she done?

"You may be a full grown woman now, Bells. But you're still my daughter. You should have let me get the luggage" Bella chuckled and removed her shoes.

"Trust me dad, bringing in luggage is no hardship for me, I do more than that on a daily basis." She walked into his living room and sat down on the sofa. Bella took a quick glance around the plain, bare room and saw a clock: 10:17am.

She still had some time to grab a shower and make herself decent for the meet with Jacob.

"Can I get you a drink, honey?" She nodded. Ugh a drink sounded like heaven.

"Yeah, that would be great. What do you have?" Charlie held up one finger and quickly went to check. Seconds later she heard him yell from the kitchen.

"We have...tea, coffee, water, fruit juice and quite a bit of the hard stuff." Bella knew it was only half ten in the morning but the hard stuff sounded really good.

"I'll give some of the hard stuff a pop." Charlie's head peered around the door frame and gave her an 'it's a little early for that' look. Bella just shrugged and fell back into the comfy sofa. The soft cushions and warm throw felt heavenly right now.

_One hour later._

Bella had showered and started to feel a little like a human instead of zombie. She had put on some clean clothing and reapplied her makeup and sorted her hair. Charlie had made her and C.J some breakfast consisting of baked beans and toast. Even though she didn't normally eat baked beans, it was the best breakfast she'd had in a long time.

Charlie and C.J had spent the first hour talking and catching up. Bella was elated, they seemed to bond straight away. Charlie had fun teaching him about the American football rules, while C.J often laughed as he tried to explain the offside rule in English football. Bella was with Charlie there, she didn't have a clue about the offside rule either.

She looked up to the clock and noticed she had around ten minutes to get to this beach.

_Fuck!_

Bella had completely lost all track of time. Her and C.J had to leave now if they were going to get there on time.

"Dad, I don't mean to break up the fun, but C.J and I need to get going to the beach, I have arranged to meet someone and we have around ten minutes to get there." Charlie chuckled and gave Bella the quickest route to the beach and then they were on their way.

**JPOV**

Jacob and Lily had been at the beach for around fifteen minutes. It was such a beautiful day out and he wanted them to make the most of it. Jacob had stopped off at their local convenience store and picked up some beach toys for Lily as well as receiving a few strange looks from various people, being famous unfortunately came with huge disadvantages; being known worldwide was one of them.

Jacob sat down on the sand and watched in awe as Lily ran around in her Little Mermaid swim suit. She squealed in delight as she cautiously approached the water, then ran away as it drifted towards her. Jacob glanced down at his watch and sighed as he saw the time. 12:15pm. For some reason after he had spoken with Bella on the phone he had this...feeling, like she was a good person and wouldn't let him down. Clearly he was a poor judge of character.

"C.J can you not slam the door?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows together and turned his head toward the sound. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

Jacob s eyes squinted as he tried to seek out the source of the soft yet stern voice. The woman sounded like she was scolding her child. He didn't think it was Bella as she never mentioned a child when on the phone with him. The high pitched squeal of Lily's voice had brought him back to reality as she held up her spade and looked at him with an excited look on her face.

"Wook what I made, dada!" Jacob jumped up and strolled over to the crumbling sand castle Lily had proudly made. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her nose.

"That's awesome, baby! My girl is so clever." He spoke playfully as he tickled her sides. Lily cried out in delight and squirmed in his arms.

"Hahaha...dada! Stop!" She giggled and gripped onto his shoulders. Jacob chuckled and placed kisses all over her face then snuggled up to her as she melted into his arms.

"Jacob?" a soft, caring voice asked from behind him. He spun around and in three seconds he had another reason for existing. Three seconds, that's all it took for him to finally understand the meaning of 'love at first sight'. He gulped hard as he let his eyes absorb her flawless body. She was truly beautiful. She must have stood around 5'3, her figure was slender yet held curves in all the right places. She had long straight brown hair cascading down her pale shoulders. Her complexion was extremely pale but in a strange way it suited her. Jacob noticed that she seemed to be the type of woman to take care of herself, he could tell she used the gym regularly from the definition on her arms.

Lily lightly tapped on his shoulder and whispered out loud. "Dada, she pwetty." He saw the beauty before him blush from his daughter s compliment and smiled. Suddenly he felt like kicking himself. He wasn't here to find a new love interest, he was here to talk business and spend time with his daughter. Even though his head knew that, somebody may need to have a little one to one with his heart.

_"B..Bella?_" he stuttered and mentally face palmed himself then rolled his eyes. Fuck sake dude, sort your head out!

**BPOV.**

Oh Fuck.

This wasn't good. As Bella stood opposite Jacob on the beach, she felt her chest constrict and her lungs collapse. He was like a breath of fresh air to her. She smiled as she saw the gorgeous little girl safe in his arms. Was she his daughter? Was she _Leah's_ daughter?. For some reason the thought of that beautiful little girl suffering and without a mother figure because Leah Clearwater couldn't keep her legs shut made her rather angry. She moved her attention back towards the hunk holding the little girl and let her eyes wander over his body. He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his toned body, outlining his drool worthy muscles. Then she quickly looked down and saw he was wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms that sat nicely on his hips. Bella liked the fact he had on a pair of Nike Black trainers, she could tell he was a stylish kinda man.

Bella quickly brought herself out of the Jacob haze and held out her hand. "Hi, Jacob...it's nice to meet you". He smiled and placed his hand in hers. The spark of electricity they felt as their hands connected was undeniable.

"Hi, I'm Lily!" the cute little girl exclaimed. Jacob and Bella chuckled and Bella asked Jacob if it was ok for her to say hello to the little princess.

"Do you mind?" she asked and she motioned her hands towards Lily.

"Of course not, please go ahead," he replied with his sexy American accent. Damn.

"Well hi Lily, I'm Bella and this..." she motioned to her brother "Is my brother, C.J." She looked up and saw a little grin on Jacob s face. Ok, did I miss something?.

"Hi, C.J!" C.J smiled and waved at Lily. Bella nudged his arm.

"Say hello C.J" Bella mumbled impatiently.

"Hi, Lilly, Jacob." Jacob nodded at C.J and held out his hand to do the man punch thing. They both punched fists and smiled.

"Lil's, would you like to show C.J the awesome sand castle you made?" Jacob asked his little girl as he set her down on the sand.

"Can I daddy! Can I!" she jumped up and down and squealed as Jacob nodded. Lily ran to C.J and took his hand.

"Come C.J, I show you my pwincess castle!" Bella and Jacob laughed as Lily pulled C.J down the beach. Jacob stood next to Bells with his hands in his pockets and a proud smile plastered over his face.

"She's beautiful" Bella stated honestly and turned to glance at Jacob. Their eyes locked and Bella felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably against her chest.

"Yeah, she is. She's a little spitfire," he cooed as he watched her running around C.J.

"You say that like its a bad thing?" He smirked and looked down to the sand below his feet.

"Nah, it's not a bad thing. I just don't want people to misread her spitfire personality and judge her wrongly."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, people always judge. But that little girl right there" she pointed to the cutie playing with C.J "She's unique, one of a kind." Jacob looked up at Bella with a look of surprise on his face.

"Thanks, Bella. At least someone thinks I'm doing the right thing" Bella smiled at Jacob and sat down on the sand.

"I think you've done, and are doing a brilliant job" Jacob smiled and sat down next to Bella. Their close proximity made Bella a little nervous, good nervous. Something about him made her revert back to her teenage years. Jacob made her heart race, her palms sweat and her whole body tingle. Bella mentally slapped herself. She couldn't afford to have those feelings for him. After all he had just come out of a long term relationship with Leah Clearwater, a model and recording artist. She couldn't compete with that. What the hell did little old Bella Dwyer have to offer that he could ever want. Absolutely nothing.

"Have you been in Forks long?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Well if you count around two hours as long, then yeah" Bella giggled. Jacobs head shot towards her in shock.

"Two hours! Christ did you hop off the plane and come here straight away?" he exclaimed with a smirk.

"Not exactly, I drove to the place we're staying and then came here" she replied back with a grin.

"Where did you fly from?...I'm guessing it's the UK by your accent." He noticed her accent!. Ok don't be such a teenager Bella.

"I flew from London, longest flight I think I've ever had to endure," she chuckled.

"I hear that, I fly there on a regular basis with my job. It's a killer." Then he looked at Bella as if he realized something "So you hopped on a plane and flew here, then drove to where you're staying and came straight to me?" Bella nodded in response.

"So you haven't slept?"

"Nope, I showered, had something quick to eat then came here." She looked over at Jacob and arched her eyebrow "Why?...is that a problem for you?" Jacob chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well yes and no."

"Care to elaborate? Kinda in the dark over here." They both smiled and turned towards each other slightly. Bella couldn't help but smile from their jokey banter. It was nice to be able to let loose and not worry about what people thought, some just took life too seriously.

"Alight, I will," he said smiling as if he'd taken on a challenge "I say yes because I feel a little bad that you've flown all that way, hardly eaten and not slept in God knows how long." Bella smiled and let him continue.

"And I said no because, that meant you found your way to me quicker." She noticed his voice trail off at the end. Bella couldn't help but look up and look into his eyes, she was relieved when he was also looking at her. Jacob smiled and looked down to his knees. Bella noticed he had such an illuminating smile, she wanted to see that a lot more.

**JPOV**

Jacob didn't know why but he felt this strange connection to Bella, like he'd known her his whole life; yet they only just met. A part of him felt like he could sit on the beach and discuss absolutely anything with her, and he knew it wouldn't go any further. For some unknown reason, he trusted her. As he sat next to her, he felt himself want to move closer, almost touch her.

He looked up and saw Lily and C.J laughing and playing around in the sand. Jacob had to admit he felt a little relieved to find out that C.J was her brother. For some reason the thought of her having children with someone else made his heart clench with jealousy. Jacob found himself taking sneaky glances down to her wedding ring finger. He mentally sighed in relief to see no ring.

A high pitched squeal from Lily brought him out of his Bella trance. His eyes shot up to see her throwing sand playfully over C.J. He chuckled and absentmindedly looked back to Bella. Jacob smiled as he watched her lips curve into a gorgeous grin. He followed her line of vision and his eyes landed on C.J.

"C.J seems like a good kid" he stated genuinely. Bella sighed and looked down towards the sand.

"Yeah, he is. I'm kinda thankful for that." What did she mean 'thankful for that'?.

"How do you mean?"

"He's...he's just been through a lot." Jacob didn't know why but, he really wanted to know more about her and C.J. He was genuinely interested.

"You know, I've been told I'm an awesome listener." Jacob chuckled and felt his heart stop as she giggled. He had just found his new favorite sound.

"I'm sure you are, Jacob. I don't want to put my burdens onto you. You have enough going on, without my problems thrown on top." why did she seem so upset when it came to C.J?

"Well, why don't you let me be the judge of that." Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a long story..."

"Well I have all the time in the world..." he replied softly.

"He's just had it tough, he's just been excluded from school, because he beat up some kid for being evil to a girl he likes..."

"Smart kid, I would have done the same," Jacob chuckled. Bella laughed and continued.

"Then there's the fact he hasn't seen his mother in four years..." Jacob heard her voice break a little. Did she look after him full time? Bella looked over at Jacob with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"He's been living with me full time since he was six...my father decided he didn't want the offspring of someone else living under the same roof as him..." Jacob felt the anger and rage she held for her father emanate from her body. He yearned to comfort her, put his arm around her and tell her everything would be ok, but he couldn't, that was not his place.

"So as soon as I found out about it, I moved C.J in with me. Renee our mother gave me full guardianship over him. I managed to get him to open up to me, I enrolled him into a school and spent every hour I wasn't sleeping or working with him." Jacob was amazed. He had never met someone so selfless, she was like a breath of fresh air. Bella put the needs of C.J before her own. He admired her for that.

She laughed and looked over at Jacob "I bet you're wishing you'd never asked now, right?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not at all, to be honest I think what you've done for him is amazing. There's not many people who would sacrifice their life and take on the responsibility of a nine year boy." He gave her a content smile. "You should be proud of what you've done for him. If you hadn't, imagine what he could be like now." Jacob looked out to the ocean and sighed.

"It's nice to know there are still some trustworthy people out there in the world," he said wistfully.

"You'd be surprised how many people out there are worthy of your trust. You just need to find them."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly in the mood for searching for my trustworthy soul mate," Jacob replied harshly.

"It doesn't have to be your soulmate Jacob. Just a friend or confidant, you know, someone you can ring at two in the morning and vent all your problems on and know they will never tell anyone." Jacob wanted to reply 'Someone like you,' but he knew that would have been extremely inappropriate.

"Are you offering?" he grinned, then winced as he realized how that sounded. Just shut up Jacob, you can't get in shit then. To his relief Bella laughed.

"I'm not sure you know me well enough to let me in on your deepest, darkest secrets." Well as least that wasn't a straight no!

"I'm not sure you'd want to know my deepest, darkest secrets, Bella." She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" She winked and grinned at him. Jacob chuckled at the fact she mimicked his earlier words.

"You nicking my lines now, huh?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she said playfully. Jacob was intrigued by this woman. She was so easy going and natural. He was used to people putting on a show and being fake around him. To have someone actually be themself around him was refreshing. He could get used to that.

"Hell no, I like the fact you're not afraid to put me in my place, it s refreshing."

"Well, that's one thing you'll learn about me. I do not sugar coat things. I say it how it is, if people don't like it, well they know what they can do." They both laughed. Seemed like Jacob had another little spitfire on his hands.

A little while later, Bella and Jacob had been so lost in conversation they didn't even notice Lily and C.J run towards them.

"Daddy, me thirsty," Lily whined as she threw her arms around his shoulders. Jacob held his princess and looked over and Bella watching them in awe.

"Can we go get a drink pweese, daddy?" He smiled and nodded. Then moved a lock of hair from between her chapped lips.

"Sure baby..." He looked over at Bella and saw her fussing around with C.J. She would make a fantastic mom, he could tell automatically. Whoa! Where did that come from!. Jacob swallowed hard, rein it in a little, Jake. So not cool for your image.

Before Jacob could invite them along, Bella was on her feet. "Well, I guess that's my cue. I need to get him fed and watered" she laughed. His heart sank at the thought of her leaving. He had to to make her stay, just a little longer.

"Hey, er...why don't you...come with us?" Bella titled her head in confusion.

"Nah, it's ok. You came here to spend time with your daughter, not two strangers."

"Please? Lily would like to spend more time with her partner in crime..." they both laughed. "Plus...it gives us more time to...ya know...talk" Jacob mumbled. His heart leapt as he saw her smile.

"If you're sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure." They both smiled and began to walk along the beach together. Jacob held Lily in his arms, while Bella held C.J's hand. All that was missing was Jacob and Bella holding hands.

"Did you wanna take my car or yours?" Jacob pointed to his Black Range Rover Sport. In a way he hoped she would ride with him, he felt a powerful need to have her close.

"I don't mind, I'm perfectly happy to drive there."

"Why don't you and C.J ride with us, then I'll drop you off here when we're done. How does that sound?" Bella smiled and nodded. Jacob sighed with relief and placed Lily in her car seat.

"I just need to grab my purse, i'll be one second." Bella ran to her car and picked up her purse.

"Well don't think you're buying," Jacob said seriously but with a grin. Bella locked her car and walked towards him.

"Whatever made you think that?" she teased. Jacob chuckled and placed his hand over the handle and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first," he smiled and held out his hand to help her in the car. Jacob couldn't help but notice the gorgeous blush on her milky, white skin. He shut the door once she was in and ran around to his side. Once in he debated where they should go.

"So where do we wanna go?" Jacob asked enthusiastically. Lily bobbed up and down in her seat.

"Ice cream daddy!"

"Lil's, why don't we asked Bella and C.J, huh?" Lily frowned and slumped back in her seat.

"You know what, I think ice cream sounds incredibly awesome," Bella said with a smile. Jacob chuckled and started the car.

"Ice cream it is."

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet, but nice. Lily sat happily in her car seat playing with her toy ponies, showing C.J how each one functioned. Jacob constantly glanced over at Bella. He felt his heart clench with longing as the wind blew through her brown hair, the sun highlighted her face perfectly and the shine from her lip gloss bounced off her sweet lips. Pure beauty. She looked peaceful and relaxed as he drove, and for once he felt like he could be himself. Jacob felt normal.

**BPOV**

_Ice Cream Parlor._

Bella couldn't describe the emotions she felt as she Jacob watched drive. He had such a swag about him, he was so stylish. The man just kept getting better. She could have jumped for joy when he asked her and C.J along for ice cream. Yeah, it may only be a drink and something to cool them, but she really didn't want to leave. Bella felt like she had connected with Jacob, there was something between them. She didn't know quite what it was yet, but a part of her hoped it was something stronger than friends.

As they sat in the booth at the ice cream parlor they laughed over small talk, but it wasn't awkward. They were just two people who liked each other flirting harmlessly. Bella knew nothing would ever come from the day, but a girl could dream, right?.

"Ok, this is officially weird..." Bella laughed as she played with her ice cream. Jacob had been true to his word and bought them all food and drink. Bella offered to pay but he gave her a 'Hell no' look.

"What's officially weird?" he mocked back. Bella squinted her eyes at him and smiled.

"We like the same flavor ice cream..." Jacob chuckled.

"How is that weird? Mint chocolate ice cream rules!" he exclaimed. Bella couldn't help but laugh. He made her smile and he wasn't even trying.

"Ok then, let's freak each other out a little more. What's you're favorite non alcoholic drink?" Jacob asked while collecting some ice cream on his spoon.

"Hmm...that's a tough one..." she joked. Jacob chuckled at her playfulness and ate some ice cream. "I'm gonna say...Cola"

"Ok you're right, this is 'officially' weird," he laughed.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Bella teased.

"We like the same drink" he winked at her and grinned. Something about that wink made her whole body tingle. Oh God.

"How's that weird? Cola rules!" she mimicked him again and poked her tongue out.

"Alright then, what's your favorite film?" Jacob folded his arms and leaned back against the booth.

"Hands down, Titanic," she replied confidently. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry, does my choice in film amuse you?" Bella arched her eyebrow and grinned.

"Well someone's gotta like it I suppose" he chuckled.

"Lemme guess, you're into action and suspense films?"

"Hell yeah!, can't beat a good fight scene." He placed his hands on the table and looked at Bella.

"So I can safely say you're an Mission Impossible kinda guy?"

"Mission Impossible, Die hard and Bourne." Bella nodded her head. She was impressed, she also liked all the MI and Bournes.

A little while later Lily came running over to Bella with a huge smile on her baby face.

"Bewwa!" she tugged at Bella's dress.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you come pway with me on swings!" Jacob chuckled.

"Honey, I don't think Bella want-"

"I'd love to, Lily" Bella giggled as Jacobs jaw dropped. Bella stood up and took hold of Lily's hand. She took one last glance towards Jacob and saw him in a state of shock. Bella prayed it was good shock.

**JPOV**

Jacob couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Bella actually wanted to play with his little girl. She wasn't forced or bribed. He was in a state of shock when she walked past him. His body wouldn't move. Even Leah, Lily's mother would have to be forced to spend time with her own daughter. But as he stood and walked in their direction, he felt his heart soar. Bella and Lily were walking hand in hand toward the swings. That was unknown territory for him and he wasn't sure what to do. The only thing he was certain of was that he would kill to see the picture in front of him become a permanent part of his life.

_A/N: So they've had the first meet! what's going to happen next? :P_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. By Your Side

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Beta: Jusobele_

_Pre-readers: DontcallmeLeeLee and October Skies!_

_Thank you to my lovely friend Megan(mmsimpy09) for helping with the song to this chapter! :)_

_Enjoy!_

_"I don't wanna cause you trouble,_

_Don't wanna stay too long,_

_I just came here to say to you,_

_I am by your side,_

_Just for a little while,_

_Turn around, I am here,_

_If you want it's me you'll see,_

_Doesn't count, far or near,_

_I can hold you when you reach for me"_

_By Your Side by Tokio Hotel._

Bella had an amazing day with C.J, Lily, and Jacob. All thoughts of business had left her head as soon as she saw him. Bella knew he was hurting, so talking about something so fresh and fragile would have been like rubbing salt in a wound. Jacob had been the perfect gentleman with her, he had bonded with C.J, spent time getting to know her, driven them all to a cosy little ice cream parlor where they both continued to chat and flirt harmlessly. Then he had driven them back to La Push so she could drive C.J home.

"Well, here we are," Jacob muttered hesitantly. His fingers toyed with the car keys.

"Thank you, Jacob. I had a really nice day with you and Lily...and by the look of things-" she glanced back to a snoring C.J, "-so did he." They both chuckled quietly. Jacob climbed out of the car and ran around to Bella's side. He opened the door and helped her out.

"Did you want me to carry him to your car? He looks shattered," Jacob asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't have to do that, it's fine-" Before Bella could even finish the sentence, Jacob had C.J in his arms and walked back around to her. She smiled and shook her head. They walked over to Bella's rental, she quickly searched for her keys and opened the passenger door. After Jacob had placed him carefully in the car, Bella put on his seatbelt and quietly shut the door.

She turned around and saw Jacob, he had his hands in his pockets and looked at her nervously. Bella stifled a giggle and leaned against the car, he was kinda cute when he was nervous. His eyes wandered over her vehicle and finally settled on her.

"Is this your car?" he asked, sounding mesmerized. Bella glanced down at the Red Ford Mustang convertible.

"What this...?" She pointed to the car. "I wish..." she laughed. Jacob furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You wish? did you steal it or something?" he chuckled. Bella laughed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Dammit, you caught me, see I knew I should have covered my tracks better!" They both burst out laughing. After a few minutes their laughter had stopped and their eyes had connected. Bella felt her heart start to pound. That had seemed to become a regular occurrence around him.

"Er...it's a rental. My car is back in London..." she replied, trying to break the sudden tension between them. "I just saw it and fell in love...I have a weakness for cars." Jacob's head shot up. Bella giggled at the look of disbelief on his face.

Apparently she had said something he liked. Jacob s stature relaxed and he gave her a panty wetting smile.

_Oh God_.

Jacob was astounded when Bella admitted her love for cars. She just kept impressing him. He wouldn't have taken her for a car loving kinda gal.

"Well you obviously have good taste," he blurted out. Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bella giggled and bit her lip, his eyes were drawn to her tender lips like magnets.

_Fuck._

He swallowed hard and quickly moved his eyes back onto the car. Jacob couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers over the gorgeous paint work. The finish was so smooth under his hand. The car was flawless and incredibly well maintained. Bella had definitely chosen the right car, they suited each other perfectly. Both she and the car had undeniable sex appeal.

"Er...thank you...I think?" Bella giggled. Jacob had to rescue the humiliating situation, and fast.

"Sorry, unfortunately I have an Incurable disease called foot in mouth syndrome," He chuckled. Bella laughed. "I swear it gets worse with each passing day," Jacob replied nervously, running his hand over his neck.

"It's cool, I often suffer from the disease myself, so you're not alone," she said as she winked. Jacob felt his whole body tense. He needed to remove himself from the situation, before something happened that neither one of them could take back.

Jacob stepped backwards and winced as he saw confusion flash across her face. What was going on with him! It had never been that hard to walk away from a woman before. Even with Leah!

"I should let you get going," he mumbled quietly, "I have to get Lils home, she's due a nap," he lied through his teeth. Jacob wanted more than anything to stay and chat with her. But today had been a roller coaster of emotions for him. He hadn't been single for more than 3 days and he had possibly found the only woman who could truly make him happy, but at the same time, she could also be the one woman who could rip his entire world in half. He didn't know if he was ready for that.

"Er...yeah of course...I should get him home or I'll have hell to pay later." She smiled shyly and began to walk around the car. As she walked further away he found it increasingly hard to breathe. Get a grip, Black!

"And Jacob?" His eyes locked with hers.

"Yeah?" Why did he suddenly feel vulnerable? Bella smiled and placed one hand over her car door.

"Tell Lily it was lovely to meet her." Jacob nodded, not quite able to speak. "And thank you again. I really had a fun day...see ya around, Jacob." He was confused. See me around?. They hadn't spoken about her yet, that was the whole reason they met! He quickly ran to CJ's window and lightly tapped. Bella arched her brow and smiled. She pressed the button and the window slid down.

"Don't we have to talk about_ Leah_?" That came out more harshly than expected. Bella's face fell.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can have a member of my staff liaise with yours," she stated as she looked out her windscreen. Jacob didn't want to talk with one of her staff, he wanted to liase with her! But deep down he knew she was right, today had been a one off. It was amazing spending time with someone so down to earth, but nothing could ever come from their day. After all why would she want him? He was a package deal, if she wanted him, she'd have to accept Lily and the huge amount of baggage he had tied to him. Who would want that?

Jacob nodded and stepped back reluctantly away from the car. The car roared to life and rolled forward slightly.

"Bye, Jacob." Before he could even respond the car was heading out of the parking lot and speeding out of sight.

"Bye, Bella," he mumbled into the wind.

**The Next Day.**

Jacob had spent the previous night in a complete Bella haze. He was confused, was it even possible for him to feel that strongly for her so soon in their relationship; hell, he didn't even know what they were! She intrigued him, made him want to find out more. As he made Lily breakfast he found himself wondering if Bella was awake, what she liked to eat for breakfast and what her favorite morning drink was. This was crazy! He had known her for one day and it was like she was permanently etched onto his soul.

The delicate patter of footprints brought him out of his haze. Jacob turned around and saw his baby girl, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, petal," he cooed as he picked her up. Jacob could tell she was still tired as she nestled her head in his neck.

"You still tired, baby girl?" She nodded her head. He placed Lily in her little chair and kissed her forehead. "So I guess I can throw the chocolate chip pancakes away then, huh?" he teased.

"Now, now son, don't tease our little pumpkin, you know she loves her pancakes," Billy laughed as he rolled into the kitchen. Jacob chuckled and set the plate in front of Lily.

"Any going spare, I'm starved." Billy rubbed his stomach, making Lily giggle.

"Sure, here," he put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and sat on the chair. Billy looked over at his son suspiciously.

"Are you ill or something, son?" he asked his voice was full with concern. Jacob shook his head.

"Nah, just got a lot on my mind..." _mainly Bella_.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really, I kinda need to work this out on my own, don't worry about me, dad, 'll be fine." Jacob gave a half smile. Billy wasn't convinced, but he let it go.

"So, do you two have any plans for today?" Jacob thought about that for a second, he could either act like a total stalker and spend hours driving around Forks, La Push and Port Angeles, looking for Bella. Or he could accept that their day together was a one off and move on. If only it were that easy.

Bella felt much more rested and refreshed today. She had never slept so soundly in her life, mainly because her dreams were consumed by the tortured soul she met yesterday. Jacob was completely different to how she thought he would be, she kinda expected him to be a little anti women. But Bella was pleasantly surprised, he seemed really down to earth and...normal. Bella tried her best not to focus on the fact that he was the owner of a huge record label, or that he made more money in one day that she could hope to make in one year! But strangely, when they met, she didn't see the world renowned record producer, or some stuck up prick who thought the sun shined out of his arse. No, she saw a bruised man who idolized his little girl. Bella was surprised by how grounded he seemed, maybe the fact that he was a father was a contributing factor; maybe it was just the way he had been brought up? Or was it the fact he had just had his heart broken and now saw everything differently? Who knew.

As Bella changed into her denim shorts and Yellow tank top, she glanced outside. Yet another hot day. Bella quickly put her hair into a ponytail and headed out her room and downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hands.

"Anything good in there?" she asked with a smile on her face. Charlie dropped the paper and frowned as he looked at his step daughter.

"Dad...you ok?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bells?" _er...did I miss something here?_

"Tell you what, dad?"

"Don't play coy with me, why didn't you tell me Renee had given you guardianship over C.J?" _oh!_ Bella sat down at the table and sighed in frustration.

"Because it's not something I can just blurt out over the phone, dad." His tense frame relaxed and he sat back in his chair.

"Point taken, but still, I'm his father I should have been told. Don't get me wrong honey, you're doing a fantastic job, and I'm proud of you for taking on this responsibility-"

"He's my brother, Charlie. Of course I'd be there for him," Bella snapped. She hadn't meant to but she thought he was being a little hypocritical.

"I wasn't saying that, honey. I just would have like to have been told so I could possibly sort out your brainwashed mom." Yeah good luck with that.

"Trust me, I don't think anyone could sort her out," Bella stated as she got up and made breakfast.

"How do you mean?" Charlie's voice was full with curiosity. Bella turned around and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know, I suppose she's just so 'loved up' it s like she's oblivious to everything going on around her-" Bella sighed and shook her head "- her life is going by and there's still so much she wants to achieve, but she's so far down in the land of 'Phil', I don't know if she'll ever break free." Charlie winced as Bella spoke of how loved up Phil and Renee were. She should have known better, Charlie was clearly still pining over her. Bella just wished Renee would see sense and be with the one man who truly loved her.

**1 Hour Later.**

"Do you two have any plans for today?" Charlie asked as he threw on his jacket. Bella and C.J looked at each other expectantly, C.J shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room. That boy was too quiet.

"Well I would like to take C.J out, he needs to chill out and relax. But as I obviously don't live here, I'm not sure what's good?" Bella asked. She hoped Charlie would offer some suggestions.

"Well, there is a Fairground on the outskirts of Forks. You could try there?" Bella thought about it. Rides, kids his own age, sweets...yeah he'd be happy with that.

"Thanks, dad, might give that a whirl-" she looked over her shoulder to C.J "-that sound good to you, squirt?" C.J squinted his eyes at her and gave her the death glare. Apparently he didn't like being called squirt!.

"Yeah, sounds cool," he replied half heartedly.

"Geez, C.J, don't sound too enthusiastic will ya!" Bella exclaimed. Charlie chuckled at his two kids and opened the front door.

"Well whatever you decide to do, have fun. I'll see you both later." He winked at them both and left.

Bella walked over to C.J, his silence was beginning to worry her. She collapsed down in the chair opposite him with her arms folded.

"Spill," Bella demanded. She was determined to get to the bottom of problem. C.J furrowed his brows and looked at Bella like she had lost the plot.

"Ay?" Bella rolled her eyes at his one word response. Seriously? She sends him to a private school to gain a proper education and he responds to her with 'Ay'. Brilliant.

"Spill, you've been as quiet as a mouse since Thursday. So out with it." C.J grunted and sank further into his recliner.

"I dunno what you're talking about," he returned stubbornly.

"Charlie Junior. Don't you play the innocent card with me, it doesn't work. Trust me, been there, done that-" Bella stood up and paced around in front of him "-and don't think by ignoring me, I'll shut up. It will just make me worse." C.J continued the silent treatment and began chewing his lip. Alarm bells began to ring in Bella's head, as she also chewed her lip when something was on her mind. Bella knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his.

"Ok, I can see you're not happy to talk right now. But I just want you to know, I'm always here if you need to get things off your chest." He nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"So, when are we going to this Fairground?" Bella laughed and ruffled his hair. _Boys_.

Jacob and Lily had spent the remainder of the morning watching cartoons on tv and playing with her toys. Now he was in serious need of some adult interaction. Billy had taken Lily swimming with Sue Clearwater. Jacob thought Sue deserved to have some quality time with her granddaughter, after all it wasn't her fault Leah was a two timing slut. Jacob sat in the small living room, debating whether to google the woman who had unconsciously opened his eyes to a whole new dimension to the word love. He was so confused, his mind yelled at him to stay single and enjoy the benefits of being a young, male celebrity. But his heart screamed at him to pursue her, to find out what made her tick. As his fingers hovered over the keypad of his Blackberry, he realized that by even CONSIDERING to google her, he had already chosen to pursue her.

Jacob's fingers continued to dangle over the buttons. The mental conflict had now changed. Now he felt like if he did that, it would be an invasion of her privacy. Jacob shook his head and threw his cell on the seat next to him. If he was gonna do this, he was going to do it the proper way. Face to face.

A few minutes later his cell lit up and began to vibrate. Jacob sighed and prayed it wasn't the press calling to find out the latest gossip. He picked up his cell and saw the I.D 'Seth', he sighed in relief and answered the call.

"Hello."

"What up, dude!" Seth yelled enthusiastically down the receiver.

"Seth, man. Long time no speak. How ya been?" Jacob replied.

"Not bad bro, not bad. Usual shit ya know."

"Yeah I've had a fair bit of 'shit' going down lately," he sighed and tried not to think about HER.

"Listen bro, I know she's my sister and all, but what she did was fucking wrong. Mom has practically disowned her cheating ass. Can't say as I blame her, I don't wanna be associated with someone who goes around breaking people's hearts." Jacob was glad to hear they were on his side.

"Thanks, man. Means a lot."

"Anytime bro. Anyways listen, you got anything planned for tonight?"

"Nope, not as far as I know."

"Good, cause there's a bonfire going down. Normal place. You should come and show your ugly mug, peeps miss your famous ass...-" the line went quiet "-that is unless you're too popular to come hang out with us little peeps." Seth laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes, yes he was famous. But he didn't go around rubbing it in people's faces. Unlike most celebrities, he knew where he came from.

"Fuck off, Seth. You know I'm not like that," he returned.

"Yeah, yeah, bro. So you down?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Yeah, count me in. I'll be bringing Lils as well. She hasn't met everyone yet, so this would be an opportune time."

"Aw man, I can't wait to see my little niece! I haven't seen her since she was born." Jacob felt kinda guilty. He had meant to bring her home to visit everyone, but he never had time. That had to change.

"Yeah I know, bro. I gotta head out, I wanna spend some more time with Lily before everyone spoils her later-" he chuckled "- I'll catch ya later, man. And thanks Seth, for ringing." Jacob truly meant that.

Seth chuckled "Alright dude, later!" The line went dead. Jacob was a little apprehensive about seeing everyone tonight, he knew they would walk on eggshells around him and he didn't want that.

An hour later, Lily had come home completely hyped and practically climbing the walls. She ran to her father; Jacob dropped to his knees and picked up his little princess. He had missed her so much, it felt weird not having her around. Jacob had missed her floral scent and her high pitched squeals. As he held her, he couldn't help but feel their embrace was not yet complete. Jacob wanted to hold someone else, a beautiful 5'3, pale, rosy cheeked angel.

He ran his fingers through Lily's soft hair. "Hey angel, how do you feel about doing something fun this afternoon?" Lily's eyes lit up.

"Can we daddy, can we!" She bounced around in his arms.

"Of course, honey, where does my princess want to go?" he asked softly. Jacob watched in awe as she thought about where she wanted to go, she was too cute. He softly kissed her forehead and set them down on the couch. He could see she was struggling for ideas, after all she was only two. Sue peered around the corner with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm off now Jake...-" she kissed Lily on her head "-bye sweetheart, remember to be a good girl for your daddy." She winked and patted Jacob on the shoulder. Sue stopped suddenly and spun around "Did you say you were taking her out today?" Jacob nodded "Well if you're stuck for ideas Forks has this awesome Fairground that has excellent attractions for Lily's age. You should check it out-" she held up her finger "-oh and I think Collin may be going with his children, perhaps you could go together, you know two birds with one stone and all?" Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sue, maybe we should check it out. Do you know what time Collin is heading out?"

"Around 3ish I think, his children are around the same age as Lily so they need nap times and all," she smiled sweetly.

"Do you have a number for him?" Wow that sounded bad. Collin was Jacob's cousin and he didn't have a contact number! Sue pulled out her phone and gave him the number.

"Thanks, and thanks for spending the day with Lily." Sue waved him off.

"She's my granddaughter, Jacob, it's my job to spoil her rotten. I enjoy spending time with her." He smiled and nodded and she waved then left the house. Jacob held Lily and stood up. He walked towards the bathroom and began to run her a warm bath, he needed to get the chlorine smell out of her hair.

Twenty minutes later, Lily was all squeaky clean, her hair now smelled of blueberries and vanilla. He had dressed and fed her, then they sat snuggled up on the couch.

"You still wanna go out, baby girl?" he asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her arms. She nodded her head against his chest and began making cute little cooing noises.

"C'mon, petal. We're gonna go see daddy's cousin."

Half an hour later, Jacob had placed Lily in her car seat and picked up Collin and his twins; Charlene and Conner. Jacob and Collin had been catching up. Collin was happily married to his wife, Stephanie. He owned a mechanics garage in La Push, while his wife worked in the local old folks home. Jacob was happy that Collin had found his place in life; he was only a year younger than Jacob, yet Collin had everything he wanted.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his cousin. Jacob never thought he'd see the day where he would be envious of someone else's life, but he craved to feel loved and wanted. Jacob didn t want to feel jealous; he knew from the outside it seemed like he had the perfect life , but that was not the truth. Deep down inside he wanted to wake up in the mornings and be greeted by the beautiful sight of his girl. He wanted to look into the eyes of the woman he loved as he made love to her.

Maybe one day he would have his prayers answered.

C.J had been excruciatingly quiet on the way to the fairground. Bella was really worried about him, she just wished he'd open up and talk to her. However, he was a Swan and Swans had been known to bottle up their feelings until they exploded.

Bella pulled into the the fairground turn off. They were both greeted by a wave of color and constant roar of screams and laughter. She parked the car and was pleased to see C.J actually managed to crack a smile.

"It's about time," she teased. C.J grunted and climbed out the car. Just like that he reverted back to silence, hopefully taking him there, being around kids of his own age, he might step out of his shell. She lived in hope.

After Bella had paid the twenty dollar admission fee, they walked through some turnstiles and began to leisurely stroll around. Bella looked down to C.J, who had his hands in his short pockets and a face like a smacked ass.

"Ok, you're the boss. What do you wanna do first?" Bella asked as she gently nudged his arm.

C.J's eyes lit up, then he looked at her skeptically. "You're letting me pick what we go on?"

Bella chuckled and nodded. "Is that so hard to believe?" he chuckled and nodded.

"Well, yeah. Because usually you're a complete control freak." Bella scoffed.

"Please!, How am I a control freak? I just like things done a certain way" C.J arched his brow at her and smirked.

"Yeah, ok, whatever." Bella laughed and put her arm over his shoulder. That was better, there was the C.J she knew and loved.

"C'mon then squirt, what takes your fancy. Which one of these bad boys are we gonna hit first?" she asked enthusiastically. C.J stopped for a moment and looked at the dodgems.

"Them, I wanna go on the dodgems," he asked with a child like gleam in his eyes. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Dodgems it is. You know I'm so gonna beat your ass," Bella playfully challenged. C.J burst out laughing.

"Please, I rule at bumper cars!" he exclaimed as they lined up for the ride.

"Hahaha. You haven't gone up against me yet!"

Bella found out a little while later, that C.J was in fact right. He ruled at dodgems, only he didn't just rule, he completely thrashed Bella. So much so it was painfully embarrassing.

She had bought them a cola each. They walked at a leisurely pace around the fairground to get a rough idea of what they could do. C.J had stated countless times he wanted to do the funhouse thing. They agreed to do it after he played a few games at a basketball stall. Bella watched in awe as he had fun shooting the hoops. It was nice to see him have fun and be a kid for once.

Bella sat down on a little wooden bench and reached for her camera. So far they had little proof of their trip, she wanted to take some pictures so there was something they could look back on. Bella lifted the camera and aimed it at C.J.

"Hey, Michael Jordan. Turn around," she teased. C.J held the ball in the palm of his hand, getting ready to shoot. He turned around and held the ball in the crease of his arm and on his hip.

"You are such a poser!" Bella exclaimed and laughed. C.J huffed and went back to his game.

"Bella?" she sighed. She must of had it bad for Jacob if she were imagining his voice.

A second later she heard that cute high pitched squeal. She turned around and smiled as a very hyper Lily ran towards her. Bella opened her arms and giggled at her adorable behavior.

"Bewwa!...daddy it's Bewwa!" Lily yelled. Bella picked her up and held Lily on her hip.

"It certainly is, baby girl" his gorgeous American accent seeped out of his heavenly mouth. Bella tried not to think of how sexy he was as she held his little girl. Their eyes locked and she felt fireworks explode throughout her body. She was speechless at how good he looked. Bella had never seen a man pull off the jeans look quite so well.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked Jacob playfully. He chuckled and threw his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm just here to have fun with my girl. I think she has a knack for detecting familiar people in big crowds," he laughed and walked closer towards them. Bella felt her heart pound against her chest at the thought of him in her personal space. This was not how her night was supposed to go. She was meant to have a nice day out with C.J and then head home. Not come face to face with the man who ruled her dreams and made her heart pound.

"Well don't let me stop you," she let Lily down. As she straightened up she noticed a man hanging behind Jacob. Bella noticed Jacob follow her line of vision then he introduced them.

"Oh, Bella this is Collin, my cousin." Bella smiled and waved at him."Collin, this is my new friend, Bella," to which Collin nodded back. She noticed something a little strange about him, like maybe he were sizing her up?

"Bells! I totally dunked that last hoop- oh hey, Jacob!" C.J announced enthusiastically. Bella smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Who knew it, my brother, the up and coming basketball player," she draped her arm over his shoulder and smiled proudly. Jacob chuckled.

"Hey C.J," he replied.

Bella felt like she couldn't breathe as Jacob stood opposite her. He had such a hold over her and she couldn't break free. But the thing that scared her most, she wasn't sure if she wanted to break free.

Jacob could sense something was off with Bella. He didn't know how to explain it but felt like something was troubling her. That wasn't ok with him.

"Well we're gonna head off to the funhouse, guess we'll see you guys around," her eyes locked with his as she spoke. Why didn't he believe that? He needed to talk to her for a second and find out what was on her mind. Jacob had grown extremely fond of Bella and didn't like to see her so flustered.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to you for just a second?" Please say you don't mind. Jacob knew he sounded like a complete pussy, but he was genuinely worried about her. She wasn't the fun loving, bubbly person he saw this morning.

"Er...sure."

"Hey listen, why don't you guys go have your chat and I'll take the kids to the funhouse?" Collin offered.

Jacob sensed Bella's hesitance. Before he could think, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "He'll be fine, Bella. Trust me." She looked up at him and smiled.

"That would be great, Collin. Thanks." Her angelic voice fluttered past his ears. Get a grip Black!.

"Be good C.J, I don't wanna hear that you've been giving Collin the run around, ok?" Jacob smiled as Bella gave C.J a stern look.

C.J rolled his eyes and waved her off "Yes, Bells. I hear ya." Bells? Was that his nickname for her? Whatever it was, Jacob liked it.

"You too, Lils. Be good for daddy, ok," he knew she would, his little girl didn't have a bad bone in her little body. She simply gave him an innocent smile and took hold of C.J's hand. That little girl had C.J wrapped around her tiny finger.

As if Bella had read his mind she replied, "You know, Lily has C.J in the palm of her hand," she giggled.

"Yeah she has a way with people, they just kinda instantly fall in love with her," he returned innocently.

"I can see where she gets it from," Bella answered flirtatiously. He looked into her eyes, slightly taken aback by her previous statement. Jacob wasn't used to people being so bold with him, he actually kinda liked it.

Fuck, who was he kidding. He thought it was sexy as hell.

Jacob smirked at her and watched her softly bite her lip. He felt a sudden need to lower his head and capture that lip between his and softly tease her tender skin. Jacob gulped hard, the situation between the two of them was getting harder to ignore. He mentally shook his head of the less than innocent thoughts and looked around for a place they could talk.

Bingo, ferris wheel.

"So you up for having a little fun?" he challenged. Even though he wanted to talk with her and find out her problems, he also wanted to take advantage of being alone, with a gorgeous woman. Jacob felt horrible for even giving the next thought headspace, but he'd just like to be Jacob Black. The young man, who just wanted to have a little fun. Bella arched her perfectly shaped brow at him and smiled, hopefully accepting the challenge.

"What did you have in mind?" she replied devilishly.

"How about you accompany me on that," he pointed to the wheel. She smiled and nodded.

"Why Jacob, I'd be honored," she teased. They walked towards the line and after a few minutes were boarding the cart. Jacob helped her in and sat down beside her. The employee locked the safety gate and left Bella and Jacob alone.

The wheel began slowly moving. He smiled as he felt her move into him a little. "Bella?..." he asked softly.

She turned to look at him, he felt his heart leap. He was in awe. She was so unbelievably beautiful. Jacob took notice of how her hair was up in a scruffy yet sexy ponytail, she had on a bright yellow tank top that made his dick stand to attention as it hugged her stunning curves. His eyes drifted unconsciously to her dark blue shorts; Jacob swallowed hard as he saw her exposed milky white skin.

_Fuck._

He needed to look away and fast, otherwise Bella might get a little more than she bargained for.

"Jacob...?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of his haze. Wow, that was awkward.

"Hmm?" he replied, still slightly entranced by her. Bella giggled and shook her head.

"You called my name and then kinda zoned out on me for a few minutes" she laughed. What was he calling her for? Think Jacob, think!.

Bella smiled and gently placed her hand over his. Holy shit. Jacob couldn't think straight with her warm hand on his, but he didn't and couldn't move her hand off. As just for that brief moment they were one and he had never felt so complete in all his life. Fuck. He was in trouble.

"C'mon you challenged me to get on this thing and now you're as quiet as a mouse," she teased playfully. Jacob smirked.

"Sorry, I suppose I get easily distracted when I'm surrounded by so much beauty." Jacob gazed longingly into her eyes. As he fell into her deep brown orbs he saw something that he hadn't seen for a while in a woman.

Loyalty.

Passion.

Independence.

Trust.

The one that stood out like a sore thumb: longing. He could see how much she longed to be loved or held by someone who worshiped the ground she walked on. The funny thing was, Jacob wanted it to be him more than anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned. Bella looked at him and nodded half heartedly.

"Yeah, just trying to work through some personal issues," she replied sadly. He hated seeing her like that.

"Hey...-" he gulped hard and squeezed her hand affectionately "-I know we don't know too much about each other. But I believe you may have heard I'm an awesome listener," he replied with a smirk. Bella giggled and nodded.

"You know what, a little bird did happen to mention something like that to me," she joked. For a split second Jacob thought he saw her blush. Damn.

"Oh, you just reminded me, I need to pay that little bird later," he winked. It was so easy to make her smile.

"You just keep rolling them out, don't you?" he gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"I'm a regular Adam Sandler, honey." Honey? Crap!. He hoped she didn't take that the wrong way.

"Wow, perhaps someone better let him know he has competition," she played along. Thankfully not mentioning the 'Honey' situation.

"Oh, it's cool. I ve already done that. He's ready to step down as one of America's most famous comedians and let me take my rightful place," Jacob smiled.

"You really are one step ahead, aren't you," she gave him a flirtatious smile and looked out to the skyline.

"Kinda have to be in my line of work-" he sighed "-If you lag behind even for a second, you've practically built your own coffin." She looked at him sympathetically. Jacob realized the conversation was slowly drifting onto him, when he wanted to help her.

"Anyway, since I dazzled you with my awesome wit, I reckon you should tell me what's on your mind."

Bella took a deep breath and sighed "It's nothing really, I don't wanna burden anyone with my pathetic problems."

"Bella, I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were being a burden-" he gave her a stern but gentle smile. She looked at him cautiously as if needing reassurance "-I promise, just please don't make me guess. I suck at guessing." They laughed. Her laugh was magical. Bella took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I consider myself officially warned," Jacob returned.

"Ok, where to start..." she replied hesitantly.

"Anywhere you like, I have all the time in the world. Take as much time as you need."

"Well, lately I've been really concerned about C.J...-" her eyes turned sad "- he's going through some issues, as I told you yesterday: he got excluded from school-" Jacob nodded, listening intently "-well, he's just not been himself since then, he's barely spoken two words to me since we arrived in Forks. I've started noticing little things about his behavior that are familiar to me..." she stopped and took a breath.

"What sort of things?" he asked softly.

"Things like, bottling up all his anger, frustration and sadness. These may be pointless things to worry about but he also chews his lip, and fiddles with his hands. Jacob, he only ever does that when he's worried or hiding something." She looked up at him with sad eyes. Her pain was actually beginning to affect him. Jacob wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and hold her close. Bella needed reassurance, help and guidance but most importantly she needed a friend. And that's exactly what he would be for her, though he secretly prayed for more.

"I've tried talking to him about it, but he doesn't seem to wanna tell me. He just shuts down" her voice broke. Jacob could tell how hard that was for her. "Then there's the situation with him and his real dad." Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Situation?" he repeated.

"C.J has just been reunited with his real father for the first time since he was a kid. He doesn't have any earlier memories of him. As far as C.J's concerned his real father is a stranger. I'm just a little worried all these things might be overwhelming him. I mean he's nine years old, Jacob. He doesn't need all this stress-" she ran her hands over her face in frustration. "-when I look at him, he's always sad and quiet. I feel like I'm failing him." Jacob had been more than happy to let her talk, but hearing her blame herself, uh uh. That he wasn't having. Without thinking he placed his index finger under her chin and turned her face toward him.

"Hey, you have done an absolutely astounding job in raising C.J, He is an amazing kid, and he's damn lucky to have you be there and look after him." Bella smiled and looked down shyly.

"Don't ever think you are failing him, because as far as I can see you've given him the things he needs most: love, trust, security, a home, support and a family unit-" he found himself getting lost in her gorgeous brown eyes "-those are things money can't buy, and those are the things that truly make us happy." Bella smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"That was nice of you to say, thank you." He smiled and let his finger fall from her chin. Her smooth, soft skin was doing strange things to him.

"Anytime, Bella," Jacob said honestly "Have I helped lift the burden from your shoulders?" he chucked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I just needed someone to confide in."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he whispered. Jacob wished he could talk to someone about how he felt. He needed someone to lean on and listen to him without judgment.

Jacob badly wanted her to be the one he confided in.

Bella caught the hints of sadness in his voice. She hated that he felt that way and wanted to be there for him. Bella turned to face him slightly.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," she spoke sympathetically. Jacob sighed and looked down at his hands.

"It's funny, because in a way I kinda expected to hurt more, ya know. When I first found out I-" Bella saw him look at her and sigh "-I'm sorry, you don't wanna hear my pathetic problems. You have your own to deal with." She placed her hand over his, to comfort him.

"Jacob, please go on" she spoke softly. Bella felt Jacob jump a little as their hands touched. He gave her a heart stopping smile and they both looked down at their joined hands.

"You sure you wanna hear my depressing story?" he chuckled. Bella could tell he was nervous. However, she could also sense that he needed to get the burden off his shoulders.

"I'm positive," she smiled warmly. Jacob ran his hand over his gorgeous golden neck with his free one. He took a deep sigh and continued.

"Well...I guess, God this is gonna make me sound so insensitive-" Bella stopped him. She gently squeezed his hand.

"Nothing you could say would make you sound insensitive, Jacob"

"I'm not sure about that," he said shamefully.

"Well, why don't you tell me and I'll see for myself?" Jacob looked hesitant to the point where he were almost scared.

"Hey, listen. If it's too painful for you, don't force yourself" she offered delicately. Bella didn't want him to feel forced. She could see the conflict he faced.

"No, it's ok-" their eyes locked. Bella felt her heart race "-I...I just don't want you... to think badly of me," Jacob admitted. He sighed and chuckled. Bella was a little shocked, why would it matter to him what she thought?.

A few seconds of painful silence had passed, when Jacob spoke.

"You know what, forget I said anyt-" Bella interrupted him.

"I could NEVER think badly of you, Jacob. Trust me" she smiled. Bella could practically see the wall he had built crumble around him. "Please, tell me. I want to help." Jacob smiled and finally continued his sentence.

"Ok, well, as I was saying. When I...found out, I felt angry, betrayed and disgusted. But most of all I felt relieved." Jacob took a second to catch a breath. Bella was confused, why would he have been relieved. If he loved her, it should have torn him apart.

"Relieved?" Bella repeated "How so?"

"I felt that way because our 'relationship' was spiraling downhill and had been for a while. We had grown apart, if anything we were more friends than partners. People used to comment on how happy we looked in front of the lens, but the truth was, we were putting up a front. Everybody saw 'Lecob' the celebrity couple everybody wanted to be, who everyone admired, but behind closed doors, we were nothing like that"

Bella felt for him; she couldn't imagine how stressful it was to be in the public eye like he was. It was true, everybody wanted to be famous, to have the billion dollar house and ten cars sitting in the driveway. But Jacob was living proof that even with having all the money in the world, houses all around the world and so many cars they just sat in garages and collected dust, that wasn't what made people happy. Money may give people happiness for a short amount of time, but love, love was different. It made the world go around. Love made people feel alive and invincible.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that..." Bella spoke from the bottom of her heart. Jacob shrugged.

"Thanks, but it's ok. I've learnt to deal with it."

She couldn't believe her ears. Learnt to deal with it? Nobody deserved to feel that way, just to keep a perfect image. How was that dealing with it?.

"Jacob, it is most certainly _not_ ok. You did not have to subject yourself to living like that-" Bella rubbed soothing circles on his hand. "-everybody deserves to be happy, Jacob. No matter what lifestyle they choose to live. So don't you _dare_, even for a second, believe you got what you deserved. Because if that is truly what you believe, then you're not the man I thought you were." Bella was so riled up, but not by Jacob. By the fact he thought that it was normal, an everyday occurrence to go around living like that. She was so angry she felt tears sting her eyes.

Bella looked away from him, she didn't want him to see the pain she felt for him. It was only when he affectionately curled his hand around hers she turned back.

"Bella? Are you crying?" Jacob's voice full with concern. She shook her head and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"No, it just makes me so mad that you think you deserved to be treated like that," she returned with hints of anger in her voice. Jacob ran his hand up and down her arm, as if to comfort her.

"You know, you're pretty amazing," he smiled at her. She felt herself blush at his compliment. They had been so caught up in each other, they hadn't even noticed the ferris wheel had come to a stop. The employee released the lock and opened the gate. Jacob stepped out, then held his hand out for Bella. She gladly took it and he escorted her down the steps.

Bella felt so amazingly complete as they held hands. She felt like he was the missing piece to her puzzle, everything was so easy with them. They could laugh with each other and not worry about what the other one thought. Bella could say something completely weird and freaky but she knew he'd laugh and take it as a joke.

Even though they had only just met, Bella felt like she had known him her whole life.

Around Jacob, Bella felt complete.

Jacob couldn't describe the rush he felt when he held Bella's hand. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. As they walked down the steps Jacob internally cursed the ferris wheel for not being longer. He could have sat there all night and talked with her. Bella was so easy to talk to, he felt no need to force a conversation. It just flowed naturally. Jacob looked ahead and saw Collin, the twins, C.J and Lily heading towards them. He wanted to say so much to her but there never seemed to be enough time. He reluctantly released her hand and nervously placed his hands in his pockets.

"I had a really nice time with you," Bella said as she bit her lip. Good God.

"Ditto, and thanks by the way..." he returned. Bella arched her brows.

"Thanks for what, Jacob?" she repeated curiously.

"Thanks for listening to my depressing problems...it felt good to finally tell someone," Jacob admitted.

"Hey, anytime you need to talk, I'm here." Bella winked and smiled at him.

"Right back at ya, Bella," he chuckled. They walked towards the kids in a comfortable silence.

"You know, you should be careful what you ask for...one day I may just take you up on that offer," she smiled seductively. Jacob swallowed hard and tried to slow his racing heart.

"Well, if there ever comes a time you feel the need to cash in that offer, I'd be honored to be the one you confide in." Bella stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. Shit, did he say something wrong?

"Bella-"

"You remember yesterday, when I said 'someone you can ring at two in the morning and vent all your problems on'?-" Jacob smiled and nodded. "-well, I think you may have just found that person." Bella winked.

Jacob was taken back by her offer. Was she suggesting herself?

"Listen, Jaco-" he interrupted her.

"Call me Jake," he smirked.

"Ok, JAKE, I need to go get C.J and head home, his father wants to spend some time with us." Bella smiled softly. Once again his heart sank at the thought of her leaving. Man he was totally whipped.

"Oh and Jake?"

"Hmm," he returned quickly.

"Thanks for helping with my problems, you didn't have to, but you did...and that meant a lot."

"Anytime, Bella-" apparently it was her turn to interrupt Jacob.

"Call me, Bells," she winked and smiled. He laughed nervously. Damn she was gorgeous when she winked. Jacob walked a little closer than he should and softly whispered.

"Anytime, Bells," he saw her chest heave heavily and smirked.

A few seconds later two hyped up kids ran towards them, yelling excitedly at them in unison.

"Daddy!"

"Bells!" Bella beamed when she saw C.J.

"Hey, lil bro. Have fun?" she asked with a smile on her face. Bella casually draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Oh, Man! It was awesome!" he exclaimed. Jacob was happy to see C.J smile. It was clear to him that the poor boy had been through a lot.

Jacob dropped down and picked up his princess, she looked so happy, the happiest he'd seen her in a while.

"Have fun, baby girl?"

"I wuved it, daddy!" Jacob chuckled and kissed her forehead. He noticed Bella looking at them in awe and gave her a soft smile.

"C'mon C.J, we'd better head off."

"Noooooo! Pweeese stay Bewwa! Pweeese!" Lily pleaded. Jacob saw the conflict on Bella's face and quickly jumped in to her defense. Even though he'd love to spend more time with her, Jacob couldn't stand to see her torn.

"Hey, petal. I'm sure we'll see Bella and C.J again later or tomorrow." Bella's eyes suddenly dropped to the grass, full with sadness. Oh fuck, please say that wasn't the last time he'd see her!

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll see you soon-" Bella rubbed her hand softly "-but you gotta promise me something...-" Lily nodded her head enthusiastically. Bella and Jacob both chuckled "-take good care of your daddy for me." Their eyes joined. In that moment, all he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss those lips.

"It was nice to meet you, Collin, you have two lovely children." Collin smiled and nodded in thanks. Lily wriggled around in Jacob's arms, telling him she wanted to get down. Jacob let her down and she ran straight to Bella.

"I miss you, Bewwa..." Bella smiled and gave her a warm hug.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." Bella stood up and walked Lily back towards Jacob.

"Bells, you coming?" C.J asked. She glared at him, as if to tell him to zip it.

"One second, C.J,"she stated firmly. Bella stood opposite Jacob looking unbelievably nervous. She lightly touched his hands, Jacob felt like he had fireworks exploding in his head. Bella tiptoed and seductively whispered in his ear.

"By the way, you are also pretty amazing..." _Fuck. Me_.

With that she grinned and walked towards C.J; Jacob couldn't help but smile. That woman was doing something to him and he didn't know what it was, but he was liking it. He casually, but quickly turned his head over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her gorgeous figure. How does the saying go 'Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave' yeah, cheesy. But fuck, it was true.

Collin nudged his shoulder "So you gonna tell me what the fuck that was?" Jacob s blood ran cold.

"What are you whining about?" he said defensively.

"Dude, don't give me that shit-" Collin whisper yelled "-I saw the chemistry between the two of you! I thought you were with that Leah chick." Jacob felt the rage ignite in his veins. He knew Jacob and Collin had only just caught up, so he couldn't be too harsh. But what the fuck! The dude needed to get in the know.

"For your-" Jacob checked around him to make sure no one was listening "-for your information, nothing is going on between myself and Bella, we are just friends. And I know you're family and everything bro, but seriously! You need to get clued up. LEAH cheated on me with some prick from London, so we are no longer an 'item'. So next time you wanna go around shoving your opinion in people's faces, maybe you should find out all the fuckin facts!" Jacob returned. His face was red from anger.

"Holy shit bro, I had no idea," Collin said sympathetically. Jacob shrugged and walked towards the candy floss stall.

"Not many people do, that is why Bella is here. She is planning the wanker s wedding-"

"Whoa, wait, what?-" Collin shook his head, trying to absorb all this information. "-so you're tellin me, this new broad you're 'friends' with is planning this asshole s wedding and she came to visit you?" Jacob felt unbelievably angry when Collin called Bella a broad. What the fuck was with this dude.

"Again, I know you're family, but don't ever call her a broad. She's a lady, not some fuckin whore off the streets!" Collin chuckled and nudged his arm.

"Yeah, and apparently she's a lady you're completely whipped over," he teased. Jacob wasn't about to admit that to Collin, but Bella made him feel a lot more than whipped.

"Whatever, dude. I'm gonna get Lily some candy and head home. I got a bonfire to go to tonight and don't want her to be whiny later, you finished?" Jacob asked as Lily picked out the one she wanted.

"Yeah, need to get the kiddies home. Stephanie will be pissed if I get them home too late," he chuckled. Jacob shook his head and paid the cashier. He picked Lily up and they walked back towards his car. While walking his mind drifted back to the ferris wheel and when Bella had whispered in his ear. The feel of her hot breath against his ear made a certain part of him twitch with arousal.

Hopefully one day, when he was less fucked up, he could be the man she needs.

**MPOV (Morgana)**

Morgana watched from the shadows as her crush got a little too friendly with some slutty whore. Her blood began to boil with jealousy, as she watched the bitch place her skanky, white paws over his gorgeous russet hands. Those hands needed to be on Morgana's body, tangled in her long black hair and pleasuring her until she screamed. But no, his attention was on that...that...rat.

When Morgana heard Jacob was back in town, she had an uncontrollable urge to stay close to him. So she followed him here tonight, she watched him like a predator stalking their prey. Waiting for the perfect time to pounce, and Morgana would have been opposite him now if he hadn't spotted her. She felt the bile rise up her throat as Jacob and the skank grew closer on the ferris wheel. Who did she think she was? Jacob was meant to be with Morgana, she had loved him since they were in elementary school. They were destined to be together.

Morgana wouldn't stop until Jacob Black was hers, and only hers.

**5 Hours later.**

Bella, C.J and Charlie had spent the afternoon at his local diner. Charlie had introduced them to some of his old friends, who apparently knew her. Now she was rummaging through her suitcase trying to find an outfit to wear for that night's bonfire. Billy, Charlie's oldest friend had invited them all to their monthly bonfire. Bella was a little nervous. She didn't have a clue who any of them were.

Bella just hoped they liked her and didn't assume she was like her stupid mother.

An hour later, she had chosen her outfit which consisted of black skinny cord pants, tucked into her Brown leather boots, with a Brown leather jacket, White tank top and a printed scarf. Bella had no clue what the weather would be like, so she dressed warmly just in case. After sorting her hair and makeup, she strolled downstairs. Charlie was watching yet another American football game. Bella laughed as he began to grunt and huff when a SeaHawks player went offside, then yelling as they scored touchdowns. She shook her head, Bella didn't mind English football, but the whole thing generally confused her.

C.J sat next to his father, looking completely lost. Bella chuckled. She could tell he was trying his best to understand, but clearly it wasn't happening. He seemed a lot happier since they came back from the fairground. Bella felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Jacob was an amazing man. The way he listened to her and took in everything she said, truly meant a lot to her.

Bella found herself praying she saw him again.

"Did your friend want us to bring anything? I can quickly throw something together?" Bella asked as she strolled into the living room. Charlie took a double look at her and chuckled while swigging his beer.

"You look like you're going horse riding," he teased. Bella arched her brows and folded her arms defensively.

"Yeah, says the wannabe cowboy," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Charlie asked. Bella slapped a fake smile on her face and shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bella sighed and went to grab the empties from Charlie. As she picked them up she stood in front of him.

"So? Do we need to take some stuff or are they good for everything?" she asked impatiently. Waiting was never one of Bella's strong points. Charlie slowly rose out of his lazy boy and stretched.

"Erm...he didn't mention anything, but I can give him a call and ask if that makes you feel better?" he offered. Bella nodded and continued to tidy up the living room. Charlie disappeared into the kitchen to make the call.

Bella walked in shortly behind Charlie, being careful not to let the bottles clink together. She threw them in the recycling and stood by the counter waiting for Charlie's conversation to finish.

A few minutes later, Charlie had put the receiver back and turned to Bella.

"He says he's good, we just need to bring ourselves." Bella nodded and pushed off the counter.

"You ready to go, dad?" Charlie nodded and went to put on his jacket. Bella went back into the living room and turned off the tv, forcing C.J to turn around.

"C'mon, we have a bonfire to go to. Put your coat on it may be chilly." C.J rolled his eyes and went to grab his coat. Bella grabbed her car keys and phone then turned all the lights out.

"Whose car are we taking?" Charlie hollered from outside. Bella walked out onto the porch and shut the door. She jumped down the steps and dangled her keys in her hand.

"Mine," she pressed the fob to unlock the car. C.J and Charlie climbed in shortly followed by Bella. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. The Mustang roared to life, Bella chuckled as she looked to her right and saw Charlie in a state of terror.

"What's up, dad?"

Charlie frowned and put in his seatbelt. "Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean I won't arrest you for speeding." Bella scoffed.

"Who said I was going to speed?" she returned innocently. Charlie cocked his brow at her.

"Trust me I can tell. So do me a favor and don't speed." Bella saluted him playfully and set off for the beach.

Billy's house buzzed with people rushing around, avoiding a full on human pile up. Sue was busy making sure Lily was occupied with all her toys, Emily had been running around, preparing food. Seth had also been spoiling Lily rotten. Jacob smiled, it was clear they had all missed his daughter dearly. He watched as he lifted a huge crate of beer onto his shoulders. Lily was in her element. She loved having all these tall, strange people fuss over her. The amazing smile on her face was proof.

"Yo, Jake man!" Sam jogged up to Jacob and did the man hug. Sam was one of Jacob's oldest friends. He had been there for Jacob since before he had found fame.

"Sam, dude. Long time no see!" Jacob and Sam began to walk outside. He put the crate in the trunk of his Range Rover and sat down on the bumper.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Sam teased. Jacob smirked and bowed his head.

"Firstly, dude you know I'm not like that, I come back as often as I can," he corrected Sam. "I'm here because I needed to...get away," he mumbled to himself.

"The hustle and bustle of fame getting ya down, huh bro?" Sam replied sarcastically. Jacob cocked his brow at him.

"No...it's just...things have-" Jacob wasn't sure if he wanted to spill all the information just yet. He knew Sam, but he wasn't sure if he could keep his secret "-happened." Sam narrowed his eyebrows at Jacob but shrugged it off.

"Fair enough, listen I have to go help take food to the beach, so I guess I'll see you down there?"

"Yup, we'll be there," Jacob returned. Sam nodded and jogged back into the house.

Forty-five minutes later, the Range Rover was loaded up with alcohol, food and people. Jacob quickly grabbed his brown hoodie and threw on his Black Nike shoes, then reached for his car keys. He turned everything off and strolled outside, he locked the door and went to get in the car. Once in Jacob checked Lily was safely in her car seat and made sure she had her travel toys. Jacob put the key in the ignition and started the car. He backed out the driveway and headed towards the beach.

Jacob's heart sank with each second that passed, he just prayed nobody gave him the 'aww it's alright' speech. He would rather not spend the rest of his vacation in incarceration.

Bella pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignitions then climbed out. As she waited for C.J to climb out she looked out of the beach and the ocean. Wow, it was stunning during the day; but at night, it was exquisite. C.J got out and Bella locked the car. They all walked towards the beach in a line. C.J made sure to stay close to Bella as he wasn't comfortable in the company of strangers. Bella ruffled his hair and put her arm over his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Ten minutes later, Bella, C.J and Charlie were sat around an amazing bonfire. The heat and the colors astounded her. She had never seen anything quite so vibrant in her life. Bella was distracted by a sound of crunching in the shadows. She looked around and saw two men heading towards them. One man was in a wheelchair, he appeared to be in his late forties, rather heavy set. His face held a beautiful russet color which was lined with wrinkles. The man who appeared to be pushing the wheelchair looked considerably different.

He must have stood around 6'6, she could tell by the imprints in his t-shirt that he was very muscular. His face was fairly young compared to the man in the wheelchair, and his hair was jet black and cropped short. Bella's attention was diverted back to the old man old the wheelchair; he looked extremely familiar to her and she had no idea why.

"Charlie, old dog, You made it!" the older man hollered at her step father. Charlie chuckled and stood up.

"Less of the old dog, thanks very much. And yes I made it, I also brought some plus ones to the shindig." Charlie pointed towards Bella and C.J. The man in the wheelchair rolled over to them with a look of awe on his old features.

"There's no way these two young ones come from those loins," he pointed to Charlie's lower half.

"Yeah, no need to point. After all we have young people present and you're cramping my style," Charlie responded uncomfortably. Bella couldn't help but chuckle. She stood up and walked over to the pair of goons and held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Charlie's step daughter," the man smiled and her and shook her hand.

"I know who you are, my dear, I've heard a lot about you." Bella couldn't help but blush, God what had Charlie blabbed about. She shook her head and pointed to C.J.

"This is my younger brother, C.J." C.J smiled and held out his hand. Bella was extremely proud of him, he never usually made the first move.

"Well hi C.J, it's nice to finally meet you-" he smiled and looked at Bella "-both of you."

"I'm Billy, this old cods best and only friend" Billy laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella and C.J replied in unison. They all laughed and headed back towards the bonfire and sat down.

Half an hour later, Charlie and Billy had been caught up in conversation, occasionally breaking to check if Bella and C.J were ok. C.J was his usual self, though this time he was a little more clingy towards Bella. Almost as if he were protecting her from them. She had been to get food and drink for all four of them and noticed a group of adults around her age playing American football by the shoreline. She chuckled as several men launched for the ball and landed in the shallow water.

Bella made her way back towards the guys and sat down next to C.J. She handed some food and drink out to Charlie and Billy, just as she was about to take a sip of cola Billy spoke.

"So Bella, what brings you here to La Push?" he asked while swigging his beer.

"I'm here on business-" she corrected herself "-well, actually mixing business with pleasure." Billy smiled and took a huge chunk out of his burger.

"Really?, what sort business are you here for?" he asked curiously.

"Erm...I'm just finding out some information for a friend," Bella replied carefully, not wanting to say too much on the whole Jacob/ Leah situation.

"So, kinda like a private investigator?" She chuckled. That was one way to put it.

"Yeah, I suppose you could put it that way."

A few moments of silence passed as they all ate and drank. Then Billy spoke again.

"So, Bella. Are you still living in good old England?" he asked with a grin on his face. Bella wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, it's where my business and C.J's school are based. So it makes sense for us to stay put."

"Oh? You own a business." Billy looked over at Charlie. "You never mentioned that?"

"That's because I didn't know until I got her call last week," Charlie defended himself. Billy grunted and waved him off.

"So what line of business are you in?" he asked. Again she had to be careful, saying she were a wedding planner may spark unwanted interest.

"I'm an events planner," technically that wasn't a lie, her business just centered around more weddings than events.

"Wow, good for you!" he congratulated her.

"Thanks, it pays the bills."

"So, do you have a significant other? Do I have any God children I should know about?" he laughed. Bella chuckled, wow. Don't beat around the bush!.

"Nope, I'm shamefully single," she admitted. Billy's head shot up and his eyes held a mischievous gleam that scared her a little.

"Really?...well how about that Charlie. Both out kiddies are young, free and single," he winked at him. Oh fuck. Charlie chuckled and played along, asshole.

"Well, what do you know, maybe your boy could show our Bells around. You know, show her the sights, give her a tour, take her for dinner." Bella's head shot up at the last bit. Say what!.

"You know I think that's a really good idea, Charlie. I know you and my son would get on like a house on fire, Bella." Her eyes widened in shock. Was this really happening? Was her stepfather and his best friend trying to set her up for a blind date? Oh God kill me now.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not here to date any-" Billy interrupted her.

"Ah speak of the devil and the devil appears-" he chuckled to himself "-Bella, I'd like you to meet my son, Jacob."

Her eyes locked with the one man she never thought she would see again. The man that made her weak on the knees. Their mouths fell open in shock as they continued to stare at each other.

_Oh FUCK!_

A/N: Please review! :) Thanks for reading :)


	6. Glad You Came

_A/N: _

_Beta: Jusobele_

_Pre-readers: Mist and October Skies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_'The sun goes down, the stars come out,_

_And all that counts is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came'_

_Glad You Came by The Wanted_

Was Jacob being at that bonfire a good or bad sign? Bella didn't know, but one thing she was certain of was that he kept popping up at the most opportune moments. Just when she thought she'd never see him again, _BAM_ there he was; right back in her life. Not that Bella was complaining, after all Jacob was indescribably attractive, the bloke could give the Greek Gods a run for their money and his personality was beyond anything she could have hoped for. Bella just couldn't help but think maybe whatever they had was moving a little too fast. She had been used to living her own life, running her own business and taking care of C.J, now Bella suddenly had this man in her life that she craved to know more about. She cared about his feelings, she wanted to know what made him happy, sad, excited, angry, jealous...aroused.

And that scared her, more than anything.

Bella didn't have a phobia about commitment, but she had been single for as long as she could remember and having to suddenly think about someone else other than herself and C.J was a scary thought.

As she sat on the log, the heat of the fire penetrated her skin, the delicious aroma of the finger food drifted around aimlessly in the night's air; and there was only one thing she could think about, Jacob Black. Their eyes had connected instantly after Billy 'introduced' them, but they had yet to say anything. What was she meant to say? 'Hey, sexy. Fancy a mess around in the waves?' nope; she had to play it cool. Most importantly she needed to step away from the situation and take a few minutes to think.

"Er...I'm just gonna go take a walk, I'm not feeling so good-" Bella looked down to C.J "- Stay with your father please, I don't want you going off anywhere on your own." C.J nodded and tucked into his hotdog. What was it with men and food?

Bella caught Jacob's eye as she turned and saw a happy but confused expression on his gorgeous features. She shook her head in frustration toward herself; this was not how her trip was meant to go! She went there to relax, spend time with C.J and Charlie and find out as much as she could for Lauren. But as soon as Jake entered her headspace all logical thoughts immediately flew out the window.

Bella strolled towards the shoreline a few feet away from the group; she was lost in her thoughts and had no clue what to do. As she stopped Bella looked out towards the ocean, in some strange way hoping it would give her the answers she desperately sought. Bella placed her arms around herself protectively and sat down on the soft sand. She closed her eyes and let the soft breeze take a hold of her and drift her to somewhere serene and calming.

Unfortunately, her peaceful mood didn't last too long as she heard the distinct crunch of sand and heavy footsteps.

"Bella?" and there he was, the reason and solution to all her problems.

Bella took a deep breath and turned to look at Jacob. She didn't like to see the look of confusion on his face, but she needed to have alone time.

"Bells, Are you ok?" he asked cagily. Jacob stood beside her with his hands in his jeans, shifting his weight on his feet, as if waiting for permission.

"I'm fine. I just needed a moment to myself," she answered plainly. Jacob nodded and hovered around her aimlessly.

After a while of Bella sitting on the sand and Jacob rocking back and forth on his heels behind her, she sighed and broke the silence.

"You can sit down if you want." She motioned to the spot next to her with her eyes and then continued to watch the waves.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" Jacob repeated, with the same confused and concerned emotion in his voice.

"I-I think I am-" she turned to face Jacob. "- I'm just really confused right now, Jake." She bit her lip anxiously, awaiting his response.

"How do you mean, you're confused?" Jacob returned.

Bella chuckled darkly to herself and ran her hand over her face in frustration. "I mean like, we met at the beach and...I dunno - we talk like we've known each other all our lives, it's like we have this-" Jacob interrupted her.

"Connection?" he offered.

Bella looked at him and smiled, it was clear that she wasn't reading too much into their situation; there was definitely something between them. She just wondered how deep their 'connection' really ran.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." They both sat together in silence. Bella marveled in Jacob's warmth and instinctively moved her body closer.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder towards Bella and smiled, she felt so peaceful and free sitting on the sandy beach with him. There might have been confusion floating aimlessly around them, there might have been pain oozing out of every pore in Jacob's body, he might have felt betrayed, angry, hurt and bewildered; but as they sat together Bella knew Jacob was in a tangle with his emotions and feelings. It was clear they both liked each other, but with Jacob having just had his heart ripped in two, Bella knew nothing would happen; or if it did he would only regret it.

But as she sat next to him, Bella couldn't help but wonder; what would happen if he let her in, just once?

A few peaceful moments had passed, when Bella felt the need to speak to the man next to her.

"Hey-" she stopped and looked up at him. "- thank you for seeing if I'm ok, you didn't have to do that." Jacob smiled warmly.

"Yes I did, you seemed upset and I may be a lot of things, but i'm not numb; I couldn't just leave you like that. It's not in my nature."

"Well, still, thank you." Jacob gave her an 'anytime' grin and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"So...I know we've kinda gone about this backwards-" he chuckled, "- but, we're here alone and not being bothered by Cupid one and two...so how about you tell me a little about yourself?" Bella smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I can do that for you," she said as she winked at him playfully. "So, what did you want to know?"

"Hmm, well you mentioned in our phone call that you were a wedding planner, maybe you could start with that?" he offered, giving her a heartwarming smile.

"You sure? It's a fairly long and mundane story," she said as she giggled.

Jacob chuckled and smirked at her. "Hit me." Bella shrugged and crossed her legs then began.

"Ok, well, it's kind of a weird story," Jacob arched his brow in confusion and smirked. "I originally wanted to be a singer, it's kind of a dream of mine but I wasn't sure if I had what it took to pursue it. So after a while I decided to get my act in gear and find myself a realistic job. I wasn't having the best of luck with it because of the recession we were going through, so one day I was job hunting with a friend and she mentioned that she had a wedding coming up, she's a wedding planner herself; obviously." Jacob chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes at rather self-explanatory comment.

Alarm bells began to ring in Jacob's head as Bella mentioned her 'dream'. He didn't want to be used so Bella could achieve a celebrity status, he wanted her to like him for him; and not his occupation. Though she had shown no signs of wanting him purely for professional purposes, Jacob couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah, so, anyway. My friend had mentioned constantly throughout that day that she had a ton of stuff to get through and sort out before the couple's big day. She knew I had a kind of talent in organizing things and making sure they ran smoothly, so she asked me to help her out. The wedding went smoothly, it was absolutely beautiful; the most heartwarming thing in the world to witness two people in love becoming one." Bella smiled warmly.

"So, I guess you could say I was bitten by the wedding planning bug," they both laughed together. Bella's heart soared as he laughed along with her. "I still wasn't certain that wedding planning was the path for me, but as I watched my mothers and fathers marriage slowly fail as well as those around me; I began to feel depressed by it all and decided I wanted to do something about it. It's such a magical feeling seeing the bright smiles on the brides face as she sees the reception venue for the first time or her eyes locking with her groom as she makes her way towards him...there's just no feeling like it, trust me."

"So, after I'd made my decision I enrolled into London's best Wedding Planning School, attended and gained the qualifications I needed. After I finished the course I contacted a few hotels and wedding venues in London and surrounding areas and waited for their response. After a little while I discovered that those companies weren't keen on taking a chance with me as I was, and I quote 'extremely young and highly inexperienced'. Eventually my mother heard of my misfortune through the extremely long grape vine and took it upon herself to do something about it." She sighed shamefully and bowed her head.

"She told me that she had contacts in all the right places and a lot of her previous clients owed her favors."

Jacob interrupted her. "Clients?"

"Yeah, my mother is an extremely well known divorce lawyer, ironic huh?" she laughed. Jacob's eyes widened in shock and laughed in surprise.

"So you're a celebrity wedding planner...and your mom is a well-known divorce lawyer? How did that happen?" he chuckled.

"I'm not exactly sure; my life just kinda drifted that way." Bella giggled along with Jacob.

"Sorry, carry on." he smiled.

"It's ok, I get that a lot when people find out who my mother is," she winked and playfully nudged his shoulder. "So yeah anyway, to cut a long story short, the manager of the hotel where my company is based owed my mother a huge favor for helping him keep his 'squeaky clean' reputation intact. So she asked him or more like threatened, to take a chance on me. When I found out I was mortified, I was so angry that I couldn't look or speak to my mother for weeks. I promised myself, her and the hotel's owner that I'd prove to them I could make Wedding Bells a success without the need for favors, and I did." Jacob nodded his head in approval and smiled at her.

"So you own...is it Wedding Bells?" he asked.

"Yup, Wedding Bells is my baby," she returned happily.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Bella replied cautiously.

"You said your dream was singing, but you didn't think you had it in you? What makes you say that?" he questioned. Bella sighed and ran her hand half way through her hair.

"I say that because, even though it would be my dream, I don't think I could cope with it. I would LOVE to do it. It would be amazing to wake up everyday knowing I'd achieved my dream, I don't care about the fame or the money; I would just be amazingly grateful that I'd be given the chance to share my voice with the world."

"Bella, you can do anything you put your mind to, if you believe in something hard enough and you work your butt off to achieve it, you'll get there. I suppose it just depends on how determined you are to achieve your dream." Bella lingered on that thought for a little while and realized that Jacob was right, if she wanted her dream badly enough nothing would stop her.

A few rather awkward moments later Bella's phone lit up showing a picture of her dog. Jacob chuckled and shook his head. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and called him out.

"What? I have a picture of my dog on there so what?" she teased playfully. Jacob held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa!, I just thought you may have a picture of your friends...or a boyfriend." He hissed the word 'boyfriend'.

"Well I would put a picture of my boyfriend on my screensaver," she told him. His eyes fell to the floor but when she added, "If I had one," their eyes joined again just as quickly.

"You're telling me that there is no one waiting for you when you go back home? Or you don't have that special someone to call last thing at night and first thing in the morning?" he asked with his voice full of shock and a hint of hope.

"Nope, I guess all the guys back in London think I'm not worthy of their time." Jacob scoffed and gazed longingly at her.

"That's ridiculous and slightly hard to believe." Hard to believe? What did he mean by that?

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?" she challenged.

"Because Bells, you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you and one stupid son of a bitch to let you go." Bella was shocked and completely taken aback, she knew they had some kind of connection, she thought he was an extremely attractive guy but to hear him be so blunt with her, well...it was kind of nice.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her voice a little higher than normal from shock. Jacob turned and placed his hand under her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." His eyes drifted to her lips. _Oh God._ "Unbelievably beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

Bella melted to mush as she surrendered to his amazingly hot skin, their eyes were glued to each other's lips, and her heart raced ten to the dozen. He was so close, closer than they had ever been, if she turned her head she would graze her nose against his. Bella felt his warm breath ghost across her moist lips; she ran her tongue along her lips and slowly started to close her eyes. It was going to happen, they were going to hold up the white flags and surrender to one another. Bella knew once she felt his lips on hers there would be no going back.

And that thought scared yet excited her at the same time.

Jacob placed his palm on her cheek and tilted his head so he could gain better access to her lips, one more move and they would cross the invisible line of between their newly formed friendship and a possible relationship, just one more move-

"_Jacob?_" Bella's eyes shot open and her head turned automatically to the piercing voice. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, ah fuck. Who was she kidding, she was beyond gutted!

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he laid his forehead on hers and bit his lip.

"OMG! Jacob Black, get your fine ass over here boy!"

Bella nodded and closed her eyes then moved back, it was clear nothing further was going to happen. Maybe that was a sign? She had no idea, but what she did know was that her heart was hurting and the reason behind the hurt was unknown. She looked over to the woman who seemed unreservedly happy to see Jake. Bella couldn't help but feel a little put out by the stunning woman and if she were honest a little jealous.

"I haven't seen you in so long! And my... The L.A. Sun is clearly working wonders on you. You look positively ravishing," the black haired beauty gushed as her eyes fucked his body. Little slut.

Jacob groaned and scooted away to stand up. He brushed off the sand from his jeans and held out his hand for Bella. Their eyes locked and he motioned to his hand for her to take, she smiled and happily took it. Jacob gently pulled her to her feet and placed a hand on her hip to steady her, she smiled and blushed slightly.

Jacobs face fell as he glanced towards the stunning woman then looked back at Bella with a pained look on his face.

"Hey Morgues, long time no see, how are you?" Jacob asked, he stood beside Bella with his hands in his pockets. _Morgues? What a name_.

"I'm doing much better now that I've seen you, I can't believe how much you've changed," she said as she smirked with an evil gleam in her eyes. "You're lookin good, babe." _Babe? Oh goodness, how obvious did she want to be?_

"Er, thanks. You too," he motioned over her body with his hands. _Wow, thanks, Jake_.

Bella growled internally, she hated how she suddenly felt like the spare part, the third wheel. She glanced to her left and let her eyes roam over the beach. She had never felt uncomfortable around Jake, but now, being her; in her company she felt inferior. A few seconds later Bella ran her hands protectively over her arms; she turned towards Jake and saw him looking at her pained.

Slutty whore followed Jacob's line of vision and landed on Bella, the glares she was receiving were vicious and vindictive. _What the hell was going on?_

"So, Jake, who's your friend?" she hissed.

Jacob flashed his blinding smile towards Bella and began to introduce them, "Morgues, this Bella, my-"

"Well hello, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," she mumbled disdainfully, then immediately turned her attention back to Jake. _Worried much?_

Jacob frowned at her for cutting him off mid-sentence and stood in front of Bella protectively, as if trying to shield her.

"Bella, this is Morgana an old friend of mine," he returned impatiently. Morgana smiled seductively and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Jake, don't be bashful! I think we are a little more than 'old friends'" _Excuse me?_

Morgana sauntered towards him, her hips swaying for all she was worth, her eyes searing into his body, her mouth curled into a slutty 'you're mine' grin.

She placed her perfectly French manicured nails into his shoulder and battered her skanky little eyelashes at him. _Jesus Christ!_

"From what I recall we were MUCH more than that," she returned evilly and glared at Bella. _Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots!_

"It was nothing Morgues, you were sad and upset so I just helped to take your mind off things." Jacob replied confidently. _He helped her take her mind off things? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"You'll never know how truly thankful I am that you were there for me that night, I still don't understand how Seth could have stood me up like that." Bella rolled her eyes discreetly. _Seriously? Was this woman for real?_

"But when you and Leah came along that day, you treated me so gently and tenderly Jacob. No man has ever treated me with so much care; I'll never forget it."

"Like I said, think nothing of it, you needed distracting."

Bella really didn't want to jump to conclusions, but all the evidence was stacking up against Jacob. Was he too good to be true? Was he just playing Bella to see in her pants? Did he just want another harmless fuck to add to his bedpost?

She really didn't want to believe it, after all; he had been so kind and sweet to her since the moment they met. But according to little miss easy lay, he had been exactly the same with her. As Bella thought about the way Jacob had made her feel over the last twenty-four hours, she felt used and betrayed. She really thought he cared about her, genuinely wanted to help her and C.J and become closer to them. Hell, she had even grown close to Lily!

Was the caring, loving, tender Jacob she had started to develop feelings for just a charade? Was the real Jacob Black a player?

Bella prayed to God she was wrong, but as she thought about his lifestyle she realized it was a lost cause.

She began to feel very uncomfortable as they reminisced over their less than innocent past, so for the first time since her and Jacob had met she had to find an excuse to walk away from him. Bella glanced up the beach toward Charlie, C.J and Billy and saw C.J looking rather uncomfortable. Her eyes fell to the sand and she nervously bit her lip.

"Erm, hey...sorry to butt in, but I er need to go I've-"

"Oh really? That's a terrible shame. And to think we were just getting to know one another. Never mind, I'm sure Jacob and I have so much to catch up on," she gave a conniving smile and grazed her fingers over his now exposed russet arm. Bella's heart sank as she watched in disbelief, he didn't even push her away. He just let her touch him in front of Bella like it was nothing. Maybe to him it was. Not to Bella.

Jacob turned around with a pained expression on his face, "Bells, is everything ok?" Bella gulped hard and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need to head off." Against her better judgment Bella stood on her tiptoes and softly grazed her lips against his cheek, then softly whispered, "Goodbye, Jacob."

She felt the tears start to burn her eyes as she began to walk away. Each crunch of the sand beneath her feet felt like a thousand knives stab at her heart. Bella wanted to look back and see that beautiful man, just one last time, but she knew she couldn't. For if she did she would end up running back, jumping into his arms and making him forget all about 'Morgues'.

The next hour and a half turned out to be just as heartbreaking, if not more. Jacob and Morgana had spent some time on the beach, her making goo goo eyes towards him and Jacobs eyes fixed on Bella's. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to look away because she knew it was no good; but as their discreet glances repeated she found it damn near impossible. Some part of her felt flattered that he kept his attention on her while he was in the company of another woman, but mainly she felt extremely jealous.

Each touch, smirk, giggle or chuckle tore her apart. As Bella sat on the log she became extremely angry with herself; she was so stupid to allow herself to be sucked in by the charms of a player. How could she allow that same man to give her advice and grow close to the most precious thing in her life, C.J.

After a further hour of uncomfortable silences and small talk between some of the other adults Bella decided to call it a night. She took one last glance over towards the beach where Jacob and HER had recently sat and furrowed her brows when she saw the once occidental spot, now vacant. Bella discreetly glanced around the beach in hopes of spotting one of them, she felt a rush of relief wash over her and SHE was goofing around in the water with about six men, says it all really.

Though the one thing that kept plaguing her mind, where was Jacob?

Bella nudged on C.J's arm in turn making him jump a little. "You ready to go, squirt?"

C.J rubbed his tired eyes and slowly nodded his head. Bella couldn't help but giggle at his innocence, he was so cute. She stood and held her hands out for him to grab, once C.J took her open hands Bella pulled him up onto his feet and kept his swaying form steady. A few minutes later they had walked across the beach to the parking lot where Billy sat talking with Charlie.

Billy looked over to the oncoming pair and smiled, "Leavin' so soon kiddies? The party's just gettin started."

"Yup, unfortunately this little dude needs his sleep," C.J glared at Bella. Ok so she might have used him as an excuse, but it wasn't a total lie!

"Thanks for an awesome evening, we've had a brilliant night. It was a pleasure meeting you." Bella replied genuinely.

"Right back atcha, Bella," Billy looked at C.J, "It was nice to meet you too young one, you should both visit more often. I don't think old Chief here," he pointed towards Charlie, "could handle another eight or so years," he teased. Even though he appeared to be playing with her, she knew deep down he was being deadly serious.

"Don't worry, now we've been, you won't be able to keep us away," she said as she winked. Billy simply smiled then nodded.

"So, dad, did you want to come with us or stay here a little longer?" Bella asked as she handed C.J the keys. Charlie looked up from his chess game and mumbled,

"I'll come with you two, this big oaf is jamming my flow."

Billy chuckled and rolled away from the bench, "Yeah, ok, Chief. You keep telling yourself that and you might start believing it, don't blame me for your lack of logic, I can't help it if I keep beating you, can I?" he replied smugly. Charlie made sure C.J was out of sight and then quickly flipped Billy the finger.

Bella giggled at their childish behavior and went to shake Billy's hand. He looked out her hand and frowned, "Nope, that's not how we do things around here, honey. You're family now, which means you get the awesome Billy bone crusher." He pulled her down and all but lifted her off her feet as he hugged her. Bella giggled and gasped for breath as he began to squeeze a little too tightly.

Just as she was coming back from the hug she heard that beautiful voice, "So I see he's given you the Billy bone crusher, not many people get that these days." Jacob chuckled. Bella didn't know what to do or where to put herself, Billy simply glared at Jacob and rolled away waving at Bella.

Jacob shuffled a few steps closer to Bella, to which she took one step back. Hurt flashed across his golden face as he saw her move away from him. She didn't want to do that, but what choice did she have? If he was a player she couldn't allow the fact he had swept her off her feet to cloud her judgment; she had to think clearly. Her treacherous eyes begged with her to look at him, bless them with his stunning physique, but again, she couldn't. Bella knew if she looked toward Jacob she would be dragged into the deep dark mysterious oblivion that was Jacob Black.

Unfortunately her eyes won her inner battle as they drifted happily over his body. She couldn't help the fact her mouth began to salivate from his muscles peeking through his hoodie, or the fact she had never wanted to be an item of clothing so badly in her life.

Bella watched pained as Jacob stood in front of her. It physically tore her apart to see him like that; but she had no other choice.

After a few seconds of silence, Jacob finally broke the unbearable tension with THE question.

"Bells, are you sure you're ok?"

Bella stood opposite him, willing herself not to walk towards him and hold him close. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You sure? Because you kinda disappeared on me for a while?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it's just...C.J was looking a little uncomfortable. He's not good around strangers." She bit her lip anxiously. Telling lies wasn't a strong point for her.

Jacob knew something was off; he wasn't stupid. He felt the chemistry they shared, he felt the spark explode when his fingertips touched her skin. He tasted the orange segments on her breath as she leaned in towards him. There was something there, most definitely. So why now was she acting so strangely, so distant.

He wanted to close the distance between them and try that kiss one more time, without any interruptions.

Jacob stepped forward an inch, this time majorly relieved when she didn't back away, "Bells, I know there's something you're not telling me-" she chuckled evilly and paced around.

"How could you possibly know that, Jake?" she scoffed.

"What are you talking about, Bells? I know we've only known each other a short time, but I thought we had-" Bella chuckled again.

"A connection? Oh you mean the same connection you have with 'Morgues'" and there it was.

"Are you serious? _That's_ what's pissing you off?" Jacob gently took hold of her wrists and pulled her closer towards him. "Bells, she's an old friend that's all. I promise you, she means nothing to me." Bella tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Jacob, I saw you with her, I saw how she reacted to you! I'm not stupid!"

"Bella! Listen to me! _Nothing_ happened, she's an old friend, that's ALL," he let her wrist go and rubbed his neck anxiously. This couldn't be happening, he had only just met her and now he could possibly lose her because of Morgana?

Jacob closed his eyes in frustration and turned around to face her, his heart broke as he saw the tears forming in her eyes, ah FUCK!

As he thought back on the beach he realized that it did in fact look extremely bad. Even though at the time he had thought her behavior towards him was a little strange, he didn't think anything of it. But now, seeing the woman he'd grown to develop feelings for in pain; he realized how bad it looked.

"Bells, do you really think I'd risk losing everything we have shared over a flirt?" he looked at her with pain submerging his eyes.

"I don't know Jake, I just can't do it."

"Can't do what, Bella?" he urged.

"I can't allow myself to be dragged into this. Jake, I like you a lot, probably more than I should considering everything you've been through, but I can't allow myself, C.J and Lily to get hurt." Jacob sighed and stepped towards her quickly.

"How are you going to get hurt, Bella?" he pleaded.

"Jacob, please, just let it go," Bella sniffed, the tears began to flow down her face as she spun on her heels and began to run away from the situation, from him.

This was it; he was losing her! She had plagued his every thought ever since they met. Suddenly everyone around him didn't matter, it was just him, Bella, Lily and C.J; that's all he cared about. The rest of the world could crumble to pieces around him as long as he could hold, kiss and touch Bella, keep his daughter safe and be the strong figure C.J needed to help him along, he would be an extremely happy man.

All of a sudden he felt anger boil through his body at the mere thought of her leaving him, he needed and wanted her! He wouldn't let what they had built just slip through his fingers. Jacob had once made the stupid fuckin mistake of letting a two faced bitch into his life and give birth to his little girl, he wasn't about to make another one by letting Bella float out of his life.

Fuck it!

"Bella!" Jacob ran towards her, the sand bounced up into the air as the force of his footprints smashed into the grains. Bella refused to stop, the strong willed, stubborn side of her blasting through, dragging her body further away for him and towards her car when she felt a warm, firm hand grip her wrist. Jacob spun her around and firmly gripped her by the waist smashing their bodies together. Bella saw a fire in his eyes she had never seen before, a fire that scared yet at the same time excited her. Jacob placed his hand behind her neck tangling his fingers into her silky strands and pulled her face closer.

He looked her deeply in the eyes and firmly replied,

"No, I will not let you go."

And with that, their lips took the final step and crashed together.


	7. Casanova

_Beta: Jusobele_

_Pre-readers: October Skies and Mist_

_Banner: Myself._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_'I'm not sure who you are,_

_I'm not sure if I still know myself,_

_You keep leaving me breathless, need to remind myself to inhale,_

_What you're doing for me,_

_You're memories control me, I'm having a problem with leaving ya high_

_You're one in a million, that gives me a million,_

_I'm askin questions to ask you, because_

_I can't explain, the way that you move,_

_You must see me as your prey, some kind of a catch, I can't seem to get away,_

_I want you to take me, make me, do the things you want me to do,_

_And when you get me alone, something started happening,_

_My weakness is your charm, there's no escaping it there,_

_You got me in the zone, so are you too good to be true,_

_Am I only for you, is this love, or could you be Casanova.'_

_Casanova by Monique Lawrence._

Morgana's POV

Her plan had worked perfectly; it was a work of art.

After Morgana had heard that her one true love had returned home, she made it her life's mission to track him down and bring him back into her life.

Right where he belonged.

Jacob didn't know it, but he had always been a major part of her life. Since that day in college all those years ago, Jacob had become an obsession of hers. Morgana didn't care for the fact he had a girlfriend, or several girl friends; that meant nothing to her. He had shown her kindness at a time in her life when nobody else even cared to look in her direction.

She was invisible, invisible to everybody else but Jacob Black.

He had befriended her, helped her, cared for her at a time when all the other college kids just passed her by, never gave her the time of day. Morgana would hear the whispers and murmurs behind her back as she walked through the corridors or ventured into town.

She didn't care for their immature rumors, the only thing she cared about was ensuring HE stayed part of her life.

After a few months, Morgana had made 'friends' with a group of Quileute girls. They would follow her around like lost puppies, looking for their next order. At first it annoyed her, but then she realized that she could actually turn that in her favor.

Morgana would force each girl on fact finding missions, she wanted to know everything about Jacob: where he lived, what he ate, who he hung around with. You name it, she had ways of retrieving that information. The girls slowly, one by one began to figure out what she was doing. They would tell her she was a crazy, possessive stalker and if she wanted something done, to do it herself. They wanted no part of her twisted plans and left her little cult.

She decided that having a bunch of pathetic followers was only holding her back. If she wanted something done properly, she needed to do it herself, and that's exactly what she did.

In the days and months that followed, Morgana kept an extremely close eye on Jacob's movements. Wherever he went, she wasn't far behind. She managed to scare a few first years into finding out where Jacob's dorm was, so each night she would sneak by his dorm and watch him from the shadows. Her family would tell her she was strange, weird and not right in the head. But what did they know? She was simply looking out for the man she loved. What was wrong with that?

Shortly after, she had heard through the treacherous grape vine that Jacob had found a girl to warm his bed every night. The mere thought almost drove her to insanity.

That woman's name was Leah.

Now as she stood on the sand and watched as Jacob sucked face with that little slut, she realized it was happening all over again. Morgana had been watching Jake since his return to La Push but now she was being placed on the back burner, and NOBODY disregarded her, nobody.

She placed her hands on her hips and smirked evilly.

"Soon Jakey baby, you will be mine."

A faint moan escaped Bella's lips as Jacob continued to move his against hers. The feel of his fingertips tangling themselves in her hair, his body pressed flush against hers, his chest heaving heavily along with hers; it all felt too surreal.

God, he was a fantastic kisser. The moment his lips crashed against hers everything she feared vanished. Bella even allowed herself to place her tiny hands on the warmth of his waist.

She started to feel herself drown in the deep dark ocean that was Jacob Black.

Jacob moved his fingers from her silky, brown strands to the side of her face. She wanted to cry as every soft rub of his thumb created undeniable sensations for her, every moan he made made her want to simply surrender and allow him to completely engulf her with his love.

Bella wanted to cry because no matter how many times they kissed, how many times she heard his beautiful voice speak her name; they could never be.

That thought alone was enough to knock some sense into her love drunk brain.

As her lips reluctantly ripped from his soft, warm inviting ones, Bella heard him whimper from the loss.

"Bella..." he whispered softly. Jacob's eyes half shut as he recuperated from their passionate kiss.

Bella's eyes fell to the floor in shame. What had she done? He didn't know what he was doing, fuck; he had just left a long term relationship with the mother of his gorgeous little girl. He was probably imagining her as he kissed Bella.

The mere thought of him imagining someone else while locking lips with Bella, tore her apart. As she stood before him she shook her head in frustrated confusion.

What the fuck had she got herself into?

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was a couple of seconds, she glanced up through her lashes. The look of relief on his face made what she was about to do even harder.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jake." She spoke quietly, so quietly she actually heard her heart rip apart.

Jake frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "I wanted to, Bells."

His hand fell from her face as she slowly rejected him. Bella watched as the flashes of hurt flew across his face.

Goddamnit!

"Bells! You comin' or what?" Charlie hollered from her car.

Why did she feel like she was breaking his heart? Why did she feel such a strong connection to a man she had only just met? What the hell was going on with her heart?

Bella looked over her shoulder to the red Mustang and sighed. All she had to do was walk away from him and never look back. She could go on with her life and act like he never existed, like the kiss they had just shared never meant anything, like the feel of his fingers in her hair felt like needles puncturing skin; only, as she turned and locked eyes with the man who had unconsciously stolen her heart, she knew all that would have been a bare faced lie... and Bella never told lies.

Jacob looked at her sadly, his fingertips clung to hers, as if hoping she would see sense and change her mind.

She sighed and clenched her eyes shut, "I have to go. I'm- I'm...I gotta go." Bella spun on her heels, their fingertips drifted apart, her eyes threatening to leak with each step she took. Her heart screamed at her to look back, to tell her head to shut the fuck up and be happy for once in her life. But as usual, she ignored what she REALLY wanted and went with what was best.

Bella quickened her pace to get her ass out of there. She grabbed the car handle and yanked it open, quickly throwing herself into the seat and slamming the door shut.

Both Charlie and C.J looked at each other in confusion over Bella's behavior. Bella shoved her keys in the ignition and let the car roar to life. She revved the vehicle for all it was worth, still willing herself not to climb out and take his mouth with hers.

Charlie had never seen Bella look so troubled; she looked like she was facing the battle of her life as she clung to the steering wheel. He hated seeing her so distressed so he softly asked, "Bells, are you okay, honey?" to which she simply nodded.

Seconds had passed when she finally threw the car in reverse and pressed her foot firmly on the gas. Out the corner of her eye, Bella noticed Jacob still stood in the same position; she couldn't look at him, it would tear her apart even more. The tears fell down her cheeks as she put the car in drive then put the pedal to the metal and floored it out of La Push.

Why? Why? Was all Jacob thought about as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen drive out of his life.

Why now? Why did he have to feel these stupid fuckin' feelings for a woman he had met less than ninety-six hours ago?

Why did her presence send him into orbit every fuckin' time she was around him?

Why did the heavenly scent of her strawberry shampoo have to attack his nostrils every time he inhaled around her?

Why did the mere thought of never seeing her again make his heart ache unimaginably?

Jacob stood defeated as he continued to watch the cloud of dirt float aimlessly around the air in her wake. He didn't know how to feel, what to do or where to go. A huge part of him felt beyond fucked at himself for allowing these feelings for Bella to surface, when his betrayal from Leah was still so fresh. But the other half of him wanted to jump into his car and speed after her and convince her that what they felt was real.

Though the more he stood alone on the cement, the more his anger began to erupt through every pore in his body. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the images of how stunning she looked with her face flushed from their kiss, or how fuckin' good her body felt pressed against his or how every moan she made began to ignite every sexual feeling in his body.

Jacob took a deep breath and leant against the bike shelter. Everything was so fucked up, how could one person change someone's life so drastically in such a short amount of time? He thought he had everything planned; he would spend time with Billy and Lily, get his shit together and then venture home.

But then she came along. The beautiful, mysterious stranger that was Bella Dwyer.

His teeth clenched in anger and his fists balled together, without thinking he lifted his fist and slammed it into the side of the shelter.

"Fuck!" he growled as his fist and the paneled wall connected.

The entire structure of the shelter rocked unsteadily with the force of Jacobs punch. He hissed in pain as he felt the pins and needles attack his knuckles. He pulled his fist back sharply and looked down to his reddened knuckles, fucking great.

"Jake?" Seth's boyish voice called out in the dark.

"What the fuck, dude?" he asked in shock, while looking down at Jacob's injured knuckles.

Jacob turned around and glared at Seth. He loved the kid like a brother but right now was not the time to test him.

"Seth, just leave," Jacob hissed through gritted teeth.

Seth scoffed and shoved his hands in his jeans. "No way man, not until you tell me what the fuck that was all about?"

Jacob's temper began to get the better of him, he didn't appreciate being challenged by anyone, but the fact Seth was related to the bitch who had put him in this position slightly clouded his judgment.

"It's none of your business, Seth. So do me a favor and back the hell off." He growled and shoved his way passed his shocked friend.

Jacob pulled his hood over his head and roughly placed his hands in the hoodies pocket and strolled towards the rest of the guys.

Harry Clearwater, Leah and Seth's father, spotted the angered man approaching. He hadn't had the chance to have a talk to Jacob since he had been back in La Push, so he chose now to rub just a little more more salt in the healing wound.

"Jacob?"

Jake heard the familiar sickening voice call his name and his blood ran cold. It was no secret that Harry and Jacob somewhat disliked one another but he really didn't want to face that right now. He swallowed his pride and turned around.

"Harry," Jacob nodded in hello. "How's things?" he asked politely.

"Not bad, son. Not bad thanks." Jacob nodded in agreement.

A few awkward moments later Harry asked, "So, how are you coping with everything?" How was he coping? What the fuck sort of question was that?

Jacob chuckled evilly and lowered hood, "Harry, cut the bullshit, we both know why you've chosen now to stick your nose in."

Harry scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jacob."

Jacob took a step towards Harry and hissed, "That's bullshit, Harry! We both know you never thought a small time producer like me was good enough for your precious daughter. Well guess what." Jacob stood nose to nose with Harry, his chest heaving with anger as he allowed old injustices to surface under the sting of his recent rejections. "Your LeeLee was nothing until she came into my studio! I'm the one who made her what she is today and trust me it was the worst fuckin' mistake I have ever made! You ask me how I'm coping? I'm coping with the fact that the mother of my daughter is a cheating homewrecker. How does it feel knowing that your lies are responsible for that?"

Harry stood opposite Jacob wide eyed in shock; he had never known Jacob to lose his temper like that before. A part of him felt slightly bad for dragging up such a sore subject, but the other, more dominant side of him was happy that the 'small time producer' was no longer sniffing around his little girl. She deserved better.

On that note, Jacob decided to remove himself from the fucked up situation between himself and Harry. He couldn't believe the fucking nerve of the dude. Seriously? Was he really so naive to think his precious little LeeLee was that much of a saint; if that were the case, he clearly didn't know his daughter as well as he thought he did.

Jacob had managed to get back to Billy's house, luckily nobody was home; he really wasn't in the mood to make pleasantries with his so called friends. He planned on making the most of his alone time, after all it didn't come along too often. Jacob was carrying A LOT of pent up anger and frustration and he needed to find a release or he was certain he would explode.

He strode towards his bedroom, removing his hoodie as he went. He kicked open the wooden door and threw his hoodie on the bed. Jacob picked up his suitcase and chucked it on the bed; he flipped the lid and started to rummage through until he found his white Nike running shorts. Jacob was too wired to worry about keeping the place neat and tidy, he needed to get out and blow off some steam.

After ten minutes, Jacob had removed his jeans and changed into his shorts and put on his Nike shoes. He jogged towards the front door and yanked it open. He stepped out into the crisp night air, he took a deep breath and listened to his stomach growl as he smelled the delicious aromas of the food from the bonfire seduce his senses. He shook off the hunger and slammed the door, leapt onto the gravel and carried out some light stretching, and moments later he set off on his frustrated run.

Half an hour later, Jacob had run his ass off. He felt the droplets of sweat run down his face and splash onto his chest, his spiky black hair slightly damp from the moisture dancing around in the air, his breathing hitched and his chest heaving. The run was exactly what he needed, he had started to feel trapped, cornered and isolated. Everything had caught up with him and bombarded him excruciatingly fast; the fucked up situation with his bitch of an ex, these unknown feelings he felt for Bella, trying to be a good father, role model, son. It was just all too much.

Jacob collapsed down onto an old piece of driftwood and sighed. He felt bad for snapping at Seth, that wasn't the person he was; he knew he would have to apologize for that later. Jacob took several deep breaths as he slowed his racing heart and looked out to the beautiful skyline; the stars twinkling in the distance reminded Jacob of falling glitter. The translucent clouds floating across the moon, and the mist from the sea hovering over the rock face. As his eyes wandered out to the violent waves he looked up to the glowing moon and smiled; for some reason the beautiful round disk brought back visions of Bella's stunning face. Everything about her took his breath away, the way her snow white skin stood out against his, the feel of her gorgeous ruby red lips melting with his own, how lost and yet complete he felt when he gazed into her piercing brown orbs.

Even though Bella was a truly gorgeous woman, what really peaked his interest was her personality. He had never meet someone so selfless, generous, fearless, brave...the list just went on.  
Why couldn't he get her off his mind? Why did she have to invade his thoughts every second of the day...why did the kiss they shared have to feel so fuckin' right?

As his mind drifted back to their kiss he began to feel himself grow hard, the mere thought of her lips touching his skin made him want to do some VERY bad things to her.

Jacob groaned and ran his hand across the tent pitching itself in his shorts and willed it to fuck the hell off.

A few painful moments later, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket; alerting him to an incoming call.

_'Bitch, imma BOSS! I call the shots, I'm with the murder team, call the cops, we in the building, y'all are not! You short on paper, you gone ball or not?'_

Jacob rolled his eyes at Paul's ringtone. Fuckin asshole needs to keep off my phone.

His fingers hovered over the 'answer' button as he contemplated letting the annoying fucker go to voicemail.

Unfortunately the ringing continued and started to become annoying. Eventually he gave in and answered.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"What. The. FUCK is going on in that pea sized head of yours, Black?" Paul roared down the receiver.

"Firstly, watch your fuckin' tone with me, Lahote. And secondly what the hell are you going on about?"

"I'm talkin' about your lame ass gettin' spotted cozyin' up to some walkin' fuck-" What. The. fuck!

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jacob boomed down the receiver.

"Who the fuck do I think I am? I'm the co-owner of your fuckin' record label you asshole! And unlike you I actually give a shit about its reputation!"

This was beyond hilarious, Paul actually had the nerve to lecture Jacob?

"Unlike me? What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"It means, you went to La Push to heal and shit and now I'm getting fuckin' ear fucked by press claiming they've got your ass all over the front page of US fuckin' Weekly! Wanna tell me what the fuck's goin' down or do I need to get all Sherlock Holmes on your ass?"

"What I do is none of your fuckin' business, Lahote. So butt the hell out," Jacob paused, and narrowed his eyes. Wait, what? "What are you chattin' about 'I've been spotted'?"

"Fuck sake, Black. Wake the fuck up! Do I gotta draw you a freakin picture? You. And. Your. Lastest. Piece. Of. Ass. Have. Been. Spotted. They are havin' a fuckin' field day back here, it's completely messed up, dude."

"How the fuck is this possible? I've only seen a handful of people; all of which I trust." Jacob's mind began to buzz as he thought about who could have squealed on his and Bella's time together. He knew it wouldn't have been Bella as she also had too much to lose by this getting out, her business reputation was at stake just as much as his was. Also the fact Jacob trusted her completely, she valued their privacy just as much as he did; so he knew he could rule her out.

Then there were Billy and Charlie, who would gain absolutely nothing by telling the press of his relationship with Bella. Charlie had just gained his son and stepdaughter back after God knows how many years, so he wouldn't risk all that just to give the press their latest scoop. Billy, Jacob was one hundred percent certain he wouldn't have squealed, he cherished the time he had with his granddaughter and son, so again, why would he jeopardize that?

That just left, Sue, Seth, Sam, Collin, Harry and Morgana.

"How the fuck should I know?"

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and clenched his eyes shut. "Who gave you this information?"

"Embry, why?" Paul returned quickly.

"I need to find out what the fuck's going on, that's why," he hissed.

Paul scoffed down the receiver and sighed, "What ever, dude." And with that the line fell silent.

To say Jacob was shocked had to have been the understatement of the century, what the hell was going on? The day just went from bad to fuckin' epic fail within two hours!

He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face in frustration, so far his 'peaceful, serene' trip had been one hell of an emotional roller coaster.

_Could it get any worse?_

After taking a few minutes to calm himself, Jacob decided to call one of his best friends, Embry.

Embry and Jacob had been best friends since high school, he had been there for him through thick and thin; so Jacob knew if Paul had been given this information from Embry, it had to have been on the money.

He picked up his cell and dialed Embry's number, put the phone to his ear and waited patiently for him to answer.

Several failed attempts later, Jacob decided to let it go for the evening and cool off. It had been one hell of a day and he was in serious need of a drink, he stood off the log and shoved his cell in his pocket, zipping it up to keep it safe. He set off at a slow jog until he reached the woods border where his jog turned into a full on run, and continued at that pace until he reached the safety of Billy's home.

Jacob leapt onto the wooden porch and flew through the red door. Billy and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table making each other laugh, he chuckled as he watched his father make funny faces at his little girl and strolled towards the fridge. He pulled open the door and grabbed a bottle of water, he shut the door with his foot and unscrewed the lid keeping it in his free hand. Jacob chugged down the water, feeling more refreshed and hydrated as the cool liquid ran down his throat.

Billy glanced toward his son and cocked his brow in suspicion, something was wrong.

"Jacob, son? Everything ok?" he asked with concern.

Jacob nodded and wiped his mouth with his hand, removing the left over water. "I'm fine, dad. Completely tanked, think I'm gonna jump in the shower and then hit the hay," he replied as he placed the empty water bottle in the recycling bin. He walked over to Lily and placed a kiss on her soft hair, smiling as he inhaled her baby scent.

"You want me to put Lily to bed?" Billy asked.

Jacob shook his head and started walking towards his bedroom, "Nah, I got it dad. Just keep her occupied while I shower?"

Billy chuckled and playfully squeezed Lily's nose, "Sure thing, son."

The ride home was unbearably quiet. Bella had so many thoughts zooming around her head about the nights unexpected events; she didn't know what to think. When they returned home to Charlie's, C.J grabbed a cola from the fridge and retreated to his room while Charlie went to bed as he had work early the next morning.

Bella had decided to take a much needed shower. She let the hot water run over her body, willing it to wash away all the evening's doubt, confusion and uncertainty. What was happening between her and Jacob? Was she a rebound distraction for him or was it something more?

At the same time in La Push, Jake was letting the hot water of his father's shower pound over his body, hoping for answers to the multitude of questions flying around his own brain. What were these feelings for Bella? How had it happened that the media had gotten hold of their time together? Could he really trust her after what Leah had done?

Bella prolonged her shower as one thought clung on tightly and refused to let go-the amazingly sensational kiss Jacob had given her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, sure she had kissed men in the past; but that kiss, that kiss took her prisoner, that kiss was her life's sentence. Her fingers trailed to her lips as she remembered how soft and warm his mouth had felt on hers, how he had tasted.

Jacob remembered the way Bella's mouth had molded to his own; how soft her tiny body had felt in his arms. As on his run, the memory made him harden and he shut his eyes and allowed the memory of that perfect kiss replay in his head. At that thought, his own fingers began to venture toward his lower body; allowing him to surrender to his natural needs.

Finally, Bella was ready for bed. She had changed into her lounge trousers and tank top and decided to take solace in the kitchen. She took a spoon from the drawer and grabbed some mint ice cream from the freezer and sank down into the chair at the kitchen table. Bella knew her answers weren't to be found in ice cream, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Maybe she should just go home to London before she got in too deep.

Jacob, ready to hit the hay, hesitated for a moment before pulling a beer from Billy's fridge and popping it open. He had never once turned to alcohol to solve his problems but tonight, the refreshing coolness felt like just what he needed. He opened the back door and leaned against the doorframe, looking out into the peaceful La Push night as he drank straight from the bottle. He couldn't just walk away from these feelings.

He would go and visit Bella in the morning.

_A/N: Gotta love a dominant Jake!_


	8. U Got It Bad

_A/N I decided that from now on I would be adding the the Video's that were part of the inspiration behind my chapter names :)_

_Beta: Jusobele_

_Pre-readers: October Skies and Mist._

_Banner: Myself_

_Music Video: YouTube & Usher (lol)_

Video Link! U Got It Bad

_'When you feel it in your body, you found somebody who,_

_Makes you change your ways, like hanging with ya crew,_

_Said you act like you're ready, but you don't really know,_

_And everything in your past, you wanna let it go,_

_I've been there, done it, fucked around,_

_After all that this is what I've found,_

_Nobody wants to be alone, if ya touched by the words of this song, then baby,_

_U got it, U got it bad,_

_When you're on the phone, you hang up and you call right back,_

_U got it, U got it bad,_

_If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track,_

_You know you got it bad when you stuck in the house, you don't wanna have fun, it's all you think about,_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone, but you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else,_

_U got it bad'__****_

_U Got It Bad: Usher._

Charlie was having the devil's own job trying to sleep. He wouldn't admit it to Bella, but her behavior that night scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what to do, what he should say, how he should act to make things better...easier for her. He had never seen someone look so tortured, so conflicted; and the thought that his girl was suffering in silence worried him beyond belief.

After several more unsuccessful attempts to get some shut eye, Charlie finally gave in and threw the bed covers off his aching body. He yanked his bed gown off its hook and threw it on. He quietly opened his bedroom door, wincing as it creaked slightly. Stupid door!

As he took a step onto the landing he furrowed his brows at the light coming from the kitchen. That was strange, Bella usually turned it off.

Charlie's curiosity had gotten the better of him and in no time he reached inside his bedroom and grabbed his handgun, in case of any intruders. A few moments later he found himself striding down the stairs to assess the strange situation. He silently checked the gun was loaded and pulled the safety trigger back.

"Whoever you are, you'd better come out quietly. I have a weapon and I WILL use it," he stated firmly.

Bella was just about to shovel another yummy spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, when she saw the end of Charlie's pistol peak around the door frame. Bella cocked her brow in amusement at her overprotective father and decided then would be a good time to announce her presence, before her brains ended up decorating the kitchen walls.

"Chill dad, it's just me," she said as she chuckled.

Charlie sighed in relief and placed the gun on the kitchen counter. "Jeez Bells, I could have pulled the trigger on you!" he exclaimed as he pulled a chair out.

Bella chuckled and placed her spoon in the melting ice cream. "Sorry, dad," she replied flatly.

Charlie grabbed a drink of water then sat at the table; he couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in her answer. Something wasn't right.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to put you under the lie detector?" he joked.

Bella absentmindedly played with the food and sighed. "I'm ok, just having some...issues."

Charlie nodded and moved his chair closer to Bella's. One to one talks weren't his area of expertise, but he had to try. "Hey kiddo, I know I'm probably not the best person to talk to about those 'issues', but I can see what's under my nose and as your stepfat-"

"Father, dad. Not stepfather," Bella interjected.

Charlie smiled shyly and nodded, "As I was saying; as your FATHER it's my job to annoy the crap out of you until you crack and tell me," he replied playfully, giving her his famous smirk.

"It's nothing, dad. Honestly don't worry yourself."

"Honey, you're my daughter; telling me not to worry is like telling me not to breathe." Bella chuckled at his uncharacteristic dramatic father routine.

She desperately wanted to tell someone about what she was going through, the feelings she held for Jacob, everything. After a few more moments of debating whether to venture into that part of her life with her dad, she decided she needed help.

"Dad, you know Jacob, right?" she questioned.

Charlie looked confused but answered, "Jacob as in Jacob Black?" Bella simply nodded.

"Yeah, of course I know him, Bells. Why's that?"

She took a hard gulp and sighed in frustration, "The reason I ask is because...he is my issue."

Charlie automatically felt the protective side of him burst through, had Jacob hurt his little girl? What did she mean by 'he is my issue'? He would kill the little runt if he so much as looked at her in the wrong way. Charlie knew Jacob was a good kid, he always played by the book; but this was different, it was his girl.

Bella saw the look of alarm on her father's face and quickly added, "He's my issue because I...have these er...unknown feelings for him." Charlie chuckled in relief. He really didn't wanna castrate the poor boy; after all he really was a good kid.

"Unknown feelings?" he repeated, feeling completely confused. "Gonna have to give me more than that, Bells. Old man here and all."

Bella sighed and placed her head on the kitchen table in frustration. "Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I like him...A LOT."

_Oh crap, what was he supposed to say to that?_

"Wow, Bells, don't beat around the bush will ya." He chuckled nervously. Bella frowned at her father.

"Not helping," she replied frustratedly. Charlie sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, kiddo. Kinda new to all this." Bella nodded in agreement and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, dad. I'll be fine-" she answered unconvincingly "- It's probably just a phase."

Somehow, Charlie didn't quite believe that. He was trained to read people, source out the guilty from the innocent; so straight away he knew she wasn't being truthful to herself.

"Do you really believe that?" Bella looked up at Charlie in confusion.

"Do I really believe what?" she repeated.

"The fact that it's 'just a phase'?"

Bella rolled her eyes and slouched over the table. "I don't know what to believe anymore, dad. I don't know if what I'm feeling is real or just my head playing sick tricks on me."

"Tell me something? And try and keep this between us, I don't want my hard ass cop reputation being destroyed," he laughed playfully and winked.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"You really like him, right?" he clarified.

She nodded again and sighed.

"OK, I've gotten as far as I have in my career because I listen to what my gut tells me; when I question perps I have to be extremely neutral, gain a perspective from both sides. But sometimes, I set eyes on them and just know that they are either guilty or innocent. And right now-" he placed his hand lovingly over hers. "- My gut is telling me you don't mean what you've just said. I'm not stupid honey, I saw the way you both reacted to one another tonight..."

Bella nodded and lowered her eyes to the table. Maybe he was right? Was she just protecting herself, but from what?

A few silent moments later, she looked to their hands and became a little uncomfortable. Charlie caught onto her discomfort and sharply released them, he wasn't usually that touchy feely, so the fatherly gesture was very uncharacteristic.

"So you're saying I should follow my gut?" she asked, making sure she had the correct facts.

"I'm telling you to do what feels natural, follow your heart, Bells. That's the best advice I can give you." Bella sat there debating what to do. Should she let it go and hope she forgot about him in time? Or should she swallow her pride and do something about those feelings?

Charlie could see his little girl was deep in thought, so he quietly removed himself from the table, when Bella called him, "Dad?" Charlie turned and faced her.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Thanks, for the talk I mean. It helped."

"Don't stress it, just do me one favor?"

"Of course?"

"Be happy honey, don't walk away from those feelings if they are all you ever think about, don't let it fade away to nothing, do something about it before it's too late." He didn't add, "and you end up like me."

Charlie had once made the biggest mistake of his life by choosing his career over the one person who made him complete. The one person who made each day worth living, the one person who gave everything he ever did meaning, Renee Dwyer.

Bella simply nodded. She felt a stab at her heart towards the look on Charlie's face, he looked full of longing, sadness and regret. He was right, she didn't want to feel those heartbreaking emotions, she wanted to be happy, content and most of all...she wanted to be in love.

As much as the thought of love made her all warm and tingly inside, as much as it took over her every thought every second of the day; she couldn't help but feel something hold her back. There was something in her mind telling her to let Jacob go, to fly back to London and continue her boring, mundane life and look after C.J.

For some reason, her head and her heart were not on the same page.

Meanwhile back in La Push, Lily had been sound asleep for a couple of hours and Billy was chugging back a beer on the porch. Jacob had spent some time pacing around the little house, his mind occupied with thoughts of how he would find out where Bella was staying. Was she staying with Charlie? At a motel? Did Charlie still live in Forks? All these questions, and so few answers.

Jacob stopped by the back door and decided to swallow his pride and talk to Billy; find out some much needed information.

He put on his sneakers, threw on a t-shirt and headed outside. Jacob quietly pulled open the door and walked over towards his dad.

"What's on your mind, son?" Billy asked as he heard his son creep up behind him.

Jacob stopped and smiled, "How did you know I was ther-"

"You're my son, Jacob. I know everything about you, it's my job," he interrupted.

Billy placed his bottle in his lap and spun around in his wheelchair. "What's troubling you, son?"

Jacob sighed and ran his fingers through his short, spiky hair in frustration and sat down on the porch steps. "Women troubles," he replied flatly. Billy chuckled and rolled over to his son.

"Son, where women are involved, it's always trouble," he joked then continued on, "so are these problems old or new?" Jacob rolled his eyes at his father's slyness.

"A bit of both actually," he returned as he gazed out towards the woodland.

"Not giving me much to go on here, son?" Billy replied with confusion.

"I dunno, I've just got so much shi-" Billy gave him THAT look, that said 'Watch your language' "Crap, going on in my head at the moment. I don't know which way is up."

"Well, share the load. Tell me what's bothering you?"

Jacob sighed and looked at his father, "I had the oh so delightful pleasure of running into the all high and mighty Harry Clearwater tonight, basically I told him in no uncertain terms what he and his sick fuckin' family have put me and Lily through. I mean he actually had the nerve to ask how I was coping! How the hell does he think I'm doing? Running around dancing on fuckin' rainbows? My daughter has basically been abandoned by her mother, the woman who was supposed to love, protect her and shield her from the world; instead she's out there givin' some twat more attention." Billy simply remained quiet; he knew Jacob needed to get this out, all his anger and frustration had been pent up and now it was exploding like a shaken soda can.

"I'm just so done with all her drama, dad. So done. She can do or say whatever the fuck she wants to me, but I swear if she even tries to hurt Lily I will destroy her," he stated angrily.

"Son, I get that you're hurting, but do you really think that's the best attitude to have? You're a father, a role model. People, kids look up to you son. Lily looks up to you-"

"Dad, what other way can I be? It's my job as her father to protect her, shield her against the crap of the world; even if that includes her own mother." Jacob turned and looked sternly at Billy.

Billy could see Jacob was no longer willing to share that part of his life with him, and he wasn't going to push. Billy watched as his son gazed longingly towards the road leading to Forks, that could only mean one thing.

"So what are these 'new' women troubles you're having? Might they have anything to do with a certain Chief's stepdaughter?" he asked in amusement. Jacob chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Dad," he replied warningly. Billy chuckled and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright! I was just saying that's all," he joked and winked. Billy turned around and began to wheel himself back into the house.

"I really like her, dad," Jacob replied longingly.

Billy smiled and turned around, "If you like her, son, do something about it. It's not just going to fall into your lap."

Jacob smiled and nodded. The time had come for him to man up and do something about these feelings.

He leapt off the steps and jogged to his father's side. "Where does Charlie live?" he asked, sounding flustered. Billy simply smiled and praised God he had such a smart son.

The next morning, Bella had slept surprisingly well, for once. After her one to one talk with her dad she felt...lighter. As she drifted off to sleep the night before she made a vital decision; she only hoped it wouldn't backfire on her.

As she rolled over in bed Bella heard muffled voices from downstairs; that was strange. Charlie hadn't had visitors throughout her entire stay. He didn't exactly seem like a sociable kinda guy. Her confusion had got the better of her; she untangled herself from her purple sheets and climbed out of bed. She quietly strolled over to her suitcase and pulled out some more appropriate items of clothing and then headed towards her door.

"Hey Charlie, how are you doing?" said the beautiful, sexy American voice.

"Good thanks son, taking the champ to the lakes to do some fishing a little later," Charlie replied proudly.

"Sweet, how's C.J doin'?"

"He's doing good, not particularly looking forward to the flight home," Charlie chuckled. "But he's good. How's the old dog doing?"

Jacob smiled and nodded, "Usual, spoiling Lily rotten, lapping up all the attention."

"Typical Bill," he replied sarcastically.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments when Jacob couldn't take it any longer.

"Charlie, I REALLY need to talk to Bella."

Bella crept out onto the landing and hovered carefully by the stairs. As she crouched down a little, she saw the legs that belonged to the man who had her so completely tortured. Her breath hitched and her heart began to pound. What was he doing here? How the hell did he find her?

Even though she had all those questions flying around her head, she couldn't help but feel happy that he had turned up out of the blue just to see her. Bella smiled to herself and rested against the wall.

Charlie had heard his daughter get up, he heard her feeble attempt to sneak around and listen in on his and Jacob's conversation.

"Ok son, chill out. I'll go get her," Jacob nodded and sighed in relief.

Charlie strolled towards the bottom of the stairs, when he looked up and saw Bella's alarmed face. He furrowed his brows at her in confusion and watched as she shook her head.

Crap, Charlie really didn't want to get into the 'he said, she said' business, it was so high school. But, having said that, these weren't just two kids mucking around on the streets trying to get attention, Bella was his baby and Jacob was his best friends son; this was different.

He sighed and turned back to a relieved looking Jacob and shook his head.

"I'm sorry son, maybe not today, huh?" Jacob's heart broke, he was desperate to see her. He followed Charlie's line of vision and landed on the most beautiful pair of snowy white legs he had ever seen in his life, Jesus Christ, she was gorgeous.

"I'm not giving up Charlie, I **WILL** be back and I **WILL** see her," he stated honestly. Jacob knew Bella was listening so that little display was for her benefit more than Charlie's.

Charlie furrowed his brows together and rolled his eyes, theatrics. "Alrighty then, see ya around kiddo." He waved at Jacob and watched him nod back and look towards the stairs before he left. Charlie shut the door and walked to the bottom of the stairs and glanced at Bella.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about? Didn't you listen to any of my advice last night?" he scolded Bella.

She stood and folded her arms over her midsection and sighed, "Just leave it dad, you don't get it."

OK, that was enough.

"No, Bella, I will not 'just leave it'. That man came here today to see you, to TALK to you and all you did was push him away. I totally get that you're nervous about what may happen, but honey, do you not think he is just as scared? He's just had his trust broken and shattered to pieces by the mother of his daughter, but still he was here, he came to see YOU," Charlie strode up the stairs three at a time.

"I love you Bells, God knows I do, but wake the hell up, before you both lose out on something nobody else will ever be able to replace, nobody else will ever be able to compare to. Do it Bells, before it's too late." And with that he went back downstairs.

Bella stood at the top of the stairs in complete shock; he had all but pushed her out the door after him. She liked Jacob so, so much. But they didn't know the state of his life like she did, what if she was just the rebound girl? She knew for sure that her heart wouldn't be able to take getting broken, especially by him; in the short amount of time they had spent together he already meant everything to her.

"I'm taking C.J to the lakes, you just think about what I've said, young lady. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I gotcha dad. Have fun at the lake," she returned.

"Make sure you lock the doors behind us, I want you to be safe in my absence." She nodded and made her way downstairs to say goodbye.

"Bye, Bells," C.J said as he walked out the front door. Charlie closed it too slightly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I mean it, Bells. Don't let him go." On that note he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Bella sighed and dragged her body into the kitchen, she was in no mood to eat, all she wanted to do was go back to bed. Instead she sat down at the kitchen table and and pulled out her phone. As she scrolled through her pictures she began to feel home sick, she missed her friends, home and dog. Deciding that looking at the phone was not working she retreated back to her room and climbed in bed, where she was alone...with her thoughts. That was never a good thing.

An hour later, Bella had just drifted off to sleep after her thoughts plagued her constantly, when the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and prayed for the persistent ringing and knocking to go away; unfortunately no such luck. Bella groaned in anger and kicked the covers off her aching, tired body.

"I bet he's forgotten his keys, seriously? He's the Chief of police and he forgets his keys?!" she muttered as she made her way down the stairs. The thought to change into something more appropriate had completely slipped Bella's mind, until she caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror...

Fuck!

She frantically searched around for a jumper or cardigan, but as per usual; there was nothing, not one thing! The persistent knocking began to grate her; she huffed and strode angrily towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Next time you should remember your keys-" she cut herself off as she opened the door. "J-Jacob," she stuttered.

Jake stood at the door in awe as his eyes ran over her gorgeous body. Was she in bed? God, even the mere thought of her lying down, her hair sprawled over her arms, her chest heaving up and down as she slept...the covers hugging her delicious body...fuck.

"Bells..." he whispered. Unfortunately a whisper was all he could manage at that moment as her true beauty blew him away.

Bella's eyes were drawn to his amazing physique, God she had never wanted to be a t-shirt more in her life, even the thought of what was hiding under it made her slightly...wet.

Jacob placed his hands in his pockets and tried to avert his gaze, why was she so fuckin' beautiful!

Bella began to feel extremely exposed as she stood in front of him. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife. She moved her gaze so she was looking at everything except him, God this was impossible!

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella finally asked. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the sound of her heavenly voice soaked through and made love to his ear drums.

"Bells, we need to talk," he pleaded. Jacob didn't do begging, but something about this beauty made him want to fall to his knees and say 'fuck it' to his pride.

"I think we both said everything yesterday, nothing left to expand on."

Jacob knew what she was trying to do, brush him off, push him away, but he wasn't prepared to take that. There was something between them, it was as clear as day; he felt it when her lips moved against his just last night, he felt it when she laid her hands on his waist and pulled him closer. So she wasn't getting away with that, not a chance in hell.

He shuffled closer and felt a stab to his heart as she moved away. Jacob didn't know what to do, he had an angel sitting on one side of his shoulder and a devil the other. The angel telling him to keep going, persist, don't give up. The devil screaming at him to keep his man card and walk away. But as he stood and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes he knew he couldn't just walk away.

Fuck the man card.

He strode forward and gently took hold of her wrists, "Bells, don't be like this. Don't push me away." Bella scoffed and pushed him away.

"Don't push you away? Are you kidding me? Jacob what planet are you living on? I'm NOT trying to push you away! I'm trying to protect myself and YOU!" Bella felt red in the face as she calmed from her sudden outburst. Why did this man get her so fuckin' frustrated, yet at the same time he was all she dreamed of, wanted, needed, craved, desired...the whole fucking shebang.

"Bella, you can scream, shout, yell anything you want, just let me talk with you. I need to talk with you." he pleaded once again.

Bella began to soften as she felt the warmth of his hands engulf her body, Fuck, was there anything this man couldn't do? She looked into his pleading eyes and finally relented.

"Fine, you'd better come in then." She opened the door so he could pass. As soon as he moved closer to her, her powerful scent overtook every part of his body. Fuck, she smelled so delicious. As he moved passed his fingers brushed her waist causing her to tense and hold her breath from the feeling.

Jesus, she was a goner.

Jacob smirked as he caught the effect he had on her, the way their bodies reacted to one another; this wasn't just a passing flirtation. He stood and waited for her to close the door, the house was exactly how he remembered it, plain, very little detail but cozy and homey; something his mansion wasn't. He owned a house not a home.

Their eyes joined as she walked past him and into the kitchen. God give me strength.

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "You want one?" she asked motioning to the bottle in her hand.

"Sure, sure." Jacob gratefully took the bottle and absentmindedly began to juggle it between both hands. Bella eyed him in amused confusion and chuckled. She pulled out a chair and sat down, watching carefully as Jacob awaited permission to sit. God, why did that make her fall for him further!

"Jake, sit down, you're making me nervous." Jacob smirked and sat at the table. Bella suddenly felt like a giddy school girl at having him so close. She played with the cap on her bottle as Jacob took sneaky glances towards her.

A few moments later the cap of Bella's water bottle flipped off and rolled towards Jacob. She quickly tried to grab it when their hands fumbled together. Bella giggled as she tried to catch it, but suddenly her hands entwined with his. Once again their eyes connected and this time her mind went into overdrive, screaming at her to kiss him, pull him close, tell him how she REALLY felt.

She sharply pulled her hands away and shoved them in her lap, feeling a little embarrassed. Jacob sensed her discomfort and sighed... that wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want her to feel on edge or wary around him.

"Don't do that, Bella." he spoke softly. Bella was confused. _Don't do what?_

"Don't be uncomfortable around me, I would never do anything to make you feel uneasy." Bella scoffed. _Really? Because it didn't seem that way last night._

"Funny that," she shot back offhandedly. Jacob sensed the underlying meaning behind her words.

"Look Bells, I will not apologize for kissing you last night. I wanted it and I know you did too, but I will apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable in anyway, that wasn't what I was trying to do."

"What were you trying to do?" she asked cagily.

Jacob glanced up at her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I was trying to show you how much...I like you."

Bella may have been completely pissed off when he turned up at her door uninvited, but as he confessed how much he liked her she couldn't help but do a little victory dance in her head.

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, Jake. A little shocked," she giggled. "But not uncomfortable."

They both chuckled and sat gazing at each other in silence. He was lost in her beautiful eyes as she continued to gaze upon him, he felt like each blink she made had him hypnotized. Jacob was under her spell, and didn't plan on being set free anytime soon.

Jacob's eyes moved to a sticky note on the fridge that read '**Friday, Bella and C.J leave for London. Flight 14:35pm.**' Throughout all the hype of the last few days he had completely forgotten they were leaving the next day. At that thought he decided he wanted to do something fun, carefree and young with her; while they had no children around them and no responsibility.

Fuck it.

Jacob stood, kicked the wooden chair back and walked over to Bella. He held out his hand and smirked, "C'mon, you're coming with me."

A rush of excitement and adrenaline ran through her veins as she took Jacobs hand. His face had trouble written all over it. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" she quizzed him as he pulled her off the chair.

"We, are going to go have some fun. We are takin' advantage of being childless for a few hours and lettin' loose," he said as he practically dragged her through the house.

"Jake! I have no shoes on!" she exclaimed with a breathtaking smile on her face. He stopped and turned around with an evil grin on his face.

"Who said you'd be walking?" he challenged, with his eyebrow cocked in amusement. Bella playfully slapped his arm and giggled.

"Jake! Seriously!" she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, seriously," he chuckled. Bella shook her head and broke free from his grip, already missing his warmth. She headed towards the stairs and slowly turned back to find him gapping at her ass and she let a little giggle escaped her lips.

"Give me ten minutes," she said as she winked. Jacob smirked and nodded while watching her climb the stairs, fuck.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in Jacob's car and heading to God knows where. Bella wasn't one for surprises, but she trusted him and for some reason she knew she would like it. But that didn't stop her from guessing...

"So where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you out," he replied and smiled evilly. Bella huffed and gazed out the windscreen.

"You are evil, you know that?" she playfully whined.

"Sure, sure. We both know you wouldn't have me any other way;" he returned teasingly.

"I will get it out of you, Jacob Black. You mark my words." Jacob laughed and quickly glanced over at her.

"Try all you like, Bells. But I'm locked down tighter than Fort Knox," he said as he winked. Bella growled playfully at him and spent the rest of the journey in silence.

Ten minutes later, Jacob had pulled into what appeared to be a dirt track. She still felt completely in the dark so she decided to try again.

"You ready to tell me yet?" she asked with a hint of flirtation in her voice. Jacob almost growled as she began to flirt with him - _eyes on the road, Black!_

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry, Bells." He drove a little further down and stopped by a gravel parking lot. Jacob looked over to her and gave her his pearly white toothy grin.

"Told you, you would find out soon enough." Bella smiled and poked her tongue out at him. She took off her seat belt and pulled the handle to open the door, when she saw Jacob jog around and open it for her with a 'that's my job' look on his face. He held her hand and helped her down and then shut and locked the door.

Bella waited for Jacob to lead the way. He stood opposite her; desperately wanting to take hold of her hand but he refrained and gave her his arm to hold onto instead. Bella's heart sank, but she took what he had given her and hooked her arm through his.

"It's just up that path," he motioned to a muddy uphill path in front of them. Bella prayed to God she didn't fall and sprain her ankle or break her leg. That would be just her luck.

They walked up the path together. Jacob helped her when it became too steep for her. Sometimes he went first and helped her by the waist, other times he gave her his hand so she could use it for support. He was a true gentleman.

As they reached the top of the hill Bella's eyes were opened to the most breathtaking sight she had even seen, it was perfect. There were trees tall and thriving with foliage and blossom sprouting from each stem. The beautiful vibrant meadow stretched out before them like a tightly woven carpet. There were a mixture of blue, red, purple and yellow flowers stretching out to the horizon. Butterflies and insects sitting happily in the delicate flower petals, the bright yellow sun beat down on them causing little beads of sweat to form.

"J-Jake...this...it's beautiful," she said breathlessly. Jacob smiled and placed his huge palm on the small of her back.

"Yeah, the view's not too bad either." He chuckled and winked at her. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him playfully.

"You know what I meant, don't put words in my mouth." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

They both slowly moved forwards, Jacob watched in awe as Bella looked around the serene meadow in wonderment - he watched as she ran her fingertips over the flower petals and played with the butterflies that landed on her hands. He had never seen anything or anyone look more angelic in his life, it was like she was born to be surrounded by color, beauty and serenity.

Bella turned back to a content looking Jacob - she knew he was watching her and she didn't mind it; she knew he had no perverted intentions. And if she were completely honest, knowing he was looking at her in such a way inflated her ego.

Jacob strolled over to her and held out his hand, praying that she took it. Bella didn't know what to do; she wanted to take it but didn't want to be lead on. But as she looked at his warm, inviting hand she gave into her desires and placed her hand in his. The feeling of their hands finally joined together, their fingers curled together and she felt him squeeze gently. The illuminating smiles on their face said everything they needed to know, for the first time in a long time Bella Dwyer was happy.

"Did you wanna go sit over there? There's a beautiful view of the ocean?" Jacob asked kindly.

Bella nodded and softly replied, "I'd love to."

Half an hour later, Bella and Jacob were sitting on the cushiony green grass and watching the birds circle the abandoned island in the distance. It was perfect, quiet, tranquil, soothing, peaceful and still; everything they both needed more than anything. Bella didn't know how he did it, how he coped with the constant pressure of being under the spotlight, being caught in front of the lens at the least opportune moments, lack of privacy, the persistent need to produce number one singles for the esteemed superstars who worked with him. She could only guess it was to do with his upbringing, Billy seemed like a fantastic father and if Jacob was anything to go by Billy was a remarkable role model.

"Jake, can I ask you a...rather personal question?"

"You can ask me anything, Bells," he returned softly.

She smiled and took a deep breath, she just hoped he didn't mind her asking. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her genuine interest in him as prying.

"I know you have vaguely mentioned your occupation before, but what exactly do you do?"

"I provide the inspiration behind the song, beat and lyrics. I work with artists from all walks of life, some are dying to get in the studio and sing like they will never sing again; others take a little more pushing. Sometimes I have to sit down with them and rekindle their fire, their love for music. I provide the foundations for new artists that are searching for a sound that is unique to them, you know, something that defines them as a person." Jacob paused to let her absorb the information.

Bella simply nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I have to know the computers, decks and equipment I work with, like the back of my hand. I add and manipulate layers to tracks, then when the artist has added the vocals I edit them and prepare the song for release."

Bella looked at Jacob like he was speaking a foreign language. "So, not a lot then," she joked. Jacob burst out laughing.

"Nah, I'm pretty lazy actually, I just sit there and watch my assistants work their magic," he played along. Bella looked at him wide eyed and in disbelief.

"I'm joking, Bells!" he laughed. "Trust me, I wouldn't let anyone else go NEAR my equipment." Bella had to look away as her mind immediately went to the gutter, _dammit woman!_

"I bet you have all the girls after you," she chuckled nervously, regretting ever asking that question.

"I get attention, most of it unwanted. I've never been the type of man to hook up with a woman and then drop her like she's nothing, if I'm in a relationship, I'm completely committed. Unfortunately not ALL women walk on my wavelength." His voice turned harsh and coarse.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right woman yet? The one person who gets you no matter what, who loves you unconditionally, protects your heart from the monsters of this world. Someone who will look into your eyes every single day," their eyes slowly connected. "And tell you constantly how special, amazing and inspirational you are. Someone who will walk on hot coals just to see you smile, swim to the end of the earth to hear you laugh and die to hear you tell them you love them back." What she didn't add, was how much she wanted that to be her.

Jacob was speechless, there was so much emotion behind her words. Did she really mean all that? Could she possibly be the one to walk over hot coals for him? He didn't know, though the one thing he was certain of was that he would do all that and more for her.

"You really think there is someone out there that could feel all that for me?" Bella chuckled, not at him, at his innocence._Yeah, she's sitting right next to you._

"I don't THINK anything, Jake. I KNOW there is someone out there who would lay their life on the line to protect yours," she said wistfully as she looked out at the ocean.

They sat in a thoughtful silence as each of them reflected on the conversation they had just had. It was strange but at the same time it was amazing, apparently not all women were heartless bitches, they actually had feelings and emotions. As he looked over to the spot in the meadow that held a special place in his heart, he decided it was time to tell Bella the reason behind him bringing her here, but before he could say, she spoke first.

"This place is truly beautiful, Jake. How did you find it?" _Great minds think alike?_

"Funny you should say that, I didn't just happen to come across this part of the woods, I've been coming here since I was a boy," he rolled his sleeves up into the crook of his arm and then ran his hand over his neck.

Bella was intrigued. So this part of the woods held a special meaning for him? And he'd chosen to bring her here?

"My mom used to bring me here every Wednesday night and tell me stories about our people."

"Wow, really?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah, see I've always been interested in the history of my culture, I used to read hundreds of books on Native American people and Quileute Legends."

"Quileute Legends?" she repeated.

"Yeah, the Legends of my people; well, actually it's more like an old scary story." Jacob chuckled.

"I'd like to know?" Bella asked.

"Ok, erm, well Quileutes are supposedly descendants from wolves," Bella's eyes popped in surprise.

"Really? Like wolves...real wolves?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the Legend of our Tribe," Jacob said proudly.

"Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday..." She chuckled in confusion.

"Well, that's not the half of it. Have you ever seen a film called Van Helsing?" Bella nodded in reply. Completely confused as to where this was going.

"Well, you know how in the film, the Werewolves and Vampires are like mortal enemies?" She nodded again.

"It's kinda like that for the Quileute Tribe, but instead of them using the term 'vampires' they used 'The Cold Ones'. I remember my mom told me one time, way back in the Tribes history the Chief of the Tribe found some Cold Ones hunting on their land, but they claimed to be something different, so he made a treaty with them. The treaty was, if they promised to stay off Quileute land he wouldn't expose them for what they really were to the pale faces." Jacob chuckled and looked toward Bella.

"Holy crap, that's...different. I mean, no wonder you were intrigued by your culture, with a history like that, I would be too," she replied honestly. Jacob narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"Really? I mean, it doesn't freak you out or anything?" Bella scoffed.

"Why would it freak me out? I really, genuinely think it's interesting. I mean your history is something to be proud of, your people protected and fought for you. My history is...messed up, everybody thinks England is so fascinating, we have a history of murders and gore. We've had so many Wars and Battles, then there was the Great Fire Of London, which lasted for days. Not to mention the notorious serial killer; Jack the Ripper, around the Whitechapel area. It's just not as magical as people like to assume. London was a pretty dysfunctional place back then."

"I wouldn't say your country's history was 'magical' but it's definitely interesting. And you're right, there's a lot of blood and gore involved," he agreed.

They both chuckled and continued their harmless banter for a little while longer, when it began to grow cloudy and slightly chilly. Jacob glanced up to the grey sky and shook his head. Bella noticed his change in demeanor and questioned it.

"Hey, what's the head shake for?" He turned his attention back to her and sighed.

"I wanted today to be fun, warm and sunny. Not cold and gloomy," he huffed in frustration. Bella smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Jake, today HAS been fun, warm and sunny, I've had a really nice day." She gently squeezed his hand. "Today was been special," she replied tenderly. Jacob cocked his brow in question.

"Special?"

"Yeah, special. You have made me feel alive today, more alive than I have felt in a LONG time. Today I've had a chance to just be me, Bella Dwyer, the twenty-five year old woman. Not Isabella Dwyer, business owner, guardian and part time marriage counselor." Jacob chuckled.

"Part time marriage counselor?"

"Egh, long, depressing story. Not something I really want to divulge into just yet, I can guarantee it will ruin today," she chuckled.

"Nothing could ruin today," Jacob whispered softly.

Bella smiled and glanced over towards Jacob's special spot and found herself wondering about his mother.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you speak of your mother in past tense?" She saw the flash of hurt zoom over his face and immediately felt bad.

"Jake?" she asked with concern.

"Sorry, it's not you, it's just hard for me to talk about my...mom." _Fuck, shit, bugger!_

"God, I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

"Hey, don't be sorry. You didn't know, it's just I've never told anyone about my mom before, not even HER." He hissed the word 'her'.

"Still, I really should learn to keep my mouth shut,"

"No, it's ok. I...wanna tell you," he confessed. It was true, he'd never spoken of his mother since his counseling sessions all those years ago, and now, with Bella, he felt confident enough to do it.

"My mom was called Sarah, I don't remember very much about her, but one thing that stands out when I think of her is her radiant smile. When she smiled it was like the world seemed a better place; for that short time everything was right and just the way it should be." He paused for breath, then continued. "Billy always told me she was a happy go lucky woman; she was the life and soul of the party. He thinks I inherited my kind nature from her; he says I remind him of her in countless ways; I'm kinda proud of that,"

Bella smiled as he strolled down memory lane; the look on his face as he thought of his mother was beyond anything she had ever seen. She could tell how much he missed her.

"You should be, you are a credit to them both; I see how proud Billy is when he looks at you, it practically radiates off him," she said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Bells. That means a lot."

"Anytime," she whispered softly. "Sorry, carry on." she chuckled.

"I don't really know much else, Billy told me she loved painting, watercolors and things like that. I think he still has some of her paintings hung on the wall at home, she used to love painting me and my sisters. It's like her mind would take mental pictures and she would use those to paint from; there was one she did of me sitting here looking out towards that island over there." He pointed towards the abandoned island.

"She sounds like a very special, talented woman, Jake."

"She was, Bells," he said wistfully. "I miss her, I miss her like crazy." Jacob's voice trailed off.

Bella scooted next to him and placed her hand affectionately over his, "What happened, Jake?"

He glanced down towards her hand and smiled, "My dad, he blames himself for it, even to this day. He blames the accident on himself. He thinks if he hadn't suggested they go out, she would still be here with us." Jacob's voice cracked under the emotion. Bella rubbed his arm soothingly.

"It's ok Jake, I'm right here."

"I know, Bells. I just don't wanna revert back to my old ways. Talking about her accident still kills me inside, when it happened I took her passing BADLY, so bad that I had to go to a counselor to straighten me out. It took me a while, but I managed to get back to my normal self. I'm just scared my talking about it will send me spiraling back into depression and I don't want that, Bells, I really don't." His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

Bella placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deep in his eyes. "You will not spiral down into depression, as you have something now that you didn't have before." She could see the tears form in his eyes, and the violent battle he was having to keep them at bay.

"You'll never get in that state again...because you have a daughter who makes you get out of your bed every morning no matter how bad you're hurting. I see the way you are with Lily and you always put her well being before your own." Jacob sighed in relief and leaned into her hand. Finally, someone who understood him.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered. Bella blushed as his compliment and looked down.

"Nah, I'm not. I just...care about you, Jake. I don't want to see you hurt." Jacob smiled and began to chuckle.

"You know when someone compliments you, you're meant to return the favor," he joked, throwing her a sexy wink.

"Oh really? And what is one supposed to respond with?" she mocked in her finest British accent.

"Hmm, how about 'Why Jacob, you are looking rather...' and any or if not all would be gratefully appreciated," he joked. "...dashing, gorgeous, sexy, handsome...' I'm not particularly fussy." They both chuckled.

Bella laughed and playfully slapped him arm, "Seriously? Does your ego need inflating that much?" she teased.

"Nah, it's just nice hearing those words from someone you like," Jacob added slyly.

At their jokey banter, a thought popped into her head. She grinned evilly and slowly moved one hand behind her; while keeping his attention on her face, "Ok, Mr. Black, you have won me over! I must say that sexy charm of yours works wonders, not to mention that blinding grin," she said as she winked. Meanwhile her other hand had grabbed a handful of dirt. She slowly began to move closer when Jacob cocked his brow.

"You know what I think you could use?" she leaned closer toward his moist lips, licking hers as she went. Jacob gulped and instinctively moved forwards.

"What's that?" he whimpered. Her lips hovered over his and her hands came up and locked around his neck, she smiled devilishly and opened her muddy hand then placed it on his neck.

"A mud fight!" she squealed and quickly threw the remainder of the mud at him. Jacob cursed in surprise and laughed.

Oh now it's on!

"Oh, you did not just throw mud at me!" he exclaimed as he shot off the grass and took off after Bella. She ran through the trees making sure to dodge in and out of his view.

"Er, I believe I just did!" she giggled.

Jacob laughed and stalked through the shrubbery, "You can't hide from me, Bells. I will find you and you will pay," he teased. Bella tried her best to stifle her heavy breathing and giggles as she ran, but failed epically. Ahead of her she spotted a large tree where she could stop and catch her breath. Bella made one last sprint to the tree and leaned against the trunk in exhaustion. She couldn't hear any crunch noises or twigs snapping underfoot so she took a peek from behind the tree to find Jacob.

Nothing.

She returned back to her hiding place, then seconds later looked again.

Nothing.

Bella started to worry as he wasn't anywhere to be found, until she turned back and was greeted by a pair of strong hands gripping her waist and pulling her close. Jacob inhaled her amazing scent and huskily whispered in her ear.

"I told you I'd find you... and now I'm going to make you pay." Bella bit her lip in anticipation. Jesus Christ he was sexy. Jacob lowered his hands to the hem of her top and slowly lifted... he then smeared mud all over her lower back, which caused her to jump from the cool sensation.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. Jacob watched in amusement as she jumped and hopped around trying to rid herself of the mud - until he found himself being yanked to the floor by her soft hands.

"You don't get the last laugh, ! I will make you pay for plastering me in mud!" she yelled playfully and rolled them over so she straddled him. Her arms had him pinned in place.

"Bring it on, honey!" he laughed as he rolled them back over.

For the next few moments they continued to roll around in the dirt, laughing and joking, throwing mud at each other. Bella rolled him back over once again and straddled his waist, this time using a firmer grip. Her hair hung down covering both their faces, and their giggles began to die down as they gazed into each others eyes. Both their hearts began to beat like drums against their chests, his eyes trailed over her stunning, muddy face and towards her beautiful lips and his hand came up and threaded through her hair while his other stayed entwined with hers. Bella felt herself surrender as they looked into each others eyes, she couldn't hold back anymore, she wanted him and judging by the hardness she felt between her legs, he felt the exact same way.

"Bells..." he whispered as she lowered her lips to meet his.

"Jake..." she returned, just as softly. He lifted his head to meet hers and hovered his lips just over them. Jacob wanted to cherish this moment - feel, see, taste, touch, hear everything. He wanted to be engulfed in everything Bella.

Bella began to make the final move in connecting their lips. She felt his breath drift over her skin and his hands tangle themselves in her hair. She watched as his eyes gazed upon her lips-

_'Wow, it seems to me like I was botherin', how? Cause I make walkin' look like modellin', how? It ain't my fault the boys keep followin' wow, if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin''_

Jacob failed to realize throughout their play fight his cell has fallen out his pocket.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

Bella sighed and released his hand to she could pass him his phone - stupidly as it turned out, because when she picked it up she saw an image of Leah, Lily and him laughing and goofing around.

Her heart broke.

It was now obvious he wasn't over her, or why else would he still have her picture on his phone? Bella jumped up and off him then walked away a little so he wouldn't see her upset. She knew the situation was too good to be true... she was so stupid to think he could want her!

Jacob's heart sank as she zoomed off of him and turned her back towards him. He glared at his fuckin' cell, stupid bitch always ruins things!

He wanted to check on Bella - make sure she was Ok, but something told him Leah would be calling about Lily, in which case he needed to answer.

"What!" he growled into the receiver. Leah laughed.

"I see you're still as strong and feisty as I remember? So the little English bitch hasn't tamed you yet, huh?" she spat back.

"Shut the fuck up, Leah and tell me what you want!"

"Chill out sexy, I called because I want Lily to come and spend some time with me," Jacob couldn't believe his ears. What. The. Fuck! He knew Leah well enough to know that what she really meant was, ' so I can prove to the papz and press that I'm a good mom.'

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?! You actually think I'm going to let you USE my daughter to clear your name?!"

"She is MY daughter to, Jacob! I have rights!"

"Yeah well you know what, you can take those RIGHTS and shove them up your lying ass!" Leah screamed and huffed.

"You cannot do this to me, you asshole! I gave birth to her! I have just as much say in seeing her as you!" Jacob scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh! You gave up those rights when you spent time fuckin' that twat instead of spending time with your flesh and blood!"

"God! You are fuckin' impossible, Black!" she yelled.

"Whatever, go find someone else to use to clear your name, you put yourself in this position, so you can get your bitch ass out!"

"You will hear from my lawyer, you selfish asshole! I will not let this go!"

"What the fuck ever." And with that he shut off the cell.

Bella hovered around him, trying desperately not to listen in, but his tone just kept getting louder. Why the hell was he talking about rights? What the hell was she saying to him?

Jacob shoved his cell in his pocket and sighed in anger. Stupid liar had to go and ruin another perfectly good moment for him. He looked over at a worried Bella and smiled slightly.

"I'd like to go home now please, Jacob," she stated flatly.

Oh fuck.

Back at the Swan residence. Bella had been silent the entire ride home, Jacob's mind had been working over time wondering whether she'd had a change of heart - after all, she did witness a pretty ugly side to him. He pulled into Charlie's driveway and put the car in park. Bella took off her seat belt and looked directly at Jacob.

"You wanna come in? For a drink or something?" Jacob happily agreed as it meant more time with her. He really didn't want to go home just yet.

He turned off the ignition and climbed out, then ran over to her side to find she was already out and walking to the front door. Something was wrong.

Bella unlocked the door and switched on the lights, she removed her jacket and shoes, then headed to the kitchen to make the drinks. She wanted to wait for him...but what was the point?

Jacob came in and also removed his shoes then went straight to her side.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she replied as she made some hot choco. "This ok for you?" she pointed at the hot drink.

"Sure, sure."

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in the living room in silence drinking the hot chocolate. Bella desperately needed to confront their current situation and tell him how she felt - once and for all. Jacob felt scared, worried and confused as to what was going on.

"Jacob, I think we need to talk," she said regretfully.

Oh God no.

"You are gonna need to just let me get this out, because if I don't I never will." Jacob gulped hard and nodded. "Ever since I saw you on the beach, I've been completely infatuated by you, you've made me feel things that I haven't felt in SO long, hell...even ever! In your presence I've felt wanted, confident, strong, alive, exhilarated...sexy." Jacob's eyes shot up to hers, "I REALLY really like you Jake, so much, and until today I thought you really liked me too-"

Wait what?!

"But-" Jacob tried to correct her.

"No, Jacob. I need to get this out." She sighed and continued. "Too me you are such an amazing guy - you're so strong, kind and loving... everything I have ever wanted in a man. But on the beach last night, I saw a different side to you; I know she was your friend - I get that I really do. But you have to understand how I felt when you commented on how good she looked, you were there with me and you told another woman she looked good!...but then you kissed me and I felt so unbelievably happy that your lips were finally on mine. It was like a dream. Then today we were having such a nice time and SHE rung you and yes I saw your screensaver - yeah, I shouldn't have looked... but I did and in a way I'm glad I did, because now I know."

Jacob gulped. "Now you know what?" he asked hesitantly.

"I know that I can't do this anymore, I've tried so hard - I really have. But look at me Jake, what do I have that you could possibly want? What could I possibly offer you?" Jacob took a hold of her hands.

"I am looking at you, Bella. I see this beautiful, kind hearted, strong, passionate, fun, amazingly sexy woman staring back at me. Bella I never meant to make you feel like that - it's just my mind has been royally fucked up by my bitch of an ex... it's been hard to think straight. And I don't want you to offer me anything except the chance to get to know you better, I don't want or need anything else. I just want you, C.J and Lily by my side. I'm the one who has to prove my worth to you - not the other way around," he said urgently, praying to God she listened.

"I wanna believe that, Jake. I really do. Everything you've said sounds so nice, it really does...but...I can't help but feel you see me as the rebound girl. Jake, I can't and won't be that person, I can't put my heart out there for you to take and then a few months down the line you get fed up with me and leave... you would tear me apart. I can't allow C.J and Lily to feel the pain of someone else they grow to love walking out on them. I can't allow you to put yourself through more pain. Jake, they are kids - they need stability around them... not floating parents."

Jacob began to feel a little angry, there she was doing it again! Ruining something that made him happy, why did he ever get involved with that bitch?! Leah fucking Clearwater had a lot to answer for.

"Bella, do you really think I see you as the rebound girl? Because you couldn't be further from the truth."

"I can't help how I feel," she returned.

"Bells, please? Don't do this? Give us a chance," he pleaded as he cupped her cheek. Bella turned away and felt the tears sting behinds her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I think it's for the best." She choked as she held back her tears.

Within seconds his demeanor had done a complete 180 turn. Jacob was a proud man and in a few days, he had been cheated on and lied to, learned he may need to fight for custody of his child, and was now feeling the sting of Bella's rejection. The combined effects caused the spiteful Jacob to make an appearance. He snatched his hand away and glared at her.

"You know what?" he hissed as he shot up and headed towards the door, "Maybe I was wrong about you - you're EXACTLY like Leah, all fuckin' work and no fuckin' play," he spat.

As he saw the look of hurt on her face her immediately regretted those words. Jacob saw the tears fall from her eyes and it broke his heart...he did that. He made her cry.

Unfortunately his bruised pride wouldn't allow him to comfort her and apologize even though he fought it with everything he had.

Bella couldn't comprehend what she had just heard - did he really just say she was like Leah? His two faced, cheating, bitch of an ex? That...that she couldn't forgive. The tears fell from her eyes as his words cut her deep, never in her life had she felt so hurt. Bella saw the regret in his eyes - but it was too late, the damage had been done. All she wanted was for him to leave.

A moment later, Jacob could no longer stand seeing the woman he had grown feelings for hurt so badly because of him. He glanced back at her one more time and apologized with his eyes, unfortunately she had her back towards him...it was no use. He turned the handle and walked out the front door to head home and drown his sorrows - once again.

The next morning, Jacob woke feeling like he'd had ten rounds in a boxing ring. His head throbbed, his entire body ached and as he thought back on the day before and the hurtful things he had said to Bella...his heart began to ache uncontrollably.

It was true, Jacob Black was a prick.

He climbed out of bed and threw on some clean clothing and then went to check on his pride and joy.

"Dadda!" Lily bellowed as she stood from her spot on the rug and waddled towards him. Jacob smiled and bent down to pick up his little girl.

"Mornin' baby girl, how's my princess?"

"Papa was pwaying pwincesses with me, dadda!" she announced excitedly. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He was? Did you dress him up good? And tell him about the scary monster waiting in the castles dungeons?" he played along. Jacob was desperate to see at least one of the women in his life smile because of him.

Lily's mouth fell open and she shook her head vigorously. "Dadda, I fordot!"

"Oh no! You'd better go warn him, petal." Lily nodded enthusiastically and squirmed out of his arms. Jacob let her down and chuckled as her little legs carefully ran towards her papa.

Jacob tried to carry out his normal morning routine, but the words he had spoken the night before to the one woman who had guided him and helped him in the aftermath of Leah's betrayal, had really crept up on him. And at that precise moment in time - they were royally kicking his ass.

He looked at the clock on the living room wall - 12:30pm - good, he still had time to go and beg on his knees for Bella's forgiveness.

Half an hour later, Jacob was sitting in his car on Bella's street. He couldn't bring himself to park on Charlie's driveway...he was too ashamed of himself. If he could have beaten himself up the night before - he would, with no hesitations. Jacob shook his head and put his foot on the gas, slowly edging the car forward. As Charlie's cruiser came in sight, Jacob decided he needed to man up and own up to his actions. After all it was his fault.

He stopped the car just off the driveway and climbed out. Jacob was a man on a mission and with or without Charlie's permission he WOULD see her and do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness.

Jacob strode up the pathway and leapt up the porch steps, he firmly knocked on the door and awaited a response. Seconds later the door flew open, with an upset Charlie stood behind.

"Hey Charlie, everything ok? are Bella and C.J ok?" he asked with concern.

Charlie shook his head and looked down to the wooden flooring beneath him. "No they aren't ok, Jacob."

_Wait, what?_

"Charlie, what's going on? I came to see Bella...where is she?" Charlie's eyes turned to stone as he stood opposite his best friends son.

"She's not here."

"Ok, well when will she be back?" Jacob persisted.

"No son. She's gone, her and C.J left for London late last night. She won't be coming back."

Jacob's legs damn near gave way as he received what felt like a blow to the stomach. He was such a prick! Bella had left because of him.

Bella had left him.

"Oh God, What have I done?"

_A/N: So what do you think? Jake was a bit of a dick, huh? lol. Just in case you were wondering; Leah's ringtone was by a girl group called Prima J and the song was Rockstar._

_Next chapter will be up soon! Much love :)_


	9. Miss Independent

_A/N: Just a quick authors note to let you gal's know that The Climb was setting in 2011! you'll understand why as you read on :)_

_Also I know I said I would be doing banners for each chapter; I've had so much to do, that I haven't had chance and I really didn't want to delay any longer, please forgive me? :D_

_Beta - Jusobele_

_Pre-readers - October Skies, Mist._

_Disclaimer - I own nothing._

Chapter 8. Miss Independent.

'_Oh there's something about the kinda woman that can do it herself,_  
_I like at her and she makes me proud, there's something about her,_  
_There's something oh so sexy about the kinda woman who don't even need my help,_  
_She says she got it she got it, no doubt there's something about her,_  
_Cause she works like a boss, plays like a boss, car and crib she bout' to pay em' both off,_  
_And her bills are paid on time,_  
_She made for a boss, solely a boss, everything like she telling them to get lost,_  
_That's the girl that's on my mind,_

_She got her own thing, that's why I love her,_  
_Miss independent, won't you come and spend a little time,_  
_She got her own thing, that's why I love her,_  
_Oh the way you shine, Miss Independent'_

_Ne-Yo: Miss Independent._

One month later.

Jacob and Lily had travelled back to L.A after Bella's sudden departure. He could no longer stay in a place where everywhere he turned he saw her beautiful face: the beach, the woods, the ice cream parlour...her face was everywhere. Billy was upset at the fact Jake had decided to cut his trip short, but he understood why. Lily kept asking the same heartbreaking questions over and over again: where was Bella, why did she leave without saying goodbye? He didn't have the heart to tell his baby girl that the woman she had grown close to had left because of him.

A part of him would have loved to have been able to say his life was so full and exciting that Bella's mere existence never held any effect on him; unfortunately that wasn't the case. Jacob thought about her in some way every second of everyday. Even before he opened his heavy lids in the mornings, her heavenly face would float past his eyes, gracing him with her sunny smile.

Now, as Jacob sat in his leather office chair he found himself staring aimlessly at his laptop screen; his fingers hovered over the keyboard as he debated whether or not he should invade her privacy and Google her name.

Jacob placed his elbows on his custom made, solid wood desk and sighed in frustration. All he had to do was type in her name; it wasn't hard, just ten simple letters...so why was his head caught in a violent fight with his heart?

He sank back in his chair and threw his head back against the back of the chair; the situation was impossible - he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. His fingers began to tap impatiently against the side of thelaptop as his head continued to buzz with questions. He just wanted to see her face, see her smile...hear her angelic voice.

_Fuck it._

Jacob was beginning to pass caring what people thought of him, how people would react - he wanted to see the woman who had stolen his heart from the get go, and if Googling her name was the only way he could achieve that...then by God he was going to do it.

His fingers began to move over the keyboard, quickly typing in her name: Bella Dwyer.

Jacob's heart skipped a beat as an image of her and C.J came on the screen. He smiled as he saw the proud smile she wore on her face and her sisterly display of affection for her brother. Then he continued to scroll down until he saw her Wikipedia. Absentmindedly he bit his lip in anticipation. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little nervous to see what was lurking on that page. Blocking those thoughts out he double clicked on her name and watched anxiously as all her information was being displayed before him.

**Isabella Marie Dwyer**

Jacob couldn't help but smile: he never really thought to ask Bella her middle name, but now that it was in front of him, he realized how much it suited her.

**Born August 10, 1986 is a British celebrity wedding planner.**

**Isabella is the owner of a wedding planning business, Wedding Bells, which is based at The Dorchester Hotel in London.**

Jacob kept scrolling down the page until he saw something that peaked his interest.

**Wedding Bells has been awarded "Best Wedding Planning Business of the year" by Life & Style magazine for two years in a row.**

**Isabella was also awarded "Businesswoman of the year" by Life & Style magazine for two years in a row.**

He stared at the screen wide eyed and in shock. He couldn't believe she held such a high business stature. Jacob once again sank back into his chair; his eyes were glued to the screen in awe. He knew she was a celebrity planner; but he had no clue she had won those awards...he was speechless.

A little later, Jacob remained in his chair; his head still buzzed with all the recent news regarding the woman who was claiming more pieces of his heart by the minute. As he sat at his desk a thought entered his head: was she still planning that asshole's wedding?

Bella sat in the boardroom of Wedding Bells, trying her best to concentrate on the task at hand. Unfortunately she was having no such luck. Ever since she had returned from La Push her heart was no longer in the business; she tried her best to cram each day with as many meetings and events as possible, but each new client or meeting felt forced. She no longer felt the buzz and excitement that used to get her through each day.

As much as she wanted to sit in her office and shut out the rest of the world, she couldn't When she returned to London she had Bobby liaise with a member of Jake's staff and tie off all the loose ends. Bobby later told her that Jake had no intentions of telling the world of his ex's affair. As far as he was concerned, he wanted to just forget the whole fucked up situation and move on with his life.

Bella would be lying if she said she never thought about Jacob, their time together. Being around him made her feel alive and young; the way he would look at her sent chills over her entire body. Whenever she caught him looking at her, he would make her feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time...sexy.

Unfortunately his last words to her had left a gash in her heart the size of Russia. She could still hear his acidic words...a month later. Bella was hurt that after their talks and special...moments together he would think that little of her. But as she lingered on that thought, they had spent a week together; how well could they really get to know each other in a week?

However, once again, her head and heart were in a violent tussle. Her head told her to do exactly what she should have done from the beginning and forget about him, but her heart told her that she was lying to herself. As soon as they locked eyes with one another she felt the insane spark fly through her entire body. It was like an unstoppable force; they shared a powerful bond. She knew it and deep down so did he.

Bella shook her head in frustration and sighed. None of that stuff mattered anymore as according to him, she was just like Leah.

She threw her pen down on the shiny wooden table and leaned back into the chair. It was actually amusing because she spent most of her teen and some of her adult life planning the perfect day for all her clients, making sure she made THEM happy. The one time she took a break from all that and had a little fun, her heart decided it would like to finally meet its other half.

When I actually do, the owner of that half rips my world apart.

Typical.

Bobby and Kellyanne had seen the change in their best friend's behaviour; they knew something had happened in La Push, just like they both knew how much she was struggling to organize the biggest wedding the company had ever had.

Yes, believe it or not little Miss diva had decided to give can't-keep-it-in-his-pants Crowley another chance. Lauren had stormed into the office a little over two weeks after Bella had returned and announced in her usual diva manner that she was 'destined to be with him' and how 'everybody deserves a second chance'.

Bullshit.

Since then, the office had been a complete nut house. Bella had been barely in the office due to meetings with various companies and keeping the diva happy. Kellyanne and Bobby had their own weddings to plan but as hers was the biggest they'd ever had to pull off, they rallied around and made sure people were on schedule with orders and things were being done properly.

Everything had been going smoothly until a few days earlier when Lauren had come charging into the office claiming Bella was stealing her light. Unfortunately, since Bella came back from La Push her face was EVERYWHERE; they couldn't walk down the street without seeing her face plastered all over some news stand. She would get calls at work from press asking about her new 'relationship' with the newly single Mr. Black. They would all stand outside her place of work and home just so they could snap a picture of her and shove it in their magazine.

Apparently that little gem made the diva slightly unhappy.

"I told you to go there and find out facts on the little affair, not hook up with the slut's ex!" Lauren fumed. Her hands were flying in every direction.

"Lauren, I can appreciate you are upset with the lack of attention on your wedding, but I really don't think there's any need to start throwing around accusations," Bella stated calmly, though her balled up fists were saying something completely different.

"Accusations?! Oh honey, please don't stand there and tell me there was nothing going on between the two of you! Look." She strutted over to Bella's coffee table and picked up the latest issue of Heat magazine and threw it in her hands. "Right there is your proof!" Bella looked to the magazine in her hand and saw her and Jacob stepping off the Ferris wheel hand in hand.

Crap.

Bella sighed and placed the magazine on her desk and tried her best to calm the insane princess.

"Just give it a few days and it will all blow over, he'll be with someone else and then the attention will be back on your wedding," she replied flatly. Lauren glared at Bella and strutted her body towards the door; before leaving she turned around.

"You better hope so, or you can bet your bottom dollar I will find someone else to plan my wedding!" And with that the glass door slammed shut.

Bobby witnessed the little show and instinctively went to see if his best friend was ok. He quietly knocked on the door and then slowly opened it - hoping he didn't get the stapler thrown at his head.

The sight he saw when he stepped inside her office damn near tore him apart. He knew what was wrong, he didn't need to ask. Bobby walked around the desk and pulled her defeated figure out of the seat and gave her a much needed cuddle.

"Honey, I'm going to ask you something now and I want the complete truth...you got me?" He cupped her face and looked into her sad eyes.

She simply nodded in response.

"Are you happy?" Bobby asked softly. Bella's eyes fell to the floor and she slowly shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me Bellie? I'm your chick, we're meant to share everything. You know what I'm like, I have to know every little sordid detail - even how many times you went to toilet." She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up.

"I've been trying to work through it, Bobs. It's not easy for me to admit ever since I came home I've dreaded coming in to my own business."

"That's not the only reason is it?" he questioned. Bella furrowed her brows at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bobby chuckled and smoothed her hair down in a soothing manner.

"Honey, don't play that game with me, I know you and I know there was something going on with you and Mr. washboard abs-" he glanced down to the offending magazine on her desk and pointed to it. "And now so does the rest of the world."

"It was something and nothing, it doesn't matter now." Bella fell back into her chair and pushed the magazine away.

Yeah of course it doesn't matter.

Bobby sat on the corner of her desk and pushed the magazine back in front of her. "You were never a good liar, Bellie," he persisted, determined to get something out of her.

"Bobby, leave it," Bella replied firmly.

"No, I will not leave it. I'm not stupid Bella; I can see the effect the dude has had on you and I'll bet you anything he is feeling the exact same way about you." Bella scoffed.

"I highly doubt that."

"Ah ha! So there was something going on!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the desk.

Bella rolled her eyes and slumped over the desk, placing her head on her arm. "Bobby, really? What's the point?"

Bobby scoffed and suddenly his whole demeanour changed from sympathetic to total diva in five seconds flat.

"Oh girl puulease, don't sit there spouting that shit to me, we both know EXACTLY what the point is, so stop wallowing-" Bella flew out of her chair and within seconds was stood face to face with Bobby.

"Wallowing?! You think I'm wallowing? You may be my best friend Bobby, but you don't have a fuckin' clue how I feel or what I've been through, so don't stand there and pretend to care!" He smiled.

"THAT is the Bella I want to see! The Bella who isn't afraid to kick ass and put assholes in their place. I want to see the same fire and passion in your eyes that I see in that image right there!" He pointed to the image of Bella and Jacob.

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon," she replied as she moved away from him and sat back at her desk. He frowned and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Why? What's happened to make you feel so low?"

"It's nothing, don't worry," she brushed the subject aside. Only Bobby wasn't having that, not one bit.

"Bella," he warned. She glanced up at him and sighed, running her hands over her neck.

"Okay, okay. It's not going to happen because before I left he...said something to me."

"What did he say, sweetie?" he pushed.

"You know about the Leah situation, right?" Bobby rolled his eyes and dramatically folded his arms.

"Duh, I'm the one who told you!" Bella laughed and nodded.

"Before I left, he basically said...I'm just like her...all work and no play." Bobby's jaw dropped and he flew off the chair strutting around the room, showing the decor of the room his fantabulous jazz hands.

"Oh no he didn't!" he exclaimed.

Bella nodded sadly.

"I really liked him, Bobby." He halted to a stop and looked at his broken best friend. Within seconds he was by her side, his arm around her shoulders trying his best to comfort her.

"I know you did, darling...I can see that," he gently cupped her face and turned her towards him. "You, my chick, need to have a day to yourself. No wedding, no work, no press...though that may be a little hard! And God forbid I actually say this - but no flamboyant, exceedingly gay best friend." Bella chuckled and bit her lip. That sounded really nice.

"I wish, Bobs...I really do." He gave her a sly smile and winked.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be right back!" he yelled as he strutted out of her office towards his phone.

Ten minutes later, Bella was sitting in her office scrolling over Yahoo and Google on her laptop. The entertainment section consisted of images of her and Jacob talking and getting rather...cosy with each other. Moments later her door flew open and Bobby sashayed towards her.

"Up!" he bellowed. Bella remained in her seat, feeling entirely confused. He rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab her hands. "Up!" he repeated.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she stood.

"I'm kicking you out the office for the day!"

"What? Bobby I have a wedding to plan!" He simply shrugged and began to push her out the office.

"That's what you have assistants for!" He picked up her bag and coat and placed them in her arms. "You are going to get in the taxi that is waiting for you outside and go to the May Fair Spa for a relaxing, pampering day. Do not worry about this place; I and Kellz have it under control. If I even see your skinny ass here before eight am tomorrow morning, consider yourself in my naughty book!" he said as he winked.

Bella smiled and gave him a 'thank you' look, then put on her coat and headed towards the hotel's main entrance.

Bobby watched his best friend climb in the taxi and head off towards her relaxing day, when he spun on his heels and headed towards his intended target, Kellyanne.

Kellyanne was in her office talking to a client on the phone when Bobby burst through the door.

"Yes, no problem Miss Clay I'll have that done for you first thing in the morning. You too, goodbye." She put the phone back on the receiver and cocked her brows at him in confusion.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" she joked. Bobby rolled his eyes and sat down on the love seat opposite her desk.

"We have a problem..." he replied, deadly serious.

"Ok, you have my attention, what's the problem? Bella, she's okay, right?" her voice went up an octave as she mentioned her other best friend.

"Yes and no-"

"Why no?" she interrupted.

"Would you let me speak woman!" She giggled and put her hands up in surrender.

"Our problem is that our chick isn't a happy chick-"

"Why?" she interrupted once again.

"Woman," he warned, starting to lose his patience with her constant interruptions.

"Sorry!"

"She told me this morning, since she's returned from La Push her heart isn't fully in the wedding business anymore. Kellz, I think the time has come, we both know EXACTLY what she wants to be, but she won't do it because of her fear of rejection. However, if her heart is no longer in wedding planning her work won't be as flawless as it is now, which will cause her business reputation to spiral rapidly. I, as her best friend cannot sit by and watch everything she has built crumble around her, so hopefully...with your help, I'm going to do something she should have done years ago."

Kellyanne nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Of course, what did you need me to do?"

Two hours later, Kellyanne had been given her order by Bobby to go to Bella's apartment, and hunt around for a demo she had done a few years ago. It was a gift from them both for her birthday. They paid for her to spend three hours in a London studio and produce five songs which she kept on the demo. Even back then they both knew what an extraordinary talent she had and to be honest were both shocked that she decided against pursuing her dream.

However, they both knew that there would come a time in her life, where her everyday job would get to the point where it didn't satisfy her need for a challenge. She was thrilled to pieces when Bella decided to be a professional wedding planner and even more so when she opened her own business, but she knew she had never REALLY been happy. After she met the world renowned record producer, Jacob Black, Kellyanne knew it would only be a matter of time.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel Bobby was researching local recording labels; so far a lot of them screamed 'stay away!' He rolled his eyes and kept searching, page after page after page. Bobby damn near gave up when he spotted a label that was based in central London and held quite a high reputation for producing top notch stars. He smiled and double clicked on the link.

**BlackWolf Records.**

BlackWolf? What a weird name! He shook his head and scrolled down the page. The owner of the company owned several studios around the world, and each base was run by a different member of his team. Strangely, the name of the owner wasn't mentioned on the site, but the name of the man in charge of the London studio was Paul Lahote.

Bobby wrote down all the information he needed to get her demo noticed; he also took note that she would need an incredibly good manager and a kit such as different performances, and to build a portfolio. He already knew she would need a fan base so that would be something they could work on if she got a call back.

Apparently if the label liked the sound of the demo within the first ten seconds, then the artist would get an immediate call back and be asked to come down to the studio and perform in front of them, as they needed to know the artist would sound just as good - if not better - when they sang live.

After a further hour of practically turning Bella's apartment upside down, Kellyanne finally found the demo. Bella had kept it in her box of 'Some days'; she smiled as she held the pot of gold in her hand and whispered into the air.

"Someday is going to be a lot closer than you think, honey bun." She placed the demo in her Prada bag and gave Bailey a quick stroke to calm him and then pulled out her Blackberry.

'I have the demo, on my way back now' she texted as she left Bella's apartment and waited for the lift.

'Awesometastic! When you get here we'll put it in a protective package and deliver it ourselves. I don't trust the British postal system with something so huge!' She laughed and entered the lift pressing the ground floor button.

Bobby began to pace up and down the office corridor, waiting as patiently as he could for Kells to get her ass back, but the longer she took the more his nerves began to kick in. He knew what Bella was like, he didn't want her showing her face at work only to be told her two assistants had buggered off on a personal errand; that wouldn't go down too well.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry darling, traffic was murder!" A breathless Kellyanne ran towards Bobby patting her bag.

"You have it, right?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes I have it, calm down, chick!" she whispered yelled.

Bobby dramatically wiped the sweat from his brow and dragged her into his office. "Come on, I don't want to waste any time. We need to get this packaged and delivered pronto!" She chuckled at his elaborate behaviour but followed his orders. She placed the CD in the packet while he wrote down the address and return address and contact number for Bella, in case of a call back. They then placed the package in her bag and began to make their way towards their cars.

"Mr. James! You have a client on line one." Really?! Now!

He spun around and glared at the receptionist, then put on the best smile he could muster before he lost his rag with the annoying woman. "Would you tell them I've had to attend an emergency meeting and take a message? Thank you sweetie, you are a doll!" Without even giving the woman a chance to respond, they strode towards the doors.

Half an hour later, Bobby pulled up outside the car park of BlackWolf Records. Now that they were there, they started to feel slightly intimidated; after all, the people in that building produced stars and they were just two normal people off the street. Bobby parked the car and they both climbed out, both looked at each other slightly dubious as to what was  
inside that building. But they had to do it, for Bella...she deserved to have a chance at her dream.

They walked through a pair of huge glass doors with the BlackWolf logo printed on them; they walked down a huge wooden corridor with stainless steel plant pots and modern art paintings covering every wall. As they came to the end of the corridor they reached another set of doors; this time they were wooden.

He pulled open the door and let Kellyanne go through first; the room was big and looked like some kind of waiting room. The room was considerably more modern and contemporary. They saw a middle aged woman behind the desk with a headset on, so they walked towards the desk and waited patiently for the lady to acknowledge their presence.

A few moments later, Bobby began to grow impatient. He didn't do standing around waiting on people; they waited on him. He cleared his throat causing the lady to glare at them both. People skills were clearly not on her C.V.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her nose towards the sky. Yes darling, your shit does stink.

"We've come to personally deliver a demo, you know...so you actually get it," he made sure to add, just in case they claimed they never received the package.

"Of course, sir. Do you have it on your personal at this moment?" Kellyanne smiled and pulled it out her bag. She handed it over the miss know it all and winked at Bobby.

"Ok, sir, I shall make sure Mr. Lahote receives this as soon as possible. I cannot promise that will be today as he is a very busy man, but he shall receive it. May I take a contact number and return address?" She looked up through her lashes and snidely added, "Just in case." Kellyanne felt her claws itching to give her botoxed face a free face lift, evil bitch.

"It's all in the package, darling, would you like me to open it? You know, I wouldn't want you to break one of those precious nails now would I?" Bobby sneered. Two can play at that game Barbie.

The woman glared at Bobby but kept a straight face. "Thank you, but I'm fine. That's all done now, I just need to take your names and get you both to sign this form, agreeing you've given the company permission to listen to the demo."

They both nodded and quickly read it over, just making sure she wasn't having them on. They both sighed, happy with the terms and handed the form back.

"Thank you, if all goes well and the label likes the demo, you will get a call back; if the demo didn't meet their expectations you shall receive a letter in the post letting you know. I think that concludes our business, have a lovely day." She gave them both a little display of her perfect, pearly white teeth. More than likely dentures, though if she kept looking at them the way she was, they soon would be.

They both nodded and made their way towards the exit.

One day later, Bella was in her home office going over Lauren and Tyler's wedding plans. Bailey was asleep by her feet and C.J was around his friend's house playing video games. She had just shut the laptop down for the night and decided to go and grab a glass of wine. Bailey struggled to get on all fours as he claws scratched along the wooden flooring. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, puppy. Let's get you some water." Her smile grew wider as she heard panting coming from behind her. She entered the kitchen and reached down for his bowl and filled it with water, carefully placing it on the mat. She gave him a stroke and headed towards the  
fridge where she pulled out a bottle of wine. She grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet above her head and began to pour the wine into the glass.

Just as she placed the bottle back in the fridge her home phone rang. Bella groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" she mumbled.

Bella walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Miss Dwyer please?"

"Speaking."

"Hello, Miss Dwyer. I'm calling on behalf of Paul Lahote..." Paul Lahote? Who the hell was that?

"I'm sorry, I do not know a Paul Lahote," she replied in confusion.

"Oh I do apologize, Paul Lahote is the assistant manager of BlackWolf Records, and I'm ringing to let you know that they would like you to come to the label as soon as possible."

Bella let the glass that was in her hand fall to the floor and smash to pieces.

Say what?!

_A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn!_


	10. Womanizer

_A/N: As I said on Twitter and Kisses, the updates might take a little longer. I start back to work tomorrow so I won't be able to write as frequently, but i'll try!_

_Again no banner, too busy lol._

_Song: Womanizer by Britney Spears_

_Womanizer_

_Beta: Jusobele_

_Pre-readers: Mist, October Skies_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Chapter 9. Womanizer.

'_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?_  
_I know you got a clue what you're doing,_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out there,_  
_But I know what you are, what you are baby,_

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up,_  
_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up,_  
_Fakin' like a good one but I call em' like I see em',_  
_I know what you are, what you are baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer,_  
_You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby,_  
_You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer'_

_Womanizer: Britney Spears_

Paul sat in his office, listening to the demo that had been thrown on his desk. As he listened to the unique sound that trickled out of the speakers he sighed in relief.

"Thank fuck for that," he mumbled to himself.

The company, as of late, had been suffering majorly. You could say they were going through a drought.

Every morning he would stroll through those glass doors and pray to whoever the fuck was listening that that would be the day the dry spell finally ended. Ever since the company had signed the queen bitch herself...Leah Clearwater, it was like all the talent and art in the world had vanished.

Sure they had fuck loads of demo's flood through their doors every day, but half of them weren't worth shit. Those demos he simply handed over to the A&R (artists and repertoire) department and had them...dispose of them in any way necessary.

_Preferably a fuckin incinerator._

However, the ones that did make the file were often passed over to him; he would spend time going through the CD picking apart the song bit by bit and writing down any flaws they had.

Every demo had imperfections.

Paul would lock himself away in the office, so the fuckers in his department didn't bother him and listen to the song intently. He would make sure every beat flowed right, every lyric molded perfectly with the song and then call a meeting with the rest of the BlackWolf crew. He listened to the tones in each artist's voice, whether they were hitting high notes with ease or if they were straining. Paul needed to be able to assess the artist's limits. He needed to feel comfortable that if he requested a call back, he wouldn't be making a huge mistake.

Paul was a busy man. He couldn't afford to waste his valuable time. If he was going to listen to an artist, he or she really needed to be worth it. That voice needed to meet his high standards and assure him that if the company invested in it, he wouldn't regret it. He also needed to make the right decision and the wrong one would rebound on him massively.

He wasn't about to put his career on the line just to make some little nobody into the next big thing.

As Paul fiddled with his pen, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let her voice and the beat wash over him and waited to see if it would grab him and move him; give him goosebumps. And luckily for that particular wannabe; it did. She had a unique tone, it was like nothing he'd ever heard before. He admired how she sang with little effort; he could tell she had had experience in the music/recording field before; he just didn't know how much.

Paul listened to the last song on the demo and decided enough was enough. Her voice and style were too good to pass up; plus the little fact he didn't want to turn away a chance for the company to relieve itself of the little dry spell.

Jacob would fuckin' kill his ass.

He pulled out his iPhone and dialed Jacob's number. He put the cell to his ear and listened as the annoying ringing sound vibrated through his ear drums. Why does the fucker never pick up his phone?!

Paul sighed in frustration and threw his phone on the decks.

"Can't fuckin' rely on anyone these days." He groaned and pushed himself violently away from the deck station.

Paul wheeled the chair over to the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver. He placed it to his ear and dialed through to reception.

Moments later a flustered voice answered the phone, causing Paul to smirk in amusement.

"H-hello?"

"Sandra could you get a call back to this..." he glanced down to the contact information on the package, "Miss Dwyer, I want her here asap." Paul could hear her panting over the receiver. What the hell had the woman been doing?

He chuckled and put the receiver down. He saw no need to thank her, the way he saw it; she worked for him...per say. So if she wanted to keep her job she would do as she was told.

An hour later, Paul began to make his rounds around the label, checking everything was a ok. He went to the top level and browsed around all the departments, checking out each piece of skirt as he walked.

That's it baby, bend over for daddy.

Each woman would glance over her shoulder at him and give him a 'I've been a bad girl' look. The office was his own personal candy shop.

As he kept walking he heard the faint clicking of heels behind him; the bitches just couldn't keep away. He felt a soft hand place itself on his forearm.

"Excuse me Mr. Lahote, I'm sorry to bother you but I need you to sign this form to clarify that you've given the radio station permission to play the record." The redhead placed the form down on the desk in front of him and slowly, and teasingly licked her blood red lips.

Fuck I want those wrapped around my cock.

Her sweet little lips curved into a seductive, cock twitching smile as she leaned into him a little more. She placed the pen on the desk and slowly grazed his hand with hers. Oh yeah she definitely wants me.

"I suppose I can do that for you," he closed the distance between their bodies and slowly ran his hands over her waist, "But I want something in return." His hands moved to her pert little ass and roughly squeezed; causing her to gasp in surprise.

She smirked and continued to bat her not so innocent eyelashes. Her red manicured fingernails began to ghost over his work shirt. "Name it, I'm sure I can more than carry out any request you may have."

Paul's mouth curled into a sadistic smile; it was like taking candy from a baby. He slowly leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Take that pretty little ass to my office and show me how flexible you can be." A flash of excitement flew over her eyes as she bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Paul smirked as he watched the fresh piece of meat make her way to his office where she would get the full on Paul treatment.

Sometimes he wished the women were a little more hard to get; they always caved in so quickly to his demands. He wanted a woman who wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted and where she wanted it. But at the end of the day, beggars couldn't be choosers and he needed a good fuck...well a fuck; and pronto.

The next day.

Bella was BEYOND fuming. What the hell were her friends thinking?! Why couldn't they just let it go? Thanks to them, she had gone into work that morning severely hung over. After her little phone conversation with the lady from, what was it...BlackWolf Records? She needed a stiff drink and fast.

Bella had an appointment or audition or what ever the fuck it was that day and all she wanted to do was lock her office door, shut the blinds and fall into a deep sleep. But no, apparently that wasn't allowed either.

"Morning gorgeous!" Bobby sang as he kicked open what she thought was a locked door.

"Spare key baby girl, I knew from the three Starbucks coffee cups in the recycling bin that I was going to need a key," he said as he winked at her.

Bella simply rolled her eyes and ignored him, little traitor.

"Soooo, anything fun happen last night? Pull any gorgeous, hot walking wallets?" he questioned. Bella knew exactly what he was up to and she wasn't falling for it. At that precise moment he should have counted himself lucky that they were at the back of the building and on the bottom floor, or he would find himself being flung out of the window, Armani collar first!

She remained silent.

Bella could tell he was growing impatient by the quickened pace over her wooden flooring. She chuckled to herself as she continued to prolong his torture; just a little longer.

Moments later, a pair of large, extremely soft hands clamped themselves around her arms, "Come on Bellie, we both know what I'm really asking! Don't make me beg..." his eyes flew down to his Armani suit trousers. "These babies are vintage Armani, I WILL NOT crease them, so do the fashion world a favor and put me out my misery!" he whined.

"Why did you do it Bobby? I thought we all agreed ages ago I'd put that to rest?" she moaned while slowly sitting upright in the chair. Bobby rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Baby girl, I did it because from the talk we had and the way you've been since your trip in Forks, you haven't been happy - and don't sit there and tell me you have, because we both know that's a lie girlfriend." Bella frowned and sank into her chair. She had to admit, she was a little excited to see what the label had to say about her voice, but at the same time; she had never been so nervous in all her life.

"So what happened? Did you get a call back, please tell me you got a call back? I'll go down there and kick her plastic little as-"

"I got a call back," Bella interjected. She didn't really want Bobby to go into a full blown bitch fit. Not that early in the morning. His eyes popped out their sockets as he looked down at her. Suddenly he was off the table and by her side yanking her out the chair.

"Girl, you better not be playing with me right now, don't toy with my emotions!" he exclaimed as he took a hold of her hands. She laughed and shook her head.

"No darling, I'm not toying with you. I really got a call back...they want to see me today," her voice trailed off.

"Say what?! They want to see you today?" Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well what the hell are you doing here! You need to go and get ready, primp and all that jazz-"

"In case that disturbed little mind of yours had forgotten, I still have a business to run. I have all my cosmetics with me and a change of clothes, so I'm good-"

"But-" Bobby tried to interrupt.

"No Bobs, this is still my business and I still have a job to do. I am going to plan this wedding and make it the best this country has ever seen. I made a promise to Lauren and Tyler; granted she's treated me like shit over the Jacob situation," her heart fluttered as his name rolled effortlessly off her tongue, "But I will NOT give up. This is what I do Bobby and I'm going to make damn sure I do it right."

Bobby smiled and affectionately squeezed her hand. "I'm glad, darling. You know I always have your back, but I just couldn't stand to see my girl suffer."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Bella suddenly looked towards their hands. "Do you think you and Kells could do me one more favor?" He cocked his brow as if to say 'You really need to ask?' she smiled and bit her lip.

"Would you mind accompanying me to this thing? I know I should probably do it on my own, but if I'm this nervous now, I can't imagine how I'll be when I'm actually there."

Bobby tutted and pulled her into a tight hug, "We'll be right by your side, Bellie. Don't worry about that." She smiled and hugged him back.

"C'mon, we have a wedding to plan. Let's make sure the bitch gets what she wants," she said as she winked.

Paul climbed out of his black Ferrari and shut the door. Lexie, the name of his car, was his baby. He quickly made sure to rub off any fingerprints or marks when he looked up and saw a few guys washing the cars in the car park.

He put two fingers in his mouth and wolf whistled at the group of men. "Yo, dudes! Here," he motioned with his fingers to come towards him. The men looked at each other with an 'Is this fucker talking to us?' look on their faces; until they saw the car he proudly stood beside.

Each guy's jaw dropped as their eyes took in the style of the car. "Bro, that is one nice ride," one of the men said in awe. Paul smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. So fancy earning yourself a few hundred quid?" he asked, giving each guy the 'Paul' stare down. They all nodded vigorously,

"Sure man, whatcha need?"

"She needs a clean, ya know the works; bring her shine back," they continued to nod, while staring stalkerishly at his car. He threw his keys at them and shot them all a warning.

"If I come back here and find ONE mark on her or an empty space, you'd better run...and fast. Trust me, you don't want to cross me; it'll be the worst days work you've ever done." Each man gulped hard and nodded.

Paul smirked and threw his leather jacket over his shoulder and began to walk towards the office. Just before he opened the door he shouted back, "Bring her sparkle back boys; I wanna see her gleaming."

Minutes later he walked through the automatic doors of BlackWolf and smirked as he remembered the ride his dick had received last night. The redhead had a fuckin' voice like she was on helium. But damn the bitch could suck cock.

As he walked through the waiting room he saw some more eye candy he could possibly manipulate. His secretary, Eloise was hot beyond fuckin' words but the girl was too high maintenance. He needed a girl he could throw over his desk and pummel the shit out of until she took his release, not a girl who would complain from a broken fuckin' nail.

"Good morning, Mr. Lahote," she cooed as he casually walked passed the desk. He looked over to her and winked.

"Mornin' Eloise." She beamed and sprung from the leather chair and sauntered towards him with some mail.

"How are you on this fine day, sir?" She flirted, her eyes slowly fucking his physique. Keep dreaming, honey.

"Not bad, thanks. You?" Not that he really gave a shit whether she was alright or not. Once again her made-up face lit up from excitement.

"I'm better now that I've seen you," she commented as she winked. Paul chuckled at her epic fail at trying to get his prized possession. She placed the mail in his hands and smiled seductively.

"Well, glad I could make your day better, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Eloise frowned at his blatant rejection, but then smiled as she watched his sexy ass move from side to side. "Of course sir, let me know if you need ANYTHING," she added with an underlying meaning.

He chuckled, not even bothering to dignify that proposal with a response and walked into his office. The smell of sex still lingered in the air; the prominent scent of the redheads perfume still floated aimlessly around the room. He walked towards his desk and threw down the mail then put his jacket on the back of his chair.

Lately his days had been fuckin' repetitive. Go to work, go through any demo's that the A&R department had decided was worthy of his time, more often than not have a woman fulfill his needs, sort out any press or tabloid interests and then fuck off home. It was kind of boring at the moment.

He began to open all the passed over demos when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he huffed. Was it too much to just be left alone?

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Lahote but Sandra informed me after you left for home yesterday that she had managed to get a hold of Miss Dwyer." Ok, now he was listening.

"And?"

"And I believe she is coming into the studio today to meet with you, sir." Paul smiled and rubbed his hands together. Sweet, finally some fuckin' talent.

"Do we know what time she will be gracing us with her appearance?"

"Yes, she will be here by 2pm." He nodded and turned back to his work. Though a few seconds later he noticed the door still hadn't shut, he spun around and saw her looking at him with her eyes consumed with lust.

"Was there something else?" he asked, not really understanding her reason for still being in his office. She smirked and sauntered towards him, kicking the door shut with her 'fuck me' heels.

"Actually, yes there was something else," she grabbed hold of the arms of his chair and violently turned him towards her. Mmm, hello gorgeous. Come and dominate this bad boy.

"You see, I know you have a reputation around this office, and I wanted to see if it's true," she knelt down between his legs and began to unbuckle his belt. "I know you think I'm hot, and I know how desperate you are to have my supple lips wrapped around that huge dick. So why don't you sit back, relax and let my tongue work its magic." She pushed him further back into the chair and then released his shaft with her other hand.

Paul did as he was told; he fuckin' loved it when women bossed him around and dominated him. He was tired of always being the one to initiate a fuckin' blow job or a random fuck. He relaxed his head against the back on the chair and patiently awaited her lips. Moments later he felt her tiny hand start to work his shaft, up and down.

Maybe his day would turn out better than he thought.

Four hours later, Paul had listened to three demos; one of the three was worthy of the company's time and investment and the other two needed to give that shit up. He couldn't believe how tone deaf some people were; and they actually had the nerve to to send him their demo and torture his ears with their abomination. They must be delusional.

More to the point, considering those abominations made the file according to the A&R department; he may need to consider talking to Jacob about kicking their asses out. The company needed people with a keen and expert eye, not a bunch of amateurs.

He glanced up at the clock: 1:27pm. He still had just over half an hour before the talent walked through the company doors. Hopefully he would get a hold of his boss before he made any decision.

Paul once again pulled out his phone and dialed Jacob's number, hoping this time he would actually pick the fuckin' thing up. He placed the phone to his ear as he spun around in the chair.

'Hey this is Jake, leave a message and contact number after the tone and I'll hit you up when I'm free, thanks.'

_Goddamnit!_

Paul rolled his eyes and threw the phone on the leather couch behind him. How the hell was he supposed to liaise with the dude if he never answered his fuckin' phone? He began to wonder if Jake had his phone off because of the little tart he'd been seen with. The dude didn't even let the paint dry before he went on to someone else, not that he blamed him; he was young, free and single, but he still had the reputation of the company to uphold.

Bella had been clock watching all day; she knew she said she would plan the wedding the best she probably could. It was just knowing she would have a possible audition for her dream job within the next hour that had her on tenterhooks. She hadn't sung properly in years and hadn't thought about or had time to train her voice for this, so she was a little worried.

The time had come for her to close the wedding for the day and get herself ready for her audition. She placed Lauren and Tyler's paperwork in a folder then in her bag and then shut down her laptop and put that in her laptop bag. Bella opened her middle drawer and pulled out her makeup bag, hair brush, deodorant and change of clothes then headed towards the bathroom.

After ten minutes Bella reappeared. Bobby and Kellyanne were waiting patiently in her office; both were ready to go. She placed her dirty clothing in her bag and grabbed all her things then they all headed towards her car.

Bobby and Kellyanne could tell Bella was nervous. She was silent the entire walk to the car, almost the entire drive when she only spoke to ask for directions.

They knew what a talent she held; they only hoped the label saw the same thing.

Paul was lost to the world, thinking of his possible superstar; would she be as good as her demo had made her out to be? He fuckin' hoped so. As he chilled in his chair he felt his phone vibrate alerting him to an incoming call. Paul reached in his trouser pockets and pulled out his phone; he glanced down at his flashing screen and saw 'Quil'.

He sighed and answered his phone. What does this twat want?

"What?"

"Bro, you should see the sexy piece of ass this mofo has landed!" Quil exclaimed.

Fuck, here we go.

"Seriously bro, the tits on this chick were the size of nuclear fuckin' bombs!"

"Ateara, I really don't give a flying fuck."

"...And the ass on this girl...wow! Seriously dude she's like my dream gal, I think i'm in love."

"Ateara..."

"Fuck it, as soon as I put the cell down I'm going to get a fuckin' engagement ring," he continued to ramble on.

"Dude, what the fuck are you hittin' me up for?!" Paul roared down the receiver. He had less than three minutes to get that prick off the phone and head to reception to meet the company's - hopefully - next best thing.

"Bro chill the fuck out, I wanted to see if you'd give her demo a shot? She's got a bangin' voice, man."

Paul waited a few moments before he replied. Yeah right the only reason he wanted the bimbo on their team was so he could enjoy the benefits of her body every fuckin' chance he got.

"No." He pushed himself off the chair and slowly walked towards the door.

The line fell silent on both ends.

"No?" Quil repeated in shock.

"Oh, my bad bro, I meant hell fuckin' no!" He growled as he yanked open the door to the reception and strode out.

"What the fuck man! why you gotta be such a douche?!" He whined.

"I already fuckin' told you Q. No means no! So deal with it and find someone else!" And with that he shut off his phone and walked over to the reception desk. He smirked towards the chick who had had a little taste of his talent earlier that day.

As he reached the desk he huffed and threw his phone on the counter.

"Eloise...where's this Miss Dwyer..." Paul tapped his fingers on the reception desk. He saw her smirk at him and lick her lips, yeah she still wanted him.

"She's right over there," she pointed her perfectly manicured nails over to a group of three people. The first one he noticed was a drop dead gorgeous redhead. His eyes took in her DD size tits and tiny waist.

Notch and bedpost came to mind.

He began to stroll over to the sexy little bitch when he noticed the guy in the group throw him an 'oh please!' look. _Let me guess, gaydar?_

Paul chuckled to himself and smirked as his eyes made their way towards the other pretty young thing next to him. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly. Why did he recognize her? He hadn't tapped that tight little ass, though he would if he were given the chance. But he was certain he had seen her somewhere...with one of his boys.

He shook his head and blocked out that thought, he had a job to do and it wasn't to play fuckin' detective.

"Miss Dwyer...?" Paul asked with a low voice, as he stood directly in front the coffee table.

The pretty brunette stood and took a deep breath. He definitely knew her from somewhere.

"That's me. I'm Miss Dwyer." _Dwyer, Dwyer..._

As she looked up toward him he gained a clearer view of her face...Bella Dwyer...the girl Jake had been seen with!

No fucking shit! Oh this was going to be fun.

He politely extended his arm and held out his hand for her, "Hi Miss Dwyer-"

"Bella, Call me Bella." _Oh Bella, you have no idea who you are dealin' with, baby girl._

"Well...Bella, it's nice to meet you," she smiled and nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Paul Lahote." She simply nodded once again. _Jesus, didn't the chick have a voice? C'mon Jake you can do better than this!_

"Welcome to BlackWolf Records."


	11. RIP

_A/N: Sorry for that wait! Mega busy, health issues, internet problems..yada yada._

_Beta - Jusobele_

_Pre-readers - Mist, October skies_

'_R.I.P to the girl you used to see,_  
_Her days are over, baby she's over,_  
_I decided to give you all of me,_  
_Baby come closer, baby come closer'_

_R.I.P by Rita Ora_

Bella's nerves were shot to shit as she followed Paul into his office. As she walked her eyes began to absorb her surroundings. There were framed records hung on the walls, and pictures of what appeared to be the artists signed by BlackWolf.

She couldn't stop her overactive imagination from wandering into the possibility of her face being on that wall someday with the rest of the superstars. Granted it was only a dream, but it was something she would give anything for.

Before she let her imagination travel too far ahead, she quickly reined it in. Bella couldn't afford to have her head up in the clouds as she went into one of the biggest auditions of her life.

Paul held open the door for her. "Ladies first," he intoned in a low, husky voice.

Bella half smiled and slowly walked in. The studio was exactly the way she had always imagined one would be. To the right of her there was a little seating area containing more leather; just in front of the armchairs there was another coffee table, much like the one in the waiting room, only this held business cards and a coffee table book covering the years of the company's success.

She unconsciously wandered over toward the table and gazed upon the book.

What I wouldn't give to be in there.

A moment later Paul's voice boomed throughout the room, making her jump and crash land back to reality.

"We ready to go?" he asked as he sat in his office chair. His posture oozed arrogance and swagger.

Bella nervously nodded.

She placed her bag on the floor and willed herself not to fall at the last hurdle.

Paul chuckled at her silence, didn't the fuckin' chick speak? He placed her demo on the desk and then pulled out a file.

"So obviously you know why you are here?" he asked while glancing down at the paper work.

"Yes, I know why I'm here." She speaks! 'bout time.

"Well I'm gonna cut the usual mumbo jumbo and get straight to the point. The company liked your demo, you have potential, but don't let that go to your head. There is A LOT of work that needs to be put in to get you to a top level." He paused and watched in amusement as she glared at him.

Maybe the chick does have a little fight in her? Either way, little miss perfect was in way over her head.

"So, in order to make sure the company makes the right decision, I need to hear you sing," Paul stated bluntly. He laid back casually in the chair, one arm draped over the arm of the chair and his other hand resting on the back of his neck as he acted like her audition was nothing special.

Bella gulped hard and mentally slapped herself for acting like such a wimp. Come on girl, this is your dream, don't blow it now!

Paul watched the color drain from her face and shook his head. Ah this was too funny!

He took a second to get his shit together and then unleashed the full effect of his charm on her.

"Don't be shy, go in there and give me the best performance of your life..."

His voice faded into the background as Bella simply nodded in agreement, but her head was elsewhere. Her eyes were glued to the microphone in the booth. All she had to do was sing, sing into that microphone and in front of what felt like thousands of people but in reality was one man.

One man that could possibly determine her entire life...yeah no pressure.

Paul's voice faded in and out of her consciousness as she tried to pull herself together and gather her courage in preparation for the biggest audition of her life. Snippets of sentences reached her ears and she murmured socially conventional responses without really listening to a word he said.

"...besides, I've heard the stuff that comes from those lips. I bet they work wonders..."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled.

On and on he droned while Bella willed her courage not to fail her.

"You are already halfway there, you are rockin' that outfit like a pro," Paul's eyes curiously ran over her body, enjoying the sight of her cleavage on show.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled in response.

He began to get slightly annoyed by her blatant disregard at his attempt to flirt with her.

Don't play me at my own game, baby girl. You WILL fail.

A few moments later, his phone began to vibrate alerting him to an incoming call. He picked up his phone and saw the caller I.D.

Jacob.

Paul chuckled evilly and lifted his phone to his ear. This was going to be fun.

Jake had been out of sorts for the past few weeks. He couldn't get his head in the game no matter how hard he tried. He tried his best to go about his usual daily routine: he had meetings with potential female signings, most of which tried to flirt their way into his business and shamefully that might have worked a few months back, but now, now all he saw and heard was one woman.

Jacob hadn't turned on his cell for over a week - he dreaded what he might find when he did. He knew he had to face the music sooner or later, he just prayed his inbox wasn't bombarded with pointless messages from the leeches that were the press.

He really couldn't deal with that shit right now.

Jacob placed his cell to his ear and listened to all the messages. Most of which were the press demanding information about his 'newly formed' relationship with Bella.

Yeah, he wished.

Then he heard a familiar voice...

'S'up bro, it's your boy Paul. Hit me up when you get this!'

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes. What the hell did he want.

He pressed 'call back' and placed the receiver to his ear.

"What's up?" Paul answered quickly.

"What was the huge emergency?" he shot back.

Paul smiled evilly as he spoke on the phone with Jacob. If only he knew who he had in his line of sight. He wondered what Bella would have done if he 'accidentally' said his name?

"Ah it's cool, I sorted it out. Don't sweat it bro." He noticed Bella was now looking at him. He had to give it to Jake, she was fit and had a rockin' body, but unfortunately all that went to shit when she opened her mouth.

"Whatever. I'll be over there in the next two weeks, Leah's gotta sing for this stupid fuckin' wedding. So unfortunately I have to deal with that shit. I'll be coming in and making sure everything is running smoothly, so things better be up to scratch, Lahote or me and you gonna be havin' words. Got it?"

Paul rolled his eyes, stupid dick never trusted him. What did he think he was going to do, run the place into the ground? He was a part of the company just as much as Jake.

"Crystal clear."

"Good. If you don't need me I'll talk to you later." And with that the line went dead.

"Alright let's get the audition over and done with, I have other clients to see. If you wanna step inside the booth and give me a thumbs up when you're good, we'll get started."

"What am I singing?" Bella questioned with her hands folded over her midsection. Show strength woman! Strength.

Paul lingered on that thought; he wanted something that would challenge her voice in every way possible. He wasn't going to make it easy on her.

Bella was already in the booth; she had shut the door and placed the earphones over her head. Paul pressed the button and spoke into the speaker so she could hear.

"Let's go with Alexandra Burke's - The Silence - that good with you?"

She simply nodded while trying to get her head together. She kept hearing her two best friends in her head tell her she could do anything if she put her mind to it. Bella then closed her eyes and felt herself get into the zone. She let the atmosphere engulf her and wash over her and then dug deep within to find the confidence she so desperately needed.

Bella took a deep breath and then just as she was about to open her mouth and sing, she also heard another voice tell her if she wanted it badly enough nothing would get in her way...and that was the voice that gave her that much needed confidence boost. That was the voice that made her eyes fly open and look at the microphone with venom.

That voice belonged to Jacob Black.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Kellyanne were sitting patiently in the waiting area with their fingers and toes crossed. They knew how amazing she was; they knew she could sing the birds out of the trees but they just hoped Paul saw the same thing.

They were both so proud of her and they were so honored she had asked them along to this momentous time in her life.

Bobby's mind began to drift as he thought about her beautiful voice. He saw her singing her heart out on stage with thousands of fans screaming her name and singing along with her. Of course he would be part of her entourage so he could pull all the gorgeous hot studs that floated around her.

But most importantly he just wanted to see her happy; she deserved some happiness; which he thought she had found in a certain man until he intentionally broke her heart. Granted she didn't tell Bobby or Kellyanne a lot about their time together, but he knew that Jacob must have been something special for his girl to like him.

Kellyanne was a little more protective over her best friend. She saw something evil in that Paul and she prayed she was wrong. She loved Bella like a sister and if he did anything to hurt her, his friends would soon be calling him Pauline.

She loved Bobby, but she was a little more realistic than he was. He was the one who kept Bella's spirits up when she was low but Kellyanne was the one who would take the bastard out if he ever hurt her.

Bobby softly tapped her leg and whispered in her ear. "How do you think she's getting on? It's been over an hour."

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders; what was she meant to say?

"I'm sure she'll be fine, honey. We just need to be patient. She'll be out soon." Bobby rolled his eyes, that woman was so blah...she needed some sparkle in her life.

Half an hour later Bobby and Kellyanne were perving over some dude in a Heat magazine with awesome washboard abs, when the doors Bella had walked through an hour and a half earlier flew open.

Bella walked into the lobby so fast you would think she had the devil chasing her.

Bobby and Kellyanne looked at each other in confusion.

What the hell was that about?

A second later Bella's voice blasted through the room sending chills up their spines.

"You two coming or what?!"

They grabbed their belongings and shot off the couch so fast there was smoke behind them. They walked side by side as Bella walked in front.

"What do you think happened?" Bobby asked Kellyanne quietly. She glared at him as if to say 'just shut the fuck up!' He gulped and nodded.

Best to not mess with the Chickas right now.

Bella couldn't describe how she felt as she practically ran towards her car, she just wanted to get the fuck out of there and go to the nearest bar and get smashed. She was so fed up of people walking all over her, being let down constantly, people thinking they could rip her heart out and stomp all over it in front of her. Uh uh, so not happening.

As she unlocked and climbed in her car, Bobby and Kellyanne followed shortly behind. Bella placed her bag in the passenger footwell and collapsed back in her seat. Her friends wanted to ask what happened but they didn't want to make things worse, but Bobby being Bobby couldn't just let it go.

"Sweetpea, what happened in there?" Bella glared at him and threw the keys in the ignition. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about what went down in that Godforsaken room.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to forget it and go to the nearest nightclub and drink my life away. Who knows maybe I might end up going home with some random bloke and getting my brains royally fucked out!" she yelled as the car roared to life.

Oh dear...someone's extremely pissed off.

As Bella pulled out of the Black-Fuckin-Wolf car park she looked back one last time and felt the tears sting the back of her eyes.

Never again, never again would Bella let people trample all over her like she was nothing. Never again would she believe in something that was so completely out of her reach, never again would she fall in love with a man that would only break her heart in return.

Never again.

Bella, Bells, Bellie Dwyer was dead as far as she was concerned. Kind, sweet Bella no longer existed. She had left that person behind and never planned on letting her return.

Now the world was going to meet the new, improved, don't-fuckin'-mess-with- me Isabella Dwyer.

Look out world, there's a new shark in the water and this bitch has razor sharp teeth.

One week later.

Bella or Isabella as she now demanded to be called had buried herself in work for the past week. The next day was the most important day of Weddings Bells' existence and she was now even more determined to give Lauren and Tyler the wedding they wanted.

She had been out of the office all week, only going in to check on things. She really couldn't be around her best friends at that time, she just wanted to be alone.

Lauren had taken a sudden liking to Bella's new attitude. She loved how the new and improved Bella would now put people in their place and not give a shit about what they thought in return. Lauren also felt a sense of achievement when Bella would snap people in half when they spoke of Jacob fuckin' Black.

After all, she didn't want her WEDDING PLANNER receiving more love and attention than her. It was the perfect situation.

Bella/Isabella had spent most of the week at the wedding venue making sure things went well. She had meetings with caterers, cake makers, hotel staff and made last minute check ups at the church. That day she had met with the photographer and videographer; giving them the outline of timings for the wedding and where they should and shouldn't be during the ceremony and reception.

The last thing on her list of to dos was sort out the chair covers for the wedding breakfast. She was waiting in the lobby when Bobby and Kellyanne walked in looking severely pissed off with her. Bobby refused to look at her and held his hands on his hips popping his ass to one side. Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Oh so dramatic.

Kellyanne strutted over towards Bella and gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Kells," Bella replied flatly. She saw the anger flare up on Kellyanne's face and knew what was coming.

"Don't you Kells me! Do you know how worried we've been about your dumb ass!-"

"Kelly-" Bella began to stand up and then got shoved back down.

"Uh uh, you are sitting that skinny ass down and listening to a few home truths! I love you girl, I really do, you are like my sister from another mister - but as of lately you've acted like a complete stranger around me and Bobby, what the hell have we done Bells?!" Bella sat looking at her waiting for her chance to speak.

"You can speak now." Bella stood and walked towards Kellyanne.

"Firstly, how many times have I told you my name is Isabella NOT Bella! That name is forbidden! Secondly, I have NOT acted like a complete stranger around the pair of you, I've been trying to get this bloody wedding finished so we can all relax."

Bobby listened to 'Isabella's' bullshit speech, but he knew deep down inside all this new front she was putting up was a facade. He stood in the corner and shook his head in disbelief.

Bella caught sight of Bobby's head shake and decided to call him out on it.

"Something funny, Bobby?"

He spun around and sashayed towards her, "Only the load of bullshit you are currently spouting! I mean come on, what the hell has gotten into you Bellie?-"

"My name is not Be-" he held up his hand telling her to shut the fuck up.

"Yes it is! You are Bella Marie Dwyer! A kind, sweet, caring, loving human being, not this cold hearted, two faced bitch I see standing in her place! Yes you were hurt and yes of course you are going to feel the sting of it for a while but you can't keep taking this out on us and your company!" He fumed.

"When are you going to realize that yes you were in love with Jacob Black and no maybe your singing career wasn't in your destiny, but you still have a fuckin' successful company under your belt, a brother that thinks the world of you and two best friends who are so unbelievably worried about you it's scares the crap out of us!"

Bella felt the tears gloss over her eyes from his words, he was right she did still have feelings for Jake which she had hoped would go away in time; but if anything they grew stronger. The man haunted her every thought, she dreamt of him, she imagined what it would be like to experience that kiss all over again, she wanted to experience what his touch felt like, how their bodies felt moulded together...she wanted him to tell her she was the only one.

And that thought broke her already battered heart even more.

Bobby felt unbelievably bad as he watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks, though a part of him was glad because his true but harsh words had managed to crack the shell she had built around herself truly became a rock.

"I told you never to mention him again," she whispered through her silent tears.

"Darling, I know you better than I know myself and I love you with all my heart, but we both know how much you are hurting and we both know that you don't really mean those spiteful things you say about a certain man." He softly wiped away her tears.

"Go home sweetheart, spend some cuddling time with that extremely lovable dog of yours, spend brotherly sisterly time with C.J and relax. You have a big day tomorrow and I want that gorgeous head of yours to be switched on and raring to go!"

Bobby and Kellyanne both engulfed Bella in a huge hug and told her they loved her. She felt like each moment more she spent around weddings and happy couples only rubbed salt further in her severely infected wound.

Was it too much to ask to just be happy?

To be loved and love in return?

To have the man of your dreams hold you close and never let go?

To just feel wanted?

The tears fell faster as she headed to her car, she couldn't wait to be home and in the comfort of her own surroundings. That day had been terrible, hell, that WEEK had been terrible; she just wanted to collapse on her bed and snuggle up with her duvet and drift off into a deep sleep and forget about the world.

Half an hour later, Bella had walked through her door and placed her coat, keys and bag on the hook. She kicked off her heels and walked toward her bedroom. Bailey ran towards her and jumped up at her with a huge doggie grin on his face.

"At least someone is happy to see me," she whispered as she gave him a quick stroke.

Bella went into her bedroom and quickly changed into something more comfortable. She then made her way out towards the front door and slipped on her trainers and grabbed Bailey's lead.

"Come on boy, let's go for a walk." She placed the lead around his neck and took him for a long, hopefully relaxing walk.

Half an hour later, Bella was back in the apartment and sat on the sofa. Bailey was lying by the front door protectively and C.J was in his room doing homework.

C.J had been much better since their trip to Forks; he was slowly returning back to his former, bubbly self, and that was a weight off her mind. He had returned back to school and was now keeping his head down. He still looked out for the girl in question, but he was a lot more vigilant; he knew he now needed to watch his back. C.J had started seeing his friends again and luckily they all lived in his building, as Bella wouldn't allow him to go out on his own. He would pop around theirs to do homework and play video games and then come back home and spend time with his sister.

Life was a little easier without the worry of C.J's abnormal behavior on her mind.

Bella flicked on the T.V and saw videos and images of Lauren and Tyler. The press were hyping up the wedding of the year by plastering it all over the T.V. Great.

She turned it off and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine. She then locked down the apartment for the night and pulled the curtains closed, shutting her and C.J off from the cold, harsh world outside her door.

Bella wandered into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. All her things were out and ready for tomorrow. Her outfit was hung up outside her walk in wardrobe and her shoes were sitting just underneath.

She sighed and popped open her bottle of wine and took a quick swig. As the alcohol entered her mouth and ran down her throat she found herself thinking back on everything that had happened within the past two months.

Lauren's almost canceled wedding.

Flying to Forks on a whim and meeting the man who had shaken her world beyond control.

Spending time and bonding with Jake and his beautiful little girl.

Jacob bonding with C.J.

Their magical kiss.

Their day out just being young... and then him breaking her heart in the lowest way possible.

Then more recently the demo and the audition.

Everything had caught up with her and knocked her off her feet and tumbling to the floor. She felt broken and bruised as she lay on the bed. But the more she laid there and lingered on everything, the more she was determined to put it all behind her and start the next day afresh.

She needed closure.

Bella needed to face the facts and stop running away from them: Jacob was a moment in her life where she had felt sexy, empowered, strong and invincible - but it was just that, a moment - they could never be so she needed to face it, deal with it and move on.

As for her singing, that was nothing more than a pipe dream; it was never going to happen and she was stupid to think it would.

As that last thought left her head C.J popped his head around the door. He had heard his sisters sniffles as he continued his homework and it tore him apart. She was the one person in his life who had loved him unconditionally and now she needed the help. He walked over and climbed on her bed, he softly clutched her hand and smiled.

"Everything will be ok, Bells, you'll see." Bella smiled and felt more tears leave her eyes. She pulled him close and hugged him, that was what she needed; to be shown love.

She softly kissed his head and whispered, "I hope so, C.J, I really do."


	12. Broken Hearted Girl

_A/N: I'm going to TRY and update this every Monday (U.K time) but don't hold me to that lol!_

_Big thank you to my awesome Beta: Jusobele and my two pre-readers: Mist and October Skies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Chapter 11. Broken Hearted Girl.

_'You're everything I thought you never were,_  
_And nothing like I thought you could have been,_  
_But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?_  
_You're the only one I wish I could forget,_  
_The one I'd love to not forgive,_  
_And though you break my heart, you're the only one,_  
_And though there are times when I hate you, 'cause I can't erase,_  
_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face,_  
_And even now while I hate you, it pains me to say,_  
_I know I'll be there at the end of the day._

_I don't wanna be without you baby,_  
_I don't want a broken heart,_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe,_  
_I don't wanna play that part,_  
_I know that I love you, but let me just say,_  
_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way,_  
_I don't want a broken heart, and I don't want to play the broken hearted girl.'_

_Beyonce: Broken Hearted Girl._

_**Good morning Ladies and Gentleman, so today we are talking about the must see wedding of the year; It's finally here! The wedding of the Supermodel, Lauren Mallory and her world renowned rapper fiancé - Tyler Crowley.**_

_**They will marry in the gorgeous city of London, rumour has it; it will be a lavish and star studded ceremony; which will of course be captured on camera, for an upcoming T.V show airing later on this year.**_

_**It is rumoured she will be wearing two Vera Wang dresses; each with a price tag of twenty-five thousand pounds. She will also be wearing not one, but FOUR pairs of Christian Louboutin shoes to compliment the gown.**_

_**The star studded pair have an amazing guest list with celebrities such as: Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley...the list just goes on.**_

_**Guests will be treated to a towering cake by David Cakes. A fifteen thousand pound creation; with ten layers and decadent frosting...**_

"Egh, God. It's all over the freaking news!" Kellyanne droned as she pressed the mute button.

Meanwhile Bella was in the bedroom slipping into her black suit pinstripe shift dress. She wanted something that looked classy, but also didn't stand out. After all; she couldn't possibly outdo the bride now, could she?

"Well duh! it's the biggest wedding this measly country has ever seen. I'll be surprised if Bellie in there doesn't get mobbed by potential bridezilla's as soon as she steps out the friggin door." Bobby returned as he admired himself in the mirror.

Bella had just finished pinning up her hair, when C.J knocked on her door.

"What's up, squirt?" She asked, as she added another pin.

He wandered in with his hands in his pockets; looking at the floor as he inched closer.

"Are you going to be out all day?"

Bella swung her body around on her dressing table chair and looked at her little brother.

"Er...hopefully i'll be back around half ten, but i've already arranged for you to stay over at Luke's mums for the night."

Luke was C.J's best friend; they were like brothers in many senses of the word, so she knew she could trust them together. Besides, she would be ringing to check up on him every hour...

C.J's face lit up and his eyes damn near popped out their sockets. He felt like fist pumping the air, but he knew his big sister wouldn't appreciate that. C.J calmed down and nodded; he tried to make it look like he wasn't really that bothered. But, the truth was; he couldn't wait to get out of the apartment for longer than three hours.

"So I suggest you go and find your overnight bag and start to pack some things. I'll be in to check on you in a little bit," Bella returned, as she stood to put on her black heels.

C.J nodded and turned to make his way back to his room.

"Before you go, I need you to come back later and check Bailey's food and water bowl, and also take him for a walk. I'll give Luke's mum a key, alright?"

C.J simply nodded and continued his travels out of the room. Just as he left Bella's room he threw his fist into the air and then whisper yelled,

"Yes!"

"I heard that!" Bella's voice boomed through the hallway. _Oops!_

Half an hour later, Bella had finally finished; she had checked on C.J and made sure he packed the essentials and not just video games. After she had emptied out his stash of junk food, magazines, DVDs and video games; she then packed actual items of clothing. She then wandered into her office and picked up all the necessary paperwork that needed to be signed by the relevant companies that night, and placed them in her folder.

Another moment later, Kellyanne and Bobby's heads peeked around her door frame.

"Honey, it's almost seven; we really need to get going. We can't be late today," Bobby spoke first.

Bella simply nodded and picked up her bag and folder.

"I'm ready. I just need to take C.J to his friend's, then we can get going," she replied as she headed towards the door and past her best friends.

Bobby and Kellyanne exchanged concerned glances. They thought after her evening off the day before; she might have felt better.

Apparently not.

An hour later, they had arrived at the wedding venue. The location was beautiful; Lauren and Tyler decided they wanted to marry in the gardens of Eltham Palace - a lavish stately home on the outskirts of London. When Lauren had asked for somewhere remote and scenic, that setting came to mind straight away.

As Bella walked around the venue, she found herself stopping to admire the gardens. She pulled open the large wooden doors, which led out to the balcony overlooking the shrubbery and water features - it was breathtaking. As she slowly walked towards the edge of the balcony, she found herself sighing.

The stunning scenery, the beautiful colors of the flowers and the mass of trees before her simply reminded her of that day...the day the man she couldn't let go of tore her apart. Nothing in her short life had ever affected her as much as Jacob's harsh words. Nothing could have prepared her for the acid and venom that had seeped from the mouth that she once thought was beautiful - magical.

Jacob may have hurt her more than words could say, but that didn't change the fact that she missed him. Bella missed his warmth, his cheeky grin when he knew he had gotten his way, his beautiful brown eyes, his way of making her feel so unimaginably happy when she thought the world would come to an end.

Bella missed the man who had bought her and C.J ice cream without a second thought. She missed the man who gave her chills when he looked at her...she missed the man who made her heart stop when his lips collided with hers.

Meanwhile at BlackWolf records, Paul, Jacob and Leah were rehearsing for Leah's appearance at the most hyped up fuckin' wedding they had ever heard of.

Jacob couldn't help but feel on edge, agitated. He hated being in such close proximity to the devil incarnate. When Jacob flew over the week previous, he wanted nothing to do with the degrading wedding.

Why would he want to attend the wedding of the very person that fucked up his life?

Actually, no that wasn't right. His life had been royally doomed since the day he met Leah. The only good thing to come out of their business arrangement was his baby girl.

It was only when Paul had blown up his cell, cursing down the phone that she was refusing to sing unless he were there to keep things running smoothly. It was safe to say he was insanely fucked off. Jacob just wanted to stay out of her way and see to the business; even though the week before he had told Paul he WOULD be attending the wedding, but as the days grew closer he began to wonder why he was putting himself through it.

That notion was all well and good, until his bitch of an ex practically took his hotel door off its hinges fuming that if he didn't attend the wedding to support his biggest artist, then she would take legal action regarding Lily.

He had no other choice.

Now as Jacob sat in the studio, he couldn't help but send her death glares through the glass screen. He had no interest in being there; he really couldn't care about her singing career, as far as he was concerned, she had made her own bed - now she could lie in it.

"Bro, can you leave the high school drama until later? She needs to rehearse, and you need to have your head firmly in the game," Paul asked as he shook his head in frustration.

Jacob scoffed and replied, "Sorry bro, but I can't act all goodie goodie around her; when all I wanna do is throw her ass out."

Paul sighed and then replied.

"Look bro, I'm not the heartless bastard everybody thinks I am; I have a heart. I get ya; I totally do, man, but right now we need to concentrate on what's good for the business - not personal problems."

Jacob chuckled and narrowed his eyes towards Paul.

"Well fuck me; I never thought I'd see the day where the infamous 'Paul-puppet master- Lahote' would be offering me relationship advice."

Paul chuckled and flipped him the finger, "Like I said; I'm not a heartless son of a bitch - I just prefer to keep my shit to myself."

Jacob couldn't argue with Paul's views; as once upon a time he was the same.

"Fair enough. So what time is this 'lavish festivity'?" He mocked the words some English T.V presenter had used earlier on that morning.

Paul lifted his wrist and checked his Rolex. "The ceremony starts at two, and the reception at half three. But they want us there at twelve to set up and to carry out sound checks."

Jacob nodded in response.

"OK, lets get this shit wrapped up, and then we'll head over there."

Paul sensed a little tension in his business partners voice. Why did he suddenly feel like a fuckin' advice columnist?

"Cheer up bro, think of all the tail that needs to be hit. The chicks will be begging you to take 'em home and fuck 'em up."

Jacob gulped at that thought; he didn't care about random chicks. Truth be told, he was nervous as fuck to see the one woman who he had hurt majorly a few weeks prior.

He only hope she would talk to him, but somehow he doubted it.

Four hours later, Bella had been called outside by Kellyanne to sign for forms by various companies .

As Bella stepped out onto the gravel driveway, she saw Kellyanne wink at her and give her the thumbs up while mouthing 'he's gorgeous!'. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Kellyanne subtly coughed to grab the drivers attention, which caused him to turn around and look straight at Bella.

Bella began to shift uncomfortably on her feet as the guy gave her the once over. She bit her lip and willed herself not to rip his head off. She could see what he was thinking as his creepy eyes scanned over her chest. Yeah, fuck right off!

Her patience began to wear thin; she really wasn't in the mood for that on such a big day for her and the company.

"I was told you had some forms that I need to fill out?"

The creep came back down to earth with the help of Bella's four inch heels, and then he shook his head.

"Yeah, er, I just need your signature there," he pointed to X on the form. "And there," another X, "And if you just turn over; you can put your number there..." He added with a sleazy grin on his face.

Bella laughed at his lame attempt to flirt with her, and then threw the pen back at him.

"I won't give you my number, but you can give me a number." His eyes then lit up with hope.

He began to reach for his mobile when she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I think you're misunderstanding me. I don't want your number; honey, hell would freeze over and I still wouldn't want it. But you can give me the number of your boss, so I can ring him and get your pathetic ass fired."

Kellyanne tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't help it from escaping; the look on the man's face was priceless.

The man glared at both Bella and Kellyanne and he opened his mouth to respond when she stopped him once again.

"Don't say a word, just get in your car and get the hell off this property; before I have your ass removed by security," Bella warned him.

He glared at both girls and looked down his nose at them, and then climbed in his car and drove off.

Kellyanne smiled and placed her perfectly manicured fingers on Bella's shoulder.

"Are you ever going to ditch your 'Queen Bitch' card? You may not have wanted that between your legs, but this chick ain't had none for an insane amount of time, and i'm starting to think i'm a born again virgin."

Bella chuckled and softly patted her best friends hand.

"Don't worry baby girl; we'll find you something soon, but right now I have to get my planner head on," she said as she smiled.

Kellyanne smirked, and then stood tall and saluted.

"What are my orders, ma'am?!" She mocked.

Bella laughed and pointed to the flower arrangements. "They need to be taken to the main hall Miss Kellz."

Her friend smiled and nodded and turned to take the flowers into the main hall. Bella followed her lead and picked up some flowers, she made sure they were firmly in her grasp, when she looked up and across to the other side of the building.

There, standing with the man who had destroyed her dreams and the woman who had taken away her chance of being happy, was Jacob Black.

As she locked eyes with Jacob she couldn't help but wonder why Paul was there?

Jacob felt like he had been cemented to the ground as his eyes connected with the beauty in black. Never in his life had he seen someone look so outstandingly beautiful. She may have only been wearing a simple black dress, but the way it hugged and caressed her curves made him damn near fall to his knees.

Though as he stood and watched her, he could see that she was different. She didn't have that illuminating glow about her like she had when they met a few weeks prior.

Bella looked sad and forlorn.

Jacob literally heard the pieces of his heart crack as they continued their exchange. He wanted to run to her and beg her for forgiveness; tell her he was a stupid prick and that he should have thought before he spoke, tell her that she consumed his every thought he had ever had since their meet.

But as soon as he took a step towards her, she simply glared at him and acted like he wasn't even there.

Like he were invisible.

Paul grabbed his briefcase from the trunk of his car and then walked toward Jake.

He stood next to him and waved his hand in front of his face, earning a scowl from the statute beside him.

"What's up with you, Black?" He asked, and then followed his line of vision.

_OH FUCK!_

What the fuck was she doing there?!

Paul ran his hand over his neck in frustration and sighed. If Jacob caught on to his uncharacteristic behaviour, he was dead.

He gulped and tried to shake it off. Come on bro, you got this. She's nothing, she can't do anything to you. Get your shit together!

"Are you two love birds coming or what? I have a rehearsal to do you know!" Leah exclaimed.

"Fuck off Cruella, don't start, we're coming," Paul shot back.

He tried to move Jacob away from his spot, but the love drunk asshole wasn't budging; all he did was gaze longingly to where SHE was once standing.

Paul threw his arm nervously over Jacob's shoulder. The uncharacteristic gesture finally got his attention.

"What's the dealio, dude?" He asked, trying to sound normal.

Jacob looked up at Paul and narrowed his eyes towards him.

Why did he suddenly care how he was?

"It's nothing...I just thought I saw someone; that's all." Jacob shrugged it off. What was he supposed to say? 'That was the woman who I unintentionally hurt by my acid mouth? That was the woman who had made me feel more alive in five minutes of her company than I had in the years that I'd spent with Leah' he couldn't do that; no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't put any more attention on them than there already was. And Bella certainly didn't need the unwanted attention on the day of her company's biggest event.

Jacob couldn't do that to her; he wouldn't.

Meanwhile inside the manor, Bella was shaken up; she felt like she couldn't breathe, like the walls were closing in around her. She wasn't sure why she had felt that way as she knew he would be there, but after the way things ended between them, and then seeing him so suddenly; it all came screaming back to her.

Bobby noticed his best friend's distress and immediately walked over to comfort her.

"Baby girl, what's the matter?" He asked soothingly.

She collapsed onto one of the dressed chairs and let her head fall between her knees. _Breathe Bella, just breathe!_

"I'm fine...just give me a few moments to gather myself." She panted.

Bobby nodded and left it at that; he knew there was more to it than she was letting on, but what was he meant to do?

"OK sugarplum, I'll be over by the head table with Kells if you need me."

Bobby waited until Bella had responded and then stood and walked towards his other chick. Kellyanne looked like she had seen a ghost, and were about to pass out at any moment.

What the hell happened out there? Was the delivery guy that cute he left them with that lasting effect?!

He sashayed towards Kells and grabbed her arm, "OK, spill," he demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

Kellyanne bit her lip and then shook her head. "Bobs, I can't. It's not my place."

He huffed and began to stomp his feet in protest.

"Kells! Don't leave a chick hanging! Tell me what's happened?!" He whined, while shaking her shoulders.

She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to let it go, but she saw no resolve.

"Okay, Okay," she surrendered to his persistent puppy eyes. "Bella...she erm...kinda saw...him."

Bobby cocked his brow in confusion. Yes, because HIM narrows it down MAJORLY doesn't it?!

"Who's 'him'?"

She rolled her eyes. "HIM, you know, the dude she's been all hung up on since she-"

"O.M.F.G!" He exclaimed, while his hands flew in every direction.

"Yes! Exactly, so shut the fuck up or we are dead meat!"

Bobby bounced up and down on his tiptoes, while trying not to make a complete whack job of himself. "I can't believe he's here! Did he come alone, or did he bring someone? He better not have brought anyone to my girl's event or I'll show him what else these fantabulous jazz hands can do! And I DO NOT mean in a pleasurable way!" he spat and he paced in front of Kellyanne.

"I don't know if he had brought anyone, but there has to be a reason he's here, right? I mean all the guests aren't turning up until half one and that's over at the church, ten minutes away from here. I don't know Bobs, something isn't sitting right with me."

Bobby nodded vigorously in agreement with her.

"We'll have to just keep an eye on the situation; I know Bellie will want to be completely focused on the wedding, so if he even tries to make contact with her, we shall have to step in."

Kellyanne nodded in agreement, and saw Bella look towards them in confusion.

"I think we should leave this until later, honey. Bella is on her way over, and I don't want her to hear."

He quickly nodded as Bella then joined the pair.

"OK, I think we are just about done; the flowers are all set, tables are good to go, cake will be set up in about an hour. Now I just need to head over to the church and make sure the ceremony runs smoothly." Bella sighed.

At the same time in the garden, Leah was up on the stage doing her rehearsal, while Jacob and Paul were busy doing the sound checks and making sure the mixers and boards were in good working condition.

Jacob was trying his best to block out the fact that the woman who had made him weak at the knees was in that building somewhere, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Paul was busy trying to figure out ways in which Jacob and Bella would not meet or talk. The day was going to be a nightmare; he could feel it.

An hour later, the wedding had gone off without a hitch; Bobby and Kellyanne were extremely proud of their best friend for pulling off such a magnificent ceremony. Lauren looked absolutely beautiful in her Vera Wang wedding gown and Tyler looked amazingly handsome in his Armani suit.

As Bella directed all the guests to the relevant tables in the main hall, she saw Leah, Paul and Jacob starting to yell at each other in the garden. She rolled her eyes and prayed it was nothing serious, though if it continued, she would have to go and intervene.

A little while later, Tyler had stood up to make his speech, when Bella heard Leah shouting profanities, and that was not happening on her watch.

She quickly walked over towards Bobby and Kellyanne and told them to keep an eye on things while she checked that out. As she opened the wooden doors she heard Leah yell something about Jacob not being supportive of her career.

Despite her turbulent emotions, Bella found herself becoming majorly pissed off. She was certain Jacob would always support his artists - no matter what the situation.

Bella strode over to the group with fire in her eyes, and determination consuming her thoughts.

"Would one of you like to tell me what the HELL is going on?!" Bella whisper yelled, so the guests didn't hear.

Leah glared at Bella and then evilly chuckled.

"Oh look who it is, Jakey boy's bit on the side."


	13. My Moment

_Beta: Jusobele._

_Pre-readers: Mist and October Skies._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Chapter 12. My Moment._

_'Were you the one who said that I would be nothing_  
_Well, I'm about to prove you wrong_  
_I'm not the only one who believes in something_  
_My one wish is about to come true_

_I'm not stopping for you_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'll just keep on dreaming_  
_My head up in the clouds when nobody is around to see..._

_This is my moment, my moment_  
_It's my time, flying high, limelight,_  
_Feels like my moment, my moment_  
_I've waited for so long_  
_But now everybody knows this is my moment, my moment.'_

_My Moment By Rebecca Black._

Jacob couldn't help but growl at Leah's rude, bitchy remarks. Who the hell did she think she was talking to Bella like that?!

Bella couldn't help but laugh in amusement towards Leah's pathetic attempt to insult her.

Really?

"Trust me honey, I really don't think you are in a position to be talking about 'bit on the side'."

Leah stalked towards her then looked her dead in the eye.

"Wow, so the little British home wrecker has a backbone, huh?" She then looked over toward Jacob. "Come on Jake, we all know this isn't like you, you usually go for chicks you can boss around, ya know...crack the whip."

Jacob then spoke up. "Watch your mouth, Leah. Bella's right, this is her event and YOU have no right to cause a scene and ruin things for her," he hissed.

She sneered at Jacob then stalked towards him menacingly. "I am causing the scene?! I am simply standing up for what's right. You haven't supported me since the affair came out, Black. How can I be on a label with managers who don't have my best interests at heart?!"

Jacob scoffed then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you fucking serious?! You expect me to support the woman who spreads her legs to the first bloke who paid her attention, and then act like everything was normal?! _**Hell no**_!"

Bella watched in amazement as the pair continued to argue over past events. Her heart felt for Jacob; all she wanted to do was to envelop his hand with hers, and show him she was there if he needed her.

But she couldn't.

"Alright, that's enough! This is a wedding for God's sake; these people are here to celebrate a marriage, not listen to you pair going at it hammer and tongs. Pull yourselves together or you'll end up ruining the wedding of the year!"

Just as Bella had finished putting the three stooges in their place, she noticed how crowded the garden had gotten. There were suddenly groups of men and woman stalking towards them with cameras and microphones in their hands, hoping to catch an exclusive of their heated conversation, when one of the leeches went a little too far and asked the dreaded question.

_**"Leah, how does if feel to perform at the wedding of the very man you carried out the sordid affair with?"**_

Jacob could tell the situation was about to get out of control; he also knew how important the wedding was for Bella, so he quickly stood in front of Leah - to stop her from making a scene and causing more pain. He then replied sternly.

"Miss Clearwater's...relations with Mr. Crowley are irrelevant. We are here to perform a service for the newly married couple, which is exactly what we intend to do. If you are looking for your latest scoop, I suggest you go elsewhere as you shall not be receiving it from us."

And with that, Jacob turned around then put his back toward the intruders.

To say Bella was shocked by Jacob's sudden act of - what she could only describe as compassion towards Leah - was an understatement. He had left her mind buzzing with confusion.

Why would he defend the very woman who had caused him so much pain?

Why would he put his own emotions on the line to clear her name?

She then shook her head while trying to block out all the constant questions. It was all too much too fast.

Oh what a tangled web, she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the situation temporarily defused, the guests had started to trickle into the garden. The sun began to set, casting gorgeous red, yellow and orange colors over the horizon. The fairy lights that were hung around the venue had begun to send an illuminating glow over the long stretch of land, making the venue appear even more enchanting. As the guests left the manor via the wooden doors, they began to walk down a path outlined by countless amounts of candles, and filled with snowy white pebbles. Right at the end of the path was an archway, which then lead into their grand wedding pavilion. The inside was decorated and set up to the highest standard, with very large, dangling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with white and black crystal organza drapes attached to them.

Right in the centre of the pavilion there was a very large dance floor, also a stage for the singers and wedding party to continue any congratulations they may have had for the couple.

Placed on each corner of the pavilion were large bay trees, which were decorated with black and white fairy light organza. The couple had also hired luxuries such as champagne fountains, chocolate fountains, an ice sculpture of their faces and more. They had also hired child friendly activities such as face painting, balloon making and bouncy castles.

The whole set up looked positively stunning as the moon began to cast its glow over them.

_Beautiful._

Bella and her gang had put their hearts and souls into decorating the venue, making sure it was amazing, and she was extremely proud of the end result.

Just as the situation had returned to normal, Bella had turned on her heel then saw a furious bride stomping her way towards the small group.

_God give me strength._

"Would you like to tell me why the press and papz are paying more attention to that slut than they are to me and my husband?!" Lauren fumed.

Just as Bella was about to ask Lauren to keep calm, Queen slut herself then decided to make the situation ten times worse.

"Who the fuck do you think you are calling me a slut?"

Lauren chuckled evilly while squaring up to Leah.

"Er...maybe the home wrecking bitch standing in front of me!"

Bella's eyes began to shift frantically between the extremely hacked off Bridezilla and the bitch of the year; the insults were being thrown around like a ball in a tennis game.

"Hahaha, home wrecking bitch? Honey, there was no home for me to wreck!"

"You fucking liar! We were perfectly fucking happy until you and your skanky fake heels walked into his life. You corrupted him; you made him a shell of a man!"

Bella contemplated stepping between them both and putting a stop to the vicious cat fight. Though she couldn't help but feel torn. Half of her wanted to jump in and rip their throats out for causing such a scene, on such a prestigious occasion. But the more dominant part of her told her to keep a professional view on the situation.

"Ladies, I really think you should take a minute and-"

Leah's menacing laugh cut her off mid sentence.

"Oh honey, if you really think you were happy, you have another thing coming, because that's not what he was saying when he was fucking my brains out and yelling my name!"

Bella honestly couldn't believe Leah could have been so insensitive as to air her problems in public. Didn't she care how Jacob felt?

She glanced up to meet a sad pair of eyes; she could tell Jacob wanted to talk with her...and to be honest, she wanted to talk to him too. But at that moment it was impossible.

So to try and ease his discomfort she gave him a half smile then looked toward the ground.

Jacob was beyond relieved to see Bella smile at him - granted it was only a half smile, but that was better than nothing!

He waited until her eyes came back to his, then mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. He had felt bad after all; in his mind it was her day.

Bella shook her head as if to say 'don't worry about it', then decided enough was enough of the Jerry Springer show.

Paul however, was lapping up the little bitch fight going on between Bridezilla and Cruella. He chuckled as he thought they should team up calling themselves 'Briella'. That shit was too funny.

He was brought back to reality by the loud shrieking sound of Bridezilla's scream, as she launched herself toward Leah. Ah, where was the popcorn and comfy seats when you needed them?

"Why you little bitch-"

OK, enough was enough.

"**ALRIGHT! ENOUGH**!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs, stunning both girls and Jacob in the process.

Paul stood next to Jacob frowning. The chick has to ruin everything!

Bella pointed towards Lauren. "Lauren, go over to your husband and calm yourself. _**Now**_." She then turned to face Leah and Jacob, whose jaw had hit the floor in shock.

"I suggest you get yourself together. This is NOT your day. You are here to perform and do your job, this is TWICE now I've had to intervene in an argument involving you." Her eyes quickly glanced over to a stunned and silent Jacob.

"Jacob, I suggest you have a little talk with your artist and TRY to get her to rein in her mouth, before she makes a fool of herself even more."

Another moment later, Leah scoffed then folded her hands over her chest.

Like a true Diva.

"You know what, fuck it. I don't need the attention and money that badly. If the Kate fucking Moss wannabe over there wants to have her hyped up, circus of a wedding, let her! But I want nothing to do it with it, I'm out!" And with that she grabbed her bag and stormed off towards the exit. But not before she turned back to add another little gem.

"Oh and I can assure you honey, I did corrupt his body, several times over actually, and he is ALL man, trust me. I've seen, touched, tasted - the whole fuckin' shebang!"

At that point Jacob couldn't take her sewer mouth any longer. She had fucked up Lauren's wedding, granted he hated her now husband, but it wasn't her fault - she clearly had a sucky taste in men. Leah had aired all their dirty washing in public which in turn completely insulted him, and the one thing he absolutely could not stomach, was the fact that she had royally destroyed the biggest event of Bella's career.

That he wasn't having.

"Leah!" he growled, "Just go! You've done enough damage!" He ordered with venom dripping from his voice.

"Paul, go and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like get hit by a bus."

Paul smirked; he thought Bella's little predicament was highly amusing. He was quite happy to stand back and let Leah and that Lauren chick fight it out.

Jacob then turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'm so sorry-"

She cut him off.

"Why, it's not your fault. It's not you who has to apologize..."

Jacob took a step forward, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"I do, she is my artist and she's caused an unnecessary scene for you and the...bride." He hesitated. Though he was actually saying sorry for being a complete prick the last time they had spoken.

Bella sighed.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm getting used to being let down." And on that killer note she turned then walked the hardest walk of her life.

Jacob could have quite literally killed his ex in that second.

What the fuck was wrong with her?!

To be honest, she was quickly becoming a liability to his company; he really didn't need the added stress of her opening her big mouth.

He took out his cell, then began to search for contacts that could fill Leah's absence on short notice.

"Here we go again," he muttered as he walked towards the front of the building.

Bella needed to do something and quick, Lauren had began to throw a hissy fit because the attention was not on her; so far the night was an all around fail.

She ran over to the D.J and asked him to play a mix of songs until she managed to find a replacement.

"Could you do me a favor and play some tunes until I can find a replacement?" Bella prayed he said yes and understood.

Luckily the gods were on her side. "Sure thing, consider it done."

"Oh, and I need to make a quick speech, could you possibly start it after that?"

He simply nodded then continued to fiddle with his mixers and headphones.

Bella then ran over to the stage and grabbed the microphone, then began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. I hope you're all having a lovely time. I'm sure you will all agree that today has been simply magical; I know these two lovely people have been waiting for this day - for what seems like a lifetime - but it all came together in the end. I also wanted to bring to your attention how gorgeous the beautiful Mrs. Lauren Crowley looks; you look positively glowing!" Bella didn't have a speech prepared; she was simply attempting some damage control, and lets face it a little sucking up never hurt anyone, right?

A loud burst of applause then whistling erupted from the gathering crowd.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, then continued.

"I think now would be an opportune time for any guests that have yet to give the happy couple their best wishes and congratulations, to come up here and make their speeches. I'm sure that Lauren and Tyler would be honored to hear what their friends have to say about them...so don't be shy, get up here and have fun!" Bella exclaimed, as she tried to save the disaster that was Lauren and Tyler's wedding.

To her relief a few of the guests had began to make their way over to the stage, while the others and the bride and groom sat at their tables.

Bella handed the microphone over to a guest and began to walk to her two best friends.

"What a night," she muttered under her breath.

Bobby and Kellyanne were seeing to the guests inside when they saw their girl walk towards them.

"Hey girlie, everything going OK?" Kellyanne asked, as she took a hold of her hand then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Not really," Bella sighed. "Our singer for the night has gone AWOL and has refused to sing. So now I'm down a singer and have nobody to perform..."

"Well, technically that's not true," Bobby piped up, while rubbing his hands together in a plotting manner.

Bella cocked her brow at him.

"Oh yeah, and how did you work that one out, Sherlock?" She threw back.

"I'm simply saying we have a performer, but is she willing to step up and do what needs to be done?" He gave her his 'you know what I'm talking about' look, then smiled.

Bella caught onto his meaning and gave her famous scowl.

After everything that had happened the week previous, there was no way she was going onto that stage and humiliating herself even more.

Another moment later Paul had strolled into the building, with his usual cocky manner.

"My boy has gone to sort out a replacement for Leah's gig; I was told to keep you updated," he stated bluntly.

Bella shook her head in frustration. She was sick and tired of being walked over and lied to. They had ruined her company's biggest ever event, Leah had insulted her, and now that prick decided he wanted to rub the salt in the wound even more?

Nope, not happening.

"Funny that," she said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You've lost me?" Paul blinked.

She stood then stalked towards him, not really giving a shit about the so called shambles of an evening.

"It's funny how Jacob just happens to be 'your boy' dontcha think?" She hissed.

Paul chuckled then replied, "Look Bella, what's happened has happened. There's nothing you can do about it. So I'd give up now if I were you... before you get in too deep," he threatened, while returning her deadly gaze.

Bobby saw the look of pure hatred on Bella's face then decided to take the tension out of the situation.

"Look Pauline, thank you so much for your helpful update, but I think we are good." And with that he took Bella's arm then dragged her outside.

He stopped then turned her face to look at him. "Honey, please listen to me, I don't know what happened in that dickhead's office last week, but what I do know is, you are a FANTASTIC singer, baby girl, use it. The stage is right there, it's all set up and ready to go all of these people came here to see a live performance and see their friends get hitched. You've done an amazing job so far honey, now let's end it with a bang, huh?" He asked, trying his best to convince her.

Kellyanne then linked her arm through with Bella's and softly nudged her shoulder. "I agree, honey. You'd be stupid to let this opportunity slip through your fingers. Take it, we'll be right here, supporting you. Trust in yourself; you can do this."

Bella could barely breathe; she felt like her heart was trying to break through her chest; her lungs were slowly and painfully failing. If she did take the plunge and stepped up onto that stage...could she cope with it?

She was terrified that her nerves would get the better of her and she would be standing there frozen from stage fright.

"Trust me - us. You can do this honey. I promise," Bobby reiterated.

Bella was all ready to say no, when she saw Paul sending her death glares from the balcony. She knew he knew what was happening; she also knew that he didn't think she had it in her...

Well he was about to be proved wrong.

"Fuck it, what do I have to lose," she said as she grabbed the microphone then marched onto the stage. Her heart began to beat insanely fast, so fast she thought she might pass out. She could barely breathe; it was like her body was literally rebelling against her - fighting her.

Bella couldn't face the crowd just yet; she needed to prepare herself. She stood opposite the D.J stand, then took several deep breaths.

"Come on girl, you got this," she said to herself.

She closed her eyes and saw the look of pride on her best friends' faces, mixed with the look of amusement on Paul's face...and lastly, the look of shame mixed with sorrow on Jacob's face.

_You can do this. You were born to do this. Turn around and take the first step towards achieving your dream. You can do it._

Bella gave the D.J the heads up; he smiled then began to make an announcement.

"OK ladies and gents, it looks like someone has pulled through for you guys. So we are gonna start with something slow and romantic for all you lovers out there. But first I'd like to welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Crowley to the floor for their first dance."

He looked to Bella then mouthed, "You ready?"

She nodded while she slowly turned around as the soft music began to play. Bella took a deep breath then waited for her cue.

Her best friends were looking up at her with watery eyes, so proud of her. Paul was looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

That made her smile.

The beat came through the speakers, which she recognized immediately. I'm Your Angel by Celine Dion and R-Kelly.

A beautiful song.

Bella then began to sing...

_**"No mountains too high for you to climb, all you have to do, is have some climbing faith..."**_


	14. My Moment part 2

_Chapter 12 part 2. My Moment._

Jacob was half way through a phone conversation when a round of applause erupted from the garden.

He shrugged it off then continued his conversation.

"Look, I'm calling in a favour, this is important to a special person to me. She needs this, please..." He faded off as he heard a magical sound flow through his ear drums.

Who was that person?

Her voice was magnificent.

_**"No mountains too high for you to climb, all you have to do, is have some climbing faith, oh yeah. No rivers too wide for you to make it across, all you have to do, is believe it when you pray..."**_

Jacob removed his cell from his ear then turned in the direction of the angelic voice. Who ever she was, she had captivated him. Her voice was so...so...real, pure, unique.

As he inched closer the music and her voice grew louder.

_**"And then you will see, the morning will come, and every day will be bright as the sun. All of your fears, cast them on me, I just want you to see..."**_ He stepped out onto the balcony and stood beside a stunned Paul. Jacob followed his line of sight and landed on...what he could only describe as his angel.

"Oh my God." he said breathlessly.

Bobby and Kellyanne were positively ecstatic as they watched their best friend do what she was born to do, what made her happy.

Bobby spun around and looked towards the balcony; he saw Paul glaring at Bella and standing right next to him was a gobsmacked Jacob.

He smiled as he saw the look of amazement and devotion on Jacob's face. It was about time they both had some good luck.

Another second later, he looked back to Paul then glared at him. That dude needed putting in his place.

_Bobs and Kellz to the rescue._

"Honey, what do you think about playing little old Pauline over there a visit?" he said as he smirked.

She grinned and looked over to the smug dude, "I think that is a fabulous idea. Mr. Bobs."

They both linked arms, then began to move slowly through the crowd of lovers dancing, with one target in mind.

Paul Lahote.

Paul couldn't fucking believe it.

What a stupid little bitch!

What was she trying to prove, that she had the whole package? Get over yourself, honey.

He couldn't stand there and listen to her sickly sweet voice any longer. He turned to his business partner then groaned as he saw Jacob literally fuckin' entranced by the bimbo's voice.

_Oh come on! She's not that good!_

"Going somewhere?" A high pitched voice asked from behind him.

Paul stopped dead in his tracks, then looked over his shoulder.

"What's it gotta do with you?" He shot back.

"What's it got to do with us? Oh honey, you messed with the wrong chick when you fucked with Bella."

Jacob was suddenly torn out of his captivated state by Bobby's little revelation.

_What the fuck did that mean?_

"Look Bro, I have no idea what you are going on about, so-"

"See that's where you are wrong, once again. See you thought you had destroyed her, crushed her dreams, when in fact you did the exact opposite. That woman up there is as strong as an ox, and it takes a lot for her to break down...but something you said to her that day, it changed her," Bobby explained, getting closer to Paul with each word.

"Now I don't care what happened in that office, it's over, it doesn't matter. When I came over here I wanted to slap that smirk clean off your face, but now I just feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for you because now you and BlackWolf Records have missed out on one hell of a talent. All because of you. I bet you regret turning her down now, huh?"

Jacob stood tall, his jaw clenched with his hands balled into fists, then turned to face his business partner.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck he is talking about?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, Black. It doesn't matter now," Paul returned.

"Like hell it doesn't! Now you have five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I force it out of you!" Jacob roared. His stance had completely changed. He felt his heartbeat start to race at the thought of that dickhead being near Bella. Instinctively he squeezed his fist tighter, causing his nails to leave indentations in his palm as he prepared himself to throw the first punch.

"Oh for fuck sake. Alright! She came to the studio last week for an audition, happy?!"

"And...?" Jacob growled, trying his best to keep composure.

"And nothing, I told her that she was wasting her time - and mine. Come on man, listen to her pathetic excuse of a voice!"

Jacob saw nothing but red as rage consumed his entire being. He couldn't control his bodily functions as he started to launch himself at the prick, when Bobby leapt forwards to hold him back.

"Jacob don't, he's not worth it. Just ignore him."

He shrugged out of Bobby's hold then stalked towards Paul. "Are you fucking deaf! Listen to her! Her voice is stunning! What the fuck is your problem?!"

Paul scoffed.

"My problem?! My problem is that little bitch on that stage who is working you like a fucking puppet-" before Paul could finish, he was silenced by the loud smack of Jacobs fist connecting with his jaw.

"You EVER talk about her like that again, and I swear to fucking God I'll kill you, Lahote!" Jacob roared, as his whole body shook from rage.

"You hit me! You bastard, you could have broken my jaw!" Paul mumbled in pain, as he climbed up from the ground; where Jacobs punch had sent him.

"Nah, that would be too quick. I want you to feel pain like the pain you more than likely caused Bella when you crushed her hopes, you asshole!"

"Oh grow some fuckin' balls, Black."

"You know what, you're an asshole! You stay the hell away from me and from Bella! You even look in her direction and I swear it will be the last thing you do," he fumed. His entire body trembled with anger.

He needed to get out of there and calm himself before he said or did something that could get him in serious trouble.

Jacob looked towards her friends and apologized with his eyes. They both nodded then left him to it.

He was PISSED, how dare that asshole treat her like that?!

How dare he not tell Jacob about her audition?!

He turned around and made his way through the crowd of guests that had gathered outside to hear Bella's voice. Jacob had known that she wanted to be a singer, but he had no clue that she was that good. It made his blood boil to know that she had auditioned for his company, and his prick of a business partner had turned her down, in turn probably crushing her hopes...hurting her.

Jacob strolled towards the end of the building where he saw a little seating area. He walked towards it, then collapsed into the chair.

Everything was so messed up. His whole life had been changed. The only things that kept him going were his little girl and the possibility of putting things right with Bella. He couldn't stomach the fact that she couldn't even look at him, couldn't or wouldn't smile around him.

He yearned to see her smile, and smile because of him.

Jacob closed his eyes and sank back into the chair. He let the soft, beautiful sound of her voice wash over him.

_**"...It makes no difference who you are, I am your angel. I'm your angel, and when it's time to face the storm, I'll be right by your side, grace will keep us safe and warm, and I know we will survive. And when it seems as if your end is drawing near, don't you dare give up the fight, just put your trust beyond the skies...**_

**_I'll be your cloud up in the sky, I'll be your shoulder when you cry, I hear your voices when you call me...I am your angel. And when all hope is gone I'm here, no matter how far you are, I'm near..."_**

He sighed in contentment as he listened to her - where had she been all his life?

He couldn't deny it anymore, he thought his need - ache - for her would fade in time, but if anything it only grew stronger. The weeks that had led up to the wedding, he saw her face all over magazine covers; ever since her involvement with him, her face was everywhere. They were shipped to be the next best thing, but he didn't want her to feel pressured into being with him. He wanted her to like him for him, not because it was what everybody else wanted.

Jacob was fed up of dreaming of kissing her, holding her - making love to her - then waking up all alone. He wanted to see her beautiful face when he opened his eyes; he wanted to watch her dress and help her brush her hair. Jacob craved to run his hands over her body while watching her reactions to him; he needed to hear her moan as he pressed his lips to hers - as he took them to unimaginable heights of pleasure.

He just wanted to love her.

Jacob's heart couldn't take the distance any longer - he couldn't stand being away from her anymore.

As Bella finished the song he felt himself smile. The woman had him hooked; he would do anything for her; he just wanted to make her dreams come true, make her happy.

It was amazing how Jacob was so far from her, yet just the sound of her voice soothed him, sent him to a place in his mind where he found peace and serenity.

He hoped one day he could return the favor - he just hoped she would LET him.

**_"...I hear your voices when you call me...I'm your angel..."_**

Another second had past, when Jacob heard another burst of applause erupt from the garden, and in that moment he knew what he had to do.

Bella's head began to buzz as she listened to every person in the manor cheer for her - it was an amazing feeling - nothing compared to it. She couldn't stop the smile that had set up home on her face, now she just needed one more piece of the puzzle to make her jigsaw complete, and he was running towards her with a smile as bright as the moon on his face.

_Jacob._

She couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him anymore; she just wanted him. Nothing else mattered.

Bella carefully ran off of the stage, then to the man who had stolen her heart from the first look.

She hastily dodged all the dancing lovers then kept running.

Jacob couldn't get to her quick enough, he had pushed all the bodies out the way, growling when they had refused to move. He was a man on a mission, and they needed to get the fuck out of his way - or they would be moved.

Bella continued her run, until she ran smack dab into a human brick wall.

"Ouch!" She yelped as she was knocked back.

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The stranger asked, while keeping her up straight.

Bella stood up straight then patted down her clothing, slightly frustrated that yet another thing had stopped her from getting to Jacob.

"I'm fine, I was actually trying to get somewhere - so if you don't min-" The stranger followed her line of sight then landed on a man who he quite frankly, couldn't give two shits about.

"Actually, would there be anyway I could talk to you for a second?" He didn't wait for a response. The stranger placed his palm on the small of her back then moved them out of the crowd.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Emmett McCarty. I own a company called McCarty's Music."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"And I have to say...Miss...?" Emmett paused to retrieve her name.

"Erm...Dwyer...My name is Bella Dwyer," she quickly returned. Her mind was still buzzing from the fact that a record company - the OWNER - of that company had approached her.

Was this really happening?

Emmett chuckled then continued, "Well, I have to say, you completely blew me away with your performance. You have a uniqueness about you that I have never seen before and, if it's alright with you I'd like to invite you to-"

"Well if it isn't Emmett McCarty." The voice that had haunted her dreams popped out of nowhere.

Bella looked over her shoulder then saw Jacob standing behind her in a protective manner. She couldn't help but smile.

Another moment later she felt her eyes roll into her head as Jacob's hand gently gripped her waist, pulling her back into him.

"Jacob. What brings you here?" Emmett asked, not really interested in continuing that particular conversation.

"It has fuck all to do with you why I'm here - but I am -" Jacob carefully moved Bella behind him, as if he were protecting her. "So why don't you do us all a favor and get gone," he spat back, while squaring up to Emmett.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked in surprise. As she moved from behind the protection of Jacob's body.

Emmett was the first to reply.

"Yes, you could say...we are the owners of rival companies."

Jacob then inched towards his rival and got up in his face, "Leave her alone. I will NOT allow you to hurt her. So I suggest you get the fuck outta here...before you are removed," he threatened.

Bella blinked in confusion, then stepped in between both men.

"Jacob, I can speak for myself. I want to hear what Mr. McCarty has to say." Jacob then looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

He turned to Bella while taking a hold of her hand. "Honey, listen to me, this company is bad ne-" He was cut short by a microphone being shoved in his face.

"Mr. Black, how do you feel about the recent events that have been exposed by Miss Clearwater?"

Emmett then took that as his chance to pounce on the naive girl.

"Miss. Dwyer, why don't we take this over to a more private area?" Emmett slyly added, as Jacob was busy fighting off the press.

He growled when he saw the fuckwad take Bella away from his protection, then glared at the dumbass journalist that just happened to interrupt Jacob's reasoning to Bella.

"No comment," he hissed then turned around to see a furious Leah.

_Seriously!_

"What's your fuckin' deal, Black? Am I on this label or what? You didn't even try to track me down!" She fumed with her hands on her hips.

Meanwhile Emmett was slowly working his magic on a starry-eyed Bella.

"Leah, I do not have time for this right now. I'll talk to you later!" And with that he moved past her and headed straight towards Bella.

"...How do you feel about that? Is that something you would be prepared to do?" Emmett persisted.

Bella bite her lip as she thought about Mr. McCarty's offer. He had offered her money, fame, security...

But then she thought of Jacob, why had he been so rattled by her meeting Emmett?

"I will not agree to anything as of yet, but I will think about it over the next few days and get back to you. Would that be OK?"

Emmett smirked evilly; perfect.

"Sure, take as long as you need. Here's my card - for when you've made your decision." He handed her his business card. "I'll be leaving now, thank you for your time and for listening to my proposal." He stood then extended his arm to Bella.

Bella rose from her chair and shook his hand, she then bid him goodbye.

Jacob ran towards Bella, but he could see he was too late. He sneered at Emmett as the bastard gave him the 'nice try buddy' look; he continued on to Bella.

"Honey, please tell me you didn't agree to anything with him?!" He urged.

Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What I do and who I do it with, has absolutely nothing to do with you," she replied, coldly.

"Bells please-"

"It's Isabella to you! You do not have the right to call me that name!" She spat, furious that he was trying to destroy her dream.

"You know the funny thing was I was all ready to forgive you for what you said to me all those weeks back; I saw your face and my heart felt complete - for the first time - in a while. And then, then you are rude to the man who COULD and WOULD give me the opportunity to achieve my dream!"

Jacob couldn't believe his ears, she really thought he was trying to destroy her dream?

"Bella you can't seriously think that?!" He grabbed hold of her hand and tried to get her to listen.

Bella shook him off and began to walk away, when she turned and glared at him.

"Your company has had their chance, I auditioned with that asshole you call a partner; he practically destroyed me! You don't care about me or my dreams, you just don't want me to go to a rival company and see me flourish! I have nothing more to say to you; I wish you all the best, but I think it's best we part our ways. Goodbye." And with that she turned and headed towards her car.

Bella needed to get out of there, and fast. Her head was spinning; so much had happened within the course of that evening. It was all too much to handle.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled. He began to run after her when he was held back by a pair of hands.

"Jake, leave it. She's nothing! She would destroy everything we've worked hard to achieve! Let her go!" Paul argued.

Jacob growled at Paul and violently shoved him off.

"Fuck you, asshole!"

And with that he ran after Bella.

Bella had said a rather quick goodbye to the bride and groom, then to her best friends and escaped to her car.

"Bella! Please, listen to me!" Jacob pleaded, as he ran to her from behind.

She slowly came to a stop, but refused to turn around.

"Why should I listen to you?" She replied with exhaustion in her voice.

Jacob slowly walked towards her, while softly taking a hold of her hand.

"Please, just hear me out?" He begged, not giving a shit about who saw him.

She took a deep breath then bit her lip.

This better be good.

"Get in."

Bella had floored it all the way home, impressing Jacob even more by how smoothly she could handle the speed of a car.

She had turned into an underground car park then parked her car in its designated spot. She then climbed out; shortly followed by Jacob and then pressed lock on her fob.

"Bella-" He tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"Jacob, please, not right now. I need a stiff drink first."

Ten minutes later, they were inside her apartment. Bailey was busy sniffing Jacob, making sure he wasn't a threat, while Bella poured herself and Jacob a large brandy.

"He likes you," she said as she downed her first glass, looking at the pair.

Jacob smiled and stroked Bailey behind the ears, causing him to calm and lay down by his feet.

"Nah, he probably thinks I'm out to cause you harm," he chuckled nervously.

She poured herself another glass, then sat down on her sofa. Bella bit her lip nervously, then looked at Jacob.

"Are you, are you out to cause me harm?"

Jacob's mouth fell open as she asked him that ridiculous question. He placed his glass on the coffee table, and immediately went to her side. He gently took a hold of her hand with one of his then with his other he used to turn her head towards him.

"Bella, I would NEVER even dream of hurting you. You mean too much to me. I'm...I'm just trying to protect you from the McCartys of this world," he whispered as his thumb softly caressed her cheek.

She scoffed.

"Really? You sure about that? Because you did a pretty good job of ripping me apart a few weeks ago!" She spat back then shot off the couch in anger. She was mad at herself because she promised herself she would forget it and move on, but his words had obviously cut her deeper than she first thought.

He sighed while running his hand along his neck.

"Bella, I was a complete prick, I shouldn't have said that to you, you'll never know how truly sorry I am." He stood then slowly walked towards her, "I have regretted those words ever since they left my mouth." Jacob tenderly turned her around; his heart broke as he saw a silent tear roll down her cheek.

He softly wiped it away with his finger then gently cupped her cheek. "Bells, I am so, so sorry for what I said. But please, I'm begging you don't meet with him...please?" A small part of him was saying that because of the record deal that dickwad had more than likely offered her, but an insanely huge part of him was green with jealousy at the mere thought of that leech being anywhere near her.

Bella's resolve was slowly falling to pieces as he inched closer. She willed herself to be strong and not cave in, but the closer he got and look of guilt on his face, made her want to pull him in close and hold and kiss him.

But her head was completely against that notion.

"**_Why?_** Why shouldn't I meet with him?" She returned.

"Bells, he's bad news. He would ruin your good name honey, and he wouldn't think twice about it."

"But I still don't understand why you are so against me signing with them?! Is it because your company lost out? Has all this -" She motioned between them both, "Just been a game to you? How about the night you kissed me? What was that for, huh? Why are you so determined to get me away from him?" Bella persisted.

Jacob sighed while closing his eyes in frustration.

"This -" he mirrored her previous actions, "Has never been about playing a game for me. I meant it when I told you how amazing you were, I meant it when I told you I shared the same connection as you, and the night I kissed you, I will never regret..." he inched closer then leaned down to her lips, "I would kiss you over and over again if I could, and that still wouldn't be enough for me."

Bella's heart started to pound as she watched him edge his lips closer. God she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she couldn't understand why he was so...protective over her.

She placed her hand on her chest then gently pushed him back.

"You didn't answer my question, Jacob. Why are you so against me joining with them?"

A flash of hurt ran across his face from her rejection, but he understood.

"I'm doing all this to protect you." He admitted.

"Jacob it's not your job to protect me, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she replied as walked towards her balcony. Some fresh air was needed ASAP.

"I'm not saying you can't, Bella. But I know what they are like - especially Emmett." Jacob followed her onto the balcony, then leaned against the door frame.

"I can handle myself," she said as she leaned over the railing. The mix of lust, anger and brandy in her system was making her judgement rather blurry.

Jacob was beginning to lose his temper with her; she was so stubborn!

"Bella, I'm trying to protect you here, and you are just throwing it back in my face!"

She flew around and glared at him.

"That's what I don't understand! WHY are you trying to protect me Jacob! Why are you going out of your way to do this for me? Just tell me why!" She exclaimed.

He sighed then his fist connected with the brick wall.

"Because I like you Bella! I can't stand the thought of that prick hurting you! If you want me to be completely honest, the mere fact that he was even around you makes my fuckin' blood boil! I wanted to rip the asshole's head off for even looking at you!" He fumed, looking at her with fire in his eyes.

That was the first time he had admitted it, and he was actually glad it was out in the open now.

Jacob wanted her, he just prayed she wanted him in return.

They both stood puffing and panting from the anger and lust they felt for one another. They gazed towards each other with raw passion consuming their every thought. Jacob wanted to stride across the room, take her in his arms, and kiss, hold and love her until the end of time.

Bella felt the exact same way; she wanted him; she wanted to feel his arms around her, crushing her body to his as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

A moment later, neither one of them could stand the distance between them, without warning, they began to run towards one another with fire controlling their every move.

Their bodies collided together, Jacob's hands wound around her waist as he pulled her into him. Bella's hands snaked up his body then settled on the back of his neck.

"I can't take this anymore, Bells...I need you." Jacob panted, his lips hovered over hers.

Bella licked her lips in anticipation, and then pulled him closer. "I need you too." That was all the encouragement he needed.

Their lips joined together, his tongue slowly tasting every inch of her mouth. Her teeth roughly tugged on his lower lip as they both deepened the kiss, feeling themselves come alive with passion.

Bella's hands began to move from his neck then thread themselves in his short black strands, while his hands slowly ran down her body, groaning as he felt her gorgeous curves, until his fingertips found the top of her ass.

"Jake..." she moaned as he firmly pushed her lower body into his groin.

Her hands began to play and tug on his strands, as Jacob freed her mouth to ghost kisses over her neck.

He slowly began to guide them back so they were against the wall. It was amazing how he had always dreamt touching her would feel; her reactions to him were indescribable. Every moan, groan and whimper she made had him damn near tumbling off the edge of sanity.

Bella arched back into him as their kiss continued. Jacob's tongue begged for entrance to her sweet mouth - of which she gave him gladly. Her hands had then began to journey down his body. The soft sensation of her fingertips made Jacob wild as he felt them move over every line, indentation and groove on his torso.

Her fingers finally found their target - the hem of his t-shirt - when she slowly began to lift the soft fabric. Jacob gasped into her mouth as her delicate fingers made contact with his naked chest; for the first time.

"Bella..." he whisper moaned against her lips.

She grinned against him, glad to hear his approval, when she found that her hands were being moved then placed above their heads. Jacob needed to be in control; a part of him needed to feel her surrender to him. He held their hands at a comfortable position above their heads, while pinning Bella in place.

She moaned as she felt Jacob take control, but what she really wanted, was for him to take control over her. Be the man she had needed for so long now.

Be the man she knew Jacob could be.

Bella, in reaction, slowly lifted her knee. She accidentally felt the top of her knee run over the rather large bulge protruding from Jacob's trousers. He hissed in pleasure as her felt her slow, suggestive movements, then once he knew what she wanted he moved one of his hands from its position above their heads, then slowly trailed it down her body and onto her bare skin.

Jacob slowly hitched her leg up and over his so that she was resting on his trousered thigh - when he unexpectedly felt her start to thrust and grind herself on him. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and then buried his face in her neck.

It had been a while since he had had intimate relations with anyone other than her; he was slightly scared that he would be too worked up then explode prematurely. He wanted her so fuckin' badly but he was scared he wouldn't live up to her expectations.

As Bella continued to grind on him, she heard him pant then whimper in her ear. His erotic moans had sent warm sensations all the way through her body then ended at her core. Jacob softly kissed her neck while his hands tangled themselves further into her hair, then he felt her slow down.

As Jacob lightly tugged on Bella's hair, then kissed her neck, she was brought back to a harsh reality.

He slowly removed himself from the safety of her neck while gently cupping her face.

"Bells...?" He whispered with concern in his voice.

Bella moved her leg off of his then gently placed her hand over his.

"I can't do this, Jake. We shouldn't be doing this. I like you - so so much, but it would only make things worse for us."

They both felt the emotion rush over them like a tidal wave. Both wanted - needed - each other beyond words, both would do anything for the other, but Bella was right...it wasn't the right time for anything sexual between them.

They both just prayed that one day, their dreams of being with each other came true.

_A/N: :D Feel free to leave the love! It speeds up the chapters :)_


	15. One In A Million

A/N: I know I posted early, I felt like it ;)

_Chapter 13. One In A Million._

_'Jet setter, go getter, nothing better,_  
_Call me Mr. been there, done that,_  
_Top model chick to your everyday hood rat,_  
_Less than all but more than a few,_  
_But I've never met one like you,_

_Been all over the world_  
_Done a little bit of everything,_  
_Little bit of everywhere,_  
_With a little bit of everyone,_

_All the girls I've been with,_  
_Things I've seen it takes much to impress,_  
_But sure enough your glow, it makes your soul stand out from all the rest,_

_I could be in love, but I just don't know,_  
_Baby one thing's for certain, whatever you do it's working,_  
_Other girls don't matter in your presence, can't do what you do,_  
_There's a million girls around, but I don't see no one but you,_

_Girl your so one in a million, you are,_  
_Baby you're the best I've ever had, best I ever had,_  
_And I'm certain that there's nothing better,_  
_No there ain't nothing better than this'_

_Ne-Yo: One In A Million_

Jacob stood opposite the woman who had his heart in a violent tangle. The moment they had shared was beyond anything he could have ever imagined - and that was just a kiss.

He had never had a woman kiss him with so much raw passion, hunger and want that alone had him balancing on the very edge of sanity. Jacob had reached the point with Bella that he didn't care if he tumbled off the edge of civilisation, as long as she was there waiting at the bottom to love him and be the saviour he needed.

Bella stood pinned against the wall in shock - happy, elated shock. Never in her short years on the planet had she ever felt the need to just run to a man then throw herself into his arms, but Jacob, he invoked something inside her - something that she just couldn't ignore.

Another moment later, their breathing had settled and Jacob had slowly released her from the wall, gently setting her onto her feet.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw her cheeks flushed a gorgeous shade of rose, her lips swollen from their kiss, her hair in a tangled mess from where his fingers had previously wrapped themselves around her strands.

Bella wasn't quite sure what to say. What could she say? She had just put a stop to something that felt SO natural, so easy and so real. She wanted to look into his eyes, but the coward in her couldn't bring herself to do it.

She rolled her eyes at herself then began to pat down her clothing and hair, when Jacob finally broke the unbearable - sex filled - silence.

"Bella, I think I should call it a night," he spoke, though his voice and tone didn't convey his statement.

Their eyes locked and it was like the entire world stopped. Jacob saw nothing but Bella and she saw nothing but the handsome man standing in front of her. As they gazed at each other, Bella wondered how long she would be able to keep denying her true feelings for him. The look of sadness and 'I really don't want to leave' shadowing his eyes made her reasons for pushing him away look like worthless excuses.

"Listen, I'm sorry about-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bella had managed to break free from her spot against the wall and step towards him. She slowly, but firmly pressed her index finger against his lips - before he could apologise, or take back what had happened between them that night.

"Stay..." Bella asked, as she watched his eyes drift from the depths of her irises, down toward his own personal heaven.

She saw the conflict in his eyes, so to ease his pain she let her left hand grip his strong yet tense forearm while slowly ghosting down until she felt the palm of his hand. She then delicately adjusted the position of her fingers so she could entwine hers with his.

Jacob groaned while closing his eyes as he felt her affectionate touches.

"Jake...stay with me tonight. Please ju-" He didn't give her chance to finish, as he placed a loving kiss on the tip of her index finger, causing her to blush profusely.

God he loved seeing her blush.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me to," Jacob mumbled softly against her finger.

She couldn't help but shudder with delight as his lips created a tingling sensation, working its way over her body, then ending at the place where she needed him to touch her more than anything.

Bella quickly gathered herself, then moved her fingers away from his lips.

"Let me show you to your room," she returned quietly.

Jacob watched her step away from him, he could tell she was nervous - he just didn't know what about. It pained him to see her feel so uncomfortable in her own home, but more importantly around him.

So with that in mind, he stepped closer to her then laced their fingers together, once again.

"You have a beautiful apartment, Bells," he stated as she began to lead him towards what he could only assume was his room for the night. Bella blushed at his comment. She didn't know why, but it was important to her that he liked her home. After all, the apartment was in some ways an extension of herself.

"Thanks, C.J and I decorated it." Jacob couldn't help but smile. The thought of her in white painting overalls with nothing on underneath made his already prominent hard on grow even more painful.

Jesus Christ.

Before he knew it Jacob had unintentionally squeezed a little harder than normal on her hand, causing her to stop and look at him in confusion.

"Jake...?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He was suddenly pulled from his rather...explicit vision.

"You okay?" she chuckled at the 'deer caught in the headlights' expression on his face.

"Er...yeah, sure sure," Jacob replied a little too quickly. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Bella chuckled. "Of course not, it's that door there," she pointed to the door on the end.

He grinned at her. "I'll be back in a minute," he said as he winked at her. What he didn't mention was the fact he was going into her bathroom to adjust himself in his trousers.

~~~~~~~~~

A few moments later, Bella was busy tidying up the spare room when Jacob popped his head around the door. He smiled as he saw her putting on the duvet cover.

"You don't have to do all of this, you know. I could have slept on the couch," he said as he leaned against the door frame with his hands settled in his trousers.

"I know I didn't have to do all this, but I wanted to. Besides-" she placed the duvet on the bed then walked around the bed to a rather sexy looking Jacob.

Her emotions were all over the place, and the fact that she KNEW he had gone into the bathroom to...adjust because of her - made her even worse. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me tonight."

He wanted to moan as her purr-like voice washed over him.

Jacob pushed himself off of the frame and stalked towards her. Once again Bella's senses heightened tenfold. His low, husky voice was like music to her ears, his touch made her shiver from desire...and his lips - those lips drew her in like a moth to a flame.

"Don't mention it," he said, giving her a smirk.

"Well, thank you; it means a lot." They stood opposite one another, not knowing quite what to do. Bella wanted to wrap her arms around him, go to bed sleeping in his arms. While Jacob wanted to shut the door, hold her close, lay her down and watch her as she slept peacefully in his arms.

If only.

"I'll show you where the clean towels are, in case you want to shower," she replied flatly, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness consuming her.

Bella walked past him, trying not to inhale his heavenly scent, then headed towards her airing cupboard.

"Everything you'll need will be in here; use whatever you like. There are spare toothbrushes in the cupboard under the sink," she said as she smiled.

"Sure sure," he mumbled as he gulped hard. Jacob hated the fact that she felt so uncomfortable around him. He never wanted that.

"Bells, if me being here makes you feel uncomfortable I can-"

"Jacob, you being here doesn't make me uncomfortable, I just...I dunno." She sighed while she leaned against the wall.

Jacob took a step closer to her and held out his hands for her to take. Their eyes connected. Then, once again, he felt it; the connection he felt for her ran deeper than anything he'd ever felt before.

Bella smiled as she pushed herself off of the wall to take his hands. "I am so confused Jake, I dunno what to think. It's like my head is telling me one thing, while my heart says another. I just don't know which one to trust right now."

He grasped her hands while slowly pulling her into him; his arms delicately engulfed her body; she immediately sighed in contentment. Bella couldn't help but smile into his bicep as he held her close; that was exactly what she needed.

Jacob softly buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes, feeling himself drift away into the land of Bella, when he felt her pulse quicken against his skin.

She was nervous.

He pulled back from her neck then softly palmed her cheek. While looking deep into her gorgeous brown eyes, he asked, "Do I make you nervous?"

Jacob wasn't sure why, but knowing she was nervous because of him, because of what was going on between them, roused his animalistic side. But it also made him slightly worried.

Was she nervous because of her feelings for him?

Or, nervous because she was scared and didn't want to be around him?

Bella couldn't stop the insane blush from creeping onto her face. "What? Jake..." she stuttered.

"Why are you nervous, Bells?" he mumbled softly.

"I'm... I'm not nervous..." She denied.

"Please don't be nervous around me, Bella. You have no reason to be," he breathed as he leaned into her neck, letting his mouth skim over her ear lobe.

Bella groaned internally, she felt her eyes roll into her head from the feel of his hot breath penetrating her skin.

Absentmindedly her fingers ghosted over his waist, tracing the outline of his abs. It was only when Jacob's stomach began to tense, while he moaned in her ear from her soft intimate touches, that she brought herself back to reality.

"Go and shower big boy, you need it," she teased while winking.

Jacob smirked, "Big boy, huh? Which part of me are you talking about?"

Bella chuckled while shaking her head at the look of amusement on his face. "That would be telling," and with that she moved out of his reach then walked towards the kitchen, moving her hips vigorously as she went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Jacob hesitantly stepped in the shower, he glanced down to his painful erection while groaning. The girl was going to be the death of him. He was still unbelievably turned on, and he knew no amount of spanking the monkey would work. Jacob set the temperature dial to cold then, with caution, he stepped under the ice cold water, wincing as it splashed over his head then began to cascade down onto his russet skin.

"Fuck," he hissed in discomfort. The mix of the ice water with the visions that kept flooding his mind of a very naked Bella, were together making the ultimate tag team bitch.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Bella was busy trying to occupy her mind, though she was having trouble. Knowing the man that made her weak on the knees was in the room behind the wall was doing crazy things to her.

She clenched her eyes shut while trying to get her emotions in check. Unfortunately all she saw when her eyes closed, was a very wet and naked Jacob.

"God give me strength," she mumbled to herself.

At the same time in the shower, Jacob found it harder (no pun intended) to will away his hard on, as a variety of images kept bombarding him as he washed. He clenched his eyes shut then saw her beautiful - wet - body standing underneath the shower head, her eyes shut, head hung back as her hands ran through her hair washing out her strawberry shampoo. Yes, he noted that she used strawberry; it was his new favourite smell.

A moment later he found his hand had gripped a hold of his throbbing cock, then began to stroke slowly. As the images of her kept feeding his need, he then stroked harder and faster. Before long he had his hand placed on the wall, his body slouched over while breathing heavily, he then found his heavenly release.

"Bella..." he moaned as his release consumed him.

~~~~~~~~~

After washing himself thoroughly, then quickly cleaning the bath - to rid of his...mess - Jacob put on his business trousers deciding to go commando, let the Chief roam free for a little while. He quickly tidied up the bathroom, then made his way out.

Bella was sitting on the sofa; she had put on her sound system to block out the sounds of the shower running, which then teased her already over active imagination. She had her laptop on her lap and was working out all the necessary figures to make sure Wedding Bells survived.

She may have been offered a once in a lifetime record deal with Emmett, but Wedding Bells was still her company; she wouldn't let it fail.

Jacob strolled into the living room; after he'd placed his unwanted clothing in the bedroom, he threw on his shirt but left it unbuttoned. A part of him wanted to look sexy for her. Ah fuck, who was he kidding? ALL of him wanted to look sexy for her.

Bella stood from her position on the couch to get another glass of brandy when she saw two feet walk into her line of sight.

'I just wanna get your attention, I really wanna be all up in your head...'

Jacob stood before her with a smirk on his face, thanking his stars that he was the only one who had her attention.

As her eyes moved up she saw the drool worthy outline of his torso - his ripped, muscular, lickable - torso.

"Bells? You okay?"

"Er...yeah. I'm fine." She internally kicked herself. What was with the stuttering school girl routine?!

"You sure? You've gone extremely pale," Jacob replied with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to have a quick shower. Make yourself at home; help yourself to food and drink," she said quickly, not making eye contact with him.

Jacob was about to reach for her hand, to get to the bottom of her uncharacteristic behaviour, when she pulled away.

"I'm fine Jacob, honestly, don't worry," she said, trying her best to smile.

~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, Bella had finished in the shower, threw on her ladies shirt and short shorts and opened the door, heading towards the living room. As she walked in she heard music playing.

She walked into the kitchen and threw on some washing. With each move she made she felt his eyes burning into her.

Jacob was gobsmacked. He didn't know which way to look as the equally gorgeous brunette swayed her way into the kitchen. He gulped then accidentally dropped the CDs he held in his hand as she bent over and placed something in the cupboard.

He noticed how she tried then failed to reach the glass, so he took that as an opportunity to move closer. He walked over into the kitchen then slowly placed his right hand around her waist, gently moving her out of the way.

She gasped in surprise as she hadn't heard him enter the kitchen, then she watched as his beautiful body stretched up to grab her the glass.

"Thank you; you didn't have to do that."

He passed her the glass, "Yes, I did. I'm not going to stand by and watch you struggle if I can do it, Bells."

They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bella filled both glasses with water to sober them up a little.

Jacob glanced around the room and saw a few photo frames with Bella and C.J placed in them.

"C.J looks happy," he stated as he picked up one with them on holiday in La Push.

Bella chuckled, "Yeah, he does, doesn't he? That was taken the night after we met you and Lily. I dunno why but I think having another man to talk with lifted his spirits."

"I'm glad we helped; the kid certainly has a lot on his plate..." he placed the photo back, then glanced towards Bella. "You've really done a fantastic job with him; he's a credit to you."

Bella blushed a little them smiled. "Thank you...it's nice to hear that. I don't get told very often."

Jacob noticed the sadness in her voice, hearing her sound so negative hurt him.

"Don't thank me, you deserve it. But I've told you that before," he said as he winked.

"I know, but I still appreciate it. To be honest I haven't heard many good things come my way for a while."

"Honey, what's wrong? And don't tell me there isn't because I can tell there is." Her sadness was killing him.

"I just feel like I'm not myself anymore, like I haven't been since... La Push. I haven't had a chance to just stop and breathe; the wedding has literally taken over my life, then there was the audition...some of the stuff he said damn near killed me Jake," Bella replied with a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

Jacob wanted to get his hands on that two faced son of a bitch and strangle the prick until he turned blue.

How dare he hurt her!

"I wish I had known, hell, I wish I was the one who auditioned you! What did he say to you honey?"

"It doesn't matter now-" Jacob turned her faced towards him while gently cupping her cheek.

"Yes it does. Anything that makes you upset matters to me."

"He told me that he wouldn't suggest me to the company as I was just a one trick pony, I didn't have the voice to stand on stage and perform, all I had going for me were my 'rockin' tits and cute face'. That kind of changed me. I felt like I wasn't worthy of anything or anyone."

"When I get my hands on that fucke-"

"No Jake please don't. I don't want to make things bad for you," she pleaded.

"Bella, are you crazy? You think I'm just going to stand by while that asshole gets away with hurting you?!"

"Please Jacob, leave it. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do now to change it, so why bother?"

"Bella, what he said to you was bang out of order. Co-worker or no co-worker he WILL pay for saying those things to you. End of discussion." What he didn't add was the fact that he wanted to kill the little prick for ever even looking in her direction!

As Jacob sat on the edge of the couch, trying to calm himself, Bella couldn't help but giggle. He was kind of sexy when he was mad.

He heard her feeble attempt to hush her giggles then glanced over his shoulder.

"Something funny Miss Dwyer?" Jacob asked as he watched the grin dance over her face.

"Nope, nope, nothing's funny," she said.

"Really? You sure about that? Because your grin says different," he replied with a wink.

Bella immediately stopped smiling then looked at him. "What grin?"

"This grin..." he then launched towards her while placing his hands on her sides and tickling her.

"Ahh, no! Jake stop!" she laughed as they both rolled around on the couch.

"Nope! Not until you tell me what's so funny!" He laughed as Bella wiggled underneath him.

"Oh my God, okay! I give up!" she chuckled, throwing her hands up in surrender.

Jacob couldn't help but smirk at his accomplishment.

"So c'mon out with it?" he playfully demanded.

"Jake, it's embarrassing!" Bella whined and she sat up straight in the couch.

"It's ok Bella you can tell me you think I'm sexy, I won't bite, unless asked," he said jokingly.

Bella's eyes widened in shock. Was she that transparent?

Jacob laughed then smirked at her, "I'm just messin' with ya, Bells. Though if you feel the urge to compliment my awesome physique, don't hold back," he teased as he winked.

Bella barked out a laugh.

"Ok, STUD..." she jibed while winking, "If you want to know the truth...there might be a small part of me that finds you...half decent."

Jacob smiled while moving her into a sitting position. "Really? And er...what can I do to make that half decent into a full on decent?"

Their eyes slowly connected, when for the seventh hundred time that night that spark shot through them, zooming through their veins then heading straight for their hearts.

"I'm sure there are several things you could do," she replied as their faces began to lean in.

"Yeah? Name them," he persisted, while continuing to move towards her lips.

Unconsciously, yet perfectly naturally, their hands joined. Bella closed her eyes while biting her lip, the feeling of his rough yet soft hands touching her skin felt incredible.

"I have one thing you could do, but it depends on how...wild you are willing to get?"

"Wild is my middle name, baby," Jacob purred into her ear.

Bella smiled as their thumbs began to play thumb war with one another. "Prove it," she challenged.

"How?" he breathed.

"Fight me."

An hour later, Jacob and Bella were lounging on the sofa with game controls in their hands playing some weird ass football game.

"You know, when you asked me to fight you I didn't exactly think you meant a Playstation type of fight," he laughed as he continued to race Bella.

He had to give it to her, the girl had skills!

Bella chuckled while moving the analogue stick, "Oh really? Then what type of fight did you expect?" she asked.

"Ya know, I kind of saw you and I rolling around on the floor, maybe some water involved, wet t-shirt kinda thing. You being the one with the wet shirt of course," he clarified then laughed.

"Well, you never know. That could still happen, I guess you'll just have to be on your best behaviour," she said suggestively.

Jacob gulped hard, when before he knew it Bella had burst into a fit of giggles then began doing some kind of victory dance; the chick had scored against him.

Crap!

It had just passed midnight, Bella and Jacob were relaxing on her couch. The T.V was on low in the background; they had chocolates, snacks and wine on the coffee table, in case they grew hungry or thirsty.

Jacob had his arm draped around her shoulder, which he had slowly, sneakily placed around her half way through the film. He really wasn't interested in the movie, but unfortunately since he lost the fight she presented him with, that was his forfeit.

Strangely, even though the film Bella had chosen - some crap called "Dear John" - had bored him to near death, he was extremely content. Jacob watched in awe as her eyes were glued to the screen, her lips almost mimed along with the characters, the way she bit her bottom lip then snuggled closer into him when the dude and chick kissed in the rain, it all made him feel completely at ease.

Just as the film came to an end he noticed how still and silent she was. Her head was placed comfortably on his shoulder as she breathed softly; he smiled as he heard her purr-like snores vibrate through his ears.

Jacob carefully tilted his head to the side while glancing down at a peaceful looking Bella. He moved back into his original position then began to softly stroke along her clothed arm with his fingers. Jacob then rested his cheek on her hair while taking in her scent and closing his eyes.

Her scent was so intoxicating.

Another few minutes had passed when he decided he had better move his sleeping beauty into her bedroom. He carefully lifted up her head so she was supported in his arms, then moved his body around so he could pick her up bridal style without waking her. Once he successfully had her in his arms, he walked them towards her bedroom, still smiling at how well she moulded into his chest.

Jacob, as carefully as he could, opened her door then walked towards her bed. He slowly placed her on her cover, then gently moved a strand of hair from her closed eyes. Then without a second thought he lovingly whispered, "You're so beautiful."

He placed the duvet over her body then leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Bella; I'll see you in my dreams."

A/N: See? Reviews literally do speed up my writing! ;)


	16. Boyfriend

_Chapter 14. Boyfriend_

_Other songs: Do you feel what I feel by JLS_

_Love you more by JLS_

_'If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go,_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before,_  
_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know, _  
_I got many in my hands that I'd really like to blow,_  
_Sweat, sweat, sweat on you,_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue,_  
_I don't know about me, but I know about you,_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three two,_

_I'd like to be everything you want,_  
_Hey girl, lemme talk to you,_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never you go,_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone,_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want,_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go.'_

_Boyfriend by Justin Bieber._

The next morning, Bella slowly started to stir. Her body ached something chronic, her head was throbbing in pain and her throat extremely dry. Though she couldn't help but smile as she cautiously opened her eyes. She couldn't remember actually going to bed the night before.

How did I get here?

Bella was then dragged from her thoughts by a vibrating sound, and very loud music coming from the living room.

'Man I feel like money, it's attracted to me, they come around like honey, 'coz I'm fly like a bee...'

"C.J," she hissed as she threw the covers off her body then headed to the door.

Bella had gone to get C.J that morning when she took out Bailey, she didn't think it was very responsible to let a nine year old boy enter the apartment by himself.

She stormed into the living room, furious that her little brother could be so insensitive. She had company!

"C.J! Turn it down, now! Jake is sleeping!" Bella seethed.

Her brother tried his best to stifle his laughter, but the look on her face was priceless.

"Erm Bells, Jake's over there," he pointed to the couch by the window. Bella's jaw then dropped as she saw the gorgeous hunk smiling at her.

The dude had been asleep and he still looked like he had just stepped out of fashion magazine.

Bella ran her hands over her arms, feeling a little self conscious. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, Bells." Jacob's seductive American voice sang as she blushed profusely.

"Erm, morning Jake."

She didn't fail to notice the look of mischief in his eyes as they continued their exchange.

Bella had been up for less than five minutes, and she already wanted to jump his bones.

"I made you coffee, C.J told me what you liked. I hope that's ok?" he asked as he held up her coffee cup.

Bella smiled then nodded.

"It's perfect, thank you. Just give me a couple of minutes to make myself decent."

"Why? I think you look more than decent..." Jacob stated suggestively, as his eyes rolled over her current appearance.

That morning he was a little more sexually forward towards her than he ever had been, as he'd had her gracing his dreams in a very good way.

Bella bit her lip as she watched his hooded eyes seduce her body. The sexual tension between them could have been cut with a knife.

"Well, as long as you're sure."

"Oh I'm sure," he replied as he smirked, then handed her the drink.

"Thank you, have you had breakfast or aren't you hungry?" Bella asked as she took the cup, then sat down in the space next to him; trying her best not to snuggle into his side and kiss him.

Jacob smirked then leaned down to her ear, "Oh I'm hungry alright, though I'm not sure it's for food." he purred. Bella turned her head to face him and allowed her eyes to absorb his delectable lips.

"I know the feeling," she replied as thoughts of him between her legs bombarded her mind; making her slightly dizzy.

"What else could you be hungry for?" C.J asked, feeling slightly confused.

They both chuckled then, shook their heads and began to sip their coffee.

Another moment later, C.J collapsed onto the sofa and switched on the T.V; Ultimately stopping his sister's adult time with Jacob.

Bella leaned into Jacob's side then whispered into his neck, "I think you should help me cook breakfast, seeing as you almost gave my brother an education he's not ready for."

Jacob chuckled then buried his face in her hair. "It takes two to tango, honey." he whispered suggestively.

"It most certainly does, and who know's maybe one day I'll tango with you...naked." And with that bombshell she winked then stood and walked towards the kitchen.

Jacob swallowed hard then immediately jumped off of the couch to follow her.

It was going to be a good day; he could feel it.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella, Jacob and C.J were sitting around her dining table. She began to pick at her fruit salad while feeling the searing sensation of Jacob's eyes on her body. Bella glanced up and caught him gazing at her with a smirk on his face.

"Would you two quit giving each other the eye? I may be nine but I'm not stupid. I know what you want to do with each other..." C.J said as he put down his spoon.

Jacob and Bella exchange confused glances before she asked. "Erm, what's that C.J?"

C.J then rolled his eyes to his sister ridiculous question. "**_Kiss_** of course!"

Jacob smirked as Bella began to blush.

"Well, c'mon Bells, we've had our orders. You need to come over here so I can plant one on ya." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Aww, and there was me thinking I'd get the kiss of life from you. Damn it, my day has now been completely ruined." she teased while poking her tongue out.

"Well, why don't you come over here so I can show you how it's done."

"Extremely tempting offer Mr. Black," Bella said as she winked.

"So, not that I have any problems to you being here. But why are you here?" C.J asked as he swirled the milk around his bowl.

"C.J!" Bella warned him, she didn't appreciate his rather rude question.

"No, it's fine. I'm here because I own the record company that performed a service for the wedding your sister planned," he then moved his glance towards Bella while smiling. "Plus it gave me the chance to see her again."

C.J made a puking face, "Oh God, I wish I hadn't asked now. I think I'm going to throw up,"

"Watch yourself squirt, or I'll give your football game to Jacob so he can...practice and not get his ass royally kicked by moi."

"Hey! You distracted me, so technically you cheated."

"Dude, you NEVER let a girl distract you when playing games! It's gamer rules!" C.J said in amazement.

"Yeah, well, my distraction was just too good to pass up."

"Egh, please no more. You've ruined my life enough for one day, I'm going to play Guitar Hero in my room."

Bella and Jacob sat at the table laughing; never once breaking eye contact. She then picked up the tip of a strawberry and placed it in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the fruit.

Jacob's eyes practically fell out of his head as he watched her sensually eat the fruit. His eyes paid close to they way the tip of her tongue coiled around the edge, then her teeth slowly sank into the fruit. As she began to chew he noticed a droplet of juice escape the corner of her mouth and trickle down her chin.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leapt out of his chair then reached forward, letting his thumb gently catch the falling bead of juice, he then brought his thumb to his mouth and enjoyed the taste of strawberry juice a la Bella.

To say Bella was stunned would have been an understatement. She had never had a man do that to her - ever. If she was being completely honest with herself, it kind of turned her on.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Jacob said as he swallowed the remainder of the juice.

Bella blushed while nodding, "It's ok, you just shocked me that's all," she replied with a smile, letting him know it really was ok.

Jacob chuckled while sitting back in his chair; keeping his eyes firmly on her.

"So I think I might owe you an apology?" Bella stated as she wiped her hands with a napkin.

Jacob cocked his brows in confusion.

"Why?"

She chuckled then blushed with embarrassment, "I have a feeling I dozed off on you last night?"

He chuckled while looking down to his empty plate.

"It's ok, you had a busy night. I'm surprised you made it to that time," he teased while winking.

Bella playfully kicked him under the table while poking her tongue out. "Hey! I had a hectic day yesterday, I was shattered."

"I know, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to move you," he replied, while his mind wandered back to the previous night.

"Did I snore?" Bella cringed.

"A little, I think there might have even been some drool." Jacob teased.

Bella's head slammed into the table in embarrassment. Great.

"Oh my God, are you serious? I drooled on you?!" she cried out in embarrassment.

"No, I'm just messin' with you. Though your reaction was funnier than I imagined," he chuckled.

Bella playfully glared at the God sat across the table, then picked up the dishes.

"You are evil, Jacob Black, pure evil."

"Do you have work today?" He asked, changing the subject, desperately wanting to spend time with her.

"I do, but I can do it from here," she replied, while loading the dishwasher. "The joys of owning my own business." Bella said then winked.

Jacob smiled then stood and walked towards her, "I wish I had that luxury, but if I want time off, I take it. Since I can't exactly fire myself." They both chuckled.

"I don't do it often, just when I need a break." Bella stated.

Jacob then had an idea.

"You should let me help you, then that way I can spend some time with you. We can go out or something?"

Bella bit her lip in excitement. It had been a while since she last went out, and the thought of spending time with him made it all that sweeter.

"Well I kind of have a Sunday routine."

"Which consists of?" he asked as they walked closer to one another.

"Well, I usually take Bailey and C.J to the beach. It gets mutley out of the apartment and C.J has fun."

Jacob reach out for her arms, wrapping his fingers around her wrists, then pulled her into him while whispering in her ear. "Mind if I tag along?"

To which she then replied, "I thought you'd never ask," while smirking.

An hour and a half later, Bella and Jacob had finished doing her work and were getting things ready for their day out. She never thought she would enjoy working from home, but Jacob made it really relaxing and fun.

Once Bella was dressed she walked into the living room to find Jacob putting on his shirt. She couldn't help but feel disappointed; he had such a beautiful body.

Jacob was just buttoning up his shirt when Bella came in wearing jean shorts, sandals and a simple white tank top. To anyone else she might have looked ordinary, but to him, she looked fuckin' beautiful.

"Bells...you look-"

"C'mon love birds! I'm itching to try out my awesome new kite!" C.J exclaimed as he pumped the air in excitement.

Bella blushed from Jacob's almost compliment then placed Bailey on his lead.

"You ready? I've got our disguises," she asked Jacob, then handed him his Ray Bans. While they were working they both decided to go out in disguises so they wouldn't be recognised. Bella put on a blue baseball cap and blonde wig, while Jacob agreed he would wear glasses a cap and keep his hood on his hoodie up.

"Yep, though would you mind if we make a stop at my hotel? I need to grab some clean clothes."

"Of course," and with that, Bella grabbed her keys and bag, while Jacob reached forward and entwined his hand with hers.

Bella had stopped off at Jacob's hotel The Ritz, to let him grab some clean clothing. The place was spectacular, she had never seen anything like it in her life. It all looked so elegant and shiny, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little intimidated.

Jacob wanted her to come up with him, but because she had Bailey and C.J she couldn't, though that didn't stop her heart from aching at the mere thought of him leaving.

"I won't be long I promise," he said before winking, then climbing out of her car.

He practically ran through the lobby to get to his penthouse suite, receiving strange looks from the staff and people staying there. That probably had something to do with the fact he was still wearing the same thing he wore to the wedding.

When he entered his room, he stripped out of his clothing so fast you'd think they were on fire. Jacob flipped open his case and dug through until he found some jeans, shirt and hoodie, he then changed into some clean boxers and threw on his clothing. He made a stop in the bathroom, quickly re-brushed his teeth, splashed on some aftershave then gelled his hair.

Quickest change and wash ever.

Jacob grabbed his cap then placed it over his head while pulling up his hood. He placed on his glasses, grabbed his wallet and cell, then headed back to two of the most special people in his life.

As Jacob made his way outside his ears were bombarded with clicking noises and people yelling questions; only they weren't directed at him. He looked around then saw red as he watched photographers and press bellowing questions at his Bella.

Hell fucking no!

He marched forwards through the crowd of people, ready to give them a piece of his mind, when Bella began to edge her car toward him; shaking her head to him, as if she knew what he was going to do.

Jacob growled at the photographers, in turn scaring them shitless, then he stepped towards her car opened the door and climbed in.

"C.J, keep your head down and covered." Bella automatically went into protective mode. She was not happy to see all these strange men around her family. She gulped hard as they pounded on and surrounded her car. With her eyes wide with fear, she tried her best to compose herself and get them out of there.

Jacob immediately took a hold of Bella's hand, as he saw the look of fear on her face, then said. "Bells, I have no idea how they found out about this, but I promise, I'll get to the bottom of it." Jacob declared with venom in his voice.

"Jacob it's ok, don't worry about it. Being stalked by the papz is a small price to pay if it means I get to spend time with you," Bella said as she smiled.

He smirked and kept a hold of her hand, as she pulled away he noticed in the rear view mirror the papz climb into their own cars and follow them. Jacob just prayed they left them alone.

Though as Bella drove towards the beach, he somehow knew they would be a problem.

As she sped down the motorway towards their day out, Bella kept her eyes glued on the road in front of them, C.J was inspecting his new kite, Bailey had laid himself down over C.J and had fallen asleep, while Jacob kept fidgeting with his hands; wanting to reach over and hold Bella's, but not sure if he would be welcomed.

"Bells? Can you turn this up? I like this song," C.J asked as continued playing with his kite.

She nodded while pressing the volume button on the steering wheel.

'Dancing with you is so easy because you're beautiful,  
You make it hard for me girl, every time we on the floor  
I wanna kiss ya, 'coz I gotta know that tonight is real,  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Do you feel what I feel?  
This beat is killin' the club,  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Two people falling in love'

Bella's eyes momentarily moved towards Jacob, she couldn't help but blush when she saw he was also gazing at her. She saw his hand edging it's way towards her, then him smiling at her; with hesitance on his face.

'First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful,  
But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away,  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day,  
Trying to figure out what it was I should have said,  
Third day say you again, introduced by a friend,  
Said all the words I wanted to,  
On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did,  
But all I could think about was you!'

As Jacob listened to the words of each song, he couldn't help but think of Bella. The first time he saw her he was floored by her natural beauty; they connected instantly. When he was around her he found that the words flowed effortlessly, he didn't have to be someone he wasn't around her; he was free to just be him.

'Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before,  
But everyday I love you a little bit more,  
I find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
Cause everyday I love you a little bit more.'

As Bella drove, her mind wandered dangerously off of the road, and onto the time when she first met Jacob. Never in her life had she ever felt so drawn to a man, like the thought of being away from him physically and emotionally killed her inside. She had been with men before, and she thought that she had been in love, but they meant nothing compared to what she had started to feel for him.

Bella pulled into the car park at Brighton beach then parked the car in a space and cut the ignition. They all climbed out, she then locked the car while Jacob placed Bailey on his lead.

She turned around then smiled as she saw Bailey sat by Jacob patiently.

The dog didn't even do that for her!

"OK, how are you doing that? Because he never does that for me?" Bella chuckled as she stepped closer to him.

Jacob shrugged while holding onto the lead then grinned, "Guess I have that master thing going on," he said as he winked.

"Oh really? Well in that case master Black...you must teach me the tricks of your trade." She said as she took Bailey then began to walk down the beach to C.J.

Half an hour later, Bella and Jacob were sitting on the rather uncomfortable pebble beach, while watching C.J fly his kite and Bailey fight with the waves, when a little girl around Lily's age, ran past smiling and giggling.

Bella looked at Jacob when she saw a longing look shadow his eyes.

"How's my little spitfire doing?" she asked while chuckling.

He smirked then nodded.

"She's doing good. She's started daycare and so far loves it," he said with a smile. "Though, she misses you and C.J." Jacob slyly added, while locking eyes with her.

Bella smiled then blushed and looked out towards the sea.

"We miss her too, more than you know."

As they sat in a comfortable silence, happy with being in each others company, a strong gust of wind blew their way; causing Bella to shudder from the sharpness of the wind. Jacob glanced down at her and saw her rubbing her arms trying to keep herself warm. Instinctively, he scooted closer to her and enveloped her body with his.

Bella smiled and snuggled into his chest; enjoying the feel of his warm body surrounding her, keeping her safe.

"Thank you," she whispered into his clothed bicep.

He nodded against her hair, then placed a soft kiss on her head.

Bella and Jacob had spent the following hour laughing and joking, then playing with her hyper dog. He found a stick to throw for Bailey, then launched it into the sea. Bella slipped off her shoes then did the unthinkable and ran into the water, taking a protesting C.J with her. Jacob stood on the shore doubled over in laughter toward the pair, which then faded as she ran out of the water and jumped on his back.

"Don't think you are getting out of it, Mr. Black!"

He chuckled then reached around, holding her body in a piggy back manner.

"I don't THINK anything, Miss Dwyer, I KNOW." Jacob stated with underlying hints of suggestion in his voice. "Besides, you already got me wet!" he joked.

Bella laughed then tightened her legs around his waist, while leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I certainly did. I guess I'm_ dripping_ all over you."

Jacob growled from her suggestive comment, then gulped hard. He took a quick glance around as saw C.J playing close to them with Bailey, he took that opportunity to do something spontaneous. He placed her on the pebbles, then took her hand.

"Jacob?" she said in confusion.

He stepped closer and placed his finger over her lips, "Trust me, Bells."

She needed no further encouragement, and automatically agreed. She trusted him with her life.

Jacob took a hold of her hand then ran with her under the pier.

"Jake!" she squealed as he picked her up, then spun her around; laughing his heart out.

"Sorry, couldn't be helped. You shouldn't say those things to me and not expect a come back, Bells." he purred as he put her down, while backing her up against the wood.

"Maybe I wanted you to come back at me, that ever cross your mind?" she replied as their fingers entwined.

"Trust me, LOTS of things have crossed my mind while around you," Jacob said as they both leaned in closer.

"Jake...people are looking..." Bella said, trying to regain her composure.

Their lips were millimetres away, "Let them, I don't care..."he whispered as his top lip brushed against hers; causing both hearts to pound uncontrollably fast.

"Ewww! That's gross!" C.J cried out as he watched his sister and Jacob together.

They both pulled away; not even getting the chance to properly kiss.

She had to admit, she was a little frustrated by the constant interruptions.

Bella lightly pressed her palm into his chest then pushed him away. "I have to go check on the squirt."

Jacob simply nodded, not knowing what else to do.

A while later, Bella and Jacob had resumed their spot on the beach, her laying over his lap, while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. At some point during their day, Bella had gotten cold, so Jacob removed his hoodie and gave it to her to put on, to keep herself warm. She snuggled into the fabric, feeling herself float into heaven as she inhaled his masculine scent.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, as his fingers teased her exposed neck.

"Hmm?" she replied in her blissful daze.

"I want to ask you something, but you can say no if you want?"

Bella sat up, then gazed at him while nodding.

"How would you feel about letting me have your number?"

She chuckled then smiled at him lovingly. "How about we play a little game? If you win I'll give you my number, if I win, you throw your ass into the water." she said, smiling evilly.

He smirked and agreed. "I suppose I can do that. What was the game?"

"Twenty questions?" she suggested.

"Bells, that's not a winning game, it's a fact finding game," he chuckled.

"I know, but I'm going to make it interesting, if either one of us fails to answer a question, the other wins."

"Sure, I'm game," he returned. "Ladies first." he said while winking.

"OK, I remember you saying a while back that you love any films with action or suspense, so who's your favourite actor?" Bella asked.

"Easy, Jason Stathem, that dude can kick some serious ass."

"Very true, the man does have mad skills. Alright, ask away." she teased.

" What's your favourite song?"

"My favourite song has to be Umbrella by Rihanna, I love that song," she replied, smiling.

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for an HipHop kinda gal?" Jacob asked in amazement.

"I'm full of surprises," Bella said while smirking, "Where's your favourite place to be?"

"Again easy, anywhere with my family and friends." What he didn't add was, at that precise moment, his favourite place was with her.

"What's your favourite food?" Jacob asked, while placing his hand over hers.

Bella chuckled. "Italian, I love Italian. Literally you buy me a pizza and I'll be all yours," she joked. Jacob chuckled.

"When we leave here, we're going to Pizza Hut," he stated, causing her to blush.

Bella then bit her lip in hesitation, she wasn't sure how he would take her next question. "What do you look for in a woman?"

Jacob glanced down at her then smiled, "For a woman to catch my eye, she has to be herself, I don't do fake. I want to be able to laugh with her, play fight with her...trust her. Trust is a major thing for me, Bells, I suppose as it is with anyone."

Bella nodded in agreement, "I agree one hundred percent."

Jacob grinned then asked, "What's your favourite flower?"

She blushed, "I'm afraid I'm pretty cliche here, I love roses, white ones. They are so pure and elegant, they calm me."

"That's good to know," he said while placing his hand over hers. He just needed to feel close to her; touch her.

"Who's the most famous person you've ever met?" Bella asked.

"Michael Jackson, that dude was amazing. I know people are kinda on the fence regarding him, but he was a genuinely nice guy."

She was in shock. "Michael Jackson?! Seriously? that's wicked!" Jacob chuckled.

"Yep, extremely serious. What about you?"

"Unfortunately, Tyler Crowley."

"Ouch, that's kinda blow to my growing ego." Jacob chuckled.

"Aww I'm sorry, did you want me to kiss it better?" she suggested playfully, while moving closer.

Jacob's eyes glistened with lust, "I'm not going to stop you," he replied, low and coarse.

Bella blushed then smiled. Why did he always make her blush?!

"Have you ever been...in love?" she asked, desperate to move the topic forward, though internally kicking herself for such a personal question. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me-"

"No, it's ok... let's just say...I..." Jacob hesitated, while running his hand over his neck, "I thought I was with Leah, but then I meet..." he stopped himself.

"It's ok, honestly. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question," she replied, trying to ease his visible discomfort.

"I think it's safe to say you won, Bella."

"No, I think we drew," Bella said, while gently squeezing his hand.

"So does this mean neither of us gets what we want?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I think seeing as we drew, we should both receive something. How does that sound?"

Jacob smiled, while moving closer to her, "Sure sure, I can roll with that." He began to get his cell, when Bella stopped him.

"But I can't give you my number."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't give you something that you already have," she replied smiling.

"Hold up, what? How can I have your number-"

"I called you off of my phone, the first time we spoke." Bella interrupted him.

"Are you serious? I've had your number the whole time?!" he said in shock.

"Yup. However, I have something else I could give you?" Bella said, smiling.

"Yeah?" Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but you need to close your eyes so I can get it."

He smiled while closing his eyes. Bella grinned as she witnessed him do as she asked without hesitation. She then moved until she was on her knees, and placed her palm on his cheek; feeling him flinch from surprise. "Keep your eyes closed, otherwise the magic will disappear..." Bella then leaned in, closing her eyes, inhaling deeply as she took in his scent, then pressed her lips against his.

The feeling was incredible.

Before Jacob could kiss her back, she stopped then pulled away.

"Wha- What was that for?" he asked in elated shock.

"It's my way of saying thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being you, for staying with me last night and for making me happier than I've been for a while." she said, while softly stroking his warm cheek. "I need to go and get the pooch and C.J in the car, so I'll see you in a minute."

Jacob's head was a blur as he tried to process what had just happened. Bella Dwyer, the woman he'd grown feelings for...had kissed HIM. He quickly pulled himself out of his haze as he watched her wink at him then walk towards her family.

Just as he climbed off of the floor, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He dug down and retrieved it, then typed in his code; seeing a message from an unknown number.

_**'Be careful who you trust, she's not all she seems.'**_


	17. I'm Sorry

_A/N: I now have a new pre-reader: the lovely Niamhg!_

_Chapter 15. I'm Sorry._

_'I know I said it, I know I did it,_  
_Maybe I went overboard to prove a point,_  
_But sometimes my pride gets in the way, _  
_Maybe I need some time away, to get my head together, _  
_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Maybe this was my last chance,_  
_I may never get to hold your hands,_  
_I can say that I'm a better man,_  
_I'm sorry, because you made me understand,_

_I'm sorry that I tore your heart apart last night,_  
_And I'm sorry if I scarred you again today,_  
_I didn't mean to take your dreams away and make them seem so trite,_  
_I sincerely, completely, apologize for doin' what I did._

_If you never take me back again,_  
_I never wanted to burn this bridge,_  
_If I could do it, do it, _  
_All over, All over, Again, Again_  
_I'll never mishandle you ever again.'_

_By: 3rd Storee - I'm Sorry_

Jacob was beyond confused and dazed as he reread the text. Firstly, who had sent it? The number was unknown. If they were completely confident with their accusation, why not tell him face to face or ring him? Not hide behind a text and let the 'unknown' do the talking.

Though as he read over the words, each one searing into his soul like a laser cutting through ice; was it really true? Could he not trust her?

Jacob sighed then shut off his cell, shoving it back in his pocket; trying to ignore the niggling feeling that nipped at his heart. He glanced over towards the beautiful woman lifting up her little brother then spinning him around, while Bailey launched up on his hind legs and placed his paws on Bella's hip; while his tongue was hanging out and panting.

She was everything he wanted, so much more than he deserved and all that he needed.

So why did that mysterious text throw him off track?

"Jacob? You ready to go?" Bella asked with a gorgeous smile on her face.

Suddenly he felt torn, he wanted to go with her more than anything, but something was holding him back...and that something was the text.

Jacob gulped hard while deciding to just be a man about the current problem, and confront her. He crept closer towards her; each step felt like a thousand knives slicing his heart.

"Why did you do it, Bella?" he asked in a whisper, terrified of the answer.

She stood opposite him with a look of utter confusion on her face.

Do what?

"Jacob? What are you talking about, honey?" she asked softly.

He clenched his eyes shut while keeping his jaw firmly closed. Her voice and her face made the situation so much worse.

"Why would you tell the press about our day, Bella?" Jacob asked sounding hurt.

Bella's face then mirrored his hurt straight back to him. "Excuse me?" she asked in complete shock.

"Bella, please, just tell me wh-"

"Let me get this straight, you think I - somehow in my jam packed day of making sure you have everything you need, taking care of my little brother and working - called the press and squealed about our day out together?" Bella interjected in disbelief.

"Bella, I-"

"No, I seriously cannot believe after everything that's happened, all I've told you, what we've _shared_...you really think I'd be so shallow as to leak our whereabouts to the freakin' press!" she spat, while edging closer to him. "You really think if I had been the one to tip them off, I'd be standing here wearing this fucking wig and baseball cap? _**No!**_I did this because I was actually trying to protect you! Stupid me, huh?!"

"What else am I meant to think?!" he shot back.

"What else are you meant to think?! You're meant to trust me, Jake! I thought we had a connection! You are not the only one who has a lot to lose you know, I have my business, my family, my future! I'm just getting started in my career Jacob, yours is all set up and ready to go!" Bella fumed.

Now Jacob officially felt like shit.

"Bella I-"

"No! I do not want to hear it! We were having such a nice day, now its been ruined! And guess what?!" she threw her hand up with rage, "You're the one who has caused the scene, and given every journalist in the area a free scoop! I cannot believe you, I really can't! I'm going home, If you want a ride I suggest you get your ass in the car, if not then..." she threw her hands in the air in anger. "God! Just get in the car!"

For the first time in a while, Jacob was a little worried. Could he have pushed her too far? Was she telling the truth? Had someone sent that text out of spite?

God, he hated this! He didn't know who he could trust, and the one time he lets someone in he has to go and fuck it up!

_Nice one, Black!_

The ride home had been excruciatingly quiet. Jacob didn't know what he could do or say that would calm her and make her feel better. The look of anguish and frustration on her face, almost killed him.

He wanted to do anything, reach out and hold her hand, tuck the loose strand of her silky auburn hair behind her ear - anything to show her he was sorry for doubting her.

Bella zoomed into the car park of The Ritz hotel, still unbelievably angry. She couldn't believe he really thought so little of her, as to think she would let the press know where they were and what they were doing.

Really?

Bella stopped abruptly by the entrance of the hotel and pulled up the handbrake. As she heard Jacob unbuckle his belt, she turned and glanced out of her drivers side window, placing her elbow on the rest of the door, letting her chin rest on her palm.

The day had been so perfect; they laughed, joked, touched...kissed. Why couldn't things just work out...for once in her life she just wanted to be happy.

Jacob swallowed hard as he looked over towards his Bella. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could call her that anymore. She couldn't even look at him, her body seemed liked it had closed off from him, her heart locked from his reach.

She had, once again, lost that beautiful glow.

"Bells?" he asked, though his voice was faltering from uncertainty.

Nothing.

Jacob signed then tried again, "Honey, please-"

She slowly turned her head to look at him, though she wasn't just looking, she was glaring. Her face had lost its friendly, loving glow, now it was replaced with venom and hate.

"Why would you do this to us Jacob? I trusted you, I thought I had found a true friend in you. I thought you felt the same connection I did, I thought you felt the same fireworks explode as me when we touched...stupidly I thought you felt the ground quake beneath our feet as we kissed," she said as the tears started to sting her eyes. "Damn I was so wrong. I would never ever betray your trust like that, Jacob. I just couldn't do it." The tears were now rolling down her cheek.

"Jesus Bella, if you really think I didn't feel all those things you are-"

"Mistaken? Yeah I guess I am, for ever putting my trust in you." Bella finished his sentence, then removed the hoodie he had given her to keep her warm.

"No Bella, please keep it I want you to-"

"Take it, I don't want anything of yours. Do me a favour and delete my number from your phone. Goodbye Jacob," she choked through her tears. Her heart was literally breaking.

Jacob couldn't believe his ears, this wasn't happening!

Suddenly he couldn't breathe, his airways had closed up, his lungs failed, his heart stopped beating.

"Bella please? Don't do this?" he begged.

Bella stayed strong and kept her eyes on the road in front of her. She saw the doorman to the hotel eyeing them suspiciously.

"Get. Out," she spat.

Jacob felt the tears sting behind his eyes. He had really done it this time, and he was scared shitless. Reluctantly Jacob opened her door, taking a few moments to bask in her presence. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let her slip away; not again.

As his body completely left the car, he shut the door then went to turn around and try and get her to give him a second - well in his case, third - chance.

But as soon as the door clicked closed, Bella sped away, she couldn't even look at him. He had hurt her too bad, at that precise moment she couldn't care less if she never saw him again.

As Jacob slowly made his way into his penthouse suite, he couldn't help but feel like his heart had been ripped out. He was such a prick! Why couldn't he just accept that Bella was actually good for him but at the same time she was incredibly bad; the feelings she had him experiencing were ridiculous. She drove him insane with desire, he wanted to be the one to make her smile and see her laugh, he wanted to be the only man to hold her hands and feel her close. He needed to be the only man she would ever kiss.

But once again, he had gone and fucked it all up, leaving Bella extremely pissed at him, and now having to face the fact he might never see her again.

At that thought he began to feel himself grow angry, she was everything to him, he couldn't just let her walk away! Jacob's hand balled into a fist, then he brought it up and slammed it into the wall, making the pictures and paintings move from the sheer force.

"Fuck!" he yelled into the empty room, completely disgusted with himself.

As he pulled his hand away, once again feeling the painful tingling sensation in his knuckles, he placed his back against the wall then collapsed to his knees with his head in his hands.

A few moments passed, as he let everything soak into his brain. He needed to talk to someone who understood, he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him. Jacob then pulled out his cell and dialed the only number that came to his head.

Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Bella was driving through the busy streets of London, tears streaming down her face, making it hard for her to see. Visions of Jacob's handsome face kept flashing past her eyes, why?

She thought they were getting somewhere?

She thought he had felt the same as her?

Clearly not.

Two hours later, Bella had ordered Chinese as she couldn't face cooking, C.J was sitting on the couch watching reruns of Rules of Engagement; occasionally laughing as he heard Jeff's deep voice.

Bella stood by the kitchen counter, emptying all the leftover food into the rubbish bin when her mobile vibrated, alerting her to a text. She put down the dirty plates and reached for her phone. After typing in her code she saw the message.

_**'Bells, I know you're probably still mad at me, but please talk to me? I can't deal with not knowing what you're feeling about us, Jacob.'**_

Bella scoffed, then threw the phone back on the counter; in no mood to deal with him at that moment.

Back at The Ritz hotel, Jacob sat on the edge of his bed; gripping onto his cell, urging it to ring, or vibrate.

Nothing.

The wait was killing him, unconsciously his index finger began to tap on the side of the cell. He just wanted one text, one call; anything would do.

Five measly minutes had passed, five! And still no sign of communication from Bella. To say it was driving him mad would have been the understatement of the year. He felt like a quivering idiot just waiting for her call, then his mind began to travel down more worrisome paths.

What if she didn't reach her home?

Maybe she was hurt?

What if she was lying in a ditch fighting for her life, with nobody to help her?!

Jacob threw his cell on the bed in frustration, then collapsed back onto the mattress, his hands reached up and gripped his hair; trying anything to release his unbearable anxiety.

"C'mon Bells, just ring me." he spoke into the painfully quiet suite.

Meanwhile back at Bella's apartment, C.J had just gone to sleep and Bella yearned to soak her aching, battered and severely bruised body in a relaxing bubble bath.

After making sure Bailey had everything he needed and been walked, she then locked down the apartment and went to grab her bed clothes. After getting all of her necessary powders and lotions she locked herself in the bathroom, and turned the lights down low. Her head was throbbing painfully and the bright lights weren't helping. She then ran her bath, waiting for the right temperature, then removed her clothing and stepped into the hot water.

As she laid back she could smell the strawberry fizz bath bomb working its magic on her senses; allowing her to relax. After a while, Bella reached out of the bath and picked up her mobile and ear plugs then placed them in her ears. Just as she was scrolling through her iTunes playlist she received another text.

_**'Bella, please? I am dying here, I need to know you are safe, please talk to me? Jake.'**_

As she read his words the tears once again began to form in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Not once but twice!

She had followed her heart and let him back in once, she wasn't going to be foolish and do it again.

A silent tear leaked from her eyes as she once again, ignored his text. Bella just couldn't do it, not anymore. She picked a song: Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown, then laid back and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall and her heart cry.

The next morning, Jacob had been awake for hours trying to track Bella down. He had called, texted, been to her apartment, rung his closest friends to see if they could find out her email address, and work number and still he got nothing.

Jacob had hardly slept because he was so worried, he couldn't eat as he knew it would come straight back up, he couldn't talk to anyone as he didn't know who he could trust, his situation was beyond fucked up.

An hour later, he had managed to calm himself enough to call his baby girl and check in with her. Just hearing his angels voice felt like a weight had been lifted from his tense shoulders, though Lily wasn't the one who could ease his heart with just one text or phone call. And because of that, his heart still ached uncontrollably bad.

Jacob wasn't really sure what else to do, he needed to do something, try one last time to find her; so he called Rebecca.

"Becca?"

"What's up little bro?" her cheery voice asked down the receiver.

"I need some advice, and don't take the piss, I'm deadly serious." he warned her. Jacob knew his sister would have enjoyed winding him up about him calling her for help, but right then wasn't the time.

"I'm all ears?"

"I managed to hunt down Bella's work number, but when I tried there was no answer-"

"Why didn't you just get her work address? Wouldn't that have been easier? Go on the Internet and look up the company she works for, and go and see her," Becca interrupted.

"And say what? '_hey Bells, sorry for being a complete prick. Give me one last chance?_'" Jacob shot back with sarcasm in his voice.

"Why not? It's the truth, right? From what you told me last night, you were being a prick and you need to own up to your mistakes. Go to her office with something she likes as a peace offering," she suggested.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

She sighed.

"Seriously bro?! Use your head! If you like this girl as much as you say you do, do everything you can until she's given you that chance. Be romantic, sweep her off of her feet, the usual stuff that has us girls falling at your feet."

As she said the words 'romantic' and 'sweep her off her feet' he knew exactly what to do.

"I got a few ideas, thanks sis. I'll call you soon."

"Whatever, and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw it up again if she gives you another chance. You don't want to mess with a woman scorned, trust me."

Jacob chuckled then said his goodbyes, and set to work on 'Operation get Bella to talk to him.'

Bella had dropped C.J off at school and was heading for work, her morning had been a complete nightmare. Press and journalists had taken up residence outside of her apartment building in hopes of getting an interview, when she had had dropped her brother off at school he had to be chauffeured onto the premises so he didn't get harassed. The newsstand that she bought her daily newspaper and magazine from had images of Jacob leaving her home in the same clothing with the quote_** 'Music producer Jacob Black, seen leaving the home of celebrity wedding coordinator, Bella Dwyer, in the same clothing. Could 'wedding bells' be on the horizon?'**_.

Now she understood the term stalkerazzi!

As she pulled into the car park at The Dorchester, she was hounded once again. After cutting the ignition, Bella grabbed her briefcase and pushed open her door.

"Miss Dwyer, can you shed some light on the brewing romance between yourself and Jacob Black?"

"Miss Dwyer, can you tell us how you felt after stealing the limelight from the newly married Lauren Crowley?"

Bella slammed her car door, desperately trying to shield herself from the constant onslaught of jibs and questions from the press. As she turned around, they surrounded her. She felt like she was the prey and they were the predators just waiting to pounce. The situation made her beyond uncomfortable and scared shitless.

All she wanted to do was go to work.

Bella fought her way through the sea of sharks, practically running into the safety of the hotel. Never in her life had she been so relieved to see those doors. Leonard, the door man held open the door for her while giving her a sweet smile. Bella let out a sigh of relief and returned his smile, she then made her through the hotel to the safety of her department.

As she walked through the doors to her little part of the company, Bobby and Kellyanne were waiting by her door with huge smiles on their faces.

Oh God now what?

"Have a fun weekend did we, you saucy little minx?!" Bobby squealed in delight.

"So did you do the dirty deed?" Kellyanne asked, with a dirty look on her face.

Bella sighed and frowned, clearly they hadn't heard about the major fuck up that came after those images.

"Not exactly, my weekend could have gone better," she replied flatly, while waiting to get into her office.

"Well you must have done something right, look at the display of pure awesomeness in your office, chick!"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion then made her way into her office. As she stepped over the threshold, she inhaled then was suddenly bombarded with a beautiful scent. The smell was sweet; reminding her of a bright summers day. Her office now felt somehow more refreshing, and less overpowering. Slowly, Bella's tired, heavy eyes then moved over towards her wooden desk. Sitting picturesquely in a beautiful clear vase, was a stunning display of white roses.

She was astonished.

Absentmindedly, her treacherous body began to make its way toward the flower display. For some reason Bella felt tears sting behind her eyes, that was one of the most beautiful and surprising things anyone had ever done for her. Though for some unknown reason - she knew instantly who they were from, and the nerves began to attack her unreservedly.

Her mind was suddenly blurred and clouded with all the possibilities, and explanations for the extravagant gift. Her fingers reached out then brushed over the soft, silky petals. The sides of her mouth curled into a small smile as she registered they were white - the only person who knew that was Jacob. She was SO angry with him, so frustrated with the fact that he could assume something so evil and invading about her. But even though she was mad, seeing the white roses in front of her, began to melt the slight buildup of ice surrounding her heart.

As her eyes looked over the display she saw a white envelope hanging off the side of the vase. Knitting her brows together she leaned forward and picked it up, her fingertips hovering over the elegant handwriting that spelled out her name. Bella took a deep breath, then began to open the envelope, she pulled out a beautiful ivory and black card and started to read.

_**'Bella,**_

_**I know the assumption I made yesterday hurt and upset you. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I know you probably think I'm no good for you, but please give me one more chance to prove to you how incredible I believe we could be together. The fact that you won't even speak to me is killing me. I can't...no I won't imagine my life without you in it.**_

_**Bella, you've opened my eyes to a bright, vibrant new world, and changed me for the better. I owe you so much.**_

_**Please give me one last opportunity to prove to you how sorry I am. There is an annual music producers charity ball takes place tonight at the IndigO2 at 19:30. I will be standing under the archway, praying that you will do me the honour of accompanying me.**_

_**Always, your Jake.'**_

Bella stood by her desk dumbfounded, her legs suddenly felt like jelly. She wasn't sure what to think, she knew this was his way of apologising and the majority of her wanted to forgive him, though there was a small part of her that also wanted to forget him.

"Well? What does it say?!" Bobby asked, interrupting her inner monologue.

She took a few moments to compose herself, before answering. "It was from Jacob, he wants me to be his date for a music producers ball at the IndigO2." Bella took several deep breaths, her head felt light and slightly dizzy. "It's his way of apologising."

Bobby Kellyanne frowned.

"Apologising for what, darling?" He asked out of curiosity.

She gulped then collapsed on the loveseat in her office; never once taking her eyes off of the flowers.

"Read the magazine, I'm sure it will be in there somewhere..." She replied flatly.

Her friends nodded then flicked through each page of the magazine, until they both gasped in shock. There was a double page spread with pictures of Bella and Jacob holding each other on beach, her on his back as she ran out of the water then a few images of them kissing.

"So...he's apologising for kissing you?" Kellyanne asked in confusion.

"No, read on." Bella replied.

The pair were silent for a couple of moments as they read on, when Kellyanne then began yelling. "That fucking asshole! Now I see why he sent the flowers and invite, the little prick! He's trying to buy his way back into your life. You looked so angry Bella, I wouldn't cross you!"

She nodded in agreement. "I wasn't thrilled, and the funny thing was, I promised myself I'd force myself to get over him, but I spent the entire night in tears last night...I've never felt so hurt in all my life. Do I really come across like that? As if I'd rat someone out?" Bella asked, now doubting herself.

Bobby and Kellyanne were by her side in an instant. "Baby girl, do not think like that. You and Bobby are two of the most trustworthy people I know, I know you'd never say anything to anyone about your time with Jacob...and he should see that too."

He nodded, "I agree, but darling, did you stop to take a look at his face? He looks completely torn, that doesn't look like a man who believes what he's saying."

"So then why did he say it?!" Bella cried out in anger.

"I'm not trying to defend his actions, as I can see how much he's hurt you-"

"Once again," Kellyanne interjected.

Bobby shot her a glare then shook his head, telling her to shut up. "He must really like you, honey, I mean look at what he's done, sent flowers to your work - which must have cost an arm and a leg! Asked you to be his date to a celebrity event. Trust me babe, he knows you weren't the one who squealed on your time together."

Bella bit her lip in turmoil, what the hell was she meant to do? So many things were yelling at her to cut loose and run for the hills, but her heart just couldn't let go of him.

"So, the million pound question is, are you going to be his date?" Kellyanne asked, while holding her hands.

Bella sighed, she really had no idea. "I can't answer that, because I don't know."

She then told her friends that she wanted some time alone. If the truth be told, she was kind of pissed at Jacob. Why did he always have to have her doubting herself?! She made the decision, then he goes and does something and she's right back at square one!

Bella reached into her bag to grab her water bottle, when she felt something sharp cut into her skin. She drew her hand back in pain, "Ouch!" She cried out. She put her finger in her mouth and let the warmth soothe the cut, while her other hand dug into her bag and found the offending object. As she pulled it out, her stomach dropped and all color drained from her face.

Emmett McCarty's business card.

Should she ring and set up an appointment? Or just throw it away?

Every part of her body told her to throw it away, but she had the dreaded 'what if' slowly overpowering her rational thoughts. If Jacob wouldn't give her the way into her dream, then she would have to go with someone who could.

With that thought lingering in her head, she pulled out her mobile and began to dial the numbers. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer. A few rings had gone by and nobody had picked up, she was about to hang up when a soft, excited voice tricked down the receiver.

"McCarty's Music, Alice speaking. How may I help you today?"

"Hi, erm, my name is Bella Dwyer, I think Mr. McCarty-"

"Miss Dwyer! Thank you for ringing, we've been expecting your call!" Alice replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, I was just wondering if I could speak to Mr. McCarty? I'd like to tell him I've made my decision."

Jacob had been busy all day with various interviews, appearances, and radio talks, though he made sure to check his cell every chance he got. His heart sunk a little more each time; he was beginning to lose faith.

His next stop was to pick up his suit from a bespoke suit maker called Anderson and Sheppard, from their shop in Burlington Street in London. He had already had his measurements sent over to the owners before he left for London so they had time to make it and add any customised extras he may want.

Everywhere he went he had the press hollering questions at him, regarding his and Bella's recent meets and their private time. The constant questions were doing his head in, he wasn't bothered by the content of them; he would never regret what he and Bella had shared, but the constant bashing was getting a little old.

An hour later, Jacob had collected his suit and made his way back to his hotel, stopping every few yards to sign autographs for fans and let them take pictures with him. Without the support of his fans he wouldn't be where he was at that point in his life, so he would always make time to stop and give them what they wanted.

Jacob's following few hours would be filled with having his hair cut, showering, shaving and getting ready for the ball.

He just prayed he wouldn't be going alone.

Bella had been at McCarty's Music studio coming on for three hours; going over details, parts in her contract that needed to be given some extra attention. She had met with Emmett's assistant Rosalie Hale - who was an absolute bitch - he had shown Bella around the studio, telling her what each piece of equipment did and what he wanted her to focus on. They talked about what she wanted out of the company, which was just to be given the chance to share her voice with the world, then Emmett asked her to step inside the booth and give her a try out, test her limitations, whether she could hit the high notes with ease or whether she struggled.

Emmett then had a breathing coach come into the studio and help Bella, so she wasn't taking huge breaths before a new line.

Once she had that nailed, he then asked her if she wanted to go ahead and help him put together the beat for her debut single. Bella was ecstatic, she was finally being given the chance to live her dream, but at the same time she felt like she had been thrown in the deep end.

She hadn't expected to be singing and making her debut single so soon.

But it was clear Emmett was in a hurry.

By 5pm Bella was exhausted and ready to go home and collapse into bed, she wanted to get out of her work clothes and relax.

She left the studio with a feeling of accomplishment, finally things were looking up for her. Finally she could start living her dream.

Bella climbed in her car and drove towards her apartment, where she would pick up C.J from Luke's parents and start cooking dinner.

As she placed her bag in the footwell, her phone vibrated. She quickly reached in and dug around for it, then pulled the mobile out. After typing in her code she saw a new message from Bobby.

_**'Doll face, are you attending this lavish event tonight? If so I don't mind taking C.J for the evening; I'd love to catch up with the little dude?'**_

To which Bella simply replied.

'I'm still not sure yet. I'm tired, I just want to go home and sleep, but if I decide to go I'll take you up on that offer.'

She placed her phone on the passenger seat and turned on the ignition, as she backed out of the car park she began to think that maybe she was being a little too harsh on Jacob. If he was feeling as badly as her; she knew he would have been going through hell.

It seemed as if Bella had an important decision to make, one that could determine the rest of her life.

No pressure.

Two hours later, Jacob had just finished getting ready and was waiting for the limo to pick him up. His nerves started to get the better of him, he found himself praying that Bella had forgiven him and was ready to attend this event as his date.

Hopefully leaving as a couple.

He was fed up of pussyfooting around their situation, there was no doubt in his mind that they had grown extremely close over the past few months. He wanted to be able to go out in public with her, hold her hand, kiss her, tell her she was beautiful; just be a couple.

A few moments had passed when his hotel room phone rang. Jacob jumped of the bed then walked around to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sorry to bother you Sir, but your limo has just arrived. Would you like me to tell him to wait?" asked an elderly woman.

"No, I'll be right down. Thank you." Jacob replied.

"Not at all Sir, have a lovely evening." And with that the line fell silent.

He put the phone back in place, picked up his cell and a gift for Bella he had bought earlier that day. If she turned up, he wanted her to have something from him.

Jacob left his room in his black suit, white shirt and black tie, and walked toward the entrance of the hotel to climb in his ride.

He had been at the venue for just under and hour, walked around and said hello to all the dignitaries; tempted to have a drink to calm his nerves, but he didn't want to be out of his head if Bella showed up.

It had just turned half seven when he began to make his way outside, the moon shone high in the night sky, the stars were scattered around the heavens, creating a romantic illusion. The clouds ghosted over the moon, covering it like a veil. The owls around him began to hoot, as he looked around he saw a steady stream of white and red lights coming from the London roads, music and muffled noises emanated from inside the arena. lasers and spotlights began to illuminate the London sky above the arena, in colors blue, red and white.

Written across the front of the dome-like building was the words 'Music Producers ball', guests were arriving in their Ferraris and Lamborghinis to enter the ball. It was ridiculous how much money would be crammed into one arena, some of the producers were worth millions.

Jacob looked around and saw the time had reached 19:30pm. His heart began to pound so fast from worry, he thought it might burst through his chest. Every few minutes he found himself pacing up and down the pathway; trying to occupy his mind. But the poisonous questions of 'What if she didn't come?' And 'Was their time together truly over?' Kept forcing their way into his head.

Jacob stood there for another few moments, until he heard the host of the balls speak over the microphone; cutting through his morose thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to personally thank you all for attending tonight's celebrations; you all look positively remarkable. As you will all know, tonight is dedicated to the music industry's top producers; you could say we are amongst music royalty tonight with producers such as RedOne, Dallas Austin, P. Diddy, Jacob Black and many more..." The male voice slowly faded into the background as Jacob felt his heart break. She wasn't coming.

He couldn't believe it was actually over, he tried everything he could to gain her forgiveness, but clearly he had hurt her too badly. As Jacob leaned against the wall in defeat, he felt the tears of sadness form in his eyes. He wasn't going to do that, he wasn't going to cry.

Jacob gulped hard, forcing down the tears and took a deep breath. He straightened himself up and with great agony he began to make his way into the arena - alone - and that's when he heard it.

"Jacob..."


	18. Lady In Red

_Chapter 16. Lady In Red._

_'I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,_  
_I've never seen you shine so bright,_  
_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_  
_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_  
_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing,_  
_Or that highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind,_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,_  
_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be,_  
_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,_  
_I'll never forget the way you look tonight,_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,_  
_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,_  
_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,_  
_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away,_  
_And I have never had such a feeling,_  
_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight.'_

_Lady In Red by Chris De Burgh_

Jacob came to an abrupt stop, in two minds whether or not to turn around just in case she was some kind of fucked up hallucination. Her angelic voice was musically satisfying to his ears, he would have given anything to have heard that beautiful voice for the past twenty-four hours. Now there it was and he was scared shitless that she wasn't really there.

Just keep moving, Jacob. She's not coming.

"Jake?" her beautiful voice sang again. His forehead wrinkled together in agony.

He slowly began to turn around, his eyes were transfixed towards the ground as he continued his 180 degree turn; until he was level with a pair of silver peep toe heels. Jacob's heart began to pound against his chest, while his eyes slowly travelled up the beautiful pair of snowy white legs. His mesmerised eyes then journeyed up her breathtaking frame, absorbing every inch of her body until he reached a red, silky material.

She was wearing a blood red floor length dress, with a sexy slit going down her left leg; exposing just the right amount of skin. His head was clouded by how beautiful she looked, the dress stood out remarkably against her fair skin, making her look like some kind of model with her impressive figure and dark hair.

The dress hugged her curves outlining her extraordinary abdomen, and pushing up her gorgeous-perfectly-sized breasts. He noticed the dress had a pretty little jewelled embellishment covering the valley of her breasts. The delicate fabric exposed her perfect neckline, which was begging to be kissed and nuzzled by him. His gaze then moved to her ruby red lips, which were curled into a small nervous smile.

Jacob swallowed...hard as he forced his eyes away from her captivating twins.

Bella's tongue then slid out and sensually wet the surface of her dry lips, his intense gaze made her feel incredibly sexy. She felt the confidence start to rise from the depths of her very core and ooze out of every pore on her being.

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry I'm late... I had to take care of C.J."

Jacob was silent for a moment, still stunned by how absolutely gorgeous she looked.

"It doesn't matter... you're here now, that's all I care about," he replied softly, while slowly moving towards her. "For a while there, I didn't think you were coming," he added nervously.

Bella gave him half a smile and began to meet him in the middle. "Neither did I, but my heart has this strange way of controlling my head." She chuckled.

Jacob smiled, "I'm glad you listened to your heart, because to miss out on the way you look tonight, would have been a crime." He shook his head in complete disbelief then nervously ran his hand along his neck. "I've never seen someone look so beautiful in all my life."

She blushed then bit her lip. "Jake..."

He smirked in amusement, "What? Can't I tell my date how stunning she looks?"

Bella blushed profusely while fiddling with her fingers. Jacob was now standing in front of her, and as she inhaled she was assaulted by the sweet scent of his aftershave.

Good God.

His face lit up as he saw the look of hunger painted across her dazed features. It was still there, their attraction for one another, their need still burned fiercely deep inside the furnace of their hearts.

"Of course you can...it's nice to hear it," her gaze travelled up his suit clad body to meet his enticing eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Jacob smirked as an eyebrow rose. "Really...? So am I anywhere near 'decent'? Or still bordering on 'half way'?" he questioned, while reaching out to touch her smooth skin; he couldn't resist.

Bella gasped in shock as she felt his warmth penetrate her skin. "I'd say you're three quarters of the way there..." She answered his question flirtatiously.

The world began to whirl by around them; cameras flashing, press trying to get comments out of each attendant. Though all Jacob and Bella saw was each other.

He was so caught up in her beautiful eyes that he almost forgot the present in his hands.

"Here, a little something from me," he said, while handing her a small jewellery box. Bella's eyes widened as she absentmindedly held out her hand. Jacob placed the present in her palm, letting his fingers linger on her soft skin.

"Jacob you didn't have to do this-" He placed his index finger over her red lips, trying to hush her.

"I wanted to, please open it?" Jacob insisted.

Bella smiled, her fingernails slowly prying open the box. As she lifted the lid, she once again gasped in delight. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as the gorgeous piece of jewellery glistened with the help of the spotlights. "Jacob...this is...it's so beautiful." She gushed, while tears of joy formed in her eyes.

Jacob had given her a beautiful solid sterling silver bracelet, with a silver tag saying 'To Bells, all my love, your Jacob'. Dangling off the delicate piece of jewellery was what appeared to be a stunning hand crafted wooden wolf.

"Please wear it for me tonight?" he asked as he removed it from the box, playing with it nervously in his hands.

Bella smiled and nodded without hesitation. "It would be my honour."

His trembling hands unhooked the bracelet from its link then placed it around her wrist.

It suited her perfectly; exactly how he imagined.

Jacob's thumb lingered on the warmth of her wrist for a second longer, rubbing it in a soothing motion. "I need to apologise, Bella. I shouldn't have assumed like that, it wasn't fair on you."

Bella stepped closer to him, so their bodies were almost touching, then placed her finger on his lips.

"No, if anyone needs to apologise, it's me. You were merely asking me a question and I guess my pride was a little dented, but that was no reason to over react the way I did. I was way out of line, and I'm so sorry. I truly am." As she gave her apology, her voice began to crack from all the emotion she felt. Her eyes began to sting, but she couldn't cry; not tonight.

Jacob saw her eyes were glistening with tears, so he delicately palmed her cheek then leaned in closer, while whispering.

"Hey, you are here now, that is all I care about," he gave her a smug grin, before adding. "Besides, now I get to dance with the most stunning girl in the world, what more could I possibly ask for, huh?"

Bella chuckled, while sniffling.

She then placed her hand on his clothed hip and sensually whispered, "And I get to be on the arm of the sexiest guy in the world. What more could a girl possibly want, huh?"

They both beamed with happiness, they were completely lost in each other; the way it should have been.

"So you think I'm sexy, huh?" he asked with his eyebrow cocked.

Bella bit her lip, then tugged on his black blazer, "Maybe, you have any objections to that?" She teased.

He smirked, while leaning down and skimming his lips over her ears. "Hell no, you're pretty sexy yourself."

Bella then shivered with desire as she felt his lips and hot breath on her ear.

Jacob spotted the photographers aiming their cameras towards them, and decided then would be a good time to prepare her for what she might face.

"You need to know that there are going to be photographers and press everywhere in there, they are going to want pictures and interviews from us, so it might get a little overwhelming. But I'm right here, OK? Anytime you feel uncomfortable, intimidated or just want to leave, let me know and I'll get us out of there anyway I can, Ok?"

She nodded, but that wasn't how their evening was going to go. She wasn't going to ruin it by freaking out. If she wanted to be with Jacob and have her career, she needed to start getting used to the constant attention.

Besides that night was about celebrating his achievements, she was going to do everything she had in her power to make it go off without a hitch.

"OK, but now let me tell you something. If they want pictures and interviews of us; they can have them. I'm not afraid to be seen with you and I am most certainly not ashamed to be on your arm as your date; I'm proud of it. Now what do you say about going in there and showing those who the star really is, huh?" Bella replied with a sexy little wink.

Without hesitation, Jacob replied. "Yes ma'am."

They then walked past the photographers and press, hand in hand.

Jacob would place his hand around her waist then pull her into him as they posed for pictures. Bella, every so often would place her hand over his chest and nuzzle his neck.

_**"Ladies and Gentleman, I've sneakily managed to catch the couple of the moment, Jacob Black and Bella Dwyer. Jacob, what made you chose Bella to be your plus one to this fine event?"**_ She placed the microphone under his nose.

"There was never any other option for me, something about the woman in my arms drew me in from the first moment and refused to let go. There was no other woman I would have invited to tonight's celebrations; she's the only one."

Bella couldn't stop the shit eating grin from drifting onto her face.

_**"Aww, that's so sweet. So can I give my viewers an exclusive? Are Jacob and Bella finally an item?"**_

They both looked at one another, when Bella decided she wanted to answer that question.

"I wouldn't say we're an item per say, just very close friends that want to take things slow."

_**"Well thank you so much for your time, I'll let you get on with the rest of your evening, have fun!"**_

They smiled and turned around and walked into the O2 arena; holding each other close, in their own loved up bubble.

"Very close friends, huh? Maybe I don't want to take things slow..." Jacob whispered into her ear as they showed their passes to get into the IndigO2 part of the dome.

"So…what do you want?"

"I think you already know that, Bells..." He leaned into her, while holding her gaze. "Don't you?"

Bella then stopped them, "Maybe, but maybe I need to hear you say it."

Meanwhile, Emmett watched on as the pair began to get uncomfortably close. He knew it wouldn't be long until they sealed the deal and became one, gave into their deepest desires; and he knew it wouldn't be long until Bella saw the error of her ways and signed with BlackWolf.

But Emmett was going to do everything in his power to stop their blossoming romance, before it even had chance to leave the ground.

He reached into his pocket and dug around for his cell. Once found, he dialled the first number he could think of.

Emmett placed the cell to his ear and waited to hear the persons voice who could help him.

"Rosalie speaking."

"Rose, it's Em, I need you to do something for me ASAP."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob held Bella close as they walked into the ballroom. She stayed close as she had no clue who half of the people were; it wasn't until Jacob began to point people out that she started to relax.

"Over there is Dallas Austin, he's a major record producer. He's worked with artists such as Michael Jackson, Pink, Anastasia and Gwen Stefani."

Bella simply nodded in response. She couldn't believe her ears, she was in the company of people that had worked with her idols!

Jacob smiled as she looked completely dazed by all of the famous faces. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, they are human beings like you and I. They eat, sleep and breathe, they just have a lot of money doing it." He chuckled.

She chuckled in amusement, before adding. "Yeah, no shit."

Jacob's head shot down towards her as he heard her curse. He wasn't used to hearing her swear, and it was fucking sexy!

Bella winked while smirking, "C'mon stud, dazzle me with more enormous names that will make me jealous with envy." She chuckled.

He locked his arm around her waist, shuddering with desire as he felt her bare skin against his arm. "The only one doing any dazzling, is the beauty I have in my arms."

The hints of seduction in his voice had her practically creaming for him.

Jacob continued to walk around the room with her; so proud of the fact that she seemed to fit in with ease. He didn't have to coax her into talking, she held the conversation effortlessly. He couldn't believe his luck, she was perfect. Wasn't shy or too loud and obtrusive, she held her own with ease. Jacob was one extremely happy man.

A while later, Bella and Jacob were sitting at one of the many huge round tables, that could seat ten to twelve people easily. He was constantly throwing her sly glances and winks. Bella had never felt so strengthened, Jacob had made her feel like a million dollars that night, he was behaving like the true gentleman she knew he would be. He included her in everything, never once letting her fend for herself. When he introduced her to the dignitaries he would call her 'his Bells'. That small yet huge gesture made her feel like the luckiest most appreciated woman in the world.

As the host of the lavish event walked onto the stage, Bella found her gaze had locked on her extremely handsome date. She was fed up with waiting for something to fall into her lap, she liked him A LOT and she wanted to start showing him that the feelings he'd been showering her with weren't a lost cause.

Bella was going to give into her desire and BE with him.

As her mind wandered in to an unadulterated part of her mind, Jacob looked back at her and smiled. He reached out his hand, inviting her to hold; which she did gladly. They sat at the table listening to host with their hands held under it; like naughty school children.

**"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I'm thrilled to see such a huge turnout. Now lets get the event going with a few auctions. The first one will be for a year's cooking course with the best chief in the business Gordon Ramsay. All proceeds will go to Macmillan Cancer Support program. Lets start the bidding at five thousand pounds."**

Bella's eyes widened at the starting bid, five thousand pounds! Holy crap.

And they didn't stop there, the price kept going up and up and up until the final price was a whopping thirty grand...for cooking lessons!

**"A huge congratulations to the lucky winner of the years cooking course, Miss Perry, would you please go to the main entrance and sign all the necessary documents." Bella chuckled while sipping her water, she had seen it all now.**

**"OK, the next prize up for auction is a week of pure rest and relaxation on board the luxurious yacht courtesy of the music mogul himself, Mr. Simon Cowell. You will be sailing around the Mediterranean, the yacht has twenty-three working crew reading to tend to your every need. You can invite along up to twelve guests or simply have a relaxing week with your loved ones. The yacht has its own nightclub, cinema and heliport. All proceeds with go the Children's hospital, Great Ormond Street. OK let's start the bidding at three hundred and sixty thousand pounds."**

Bella watched as the guests put up the bids, then something happened that shocked the hell out of her; Jacob placed a bid of four hundred and ninety thousand. Her eyes were wide with amazement. Then came the thought about where the money was going and suddenly it didn't seem so shocking.

She simply smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Several moments later, the bidding had ended at six hundred thousand pounds; won by Jacob.

**"That's all the auctioning for now, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to have a little break and allow you to drink, eat and dance and we'll be back later with more fabulous auctions. Mr. Black if you'd like to head to the main desk, they will tend to your needs."**

Jacob simply nodded in agreement then turned back to his beautiful date. "I won't be a second, unless you'd like to accompany me?" He asked while holding out his hand.

Bella looked down at his open hand, then decided she needed to use the ladies. "You go and do that, I'm just going to pop to the ladies; I won't be a moment."

He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss in her forehead, "Hurry back, I'll be waiting."

She smiled and nodded then turned, grabbed her clutch bag and headed toward the ladies.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Emmett had been keeping a close eye on the pair of lovebirds. He needed a way of getting Bella away from Jacob; and he was prepared to play dirty. Rosalie had arrived at the ball half an hour previous and handed him what he had asked for. Now he was going to ask her to do something else.

"Rose, I need you to do something else for me?"

"Anything, darling?"

And with that he leaned in and whispered in her ear, what he wanted her to carry out for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob had headed to the main desk and was just finalizing the transaction, when a snotty nosed teenager approached him.

"Dude, are you here with the chick in the red dress?"

Jacob grinned. Hell yeah he was.

"I am, why? What's it gotta do with you?"

The boy's face fell.

"Damn, she is one sexy ass chick. You're one lucky man, bro. I wouldn't mind hitting that!"

Jacob clenched his jaw together and balled his hands into fists. One reason, just give me one fucking reason you little prick.

"The only thing you'll be hitting is the floor if you ever talk about her like that **again**, got it?" He seethed, while glaring at the little fucker.

The young boy gulped and stumbled backwards, "Alright man, chill out I was only saying."

"Yeah well find some other girl to drool over, because **MY** girl is taken. Now fuck off before I send you outta here on a stretcher."

And with that the boy nodded and walked away from him. Leaving Jacob grinning from ear to ear, but still fucked that some stupid kid had the nerve to say shit like that about HIS girl.

He took a deep breath, then turned around only to run into a tall blonde.

"Hello gorgeous."

Egh, seriously?!

Bella was busy in the ladies checking her appearance and applying her lipstick. She had a feeling that that night they would go far beyond the realms of friendship. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level, she was fed up of the interrupted kisses or the quick touches. Bella wanted to be able to kiss him for as long as she could, without outsiders disturbing them. She wanted to touch him and hold him intimately without their names being slapped all over front covers for doing something highly inappropriate.

She leaned over the sink, her fingers gripping onto the cool ceramic faucet. Bella closed her eyes and tried to block out the nerves, she liked Jacob a hell of a lot and didn't want to mess it up.

"Come on, girl, you can do this." She told herself, while taking several deep breaths.

Bella took one last deep breath, then turned on the cold tap and placed her hands underneath. The refreshing cold water flowed over her trembling hands. As it sunk into her pores she began to feel herself calm. Bella slowly opened her eyes, then gazed into the spotless mirror in front of her.

"Just be yourself, he likes you for who you are. You can do this." She said again.

As she let the uplifting words absorb into her mind, she felt a new wave of confidence, once again, rise from the depths of her core and consume her body. Bella turned off the tap and dried her hands.

"Time to go get your man, Bells." And with that she walked out into the ballroom.

She looked around the room for her handsome date. The place was buzzing with talking guests and dancing bodies, the bass was thumping through the room, vibrating the walls. As she watched couples bumping and grinding on the dance floor she found herself imagining that was her and Jake. Bella continued to browse around the room, still feeling the new found confidence radiate around her.

That was until she moved her head around, and saw then something that almost stopped her heart.

A freakishly tall, dirty blonde had her filthy hands all over HER man. She couldn't get a good enough look as to who the little hoe was, but whoever she was she needed to step the fuck back!

Bella scowled toward the bitch, while clenching her jaw. Feeling the sudden need to run over to them and scratch her treacherous eyes out of her slutty head.

But she couldn't, because she held no claim on him, he could see and dance with who he wanted. No matter how much it tore Bella apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob had been busy trying to get rid of his unwanted cling on. He really had no interest in being around the girl, but trying to get her to see that was a mission in itself!

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm here with someone. I'd like to get back to my date." He said while peeling her hands off of him.

The blonde frowned. "The skank in the red dress? Come on honey, why settle for her when you could have me...all night." she purred.

Jacob growled. "Skank? You are seriously calling my girl a skank? Haha, sweetie take a long hard look in the mirror, then you'll see exactly who the skank is." He seethed.

"Mm I love it when you get angry, you're so sexy...I bet you're a beast in the bedroom department." She said while licking her lips.

Just as Jacob was about to tell her to shut the hell up, he saw the broken hearted look from the one woman he never wanted to see hurt.

"Bella..." he said without thought.

"I can be whoever you want me to be, baby. Why don't we take this on to the dance floor?" She whispered seductively.

He chuckled, "Nice try honey, but the only woman I'm going to be dancing with is standing right over there," he pointed to Bella. "She's the only woman who will be seeing my 'beast' in the bedroom department; nobody else."

And with that he strode towards the lady in red.

Bella wasn't sure what to make of the situation, she felt a little hurt that women were all over him; it ignited something possessive inside her.

He was hers.

A sexy beat came over the sound system, enticing her to go and dance, and the look of pure determination in Jacob's eyes made her shiver with lust.

Jacob knew something was wrong, and he was terrified that one more slip up might cause her to never see him again; he needed to fix it and fast.

He walked up to her and softly grasped her cheek with his palm and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me?"

Bella felt a sudden rush of excitement overpower her previous anger towards the bitch, she glanced up at him with hints of sadness shadowing eyes, then nodded.

Jacob smiled, then moved his hand down to hers and took hold of it, leading her towards the floor. He longed to get rid of the sadness in her eyes and help her be free and have fun. It killed him to see her sad or hurt because of him.

Again.

_**'Coz I be in and out of love, I be in and out of love, in, in, in, in and out of love, yeah I'm slow to fall in love, but I'm quick to switch it up, man I just can't get enough, so I be in and outta, in and outta...'**_

As the pair entered the dance floor, couples around them were eyeing up the 'friends' as Jacob spun her around so she was facing him, then placed his hands on her hips. Bella closed her eyes as Jacob held her to his body, she reached up and let her arms rest around his neck; which slowly edged them closer together. She noted how good of a dancer he was, he certainly had some talented hands and legs. Absentmindedly the hand that was rested on his neck began to cup his skin and softly play with his hairline; tenderly tugging his short strands.

Jacob groaned as he felt her fingers tease his skin, he felt his eyes roll into his head as she moved their bodies closer. Unconsciously the hand he had rested on her hip, journeyed around to the small of her back, he internally moaned from the feel of her warm, smooth skin.

_**'I've been trying to find a good thing, but it's never good enough for me, you may think that I'm crazy, it ain't what it seems, I'm praying that maybe someday we will meet, they be trying to find a way to my heart, I be trying to find a way to leave...**_'

They both began to move their hips as they let the beat wash over and consume them. They were in their own little world, nothing around them could get in and destroy what they were currently sharing. Bella found herself getting completely lost in the beat of the music and Jacob's arms, so much so her moves were becoming a little more bold. Jacob was riding high on the feel of her body so close; she felt incredible in his arms.

As the song ran into the chorus, they found that their bodies were grinding into each other. Bella felt several tingling sensations shoot straight towards her core, her breathing started coming out as pants as she felt his erection through his trousers. She wasn't sure what had happened but knowing that he was liking her so close invoked something inside her. She spun around so her ass was against the bulge in his trousers, and began to move her body against him. Jacob gulped hard and moaned as he felt her grind her ass into him, he knew what was happening, she was pushing his boundaries to the limit.

Two could play at that game.

_**'I be in and out of love, in, in, in, in and out of love, I be in and out of love, you know you just can't lock me down, you know you just can't lock me down...'**_

His hands then trailed over the curve of her ass, gripping her hips and forcing her back against him. Bella moaned out in pleasure then closed her eyes, leaning her head back on his bicep. She brought one arm up and placed it around his neck, letting her fingertips sensually teasing his scalp.

Jacob leaned into her neck, letting the tip of his nose skim across her naked skin, then without a second thought his lips slowly parted and placed soft kisses along her exposed neckline. His lips lingered on her skin savouring her taste.

"Jake..." she moaned, while turning her head and in turn letting her own ghost over his soft skin.

She felt her nipples harden from the sensation of his lips touching her skin. He moved his mouth upwards to her earlobe and gently tugged then nibbled on the tender skin. Both hearts were pounding uncontrollably, Jacob knew that if they kept going he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her right there on the dance floor. She was driving him wild.

"You're so fuckin' sexy, Bells." He moaned into her ear as she continued to grind against his cock.

Bella spun around, she moved her gaze to look in the haven that was his beautiful brown eyes, when she saw nothing but lust, passion, devotion and...love. Before she could stop herself she leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. Jacobs mind was clouded with desire, he needed her...badly.

As the couple lost themselves in a romantic kiss, they failed to notice all the eyes that had glued themselves on the pair. Every girl in the room was green with envy, every man was thinking how lucky Jacob was to be locking lips with such a fine ass girl.

However someone else wasn't the least bit pleased.

Bella pulled away from the kiss, then smiled as she gave what happened a chance to sink in. He noticed all the eyes on them, he knew they wanted him to take them home that night. But the only girl he wanted in his bed was Bella and that was exactly who he was taking home.

They gazed at one another for a few seconds, then when the need became too strong, Jacob grasped her cheek and crashed his lips to hers. Bella gave into her deepest desire and kissed him back with just as much fervour. She had no plans to pull away this time. She moved her hands to grasp the collar on his blazer and pull him into her. Jacob let his free hand cascade down over the small of her back until his fingers dipped underneath the fabric of the dress. He groaned into her mouth as his nail found the lace fabric of her thong. She moaned as she felt his fingers play with her lingerie, never in her life had she wanted to get out of somewhere so quickly. But her body wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Bella let her hands roam down his back, until she found the hem of his blazer, she slid her hands underneath to find his shirt was tucked into his trousers. Bella hastily removed the fabric from its confines and let her fingers latch onto his delicious body. Both of their tongues darted into each other's mouths, fighting for dominance like swords in a battle. Every few moments their teeth would scrape together from the force of their kiss, pushing each of them further.

Jacob was firing on all cylinders, and he needed to get them out of there and fast. They needed each other more than their next breath and he for one couldn't hold back any longer. But he needed to ask her a question before the went any further. He needed to know they were on the same page...emotionally.

He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, earning a whimper from Bella. He placed his forehead against her and closed her eyes while holding her close. Jacob moved his finger up to her cheek and rubbed soft soothing circles over her skin.

"Bells, I can't take this anymore. Being without you is...driving me insane...I can't continue to just be your friend when I feel so strongly for you. I want that, what we just shared, but I want it every day, I want to touch, kiss, hold...love you every morning, noon and night. I don't see any other woman, you're the only one for me. So I'm going to ask you a question...and I'm praying that you put me out of my misery and say yes." Jacob gulped and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Bells...be my girl...?"

Bella's head was clouded and dazed from their kiss, she wasn't sure if she had actually heard him right. A part of her was confident he had asked her to be his girl and she was fucking ecstatic! She wanted to jump up and down, do cartwheels, cry with happiness...anything! But the other half was guarded and worried that she had heard wrong. She decided to just go with her heart and answer him.

"Jake...I -"

Just as she was about to answer a glaring spotlight beamed down on the couple, causing them to wince from the sheer brightness.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I've just been informed that McCarty's Music's newest signing is in the building. So why don't we all give her a warm welcome? Ladies and gentleman I give you my up and coming star...Bella Dwyer!"

* * *

Please Review :)


	19. I'm Gonna Fight For You

_**Pimping section! **__Like All Human Jake and Bella stories? Well...go check out my two new fics __**Set Me Free **__and __**You Think You Know Me...**_

_Like historical fics? Go check out __**Gods and Wolves **__by the beautiful __**Bmitw**_

_Like Jasper and Bella fics? Go check out __**Tiger Stripes **__by __**Juliangelus**_

_To everybody who reads __**The Wish List **__and __**Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare: **__I'm having to put them on hold until I get Twitter and Kisses and Without You finished. I promise it won't take me long, so be patient with me!_

_Thank you!_

* * *

_Song she sings is by Jade Ewen - My man!_

_Chapter 17. I'm Gonna Fight For You_

_'You are not alone, he is here,_  
_You know you're dear to his heart,_  
_I wouldn't lie to you, oh he'll come,_  
_He has known the pain you're going through,_  
_And faithful as the Lord,_  
_In the darkest hours of night,_  
_To keep the flame of hope alive,_

_I'm, I'm gonna fight for you, _  
_Lay down my life for you,_  
_Cause his love never dies,_  
_I'll get on my knees for you,_  
_I will believe for you,_  
_Oh I'm right by your side,_  
_I'm gonna fight for you.'_

_I'm Gonna Fight for You by Kathy Troccoli (I can't find the video on YouTube, so you'll have to take my word for it lol)_

"Bells...be my girl...?"

Bella's head was clouded and dazed from their kiss, she wasn't sure if she had actually heard him right. A part of her was confident he had asked her to be his girl and she was fucking ecstatic! She wanted to jump up and down, do cartwheels, cry with happiness...anything! But the other half was guarded and worried that she had heard wrong. She decided to just go with her heart and answer him.

"Jake...I -"

Just as she was about to answer a glaring spotlight beamed down on the couple, causing them to wince from the sheer brightness.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I've just been informed that McCarty's Music's newest signing is in the building. So why don't we all give her a warm welcome? Ladies and gentleman I give you my up and coming star...Bella Dwyer!"

A moment later a deafening roar of applause had erupted throughout the ballroom, signalling for Bella to take the stage. Jacob stood opposite her dumbfounded. His face was all kinds of confused, his gaze, that was moments prior consumed with passion, lust and love, was now filled with total and utter bewilderment.

Their hands remained connected, as Bella began to fight with herself. She had no clue what to do. Stay in Jacob's arms and continue what they had started somewhere more...private. Or, do what the professional in her wanted and walk onto that stage with her head held high.

Her body rocked back and forth with the rapid beat of her heart. It was only when she heard the perplexed sound of Jacob's voice, shot through her eardrums.

"Bells...? What's going on? What's he talking about?" He quizzed her.

Her voice was lost in the confines of her throat as she tried to answer his questions.

"Come on Bella, your fans are eagerly awaiting your presence!" Emmett chuckled into the microphone.

Bella blocked out the sound of her now manager summoning her to the stage. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Jacob's bewildered irises.

"I have no idea...but I'm going to find out, I'll be back in a minute." She said while squeezing his hand affectionately. What she was saying wasn't a complete lie, she had NO clue as to why he had called her up onto the stage and was making a scene. This wasn't her night; it was Jacob's.

Bella began to make her way towards the stage, when Jacob reached out and grasped a hold of her wrist; pulling her back against his body.

"Bells, something doesn't feel right. Stay here with me please?" He urged, his eyes were pleading with her to agree.

She moved her hand and placed it over his, then smiled. "Jake, I need to go and find out what he wants. I promise, I won't be long," she repeated.

Jacob sighed and reluctantly released her hand from his grip.

What the fuck was this dudes problem? And what the hell did he want with HIS Bella?

Bella slowly moved her dazed body through the crowded room. Emmett was standing on the edge of the stage looking like the cat that got the cream. He was marvelling in the fact that he had just stopped some major fireworks from going off between the lovebirds.

She made her way towards the steps to the stage, and began to climb. With each step the questions whirled around her mind. What the hell was he doing? Why was he doing it? And how the hell did he know she would be there?

When the sole of her heel hit the wooden stage, a rumble of whistles and catcalls emanated from the sea of guests in front of her.

Emmett strolled over to her, his stance oozed cockiness, he wore a smile on his face that could give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money. As he approached her, he covered the ball of the microphone with his hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You wanted your chance, here it is. Sing for them. Give them what they want."

Bella furrowed her brows together in astonishment. Was the dude serious?!

She then backed away from the uncomfortable closeness between their bodies. "Emmett, this isn't my night! They aren't here to see me, they are here to see the producers! I don't know quite what's going on here, but I'm leaving this stage and going home," she protested.

"If you want to keep your contract with my company, I suggest you do as I ask. After all, I can't have you making me look bad now can I?" Emmett said menacingly.

Bella came to a grinding halt. Was he threatening her? Her gaze moved from the last step to a familiar, safe face in the crowd. Her Jake.

She gulped hard, not knowing quite what to do. Bella wanted a singing career, desperately; but she didn't want threats hanging over her head in the process.

The crowd began to chant her name, urging her on to sing. But all she wanted to do was get the hell off that stage and run into the arms of the man who had asked her there.

"I won't tell you again, Bella. Sing or be dropped, your choice. But make it snappy, I have places to be."

Bella felt a growl flare up from the very core of her body. Who did this asshole think he was?!

She turned on her heel to meet his threatening gaze, and she knew she was fucked either way. Unwillingly she gave a simple nod, earning a shit eating grin from Emmett. He then snapped his fingers as if to signal to someone when out of the blue her debut single began to blast through the speakers and fill the room.

He held out the microphone for her to take, which begrudgingly she did.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?!

Bella stepped towards the microphone stand, then placed it in its holder. Before taking a deep breath, she gazed out into the audience and searched for the one pair of eyes that would help her through this, even if he was confused and bewildered.

Taking the microphone in her grasp, she began to sing.

'I never will, ain't never gonna, stay out with a man like that at home, I never will, I never wanna, I am faithful to him, The way his hands, caress my body, I lose my control and let it go, go let him run the show, show, No, no, ohhhh, He pulls me closer, all that I can do, is make sure that I breathe oh..."

Emmett grinned devilishly, he had Bella right where he wanted her. She was desperate to become a singer, and she knew he could give her that step up. However, if she crossed him, or turned him down; he would make her pay.

He jumped off the stage and headed towards the love sick puppy in the crowd. This was going to be fun.

Jacob stood on the dance floor watching Bella sing. She looked so beautiful with the spotlights highlighting her frame, a frame that he was minutes earlier revelling in. Everything about the woman on the stage had his mind spinning with desire, the way she moved, held the stage and the audience in the palm of her hand, her beautiful voice; unique voice.

Damn she was fucking amazing.

But, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling from eating at his mind. Why had she signed with Emmett fucking McCarty? He was a loser, he had no talent and he should in no way be managing a talent like Bella's.

Jacob wasn't mad at her, as he knew he had no claim over her and he would also never TRY and tell her or force her to do something. But the fact he had warned her of his unpleasant way of doing business, and she had still gone ahead and done it. That stung.

However, dickhead of a manager was a different story. Not only had he cockblocked him, but if the prick even though he was going to hurt Bella, he had another think coming!

"...My man irresistible, My man knows the way to go, He got he got what I desire, he got he got my head on fire, My man intellectual, My man so seductive oh, All that I want and all that I am, all I want is what I got with my man..."

"She's beautiful isn't she? Shines like the true star she is." Emmett stated while keeping his gaze firmly locked on the beauty on the stage.

"Don't talk shit with me, asshole. Tell me what your intentions are towards Bella?!" Jacob spat. His face wrinkled in rage, his hands balled up into fists.

Emmett chuckled.

"Now now, keep calm, we don't want to cause a scene. My intentions towards Miss Dwyer were purely professional...though," he moved his gaze to Jacob. "I can safely say, that every red blooded guy in the room... wants to nail that woman on the stage...and I'm one of them."

And with Emmett's little confession, Jacob saw red.

He lifted his balled fist and launched it towards Emmett's nose. With a loud thump, he collided with the floor shrieking out on disbelief toward the fact Jacob had just hit him in plain sight.

"You will pay for that, Black!" he threatened as he climbed off of the floor.

Emmett charged towards Jacob with a look of unadulterated hatred. He seized him by the waist then tackled him to the floor. People around them began to gasp and circle the pair, as if to cheer them on. Jacob snarled while launching the filthy leech off of him. As Emmett was being thrown backwards, he managed to clutched a hold of Jacob's suit and tear the sleeve. Emmett then dove at Jacob once again, fists flying as he took out his frustrations on the man he saw as a threat. Jacob's answering blow became increasingly defensive as he fought back. More than a match for his adversary, Jake still sustained a split lips when Emmett landed a particularly well-placed blow.

Meanwhile on stage, Bella was completely oblivious to the fact her manager and possible boyfriend were going at it hammer and tongs on the dance floor.

"The way he wants, to make an effort, he's got what It takes to handle me..."

"Bella!" An invisible voice yelled from the crowd.

"The way he fronts, what really matters, I know this is for real..."

"BELLA!" The person yelled again, that time gaining her attention.

"Rosalie?! What the hell?!"

"No time for all that! Your boyfriend and manager are kicking the shit out of each other on the dance floor!" She pointed towards a pair of rapidly moving bodies.

"Oh my God!" She gasped, her eyes wide with fear. Without further encouragement she ran towards the aid of her man.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, trying to gain his attention.

"...You fuckin' touch her, and I promise, I'll fuckin' rip you apart!" He roared. "She's my girl! Got it?! MINE!"

"Jake! What the hell are you doing?! please stop!" Bella pleaded. She managed to fight her way through the circle of people surrounding them, then dropped to her knees and placed one hand over his waiting fist.

Her gentle touch immediately calmed him.

"Please...please. Stop?" Bella moved her free hand to cup his cheek, while rubbing soothing circles over his sweaty, bloodied skin.

"Bells..." He whispered, relieved to see her close to him.

"I know you're angry, honey, but walk away from this now, before you end up seriously hurting each other or getting arrested. Come home with me, please?"

With those words, she had found her way through his resolve.

Jacob leaned into her hand, wincing a little as his cut lip made contact with her hand. He then glared at the asshole beneath him; who was making eyes and blowing kisses towards his girl.

He then snapped again. Jacob - who was so riled up he didn't know his own strength - gave Bella what he thought was a gentle push to get her out the way, which in fact turned out to be a lot harder and caused her to yelp out in pain as she collided with the floor.

"Ahh!"

Both Jacob and Emmett's head shot up as they registered her cry. Jacob leapt off of him and ran to Bella.

"Fuck! Bells, I'm so sorry-"

"That's far enough, son. I'm taking both of you troublemakers down the station," a police officer said as he took Jacob by the arms and placed him in handcuffs.

He was disgusted with himself. How could he have hurt Bella like that, when all he was trying to do was keep her safe! Jacob's eyes began to glisten as tears of shame began to form, he would never forgive himself if he caused her to break something.

Bella tried to get off of the ground, but winced and then fell back down. It wasn't until Rosalie helped her off of the floor, she managed to stand.

"Jacob, honey, I promise I'm OK. I'll get you out of this." She said with passion.

"Sir, please, he was protecting me. That's the trouble maker." Bella pointed towards Emmett.

"Sorry Miss, but they were both engaged in the fight, they both need to accompany me to the station."

Jacob dropped his shoulders in defeat then mouthed "I'm sorry" to Bella, before being taken away by the police.

Bella was going out of her mind in worry.

She had to find a way to get Jacob out of the police station.

She then turned to Rosalie who was looking somewhat...guilty. What the fuck was going on?

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?! And why the hell Jake and Emmett were fighting?!"

Rosalie turned then glared at Bella.

"You get everything you want don't you? You snap those pretty little fingers and BAM two of the biggest producers in the business are crawling around you like flies around shit! People like me don't have a chance! Ever since Emmett saw you at the wedding, he's been fucking obsessed with you! He practically made it his life's work to make sure you signed with him, now you have and he wants you all for himself! He doesn't care that the one person who has loved him for as long as she could remember was standing right in front of him!"

Rosalie stalked closer towards Bella, her eyes narrowing with each step.

"No. Now all he sees is you. And now he and Jacob have been arrested because they were fighting over you! Don't you see the one constant here? It's you!"

Bella was shocked.

"Look, Rosalie, I have no idea what's going on or why Emmett feels that way, but I have to get Jacob out of jail! He doesn't deserve this!"

You could practically see the steam coming from her nose.

"Neither does Emmett!"

"I don't have time for this bullshit! Just get out of my way!" Bella pushed past the psycho bitch and headed towards the exit.

She was falling in love with Jacob and she was going to do her damndest to fight for him.

"You think you've won don't you?" Jacob questioned as he sat in the cell opposite his rival in both business and love. "You think because you managed to get your razor sharp hooks into her, that she's all yours? Well let me tell you something, asshole, at the moment she's blinded because she thinks you can offer her some fancy, sparkling career. But sooner or later, she's going to see exactly what you are."

They both glared at one another.

"I will not let you hurt her, and if I so much as hear that you've mistreated her in anyway, you're dead. That woman is my world, and I will protect her with my life. So just think about that next time a sick idea enters your head. I will find you and I will make you regret ever laying eyes on her."

Another moment later, one of the officers on guard called out Jacob's name.

"Bail been posted for a Mr. Jacob Black."

The station door then opened and in walked a sight for his incredibly sore eyes. Bells.

She walked over towards the cell bars, when the officer told her to take a step back. Bella ignored him and reached her hand through to touch Jacob's face.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get here sooner. Finding this place was a nightmare."

"Hey, don't be sorry, you came. That's all that matters to me." He placed his hand over hers, then leaned into it. "Though, when we get out of here, we need to discuss some things. I think it's about time we cleared the air." Jacob whispered.

"Well it's about fucking time! I thought it was going to die from starvation. I need a Big mac and pronto. So why don't you kind officers open the door so I can go munch on something?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Of course, Sir. That is when someone posts your bail money."

"Dude, that is what the sassy chick over there has just done. Get with it."

Bella felt Jacob tense under her touch. She softly stroked his cheek, then whispered. "Hold on a minute. I have something I need to do."

"I think you are sorely mistaken. See the only bail money I posted was for that gorgeous man in the cell next to you. Personally, from what I've found out today, I couldn't give a flying fuck what you do. But...If you ever hit him again, I will personally see to it that you can never reproduce. Get it? Got it? Good."

And with that she turned around, waited for Jake's cell to be opened, then took his hand and home they went.

An hour later, Jacob was lying on the couch in Bella's flat with his eyes shut as she knelt on the floor and cleaned the cuts on his face.

He couldn't help but moan a little as her fingertips brushed over his lips. "You have soft hands." Jacob murmured.

Bella smiled, then soaked the cloth in the clean water. "Thank you."

She then wrung out the cloth and placed it back over his cuts, "I don't know, I leave you alone for five minutes and you manage to get yourself beaten up," she chuckled.

Jacob opened one eye, then wound his hand around her waist. "Hey, I got a few good punches in there too, ya know," he chuckled.

"I saw." She applied a bit of pressure to his opened wound until it stopped bleeding. "What happened, Jake? Why did you two fight?"

He sighed as he was taken back to that assholes words, while keeping his hand on her waist her answered. "Because he made some sick comments about what every single man in that room wanted to do with you, and like hell was I going to stand there and let him disrespect you like that."

"What kinds of comments?" Bella asked cagily.

"I'm not sure you want to know, Bells," he cautioned.

"I can handle it. Tell me?" she persisted, while soaking the cloth again.

Jacob groaned in annoyance.

"He said that every man in the room wanted to nail you. Including him...I just fuckin' lost it Bells, I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear. But I won't apologise for standing up for the woman I care about." He began to feel himself grow angry. The fucking bastard was a scumbag and needed to be taught a lesson.

"Ignore him, babe. He isn't worth it..." Bella whispered softly, while inspecting his gorgeous face for more cuts or bruises.

"Trust me, I tried. But it's hard when people say shit about someone you like." Their eyes connected. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted to continue what they had started earlier that night, but he needed to clear the air.

"Bells? Why did you sign with him?"

Bella huffed and put the bowl on the coffee table. She manoeuvred him into a sitting position then sat next to him.

"I did it because at the time I was angry. You and I were not speaking - though that was my own fault - and he gave me a way in that nobody else could," she answered shamefully.

The look of disgust on her face just about killed him. He wasn't mad at her, he just wanted to understand.

"Bells, I told you I would have sorted something out. I own the fucking company for Gods sake. I've heard you sing, I've witnessed how unbelievable you are on stage. I could have given that to you."

Bella groaned. God he was making this hard.

"I know, but I was scared," she admitted.

Jacob scooted closer to her, placing his arms around her shoulder.

"Scared of what, honey?" he asked as he placed his index finger under her chin, turning her towards him.

"Of destroying what we have built. Professional and personal relationships don't mix, Jake. And I care about you too much to obliterate what we have."

Jacob scoffed.

"You really think I'd let something as minor as that come between what I have with you? Bella we can work it out - I will find a way to make it work. Trust me." He gently cupped her cheek. "I want you on my team, Bells. I can make your dream a reality."

She groaned, then pulled away from him. "It's not about that anymore, not for me. All that stuff is materialistic."

"Then tell me what it's about?" Jacob asked softly.

Bella gulped hard. Her heart was pounding in her head, her hands were shaking beyond her control. "I have done something I shouldn't have...and the thought of what it could lead to brings me to my knees, Jake."

Their eyes locked, while he slowly entwined their hands. "I grew close to a man who is so far out of my reach its insane. It's killing me because the more I reach out and try to find him, more obstacles get in our way. You told me earlier tonight that you can't do it anymore, that its killing you to be away from me..."

He nodded in response, listening intently.

"Maybe you're not the only one who feels that way."

They both gulped hard, as the realisation of what was happening hit them with brutal force.

Jacob's free hand found its way into her cheek, softly caressing her skin.

"You never did answer my question..." He mumbled, barely audible.

Bella closed her eyes, while leaning into his hand. "I think you know my answer," she returned.

"I've been wrong before. I need to hear you say it, Bella." Jacob urged, his heart going crazy as she held them in limbo.

And with that she did something completely uncharacteristic.

She took charge.

Bella stood then maneuvered herself onto him, very slowly in case she hurt his bruised body. Jacob growled at her forward behaviour, then wound his hand around her waist pulling her on top of him. She hitched up her dress so she could straddle him properly, then placed her hands on the back of the sofa. She then slowly leaned down, giving him the perfect view of her cleavage and whispered.

"Actions speak louder than words." After giving them both a few moments to fall deep in one another's eyes, and finally allow their hearts to reach out and complete one another. Bella could bear it no more. She closed the distance between them by pressing her lips onto his, hearing him hiss in pain as she accidentally caught his cut.

Bella pulled back worried she had hurt him. When a smile so big and bright appeared on his face it made her heart melt.

"Mmm, I don't believe that was code for you to stop. I'm a man I can take the pain. Especially if I get more of that." He said huskily then pulled her back to him. Bella smiled against his lips, her arms reached up and wound perfectly around his neck. Jacob pushed himself into the kiss, determined not to hold anything back, he placed his warm hands on her bare thighs and began to trace little circles on her milky skin.

He wanted to show her exactly how much he was falling in love with her.

Bella used her entire body to show him how much he meant to her, her lips moving with his, their tongues starting to dance together, her hands working their way up and into his hair; pushing his head into her so she could taste all of him. Their bodies were flush against one another, the only thing stopping them from joining was clothes.

Her hungry hands then moved from his short black hair, to his broad, tense shoulders. Her fingertips began to massage him through his clothing, earning a gentle moan from him.

"Bells..."

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" She mumbled against his lips.

"My chest...my chest is a little sore..." He stuttered.

After placing several butterfly kisses over his chin and neck, she then gazed into his love drunk eyes. "Let me take away the pain."

He nodded nervously.

Bella then slid the blazer over his broad shoulders and down his arms. Feeling her hands shake as it lowered. Jacob then removed the item of clothing and let her throw it to the floor with an added wink. He bit his lip as he watched her expertly remove his tie.

Was this really happening?

Her fingertips then moved to the middle of his white shirt, and began to undo each button. With every pop, Jacob grew nervous. What if she didn't like him topless? Though his worries were soon evaporated from his mind as she separated the shirt ends and bit her lip while gazing at him with pure passion consuming her eyes.

"Tell me where it hurts?"

Like a complete teenager getting his kicks for the first time, he found his voice was lost somewhere inside his throat, causing him to pathetically point to his right rib cage. She simply smiled then nodded while moving to her knees in front of him.

Bella leaned forwards and let her lips hover over his gorgeous chest, blowing hot air over the place he claimed was hurting. His hands unconsciously found their way into her hair. Watching in disbelief as she took care of him. The woman was fucking amazing.

With each gentle kiss on his body, he was finding it increasingly hard to keep his hands to himself.

After kissing and licking the bruised area, she moved her gaze to meet his eyes. Bella then stood from the floor and paraded her body in front of him.

"Tell me what you want, Jacob?" She whispered seductively. "Let me take care of you for once?"

He stood cautiously from the couch and positioned his body in front of hers. His hand cupping the skin on the back of her neck and pulling her flush against his body.

"No honey, let me be the one to take care of you. Let me treat you like the unbelievably special woman you are." He softly stroked her lower back, "Be my girl, Bella, let me make you happy?"

Bella smiled while biting her lip. She placed her palm on his chiseled torso, then gazed lovingly into his mesmerising brown orbs. "Do you really need have to ask? I'll never be anyone else's, but can I just ask something of you?"

Jacob felt like his was on an all time high! The woman he had been hopelessly devoted to since they met had just agreed to be his girl, could life get any fucking better?!

"Anything, honey?"

"Let's just go slow for now. I don't want to rush into anything and then regret it later, and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. Lets just take it one day at a time. OK?"

His beaming smile said everything she needed to know. He slowly leaned down, his lips millimetres away from her delectable ones, his warm tantalising breath dancing over her skin. Those gorgeous eyes of his boring into her very soul.

"So...does this mean that I can freely kiss those beautiful lips of yours?"

"I suppose you can," Bella teased.

"Suppose?" He drew back, cocking his brow at her in amusement.

"Yes. I suppose. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She challenged, pushing him further.

"Matter of fact, I do. If you're gonna be my girl, I wanna kiss those lips anytime I want, without any complaints. So Miss Dwyer, I'll ask you again, does this mean I can kiss you anytime I want?"

Bella smiled and pulled him against her, "What are you waiting for?" She said low and deep.

Jacob needed no more encouragement. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Bella's hands began to trickle down his spine as their lips moved together. His huge hands tangled themselves in her long, brown locks, bringing her face closer to his. They both parted their lips further to deepen the kiss, his hands cascaded down her silk dress until they reach the sexy swell of her ass. Bella moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands tease the top of her ass.

"Jacob..."

He moved his lips to kiss along her jawline then eventually latching onto her neck, creating love bites. Jacob loved kissing her, it was fucking awesome, but his hands were begging to explore her body.

"Bella? Does this mean that we can...touch one another?" He asked as his lips continued their magic on her neck.

The feel of his beautifully warm lips teasing her skin, had her itching to feel more of him. They may be a VERY new couple, but a huge part of her craved to feel his hands on her. The other part was a little dubious. She didn't want to push it to far.

"I...I want to feel your hands on me, BUT, I want to take this slow, Jake. I don't want us to fizzle out."

He immediately felt bad. Fuck, he didn't mean for it to come across like that. That was the last thing his wanted.

Jacob drew back from the safety of her neck and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "I'm sorry, Bells, that was disrespectful of me. I just want you to know how much I lik-"

Before he could say another word, Bella had crashed her lips onto his. "Don't talk. Just kiss."

In reaction, he reached down to her thighs and lifted her up. Jacob held her in his arms as they continued their passionate kiss until his calves came into contact with the front of the sofa and he fell back. They both giggled into each others mouths as they collapsed onto the sofa.

Bella whimpered as she felt the hardness between her legs. God, the man was trying to kill her. What she wouldn't give to slide herself onto him right then.

"Gorgeous. So gorgeous." Jacob said against her lips.

Before Bella could respond, her apartment door flew open and in ran a panting Bobby.

"Bellie...phone...Charlie...hospital." He breathed heavily.

In that moment she felt like someone had thrown an ice cold bucket of water over her. Mood gone.

The only words she registered were 'Charlie' and 'hospital'. She looked down to a confused Jacob, who then gently lifted her off of him, sensing the mood had passed.

Bella ran towards her best friend, trying to get information out of him. "Bobs, what are you talking about "Charlie, hospital?" Has something happened?" She said in alarm.

After he caught his breath, Bobby look up and gazed at his chick with sad eyes. "Honey, Charlie...he's been taken into hospital."

Suddenly Bella felt like her world was closing in around her, and her legs turned to jelly.

Before Jacob could catch her, Bella fell to the floor in shock.

Why was her stepfather in hospital?!

* * *

**Please review! Let me know What you'd like to see more of! :)**


	20. Right Here (Departed)

I am such a plank sometimes, thank you to Neon Domino for pointing this out! :)

I missed a chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 18. Right Here (Departed)_

_'When your life is going too fast,_  
_Off that train track, I can slow it down,_  
_Just when you think you're about to turn back,_  
_Scared you might crash, I'll be your ground, oh,_

_When you feel your heart's guarded,_  
_And you see the breaks started,_  
_And when the clouds have all departed,_  
_You'll be right here with me, you'll see the sun,_  
_When your tears are dry from crying,_  
_And when the world has turned to silence,_  
_When the clouds have all departed,_  
_You'll be right here with me,_

_I'll be right here with you, you'll be right here with me,_  
_When you're trapped and there's just no key,_  
_And you can't breathe, I'll breathe for you,_  
_The fires got you down on both knees,_  
_And the walls are closing in, but I'll be breaking through,_

_And when you feel alone, I'm a be your home,_  
_Whenevers comes and go,_  
_You know I got you!_

_I will be right beside you, every step you take, yeah,_  
_I will be be your strength your shelter, shield you from the rain.'_

_Brandy: Right Here (Departed)_

Bella's body crashed to the floor, she fell too quickly, even for Jacob's fast step.

Questions and concerns began to zoom around her head like a tornado. She shook her head aggressively, trying to allow rational thoughts to take over. Why was he in hospital? Why hadn't anybody contacted her? Why did it feel like her heart was about to explode from her chest?

Without hesitation, Jacob sprinted to her side, instantly dropping to his knees. Concern flooded through his veins as he quickly inspected her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Bells? Look at me," he asked, his voice laced with alarm. He placed his hands on her cheeks, prising them towards him. "Are you hurt?"

All colour had drained from her already ghostly white features. He saw the skin around her pulse throb rapidly, accompanied with her breathing becoming increasingly deeper.

"I...I...how?" Her voice was shaking, while her whole body began to shut down in shock. "...why did they call you? I'm the first one they should have contacted!" Bella yelled.

Bobby was equally as baffled as Bella. Why had the nurse called him? He wasn't anything to do with the family.

He took a step forward, then halted to a stop as he received one hell of a death glare from her.

"Honey, they called the office. They said they tried to get in contact with you but they never received an answer. I was there to get some things for my client when the phone rang," he explained.

Bella sneered. "I had my fucking phone on me! I would have hear-" then she remembered. Her phone had been thrown to the floor when she and Jacob were tangled in their passionate embrace.

She then looked toward Jacob. "My phone, it must have been thrown on the floor while we were...oh my God, I'm so selfish!" Bella cried.

Jacob hastily grasped a hold of her hands, "Bella, look at me. You are not selfish, please don't think like that-"

"But I should have been paying attention to my phone!"

"How were you to know Charlie was going to be hospitalised?" Jacob disputed. "Please babe, just trying and think about this rationally. I know your mind is probably all over the place, but listen to me; let me help you?"

She nodded reluctantly. Bella hated relying on other people, it didn't bode well with her. She was independent and strong, having to lean on someone else was going to be a culture shock.

Jacob nodded, he placed one arm around her waist and the other in the crook of her knees then lifted. He carefully walked her over to the couch so she could gather herself for a few moments.

Just before turning back to Bobby he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. "I promise you, Bells, I'll sort this out. Leave it with me."

With the briefest of smiles from her, he turned around and made his way toward her best friend.

Jacob motioned for him to join him to other side of the kitchen counter, so they were slightly out of Bella's ear range. "I need to make a few phone calls to get her and C.J to Forks. I'll still be here but I'll be on my cell, can you get Bella some water and something to eat to boost her sugar levels and keep an eye on her for me?"

Bobby nodded robustly. "Of course, anything."

"Alright, once she's a little stronger she might need to pack her case. We don't know how long she'll be there and I want her to be prepared." Jacob turned to go before asking, "By the way, where's C.J? Bella said he was with you? Shouldn't he be here?"

Bobby nodded with a baffled look painted on his face. It seemed the sudden news had shocked everyone, not just Charlie's nearest and dearest.

"I left him with Kelly, the poor soul was exhausted and I didn't think it was wise to tell him anything just yet, in case it was something and nothing."

Jacob nodded.

"Ok, well can you call Kelly and tell her to be on standby, I may have to go and collect him depending on the next flight I can get. I want her to be notified."

"Of course. Jacob?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Charlie's going to be ok, right? I mean he has to be, because if not...it would kill Bellie." Bobby asked, almost pleading with Jacob to tell him the good news.

Jacob took a deep breath, while running his hands through his hair in uncertainty. "I hope so, Bobby. But whatever happens, I'll do everything in my power to make sure Bella is alright. I will not let anything hurt her," he promised with determination, then pulled out his cell and headed towards the balcony.

Later that evening, Bobby had done as Jacob instructed and given her the sustenance to boost her levels. He was extremely worried about his girl, she had been deathly quiet all night and it was beginning to creep him out.

"Bellie honey? I know you probably want to be left alone, but I just need to know you're ok?" he asked compassionately.

Bella took several sips of the water he had handed her, then leaned forwards and placed the glass on a placemat.

"I feel like if I hear anymore bad news I might explode. It's all come at me all at once from every angle, and there's no escape. I want to run, but where do I run too? Every direction just seems to shut me down or have me facing a new obstacle and I'm fed up with it." She sighed.

Bella heard muffled noises coming from the balcony, she knew it was Jacob. She missed him, even though he was the other side of the wall. Her heart physically ached for him. She just needed to see him, hear him or feel him close.

Anything.

Bobby smiled slightly as he saw her look towards Jacob. His girl was in love; she just wouldn't admit to it herself.

"He's a keeper you know? They way he took charge and gave me orders to look after you...that's rare girlie." They both chuckled. "How's comes you always get the good looking ones WITH the awesome personality? Mine are either mummies boy's or afraid of commitment," he snorted.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"He's everything to me, Bobby. Without him I'd be...well I dunno," She laughed. "You know, I had to bail him out of jail tonight..."

Bobby gasped. "No shit! W.T.F happened?!"

Bella blushed. "He got into a fight with my new manager and beat ten bells out of him-"

Bobby cut her off, shaking his hands vigorously. "Hold the hell up, NEW manager?" He exclaimed. "Hell! I didn't even know you had an old one! Thanks for keeping a chick in the know." He pouted and folded his arms like a child having a tantrum.

"Jeez Bobs it's not as if I plan-"

Saved by the bell. Jacob opened the balcony door and walked through with such a sexy swagger, it made her underwear slightly moist.

Bella was extremely worried about her stepfather, but she also had needs.

Jacob smiled as he saw the hints of lust in her eyes, he was relieved he wasn't the only one to still be suffering from their earlier encounter. While Bobby's sudden appearance had somewhat sobered him up so to speak, he still felt the after effects of her intoxicating lips covering his tongue.

With Bailey in tow, Jacob then sat in the chair opposite the gossiping pair and gave them his news. "So, I've managed to get us three on the next flight available, it departs from Gatwick airport early tomorrow morning, and will arrive in Forks late tomorrow afternoon. I've arranged for one of my cars to be driven to Forks airport so we have a means of getting from the airport to the hospital."

Bella was in awe. She couldn't quite believe that he had done all of that; without any encouragement from her. "Jake, you didn't have to do all of this-"

He cocked his brow at her, causing her to giggle. "Yes I did. You needed someone to take care of you for a change. So that's exactly what I intend to do, and I don't want to hear any complaint...got me?" He chastised.

Bella smiled, even though she was an independent butterfly, it was nice to have someone take control and be there when things became tough.

She saluted playfully, "Yes Sir."

Jacob's lips curved into a smile, he then winked at her; making warm, sexual sensations to shoot straight to her core.

Bella internally rolled her eyes towards her pitiful behaviour.

"Well I need to go and get C.J," she glanced towards Bobby. "I take it you've left him with Kelly?" She asked.

"Yes, as I told Jacob earlier, I thought it better to leave him with Kellyanne."

After a few more moments of conversing, Bobby had decided it was time to leave, and let the lovebirds be alone. He stood and sashayed towards the front door, before he reached for the door handle he gave Bella a hug and nodded to Jacob.

"One more thing before I leave," He added. " Please take care of one another, and Jacob? You hurt her or make her cry again and you'll have me to deal with. She means alot to me, I love her to pieces." Bobby warned Jacob.

Jacob nodded in understanding. There was no way in hell he was ever going to hurt her again, she meant too much to him. As a way of showing how much she meant to him, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body into him, settling his chin on her hair.

"I understand, but there will be no need for all that. I will never hurt her again, she means the world to me." He said firmly..

Bella blushed profusely, while leaning into his body. She tilted her head upwards, softly kissing his chin. "Ditto."

Bobby squealed as he watched them both embrace one another. Subtly clapping his hands with excitement. "Awww! You two look so perfect for one another!"

Both Jacob and Bella laughed as they held one another. For the first time in a while Jacob felt truly happy. He had a beautiful girl in his arms, his little angel waiting at home and C.J who he was starting to see as his son.

Life for one for him was peaceful...for now.

Bella, although she was over the moon to call Jacob her kind-of-boyfriend. She was dreading what she was going to face in Forks. But she knew no matter what it was, Jacob would be by her side.

As that thought lingered on her mind and Bobby left, she turned around in his arms then placed hers around his neck. Jacob smirked as he held her by her waist, fuck she was perfect.

"Thank you," Bella began softly, standing on her tiptoes to gain better access to his lips.

His hands fanned over her back and began to trace her skin. "For what?"

Instinctively she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and basking in his warmth. It had been so long since she had felt that and it was unimaginable. And the fact that the person who gave her the much needed warmth was Jacob...well that was even fucking better.

Her lips skimmed across his earlobe, earning a shiver from him. She smirked in appreciation, then placed delicate kisses on the side of his lips. "For everything, for being you. I appreciate all you've done for me, even if I don't show it. It's there."

Jacob smiled then placed a kiss on her lips, and forehead. "I would gladly do anything for you, because I lo...like you." the L word was there, on the tip of his tongue, he was desperate to say it, but he didn't want to scare her away. After all he had only just got her to be his girl.

Bella gave her best toothy grin, "I LIKE you too. I really think we need to go and get C.J. He's going to need sleep before the flight. As are we."

Jacob placed his forehead against hers and nodded. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew she was right.

"Are you staying here until we leave?" Bella asked, reluctantly moving away from him.

Jacob internally whimpered. He already missed her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, then strolled towards her. "If that's alright with you? I want to be near you, I don't like the idea of leaving you when all this is happening."

Bella smirked while grabbing her car keys. She then turned back toward a waiting Jacob and flashed him her best smile. "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else."

He bit his lip and grinned. "Well...then I guess you're stuck with me, 'cause I would have stayed close even if I had to camp outside in my car." He chuckled.

Bella laughed. "Now that's dedication."

"Hell yeah it is."

They then joined hands and left the apartment to go and pick up C.J.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, the flight was quick, though none of them saw much of it as they had fallen asleep. Jacob woke up with Bella snuggled up to his side, snoring softly. His arm was wrapped protectively around her body, while her left hand had found its home on his pectoral. He couldn't help but smile - only he wasn't just smiling, he was beaming.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her hair, while inhaling her intoxicating strawberry scent.

"Jake..." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

He was fucking ecstatic! Even in her dreams she thought of him.

As the plane was descending the seatbelt sign lit up. "Bells? Honey? You need to wake up, we're coming into land."

She began to wriggle in his arms, her eyes slowly fluttering open. After stretching out she then gazed towards Jacob. "Mmm, where are we?"

"Just coming into Forks airport, my cell has been going off non step, tipping me off that the airport has been surrounded by press. Fucking leeches sucking the life out of everything." Jacob growled, while taking a hold of Bella's hand.

Bella groaned. Great that was all she needed.

She placed her fingers on her temples and began to massage to relieve the pressure. Jacob noticed and squeezed the hand in his reassuringly. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but he knew from past experience that just pissed people off. He knew she needed to deal with things in her own way, and if she needed him he'd be there.

As the plane landed all three of them exited first, hoping to avoid the barrage of questions. Both of them wanted to hold hands, or touch each other in anyway but they couldn't. Bella placed her arm around C.J and pulled his hoodie over his head; shielding his face. Security had told her to walk a little further in front of Jacob and it fucked her off beyond belief. She kept glancing back whenever she could to catch a glimpse of him.

Jacob was mother fucking pissed! Who the hell did they think they were?! He and Bella were a newly formed couple and he couldn't even walk by her side through a fucking airport? What the fuck!

Cameras were flashing at the three of them in every direction. Journalists yelled questions towards Bella and made inappropriate comments regarding the couples sex life.

Heck they had only just made the first move in being together!

Two hours later, they had arrived at the hospital. Bella had asked if Jacob could watch C.J while she found out which wing Charlie was on, to which Jacob happily agreed.

"How can I help you today Ma'am?" Asked a receptionist called Martina.

"I got a phone call saying my stepfather had been taken into this hospital? His name is Charlie Swan."

Martina tapped the buttons on her keyboard, then scanned her screen. "Oh yes, here we go. Mr. Swan is on the third floor, if you take the elevator and then go to their reception they will tell you what room or cubicle number he is."

Bella nodded.

"OK, third floor...thanks."

"Have a lovely day, Ma'am."

Bella smiled in response, then headed towards the family room. As she approached she peered in the panel of glass and smiled. Jacob and C.J were laughing and playing cards with each other. Her heart swelled, that is what she needed; normality. She pushed down the handle on the door and crept in.

Jacob glanced up and saw Bella; he immediately stopped the game. "One second C.J, I'll finish this in a moment," he said while gazing toward her.

"Bells? Everything ok?"

"Erm...yeah. The receptionist said Charlie is on the third floor, do you mind if we go?" Bella asked.

"Sure, sure. Lets go." He replied quickly.

"C.J come on, honey." Bella held out her hand to her little brother, which he took and then held out her other to Jacob. She wasn't worried about whether people saw them together, fuck them!

They took the elevator to the third floor. As the doors opened Bella saw a sign that all but stopped her heart. Her legs once again turned to jelly and she fell. That time Jacob caught her.

"Whoa!" He hollered.

"I'm sorry...I just...the sign...it can't...I...no" she fumbled over her words.

As C.J held open the doors a nurse walked past.

"Oh my goodness, is she ok? Does she need a wheelchair?"

"I've got her, she's fine. Could you get her a glass of water?"

_Cancer,cancer,cancer,cancer._

That was all she could think about. Her stepfather - C.J's father - had been hospitalised in the cancer wing.

_Cancer..._

Jacob placed her on a spare bed and gave her the drink of water.

"Thanks...I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened back there, I just saw that sign and everything just kind of came screaming at me."

"Bells, don't be sorry. I can't imagine what you are going through, but you'll be ok. You listening to me? You're strong you can do this, that kid out there needs you." He said while reassuringly rubbing her arm. "I'll be right here, baby steps ok?"

Bella nodded with conviction. Jacob was right. She was a grown ass woman and her little brother needed her, she was damn well going to step up and be the woman she had been portraying for the past few years.

She emptied the plastic cup, then waited a few moments until she regained her stability. Then, with Jacob's help she hopped off of the bed.

"Ok, you're right. I can do this." Bella said with fortitude.

Jacob nodded in agreement and walked by her side towards the reception desk. He stood back as she found out her step father's room number as he knew it was something she needed to do alone, then as she turned around he took a few steps towards her.

"He's in room 126. She said he's on his own and we can go and visit him now."

Jacob nodded. "What did they say about his condition?"

"I don't really think they can tell me that information, as they don't know it. I'll just have to ask the nurse caring for him." She then reached out for C.J who was beginning to look overwhelmed. He felt for the little dude, it couldn't have been easy to find out your father has cancer, he probably wasn't even sure of the seriousness of the disease.

As the three of them walked towards the room number, Bella slowed her walk. "Do you mind if I go in alone? I just want to make sure he's stable enough for C.J to see him."

"Of course not, do what you gotta do. We'll be waiting out here when you're ready."

Bella nodded and smiled. Her hand reached and encircled his forearm, she gently pulled him into her, then leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "You're amazing, I really don't know what I'd have done if you weren't here. Thank you so much," she replied genuinely.

Jacob shook his head. "Don't talk like that, Bells. I know you would have handled things just fine."

Bella nodded, then kissed C.J on the forehead, earning a grossed out look from him. He couldn't help but chuckle. "C'mon champ, lets go get you something to eat." Just as they were about to round the corner he glanced over his shoulder and caught her also looking back at him. That made him happy.

An hour later, Bella had been in the room with Charlie for around half an hour when she finally came out and allowed C.J to go and visit his father. Before letting him in, Though she kneeled down to his level and prepared him for what he might face. "You can go in there and see him, but remember he won't look the same as he did last time. He's a lot more fragile and not quite as chipper, but he's still your father, and he still loves you just as much as he always did. Just be yourself ok and don't be put off by all the monitors and wires, they are there to help him."

C.J nodded, though his eyes were consumed uncertainty. And that didn't go unnoticed.

"If you feel too uncomfortable at any point, just come to the door and we'll come in with you. I've just got to make a few calls, ok buddy?"

C.J nodded once again with a little more conviction. Then off he went, once again.

As soon as the room door shut Bella collapsed onto the chair. What the hell was going on with her?! She needing to get a fucking grip!

Jake then asked. "How's the Chief doing?

She sighed. "I looked at his personal records while he was sleeping, it looks like he had got bowel cancer. They took him in for a nine hour operation to remove all the cancer cells, which they seemed to have done. Now it's just a matter of waiting. He's on strict bed rest for about a week so they can observe him and give us the all clear from him to return home. If he's all good, he's going to need supervision for a while."

"Well it's a plus that they managed to catch all the cells, there's a good chance he'll make a full recovery. The bed rest and supervision is normal for a cancer patient. The doctors and nurses need to make sure the patient doesn't have any repercussions from the operation."

Bella nodded in agreement. She felt a little better now she had seen him. But that didn't stop the niggling feeling that cancer was a dreadful disease; it was a killer and that's what scared her more than anything.

"While C.J's in there I'm going to contact our mother, I think she'd like to know," she said while pulling her phone from her bag.

"Sure, sure. Want me to come with you?" Yes, I'd love you too, she thought as she stood from the chair.

"No I'm ok, could you stay here and be here in case C.J comes out. He's going to need a friendly face after seeing that." Bella sighed. She longed to show Jacob some kind of affection. But at that moment her body was on autopilot. She couldn't think about anything else that Charlie, C.J and the dreaded 'C' word.

She only prayed he understood.

The next day, Bella had stayed at the hospital all night, much to Jacob's displeasure. He had tried to get her to eat, drink or sleep all night but she just wouldn't do it. It was like her body and mind had completely shut down. She had asked the kind nurse if they had a spare bed for C.J, she knew it was a long shot, but he needed sleep more than her.

Renee was shockingly upset to hear that Charlie was in hospital. So much so that she promised to be on the next flight out to Forks, to witness for herself the seriousness of his condition...which left Bella feeling slightly uncertain. She wasn't sure if her being there would cause Charlie unnecessary pain.

Bella and Jacob were sitting together on the sofa in Charlie's room, while C.J was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. The hospital was deathly quiet, so much so she could hear the steady rhythm of Jacob's breathing. Her heart swelled with pride as the gorgeous man holding her close to his body slept soundly.

Her fingers began to idly play with the hand he had draped over her shoulder. Bella's eyes were glued on Charlie's heart monitor. Thankfully it was going at a normal rhythm, she just didn't want to hear the petrifying beeping sound.

"How long have you been awake?" Jacob's voice whispered out of nowhere; scaring her half to death.

"Jeez, Jake...don't do that. And I haven't slept, I've been awake all night."

Jacob sighed; he then used his fingers to turn her head towards him. "Bells, you gotta get some shut eye. You're going to be fit for nothing if you don't."

"I know, I just can't right now. There's too much going on." Bella yawned.

Her eyes were shot to shit, she could barely keep them open. Bella hadn't eaten for almost twenty-four hours, she refused to leave the hospital in case something happened and she wasn't around.

That's when Jacob thought of an idea.

"Well, when your mom gets here, you're coming home with me-"

Bella tried to protest. "But I-"

"No Bella, you need to sleep. I'm not going to watch you fade away to nothing. You and C.J are coming home with me and you're going to sleep and eat. End of." Jacob stated firmly, never once faltering.

She couldn't help but chuckle. Having him boss her around was actually kind of sexy.

"Alright, just don't make a habit of bossing me around, things could get ugly," she teased.

Jacob laughed and held her closer, leaning down and whispering in her ear. "No they won't, because you know I'm right. 'Sides, watching you obey my orders is kinda...sexy. I'm going to boss you around while I can." His tongue licked across her earlobe, making her shiver with desire.

"That's where you're wrong, I don't follow orders...I give them. You're looking at the only female boss, what I say goes..." her lips latched onto his chin and slowly sucked. She smiled as she felt him bit his lip and tense his body.

"Well you seemed to cave pretty easily there," Jacob threw back, while his eyes locked with her lips.

"Maybe I have ulterior motives..." her hands began to work their way onto his trousered thigh. She knew that this behaviour was highly inappropriate considering the situation. But she wanted him, desire flew throughout her body, urging him to take her and fill her with everything he had.

"Oh yeah? And what would they be?" Jacob gulped...hard, as he watched her hand move further up his thigh.

"Maybe I want you to take me home and make me feel s-"

"Bells?" C.J mumbled from his sleepy haze, interrupting her sexual talk with Jacob.

"I'm right here, buddy," she answered, never breaking eye contact with Jake.

Her body felt like it was glowing under his intense stare. What was it about the man in front of her that made her so damn weak?! But in a strange way, it was a weakness she welcomed. Bella liked how she felt when she was around Jacob. He made her feel sexy, elated, empowered and beautiful. He also brought out the worst in her, anger, sadness, jealousy, but they were all welcomed because those emotions were part of life; part of being alive.

The true path of love never ran smoothly. Partners argued, fought, cried. But they also smiled, laughed, kissed, embraced, took one another to new heights of pleasure. Bella didn't want a love if it wasn't worth fighting for, she wanted to face those trials and tribulations with Jacob by her side. She wanted those emotions to make them stronger as a couple.

In her eyes Jake was worth all that heartache. She would fight every battle that came her way for him. She would never let anyone hurt him.

She just didn't know if she was worth the fight.

Two hours later, Renee had been at the hospital for around an hour. She greeted Bella in her usual dismissive manner and gave C.J the most lacklustre hug she had ever seen. She fucking hated that after all those years of not seeing her only son, Renee could greet him so coldly. And judging by the look of rage on Jake's face, he was thinking the same.

C.J wasn't comfortable with being around Renee, she hadn't given him the best upbringing and now they were face to face, in the same room, Bella immediately regretted calling her. Her baby brother ran to her side and sat next to her, his behaviour resorting back to the time when he had moved in.

"Is she always like that?" Jake ground out, trying his best not to give the bitch a piece of his mind. After everything Bella had told him, he was finding it increasingly hard to stay team Switzerland about the whole ordeal.

"Pretty much," she answered while placing her hand over his, sensing his distress. "It's ok, Jake, we are used to it. Luckily she directs most of her anger toward me."

Jacob's eyes bugged out. "Luckily?! Bella you don't deserve to be treated that way, neither of you do! She's your mom for fucks sake!"

"I know you may think I'm all kinds of stupid, but my hearing is perfectly fine..." Renee remarked snidely toward Jake. Oh no she didn't!

"Mum! Don't talk to him like that! He's done nothing to you!" Bella whisper yelled.

Renee scoffed. "Nothing to me?! He's just sat there and completely disrespected me, and you're letting him!"

"Maybe that's because he is right! Somebody needs to put you in your place! Who the hell do you think you are treating your only son that way?! Me, I don't care about, but him...not happening!" Bella fumed.

"Good heavens child, what are your babbling on about? I greeted him in a perfectly respectable manner."

Bella had reached boiling point, she needed to get out of there. "Jake, please, take me home before I kill the bitch."

"With pleasure," Jake said with conviction.

Bella took a hold of her brother's hand and placed her hand in Jacob's waiting one. Just as he guided them towards the door, Bella hesitated.

"I don't know who you are anymore, RENEE. You have turned out exactly the way Phil wanted, so congratulations. I suggest you say your goodbyes to OUR father and leave. You are not welcome here."

With that they left, all three of them walking out of the room and hospital hand in hand; like a proper family. The only thing that was missing was Lily.

* * *

There ya go! :)


	21. On A Night Like This

A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry! It slipped my mind to update on here! I actually thought I'd done it lol. *slaps hand* Ok, so for me being a complete witch, I'm uploading like 3 chapters for ya'll :)

Please Review! :)

* * *

_Chapter 19. On A Night Like This._

_'Don't say it's like a fantasy,_  
_When you know this is how it should be,_  
_You kiss me, I'm falling, can you hear me calling?_  
_You touch me, I want you, feels like I've always known you,_

_On a night like this,_  
_I want to stay forever,_  
_On a night like this,_  
_Just want to be together,_  
_On a night like this,_

_Now I'm getting closer to you,_  
_Hold me, I just can't be without you,_  
_You kiss me, I'm falling, it's your name I'm calling,_  
_You touch me, I want you, feels like I've always known you,_

_Seems I've known you a lifetime,_  
_Now it's time to make you mine,_  
_On a night like this.'_

_Kylie Minogue: On a night like this._

Jake drove towards his house in La Push, with his foot firmly to the floor. Every now and then he'd find himself covertly glancing toward the passenger seat, to find Bella puffing and panting, trying to calm herself from her mother's previous outburst.

To say he was fuming was a fucking understatement! How dare that evil witch speak to Bella that way! No wonder C.J was traumatised, having that excuse for a parent he would be too.

They flew past tree after tree, mountain after mountain, when they eventually made the turn into La Push.

Jake wanted to say something, help ease her pain, but he knew it was better if he let her make the first move. Though her silence was killing him.

As his mind blurred of those thoughts, he felt her tiny, pale hand settle itself on top of his.

That was proof that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"I'm ok, Jake," Bella reassured him. "I just need to beat the living crap out of something," she laughed, squeezing his hand.

Jake laughed, "How did you know what I was thinking?" he wondered.

Bella smiled, "I don't have to see your face to know when something is plaguing you. Your body language speaks volumes."

He nodded and bit his lip. She had been watching him, and closely enough that she could read his body language. "You reading my body language now, huh?"

Bella blushed. "So what if I am? That going to be a problem for you?" she challenged.

Jacob smirked and glanced towards her, "Hell no, read me anytime you want." His voice was deep with all the hidden passion he felt for her.

Bella's blush turned from a light shade of rose into full on tomato. "I just might take you up on that offer..." She flirted, throwing him a sexy wink.

Jake had the sudden urge to pull the vehicle over and see just how much she would READ his body. Gulping hard he forced those impure thoughts out of his head. "I think I have just the thing for you to release that frustration on." He choked out.

Awesome, pride just flew out the car window.

Bella smiled as she caught the hints of struggle smothering his voice. "Really? Sounds...intriguing."

He fell further into the Godforsaken hole that was his own personal hell, as he registered the traces of lust in her voice. "Don't worry, you'll...find out soon enough."

"Can't wait."

_Please God, forgive me, for I am about to sin._

"Just close your eyes," Jacob whispered huskily in her ear as he led her down the long hallway.

When they arrived at his house, Bella made C.J head to sleep. Now she and Jacob were all alone...

Bella giggled as she held onto his hands. "Jake, if you wanted to have your way with me, you could have just asked."

Jake gave a throaty chuckle in her ear. The thought of having his way with her had awoken something within him. "No, baby, that comes later...literally."

Her legs went to jelly as she thought of that hunk of goodness between her legs. The mere thought of him touching her made her underwear extremely moist.

"Mmm, can't wait."

He groaned from the thought of taking her body and burying himself in her in every position possible. Once again, having to clear his head from his unadulterated thoughts and battle through his raging hard on.

"Do you trust me, Bells?" Jake asked, his hot breath working its way through her ear. Bella in response, turned her head.

Without hesitation she replied, "With my life."

At her response, Jake moved their bodies towards the pair of wooden doors. He gently grasped her hand then placed it over the brass door handle. Bella couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she felt him push down on her hand. What was hiding behind those doors?

Her question was about be answered. The door creaked open and they began to move inside. "I'm going to remove my hands, but keep your eyes shut, ok?"

Bella simply nodded.

Jake lowered his hands to her waist, before he softly instructed. "Ok, open your eyes."

Slowly, she opened one eye. As her pupils met her surroundings she wanted to kill Jacob. A freakin' gym?!

"A gym?" She laughed, turning around and slapping his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He protested, while laughing and throwing his hands up in defence.

"A gym, Jacob?! You really had me going there! I thought I was going to face my fears or something," she laughed then slapped him again.

Jake grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, "Oh don't worry honey, you still might. But then again, I suppose it depends on what you're really scared of..."

Bella smiled and slowly walked around the gym, looking at every piece of equipment. As she browsed her mind began to enter the realms of x-rated, she imagined Jake topless and sweating on each of them. Damn...

Her eyes flickered up to meet Jake's smiling ones. "When I'm around you, my fears no longer exist." Her fingers ran over the metal of the equipment. Bella then continued. "When I'm around you...I've never felt stronger."

Jacob smirked and began walking towards her with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You're a powerful woman, Bella. You've proven that countless times in the time I've known you...so, what do you say about putting that power to the test?" He asked smugly.

Bella cocked her brow in confusion, "How so?"

Jacob chuckled. He knew she would accept his challenge, as from what he'd seen she was never one to back down. "Well, after you've grabbed some shut eye, why don't you come down here and work out with me?"

A mischievous grin began to tug on her lips. "Hmm? Does that involve one of us being half naked?" she teased.

He chuckled, man was he glad their minds were walking along the same wavelength! "It might, why does my being half naked bother you?" he taunted her, pleased to see she was playing along.

Bella gave a confident laugh while reaching out and clutching his t-shirt, pulling him into her body. "Did it bother me when you stayed at my apartment?"

Jake chuckled smugly, "Not that I can recall, though," he paused, "I do remember you being slightly nervous..." his large hands encircled around her waist. He was daring her...provoking her for some kind of reaction. And with the tiredness and desire she had coursing through her body, Bella was in no mood to back down.

"No, that wasn't nerves...maybe I was just putting up a front, maybe I wanted you to take the rest off..."

"Well you never know, depending on much of a sweat we work up...we may end up training... naked," Jake growled.

"Really? Well then I suggest we opt for a heavy, full on workout...you know, so I can help you remove your clothing...after all, I wouldn't want you to overheat now would I?"

Fuck.

He ran the side of his index finger along her jaw line, then continued to ghost over her lips. With each sweep of his thumb his mouth inched closer to hers. "Speaking of which, I may need some help now." Jake knew she was shattered, but the undeniable chemistry between them was too much for him to step away from.

Bella, all of a sudden felt wide awake. Her fingertips moved to the hem of Jake's t-shirt, rolling it up - slowly exposing his ripped torso. Lust and passion had consumed her. She felt herself drowning in the never ending ocean that was everything Jacob Black. Somehow he had managed to seep his way inside her and fill her up from the inside out. Bella wasn't looking to stop him.

Out of nowhere Jake's mouth found hers and they began a slow, steady kiss. Though as the passionate moment progressed, they found that neither one of them could find the strength to hold back. The kiss quickly turned into something heavier and stronger as their hands began to explore one another. Neither of them found the need to be shy. Being reserved or coy had long flown out the window. Their need for one another had taken over and was overwhelming anything in its path.

Though the one thing that it couldn't stop...interruptions.

"Bewwa!" Squealed an over excited Lily.

Both Jacob and Bella very reluctantly withdrew from one another, leaving both of them panting.

"Jacob, I'm so sor-" an unfamiliar voice began to apologize, then abruptly stopped. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know your where entertaining, Jacob."

He kept his eyes locked with the woman who had just given him the most heart stopping kiss he'd ever had, when he replied. "It's cool, Emily, don't sweat it."

The adorable little girl began to tug on Emily's arm. "Wook Emmie! Bewwa!"

The black haired beauty stood in front of the distracted couple, then bent down to pick up Lily. "Yes, I suppose it is," she sneered.

As Jacob held Bella, alarm bells began to go off loudly in her head. Who was this Emily? And why was she there?

Lily began to protest as Emily held her, she wiggled around in her arms until the strange person let her down. Like a shot Lily ran towards Bella, stopping with a thud as she ran into her leg. "Bewwa! Up!" She yelled while opening her arms.

Bella smiled and shook her head. Jacob mirrored her actions and mouthed "Sorry" at her. She waved him off and placed a loving kiss on his lips , then bent down to pick up the little spitfire.

Jacob watched in amazement as Bella once again bonded with his little girl. She was so fucking perfect. Though his content thoughts were momentarily disrupted as Emily's voice appeared from the other side of the gym.

"Jacob, I think introductions are in order?"

He shook his hand from his Bella induced haze and nodded. "Sure, sure. Bells, this is Emily, Lily's nanny." He then looked toward Emily. "Em, this is Bella, my girl." he finished proudly.

Bella held out her hand to Emily, hoping she fully understood the words "My girl".

"Hi Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted her politely. Well...she could hardly be rude now, could she?

Emily sized Bella up for a few moments, then plastered on a fake smile and held out her hand. "It's lovely to meet you too, Bella."

_Mmhmm, sure it is._

Jacob stood back and watched quietly as Bella and Emily greeted one another. He was glad the introductions had been made, now he could have Bella and Lily all to himself for a few days.

Bella was busy rocking Lily back and forth in her arms, she could tell the little girl was tired, so she took a walk around the gym and began to hum a soft tune. A little later Lily was snoring softly in her arms, her tiny head snuggled comfortably on Bella's shoulder as she walked back towards Jake.

"I think this little one is tired," she spoke softly, while handing the little princess over to her father. "As am I, so I'm going to go and check on C.J and then grab a few hours." She paused, while leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I'll meet you down here later, hopefully we can pick up where we left off." Bella then headed towards the gym door, before turning back and throwing a wink to Jacob.

"Can't wait." Jake declared then returned her wink.

Four hours later, Bella and Jacob were busy goofing around in the gym, while C.J and Lily were still napping.

"I thought you brought me down here to help me work off my frustration, not put more on." She chuckled, while writhing in his arms.

Jacob placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Why Miss Dwyer, do my methods of distraction not work for you?" He said playfully while sitting up on the weight bench, holding her close.

Bella smiled as he buried his head in her neck. "Mmm, trust me...they do," she moaned as he kissed and sucked on her exposed, tender skin. "But I'm supposed to be working out-"

"We are...we're giving our lips and tongues the workouts they've been desperately seeking." Jake stopped her, mid sentence.

Neither of them had meant to end up in the compromising position they were in, but as soon as Jake saw her remove her white shirt and parade around in front of him in her black sports bra...that was it.

Even though Bella had asked to go slow, she felt so connected to him, so incredibly drawn to him, that notion made less and less sense with each touch, kiss and caress.

She raked her nails down his muscular back, as Jake pulled her in close and nibbled on her earlobe. He hissed as he felt the tips of her nails scratch his skin, but fuck if it didn't feel good!

"Do you have to go to the studio today?" She panted as their embrace became electric

Jake's fingers began to knead her toned stomach as her thighs came up and tightened around his stomach. "No. I've taken some time off. They can manage the studio without me." He replied quickly, not liking the fact his mouth was away from hers.

She smiled; perfect.

They were just about to seal their deal with another mind-blowing kiss, when Emily interrupted...again!

"Jacob, do you know who this cell belon-" she trailed off as her eyes took in the sight before her eyes. "Sorry! I really must learn to knock."

Jake growled in frustration. All he wanted to do was kiss and touch his girl, and do you think he could do it...no! "What is it, Emily?" He ground out. Looking into Bella's eyes, he found himself calming instantly. How did she do that?

"Oh, this cell has been going off non-stop and it's driving me crazy. Do you know whose it is?" She waved the phone around in front of her...that phone just happened to be Bella's.

"It's mine." Bella replied sharply, slightly fed up of the constant interruptions. She then looked to Jake, "Can you help me up, so I can see who has been driving Emily crazy?" She added with a scowl.

Jake did just that and carefully lifted her off of him, while getting up himself. As Bella strolled toward Emily she caught her eying up HER man's fine body. Hands off bitch.

Emily handed her the phone with a scheming smile and turned out of the gym. As soon as the coast was clear, Jake slid his arms around her small waist and pressed his lips into her neck. God, that felt so good, but she had to check the seventeen missed calls on her mobile.

"Who is it?" He mumbled as his lips kissed their way over her hair line.

"It's the hospital. I'm going to call them and see what they want." Bella answered with concern haunting her voice.

She pulled away from his embrace, immediately missing his warmth. But concern and passion had fought for dominance...concern won. Bella placed the phone to her ear, waiting patiently for the other end to pick up. After several rings someone answered.

"Forks hospital."

"Hi, my name is Bella Dwyer, my stepfather Charlie Swan is a patient at your hospital. I've received calls from you guys, is their any new developments?" She asked in hope.

"One second, Miss Dwyer, I'll just bring up your stepfather's file..."

Bella waited a few moments and watched as Jacob wiped the sweat off of his body with a white towel. God, what she wouldn't give to be that towel. Jake glanced over towards her and winked as he caught her eye, causing her to blush profusely.

"Ah, here we go...yes it seems Mr. Swan is recovering nicely. He's conscious now and shall be out of the hospital within the week." Bella literally could have cried.

"Oh my God, thank you! That is fantastic news!" She shut her phone and collapsed onto the weight bench in relief. Charlie was going to be ok, C.J was happy and Jake was her man. Life was perfect...

"Bells? Honey...everything ok?" He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him with happy tears staining her cheeks.

"Hey, Bells, what's wrong? Why the tears?" Jake said lightly, while kneeling down and stroking her hair.

Suddenly Bella looked at him and smiled. "He's going to be ok, Jake. Charlie, he's awake and they are letting him out within the week!"

"That's fantastic, hone-" Jake didn't get to finished his sentence as Bella leapt off of the bench and into his arms, knocking them both back onto the floor with a thud. They both laughed, releasing all the pent up joy they had kept suppressed. Bella collapsed over his body with a huge sigh of relief.

"I swear Jake, I really didn't think he was going to-" this time Jacob was the one to silence her with his index finger.

"Hey, none of that. He's awake, he's gonna be ok. You have a strong stepfather whom we shall go and see tomorrow. But today...you are all mine. How about you let me take you out to dinner tonight? As a way of celebrating?"

Bella blushed, biting her lip. Damn, that sounded divine. As her fingers traced the outline of his face she softly answered. "That sounds lovely, but...I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?" Jake demanded.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. "Because I have plans. See I'm seeing this incredibly handsome six foot seven hunk, who I'm hoping will join me in his kitchen tonight for a lavish home cooked meal...made by his girl." She paused for effect. "And see, well if I went out with you, I have a feeling my man might get a tad jealous."

"Oh really?" He said, playing along. "Well maybe you should tell this dude to get the hell off of my girl,"

"See, I would, but I'm afraid I really like him." Bella giggled.

"You do? Well that's good, because I have a VERY strong feeling he really likes you too." He admitted.

For several moments they laid together, gazing into each others eyes. Both falling deeper in love, but terrified to say anything in case they scared the other away.

"So what do you say?" she finally broke the comfortable silence.

Jake smiled, hell fucking yeah was what he said! "There's nowhere else I'd be." He replied, stroking her hair and holding her close.

Bella sighed contently, happy for the first time in a while, and that's when another awesome idea hit her. "Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel if I spent the day with Lily? Having a little bonding session, that little girl needs some girly time." She proposed, praying he didn't go nuts.

"I think that's an awesome idea. While you are bonding with Lily, maybe I can take C.J out or something?" Jake added in agreement.

"That would be nice, he would like that." She said while snuggling further into his shoulder.

"Good, but don't expect me to be out for too long. There's no way I can stay away from you for a long period of time." He said deeply in her ear, sending shooting sensations all over her body.

"As long as you are back for our dinner date, I don't mind how long you are out, though expect me to be all over you when you get back." Bella stated using her sexiest voice.

He growled and flipped their bodies over, so she was beneath him. "I'm counting on it." He then captured her lips with hers, showing her just how much he was counting on it.

Four hours later, Bella was on an all time high, she was busy making cookies with Lily, laughing as the cute little girl squealed when she got the mixture on her hands. She had never felt so happy in all her life and it showed. Bella was positively glowing.

She told Lily to put on the oven mits and hold the baking tray tightly. Lily did as instructed, intrigued as to what was happening. She had never had this time before, her mommy didn't want to spend time with her like Bella did. Bella picked up the little princess and held her on her hip, then walked over to the huge, stainless steel oven and pulled down the door.

"OK honey, carefully put the tray on the shelf. Once it's on securely, let go."

Lily nodded and carried out the order, placing the baking tray onto the self and letting go when it was on there safely. Bella smiled, praised Lily and shut the oven door, then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The little girl placed her arms around Bella's neck, then delivered a blinder. "I wove you, Bewwa." At Lily's declaration Bella felt the tears of happiness build behind her eyes.

"I love you too, honey." She returned, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Lily squealed, then wriggled around in her arms, signalling she wanted to get down. "I go see Emmie! She woves you too!" Bella chuckled, yeah of course she does. Like a hole in the head. She let her down and told her not to run in case she slipped. Lily nodded, but ran anyway.

A little later, as Bella was waiting for the last batch of cookies to cook, she was reading up on recipes of meals to make for that night, when her mobile vibrated.

There was a text from Jake.

**'Hey gorgeous, whatcha doing?'**

Bella smiled, while biting her lip she texted back.

**'Back at you, and nothing just a little cooking ;)'**

After she sent the message, she placed her phone on the marble counter and checked the cookies. They were cooking perfectly. Her phone then vibrated once again. Bella couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation.

**'Mmm, I bet you are wearing a sexy red apron with your hair tied up in a loose bun?'** Ok how the hell did he know that?

**'I might be, how did you know? Lol'**

She awaited a response. Moments later her phone vibrated again.

**'Turn around...'** Bella laughed, but did as instructed and there in the doorway was her Jacob.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, blushing profusely.

Jake smiled smugly and walked towards her throwing his cell carelessly on the counter. "Long enough to see every blush and lip bite, which I have to say," he paused to softly kiss said lips. "Is very sexy..."

Bella felt herself get lost in his sensual touches, damn he was good!

"Daddy! Me and Bewwa made cookies!" Came from his excited little girl.

He winked at Bella, causing her to blush...again! Then bent down to pick up his angel.

"You did?! That's awesome! Can daddy have a taste." He said while looking at Bella. The last part intended for her. They walked over to the unwanted mixture in bowl, when he dipped his finger in and scooped some up, then placed it in his mouth. Lily frowned.

"Bad daddy! Bewwa said that for me!" She cried in disapproval.

Bella then walked past them both and intimately slapped his ass whispering. "Yes, bad daddy." This time causing Jacob to bite his lip. He placed Lily on the floor, as she shot to C.J yelling for him to come and see the cookies she had made. While Jake stalked towards Bella like she was his prey.

She turned around, throwing him her best bedroom eyes, when he placed both hands either side of her; pinning her between him and the counter. Jake leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe, then whispered. "Give me time, baby, and I'll show you how bad this daddy can **really** be."

Hers eyes rolled into her head from his comment, and her body turned to mush. "Well I don't plan on going anywhere, I have all the time in the world."

Later that evening, Bella and Jacob had had their dinner date - which was by his standards, fucking fantastic - and were now sitting in the candle light gazing at one another. She looked absolutely gorgeous, wearing one of his black Nike hoodies - which he'd given her because she was cold - and a loose pair of tracksuit bottoms, which looked sexy as fuck on her. He loved how she could be so laid back around him. That was what he wanted, a woman to just be herself, and not put on some fucking show just to please him. And with Bella Dwyer, that was exactly what he got, and he fucking loved it.

"Hey, you don't have to do that. You cooked." He lovingly told her off as she started clearing their plates.

"It's fine, Jake, honestly I don't mind." Bella dodged past him. Yeah, well it wasn't ok with him.

Jake caught her by the waist and took the plates from her grip. "Well it matters to me, you've done all this so let me wash up, okay?"

Bella gave him THAT look, when she knew he wasn't going to back down. But neither was she. "Ok, well, how about you wash and I'll dry?" She compromised.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. The woman was impossible, but he loved it. "I can see you're not going to let it drop, so alright then. But if your fingers even go near this sink you are in big trouble Miss Dwyer." He teased, with an added wink.

She laughed and saluted. "Yes, Sir."

For the next half an hour, they had barely got any washing up done as she kept slapping his ass with the dishcloth, causing him to stop and soak her with his wet, soapy hands.

When they finally had washed up, Lily and C.J asked if all four of them could watch a movie together and eat the cookies that they had made earlier that day. They happily agreed, as it was another chance to be close to one another and their kids. Bella grabbed the cookies, while Jake grabbed some popcorn and the kids picked out a film - which turned out to be Cars the movie. Both adults chuckled at the children's choice, though they didn't really care, it wasn't as if they were actually going to be watching it...

All four of them sat snuggled up on Jake's huge couch. Bella settled happily between his legs with her head on his chest, and Lily cuddled up to C.J. At some point during the film both children had fallen asleep, so Bella grabbed a blanket and placed it over all of them, keeping them warm. She wasn't too far away from heading that way herself as Jake softly stroked her arm.

"Thank you," he said quietly, so not to wake the children.

Bella sat up in his arms and turned towards him. "For what, honey?"

Jake moved his hands to her face and lightly traced his fingers around her lips. "For coming into my life, making me happier that I have been in years...and for giving Lily the love she craves." He paused, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I've never met anyone like you before, Bells. You are so special and unique, there isn't anything you wouldn't do for someone, and I love that quality about you. These past few hours, you've brought me more joy than I thought physically possible. You've shown me so much and for that I'll forever be indebted to you."

"See that's where you are wrong, the things I have shared with you today and everyday since we met have been magical. Sure there's been the odd occasion where things have gone pear shaped, but that's a part of life. You will NEVER be indebted to me, because experiencing those things with you have brought me too, so much joy. And if I could go back and do it all over again? I would in a heartbeat."

The 'L' word was becoming more and more prominent between them both. It was there on the tips of their tongues and they knew it wouldn't be long before it was finally out in the open.

As the children slept and the film played to itself in the background, Jake pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. For the first time in years Jacob Black was finally happy.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	22. Naturally

_Chapter 20. Naturally._

_'How you choose to express yourself,_  
_It's all your own and I can tell,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_It comes naturally,_  
_You follow what you feel inside,_  
_It's intuitive you don't have to try,_  
_It comes naturally, mmm, it comes naturally,_

_And It takes my breath away,_  
_What you do so naturally,_  
_You are the thunder and I am the lightening,_  
_And I love the way you know who you are,_  
_And to me that's exciting,when you know it's meant to be,_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me baby,_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, bay bay baby,_

_You have a way of moving me,_  
_A force of nature, your energy,_  
_It comes naturally, you know it does, it comes naturally,_

_When we collide, sparks fly,_  
_When you look in my eyes,_  
_It takes my breath away!'_

_Selena Gomez: Naturally._

The following morning, both Bella and Jake awoke alone with contented smiles painted across their faces...though in his case he also entertained a rock hard cock.

He groaned as he looked down to the tent he had unconsciously built thanks to his Bella inflicted wet dreams. Still, the throbbing, pulsating sensation shooting up and down his morning wood was all the more worth it if he got to see her everyday.

At the thought of seeing Bella that morning, Jake immediately shot out of bed. Usually it took him around half an hour to get his ass out of bed, but knowing there was a sexy, beautiful woman in his house was more than enough to get him moving.

Jake didn't need additional clothing, as he always slept with sweats on in case Lily ran in looking for comfort after suffering nightmares. He strode into his ensuite bathroom, washed his face, waited until his uncomfortable wood went down, then headed to Lily's room to check on her.

"Wook Bewwa! Wook what I made!" Lily yelled, enthusiastically as they finished decorating the pancakes Bella had made.

She picked up the little girl, holding her in her arms and gasped. "Is that me?" Lily nodded vigorously. She had used the pancake as Bella's face and placed strips of bacon down both sides for her hair, then used grapes for the eyes, half a strawberry for the nose and half an orange for her mouth.

Bella was impressed!

"That's what I like to see..." Jake's voice appeared from the other side of the room, as he leaned against the doorframe and watched both ladies. "Both of my girls...happy." " He walked over and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead, then moved to Bella, placing his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Bella smiled then bit her lip as he held her close. Being in his arms felt so good, she didn't want to leave.

"Morning, beautiful," Jake whispered, seductively.

She tilted her head back, resting on his shoulder. "Morning, handsome."

They continued to gaze at one another for a little longer, and just as he leaned in to kiss her, Lily interrupted.

"Daddy, I made Bewwa! Wook!"

Jake smiled, leaning his forehead against Bella's and mouthed 'soon'. She bit her lip anxiously and nodded. She literally couldn't wait.

He walked around his girls and saw the crazy creation Lily had made. "Is this Bella?" He asked, looking at Lily, then slowly moving his gaze toward Bella.

"Yes! Pwetty isn't it!" She said, clapping.

Jacob laughed, softly kissing Lily's head. "It's awesome honey," he paused, looked towards Bella. "So does this mean I can _eat_ Bella now?" He replied, his tone more flirtatious than usual.

Bella's face burned with desire. He wasn't playing fair, and he knew it.

"No! Mine. Bewwa said I have it, I made it!" Lily bellowed.

For the next hour all four of them sat around his dining room table and ate breakfast. C.J was laughing about how he beat Jake countless times on their bonding trip. He had taken C.J to a Go Kart circuit and hired it out for the afternoon so they could have a free run. Bella chuckled at the pair, but absentmindedly her mind wandered off to how sexy he would have looked in the overalls...

Jake noticed how quiet Bella had become, he studied her for a second longer, before asking. "You look like you're a million miles away."

As his voice pulled her back to the present, she shook her head watching the vision of Jake in overalls blur to nothing. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something..."

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, looking right at her.

Bella smiled, returning his intense gaze. "It's not something you can help me with now," she paused. "But...I could possibly use that help LATER."

They continued to watch one another for another few moments, both trying to work out what was going through the other's mind, when Bella began to grow hot under his stare. She wanted him so damn bad, it was becoming impossible to keep to her "go slow" rule. Looking for any escape route she used the dirty dishes as an excuse to remove herself from their powerful exchange.

"I'm going to get these cleaned up then go and change."

Jake sighed, then moved out of his seat to grab the remainder of the dishes. He walked into the kitchen and watched her by the sink. He placed the dishes on the counter then walked up behind her. "I told you last night, if you cook, I wash. So..." He paused, gently moving her away from the sink. "How about you let me do this, while you go change. Then we can go see Charlie, and if you're up for it, after I'm going to take you out."

She smiled. That sounded amazing, "Alright I'll let you off the hook this once, but later you and I are going to make a little something in this kitchen. And if I want to wash up, I will." Bella said, placing her hand around his waist, then kissing his shoulder. "Besides, it's not like you can't help...imagine the fun we could have. Just you and I, all alone after the kids have gone to sleep...in this big old house. Just a little something for you to think about."

Just as she was about to turn and walk away, she gave his ass a firm slap, letting him know just how serious she was.

Three hours later, Jake had taken Bella and C.J to the hospital to visit Charlie. They had timed it so the visit worked well with Lily's nap. Bella didn't think a hospital was an appropriate place for a little girl, and Jake didn't want her bombarding Emily with questions as to where he had gone.

The visit was cut short because of Renée's unwanted presence. Bella couldn't stand to be in the same room as her foul mother, and she didn't want C.J getting agitated and falling back into his old routine. The pair of them saw Charlie, gave him the usual flowers and grapes, you give to someone who was in hospital, though she wasn't sure if he could eat after his operation. The three of them conversed a little, while Jake waited outside. As they were about to leave, Bella saw her mother's figure walk passed the window and immediately became infuriated.

She stood from the chair, then walked around to the front of Charlie's bed. Bella wasn't prepared to let her loud-mouthed mother make another scene and cause Charlie more pain.

"C.J say goodbye to dad and go and wait with Jake, please."

He nodded, following Bella's instructions. He walked passed her and headed to Jake, then the door opened.

"It's ok, C.J. Keep going, eyes on Jake." The little boy glanced back to Bella with fear in his eyes. He needed the reassurance that only his big sister could give him. She nodded and he immediately ran passed the horrible woman and straight to Jake.

"Hey buddy, where's Bella?" Jake asked.

C.J pointed into the room that his father currently occupied. "In there, with HER."

Fuck.

He stood from the chair, telling C.J to stay where he was. Jake wasn't going to let that evil bitch hurt Bella or C.J again.

"Did you not understand my "you aren't welcome" speech? Or should I be a little clearer?" Bella ground out. Just as she asked that question, Jake walked into the room, looking ready to fight.

Renée placed her bag on the end of the bed and looked to her daughter. "A little more respect wouldn't be unappreciated .I am after all, your mother."

She barked out a laugh, before adding. "Respect! Don't make me laugh, respect needs to be earned!"

"Bells? Everything ok?" Jake asked, concerned.

Renée spun around, glaring at him. Before she could even utter a single syllable, Bella stepped in. "Don't you even THINK of insulting him, or you will be the one needing a fucking hospital bed. Now get out! Before I throw you out!"

Renée looked towards Bella with an almost lost look in her eyes. "Fine. I shall leave. But I will be back. I have just as much right to see Charlie as you." With that, she picked up her bag and left, but not before scowling at Jake.

Bella made her way towards him, with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry about my mum, she has a vicious tongue. I just didn't want you to be on the receiving end of it."

He smiled and kept looking at her, "It's ok, I can take whatever she has to say," He paused, moving closer. "Though I have to say, you defending me was kinda sexy...did I ever tell you that you're incredibly hot when you're mad?"

She bit her lip, her entire body burned with desire. "No you didn't, maybe you should show me how hot you think I am..." Bella said, using her best bedroom voice.

Jake received the challenge, and so badly wanted to accept. There was a spare bed right behind them and a lock on the door. The only thing stopping him from picking her up and making love to her was the fact Charlie was in the bed to the right of them, and he didn't want an audience while showing her how special she was to him.

So instead, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and whispered. "Soon, Bells. Real soon."

"So how are things?" Bobby asked over the phone.

Bella stood on the porch of Jake's house, gazing out towards the ocean. He had a house that was right on the seafront. It was beautiful; every time she opened the curtains in her bedroom, she was greeted by a magnificent view of the vast waves ocean. Once they got the business talk out of the way, they moved on to more personal subjects. "Things are going good. Really good. Charlie was a little touch and go for a while but he's pulled through and should be out of hospital in the next few days. I made the idiotic mistake of calling Renée-"

"Girl! are you insane! That woman is one step away from Voldemort!" Bobby cried, interrupting her.

Bella sighed, running her hands through her long brown tresses. "I know. I know. I made a mistake! I shouldn't have contacted her, but some part of me thought she might have actually changed. Boy, was I wrong." She paused, wondering why she ever made that damn phone call. "C.J seems to be coping well with it though, he knows that he now has someone to defend him; he didn't have that before."

"Well good, anybody messes with my Charlie boy and they shall feel the full force of my hair spray."

She couldn't help but laugh, Bobby had such a way with words.

"Soooo, how are you and Mr. Let-me-fuck-you-now?" He asked, sounding amused.

Bella couldn't help the butterflies anytime she thought of him. "We are good. In fact better than good. The chemistry between us is explosive, the sexual innuendos have been flying back and forth. I don't know," she sighed happily. "I just feel so...free around him. Like I can do or say anything and he wouldn't mind. He makes me feel alive," she gushed.

Bobby chuckled. "Wow, I can see he has certainly had an effect on you. And by the looks of it C.J too."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, baffled.

"There's pictures of him and Jake driving Go Kart slapped all over the first few pages of Heat magazine."

"Yeah, they went out for a male-bonding trip while I stayed home with Lily. It's important to Jake to include C.J, he suggested taking him out not me."

"Awww! You are one lucky girl, darling. Not many men would do that," Bella turned around and saw Jake sitting at the table watching her. Instantly her cheeks flushed. Luckily the glass was practically sound proof, so she knew he wouldn't have heard her admissions. "Anyways my loved-up little munchkin, I'll see you soon, old Bobs has to go plan more fantabulous weddings!"

She laughed in response. "Talk to you soon, babe. Love you."

"Love you more, honey." With that she shut off her phone and walked back inside.

"How's things?" Jake asked, walking towards her.

Bella placed her mobile on the counter and met him in the middle. "Good, Bobby is normal, business is fine. So it's all good."

He smiled, softly kissing her forehead. "Good. Listen: I was thinking, would you mind if we went out around seven-ish? So we can spend some time with the kiddos." Jake asked, gazing into her eyes.

She responded giving him a loving kiss. "Of course not, sounds perfect."

Jake smiled, placing a long sensual kiss on her lips. "You won't regret it."

And he was right, she didn't.

They spent the next few hours doing activities with the kids. Jake's phone kept going off every five minutes, by the fifteenth ring he reached his limit and turned the thing off, and threw it in the kitchen drawer.

The time was well past seven, when they put both children to bed. For Lily that was her normal time, but for C.J it was a little earlier. He had been complaining he was still tired from the past few days happenings.

So with both children in bed, Emily baby-sitting, the young couple walked out the front door hand in hand, and headed toward their date.

"Where are you taking us?" Bella asked, curiously.

Jake chuckled. There was that impatient streak he had grown to love. "Well, when you were talking to me earlier while the kids were painting, I made some mental notes."

That piqued her interest. "Oh yeah? What kind?"

He chuckled and tapped his nose. "You'll see..."

Ten minutes later, they were walking hand in hand into a huge bowlplex. Cameras flashed in their faces, paparazzi yelled questions at them, but she didn't care. Bella was too caught up in his thoughtful gesture to even give them a second thought. During their conversation earlier that day she had mentioned wanting to just be a kid again, and one of her favourite pastimes had been going bowling with her friends on the weekends.

"I can't believe you've done this," she whispered in his ear as they awaited for shoes. "Where's everybody else?"

Jake said his thanks to the employee and handed her the oh so sexy shoes. "Well, I kinda figured that if we were surrounded by people, we would be hassled for photos and autographs. Plus, if there were people watching us, there wouldn't be a way for me to do this." He spun her around, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

She couldn't help but smile against his lips. She loved how spontaneous he was; it was a major plus in her book. Instinctively her arms had wound around his neck, and his settled on her lower back.

"Mmm I agree, we should be alone." She whispered, pulling back from the kiss.

He winked at her, then took her hand and led her to their lane. Bella decided to milk their alone time for all she was worth. She pretended like she had forgotten how to play, causing him to stand behind her, place one hand on her hip and the other over her throwing hand on the ball. As he was telling her how to do it, he softly kissed her neck, making it hard for her to concentrate. Bella could feel his arousal through his jeans, and not being able to do anything about it drove her damn near insane.

The date was magical, he made her laugh, nervous, happy and so much more. There was never an awkward moment between them. Several times Bella would turn around, see him gazing at her, biting his lip and before she could even stop herself she threw herself into his arms, laughing about how she had just scored a strike. He would spin her around and laugh along with her; it was perfect.

And the date turned out even better when Jake was trying to teach her another way to throw the ball. He stood behind her, placed both his arms around her, pulling her against him so their bodies were flush together. As he guided the ball up to throw it, his forearm accidentally swept across her nipple, causing her to moan. Hearing her moan had awoken something inside him, something that wanted to hear that sound again, and again...and again. Jake took control of the situation and turned her around, they both released the ball, letting it drop to the floor with a thud. He reached out and gently put his hand up to her face, tracing a finger around her jaw line, down her exposed neck and then up round her mouth. It was safe to say the bowling was forgotten.

Jake dipped his head down to kiss her. It started slow and tender but quickly became passionate and intense. He picked her up and placed her on a table, their hands and mouths were everywhere.

But...they unfortunately came to a frustrating halt when a member of staff came out to try and take some pictures of the couple getting hot and steamy.

Jake went berserk.

Later that night, Bella and Jake were sitting on his huge leather arm chair, cuddled up together licking the chocolate cake mixture off of one another's fingers.

It had been a truly magical night. Their date, their kiss, despite Jake losing his cool, it was all amazing. And now, laying in one another's arms, intimately eating from one another, they had never felt so at peace.

"Thank you for the last few days," Bella said, sincerely. "They've been amazing."

Jake used his finger to scoop up the last of the mixture, then began to paint it over her lips. "These last few days would have been nothing without you." He said earnestly, gazing into her eyes.

She giggled as he continued to smother her lips in the delicious substance. "Not that feeling your fingers on my lips isn't nice...but can I ask why you are smothering them in chocolate?" Bella asked, smiling and trying her hardest not to lick it off.

He scooted closer, licking the remainder off of his finger. Then whispered seductively, "I've done that, so when I kiss you I get the best of both worlds. The delicious cake made by us, and the taste of the most beautiful woman in the world combining together to make my ultimate comfort food."

Bella blushed seven different shades of red. What the hell was with her and blushing?! "So...this kiss...when were you planning on laying it on me?"she asked, her voice deep with desire.

Jake placed one hand behind her neck, pulling them together like magnets. He dipped his head down until he was millimetres away from his own personal ecstasy. "Right now." He murmured, his lips colliding with hers. Their kiss was filled with all of the love and devotion they longed to express with words but were too afraid to. It was beautiful, and so amazingly sensual. The taste of him coating her lips mixed with the cake mixture was quickly becoming her addiction.

He wanted her, needed her. In any way possible. The way their bodies reacted to one another was electrifying. Every tug of his hair, sweep of her tongue or caress of his body, had him longing for more.

Though they both loved kissing one another, neither one of them were sure how much longer they could refrain from taking their intimate relationship to the next level.

At that thought, they both reluctantly tore away from the kiss. Their foreheads against one another's as their hearts reached out to the other. It was getting too hard, too hard to be away from each other. Too hard to deny what they both patently felt for one another. Too hard to even breathe without the other.

As they gazed into each others eyes, they knew it would only be a matter of time.

At the same time, in her bedroom her phone was ringing non-stop. The caller I.D; Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**You know you want to :)**


	23. Only The Horses

_Chapter 21. Only The Horses._

_'I know you didn't realize,_  
_That the city was gone,_  
_You thought there would be advertisements,_  
_To give you something to go on,_

_So we search the sky,_  
_For any flashing signs,_  
_We've gone to far beyond the border it's just you and I,_  
_And if this is the end,_  
_It's the best best place I've ever been,_  
_It feels so good to just get lost sometimes,_

_Only the horses,_  
_Can find us tonight,_  
_Only the horses,_  
_Can bring us back home,_  
_Our tracks they will follow,_  
_They'll hear us calling, and save us by morning light,_  
_Only the horses,_  
_Can bring us back home, tonight, tonight,_

_We can't escape the basic facts,_  
_How cold it can get,_  
_There's nothing to protect ourselves,_  
_When the rain gets us wet,_

_So I'll just tell you now,_  
_This is our final bow,_  
_If you don't know the way to hold me, let me show you how,_  
_And if this is the end,_  
_It's the best place I've ever been,_  
_It feels so good to just get lost sometimes.'_

_Scissor Sisters: Only The Horses._

Early the following morning, Bella was sitting outside on Jake's porch relaxing and writing, while C.J, Lily and Jake slept. She wasn't sure why, but when she woke that morning, she had the sudden urge to jot down some lyrics.

As of late, her professional life had taken a back-seat, as her relationship with Jake began to flourish and blossom. For the first time in what felt like years, she finally had some peace of mind. Bella was finally in a place where she could start to make some actual decisions regarding her life.

Her surroundings were perfect; the wind blew past her softly, providing a soft yet refreshing breeze. The crashing sounds of the rapid waves had managed to seep through her headphones and feed her muse. Then there was the fact that the way she felt in her heart was giving her all the inspiration she needed.

A verse and chorus later, Bella began to hum the ideal tune in her head. She unconsciously smiled, as the lyrics she had written reminded her of how she felt about Jake.

Little did she know the man she was writing about, had been up for around fifteen minutes and was standing in the porch doorway contentedly watching her.

Jake found it hard controlling his emotions around Bella. She seemed to have this powerful effect over him - a force that he couldn't ignore. Stealthily he moved towards her relaxed body, smiling as he went. He leaned down, placing several kisses along her neck, causing her to jump in fright.

"Jeez Jake, you scared the crap out of me." she laughed, clutching her chest in reaction.

He smiled, then moved to her shoulders, giving her a soothing massage. "Sorry, couldn't resist. You looked so peaceful, so I thought I'd help." He whispered, sensually in her ear.

Bella melted into his touch, his hands caressing her skin felt sensational. "Mmm, that feels so good."

Jake leaned forward, allowing his lips to latch on to her earlobe, while murmuring, "I can make it feel even better..."

She bit her lip in reaction, tilting her head to the side giving him better access. He smiled against her skin. She was so fucking beautiful, he could kiss her all day and that still wouldn't be enough.

Instinctively, Bella's hand reached up and around his neck as he kissed her skin. It was the most tantalizing feeling, and she didn't want it to stop. Though as she moved her right hand from her note pad, Jake slowed his kisses.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, intrigued by what appeared to be the title of something.

_**'Diamonds'**_

Hastily she covered the lyrics so he wouldn't see, they were a work in progress and she didn't want to share them yet. "Nothing, just planning for C.J's birthday next week." Bella lied. Ok so that wasn't a total lie, his birthday was coming up, and she was planning...

However, Jake wasn't convinced. "Really?" He asked, smiling.

She turned in her lounger and met his smile, slowing leaning in, she hovered her mouth over his. Not wanting to lie to him any further she moved the conversation on. "Fancy helping me plan it? Two brains are better than one." Though if he stayed dressed like he was - topless, with sweats - she's knew they wouldn't get anything done.

Jake smiled, softly stroking her jaw line with his finger. He wasn't giving up that easily. "Course I'll help you, Bells, but don't change the subject." He paused, gazing into her eyes. "Please tell me what you were writing?" He added softly.

Bella's strong resolve was beginning to crumble to pieces under his intense stare, but she wouldn't tell him. Not yet. "I promise I'll tell you, just not yet."

He reluctantly let it slide, happy with the thought that she would tell him, just not yet. "I'll hold you to that promise." he paused. "Now scoot that sexy ass down so I can sit behind you."

Her face broke into a beautifully happy smile as she followed out his command. "Yes Alpha Jake."

Jake smirked and settled behind her, pulling her body into his and wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella relaxed into him and allowed his chin to rest on her shoulder as they planned.

Meanwhile, Emily had walked into the kitchen to prepare Lily's food, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Jake and her sitting on the sun lounger wrapped around each other, laughing and kissing.

Not for much longer.

Two hours later, Jake and Bella had gone over some rough plans of what to do for C.J's birthday. He had been extremely helpful offering a variety of ideas, all of which she had written down. Though their planning only lasted an hour, the other hour was filled with them kissing and flirting.

They simply couldn't get enough of one another.

He had given Emily the day off so all four of them could spend time together. They all retreated to Jake's home theatre and watched the latest PG film, Mr. Popper's Penguins, through most of which the couple threw each other flirtatious looks. Bella's hand found it's way onto Jake's thigh, and his draped over her shoulder. The film was forgotten as they gazed into one another's eyes.

Mid afternoon, Bella had just put Lily down for a nap. C.J was in the living room surfing the Internet on his laptop and listening to music on Bella's iPod, so Jake took the opportunity to go and get his father to babysit the kids while he took Bella out for another date.

"I won't be long, I promise." He said, pulling her close and kissing her hair. God, she smelled so good.

Bella smiled and tugged on his shirt, letting her fingertips flirt with the hem. "You better not."

He groaned internally. Why did she have to say that kind of stuff to him? Now all he wanted to do was drop his keys, pick her up and take her upstairs. "You're a bad influence on me, Miss Dwyer."

She laughed, stepping closer. "Are you complaining?"

Jake raised his brow and smirked. "Hell no."

"Well...the sooner you get going, the quicker you'll be back with me..." Bella whispered, seductively. Allowing the hand on his shirt to graze across his belt buckle. "So I suggest you get going." and with that she backed away from him, leaving him practically on his knees begging for more.

Works like a charm, she thought while smirking and swaying her hips provocatively, knowing full well his eyes were glued to her leaving figure.

"So I'm playing babysitter tonight, huh?" Billy laughed, rolling around Jake's childhood home gathering things he needed.

Jake laughed, while leaning against the kitchen counter, clutching a soda can. "Yeah, I guess you are."

Billy smiled at his content son. "So you gonna tell me what's got you in such a good mood? Or do I gotta drag it outta ya?"

Jake chuckled lightly, remaining silent as he thought back on his last few days with Bella. They had been fucking perfect, so much better than he could have imagined. The way they responded to one another, the insane passion he felt each time she leaned in to kiss him, the way she made him fall further over the edge each time they gazed into each others eyes. Or the way his skin sent tingling sensations throughout his entire body whenever they touched, and how he couldn't help but wonder how she would feel writhing beneath him as he made love to her.

Billy raised his brow in amusement towards his son's far away expression. "It's Bella isn't it? The reason you are so happy...cheerful, you're seeing each other?"

"I'm crazy about her, dad." Jake admitted. "She brings out the very best in me, yet at the same time she brings out my worst. But it feels right, how it should feel. I never had this with Leah, I never wanted to spend every second of the day holding her in my arms, or telling her how completely stunning she was. It's completely different with Bella, she makes me feel like a man, the way she looks at me - it gives me chills."

Billy smiled at his son, then listened as he continued.

"I was never one to believe in all that love at first sight shit, but the moment I set eyes on Bella...I fell deep. It's like she's the missing piece to my puzzle. When I'm around her I feel complete. But it's not only how she is with me, it's the way she instantly bonded with Lily. Dad, Bella treats Lily with more love and kindness than her own mother. The other day, she actually asked me if she and Lily could spend the day together, just having girl time. How many women do that these days?" he asked his father.

Billy simply nodded. "Not a lot son, not a lot." He paused, wheeling himself over to his son. "That's why if you decide to pursue this relationship with Bella, you need to treat her better than you have before."

Jake looked confused. "How did you kno-"

Billy laughed. "Headlines son, while you were in sunny old England, you and Bella were all over the papers and T.V. I saw most of it." He said, disappointed.

Jake sighed in shame. "What I did was wrong, both in England and here. I should never have pushed her away, I was a complete prick for doing it, and I know that now. At the time I was still hurting from Leah's betrayal, and I said some things to Bella what were disgraceful, I know that now and shamefully I knew it at the time. But my pride was still stinging from everything that had happened and I couldn't find it within myself to turn back and apologize. I know what I did was wrong, on so many levels, but I will continue to make it up to her and show how how absolutely amazing she is, as long as she'll have me."

"And the dispute in England? How do you feel about that?"

His eyes fell to the floor, like a kid being scolded for bad behavior. "I jumped to conclusions in London, and I was wrong. I received a text basically saying Bella wasn't what she seemed, and I thought she might have been behind the press thing. But I knew deep down in my heart she never would. Bella has shown me more love and affection in the short months I've known her than Leah ever did in the three years I was with her. I know I nearly lost her twice, dad, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let it happen again." Jake said, with conviction.

Billy smiled, tapping his son's side. "I can see that, Jacob. I can see how much you care for her, so, lets get me in that car of yours so you can go get your girl. I think she's been waiting long enough for her knight in shining armor, don't you?"

His son smiled at the thought of seeing the woman who graced his dreams on a daily basis.

Man, he was whipped.

Bella was in her room moisturizing her face when she heard a knock.

"Bells, it's me. Can I come in?"

She smiled at the thought of seeing the gorgeous man behind her door. "Of course, come in."

He opened the door then peered around, as soon as he saw Bella a smile as bright as the sun appeared on his face. "Hey you," Jake said, walking over to her. "You look beautiful."

Bella blushed. "No I don't; I haven't even put my face on. I look horrible." She laughed, shrugging off her own insecurities.

Jake wasn't having that. He walked over to her, holding out his hands. She smiled and placed her hands in his. He helped her from her chair and led her over towards the bed, gently pushing her down, crouching on the floor. "You, are absolutely stunning." Bella turned away embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm serious, Bells, you are beautiful. So beautiful." he stated, confidently.

She brushed off his compliment, even though she was secretly thrilled. "If you say so. So did you get * everything done that you needed to?"

Jake noticed her need to change the subject, and made a mental note. There was a reason why she was so against herself and he would get to the bottom of it. "I did, and I came to ask if you would like to go on another date with me?"

By way of a response, Bella leaned down and placed a long, loving kiss on his lips. "I would love to, but you don't have to keep spoiling me. I'm more than happy just being here with yo-"

He quickly silenced her with his finger. "I know that, Bells. But I want to, I like doing these things for you." He paused, stroking her face. "And even though I think you look sexy as hell in that," Jake motioned to her pink SuperDry hoodie and white lounge shorts. "I think you're going to need something a little warmer."

"Warmer?" She echoed.

"Yup, warmer." He repeated. "I know what you girls are like for wanting to get ready for dates, even though I think you look gorgeous in anything. I'll let you get ready. If you're not already downstairs, I'll come and pick you up for our date at 7:30pm." Jake stood from the floor, then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Though try not to be too long, it will drive me crazy if I don't see you."

Bella blushed profusely, bit her lip and nodded. She stood from the bed and walked over to the door with him. "So I guess I'll see you in a little while then..." They stood opposite one another desperate to go in for a kiss, but a little nervous. Bella decided to throw caution to the wind and be the instigator for once. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him into her. Their lips smashed together as they shared a very steamy and aggressive kiss which, when she pulled away and whispered "I can't wait," in his ear, left him yearning for more.

The clock had just struck seven, and Jake's nerves were starting to kick in. He didn't know why as they had been on previous dates. But this one seemed different, like something so powerful was going to happen, neither of them could stop it. He made his final checks in the full length mirror in his room, as Lily played on the rug with her toys.

"How does Daddy look, honey?" Jake asked nervously, as he sprayed on some aftershave and quickly spiked up his short black hair.

"Pwetty." She replied, not the slightest bit interested. He chuckled and bent down to kiss her hair.

He checked in the mirror one last time, feeling like a complete chick, but he wanted to look good for her. Jake had chosen a black and grey plaid button down shirt, with some black faded jeans and his trademark Nike sneakers.

He just hoped she liked it.

Ten minutes later, and after almost wearing out the carpet in his living room from his nerves, Jake decided he couldn't wait any longer and started towards Bella's room.

Bella was just adding the last of her makeup, when she heard a knock at the door. Cue butterflies. She sprayed on some of her favorite perfume and made her way toward the door. As she opened it, her breath was taken away by how amazingly sexy he looked. Bella had never seen a man pull off plaid like that in her life. It was just impossible for the man to look anything but gorgeous.

Jake instantly felt his lungs fail on him as he took in her appearance. If he thought she looked sexy before, well, that was nothing compared to this. Bella was wearing a simple gray V neck top, that exposed just the right amount of neck and cleavage. She also had on a pair of white skinny jeans, with a little diamanté jewel placed on the corners on the pockets for detail and she finished the look with a pair of white flat pumps with a white bow to compliment the shoe.

Her hair was different tonight as well; she had curled it, each spiral of hair exposing some blonde highlights that had been hidden from his sight all this time. Jake had honestly never seen someone look so heartbreakingly gorgeous.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he took a step closer. "Bella, you look...wow." Was all he could say.

She smiled at his compliment, then met his gaze. "As do you."

Jake smiled, then realized he had a little something for her. "Here, these are for you." He brought a bunch of white roses out from behind his back. Jake had ventured out while Bella was getting ready and bought them especially for her.

She took them from his hand, as she reached out he noticed the bracelet he had given her back in London on her wrist. As Bella grasped the stems, Jake absentmindedly reached out and touched the piece of jewelry. "You're wearing it?" He whispered.

"Of course, it was a gift from you. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Yeah, it was corny. But that's how he felt.

Bella bit her lip, before asking. "I thought we agreed to meet at half seven? It's ten past." She chuckled lightly.

"We did, but do you have any idea how insane I was going? I NEEDED to see you. I can't go a long time without seeing you, it drives me crazy." Jake said earnestly. He didn't see the point of covering up the truth.

"Well, I'm glad you came early. As you weren't the only one going wild with need. I think I reapplied my make up about six times just to pass the time." She laughed.

Jake blinked, "You're wearing makeup?"

"Yeah, it was one of those, wear makeup without making it look like you're wearing it, situations." Bella teased, shutting the door behind her.

He held out his hand inviting her to take it, when she did he once again felt complete. "Well you've done a good job. I didn't think you had any on. My sister would be mad jealous of your skills." Jake laughed.

"Your sister? Why would she be jealous?"

"Long story, but my older sister Rachel, she does the makeup for the BlackWolf artists."

Bella knew he had sisters, she just didn't know what they did for a living. "So BlackWolf is kind of a family run business?"

Jake shrugged, and pulled her close. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"I like it, that's a really sweet thing to do."

"That's me baby, I'm a sweet kinda guy." He joked.

Using the sexiest voice she could muster, Bella replied. "I bet you are..." Leaving it up to him to work out what she meant.

Jake growled at her sexual innuendo, and prayed to the spirits that they made it through the date without ripping each other's clothes off.

Half an hour later, Jake and Bella were riding horseback through the greenery of La Push. The horse they rode was beautiful, so elegant and exquisite. She couldn't believe he had a liking for horses, it was only when he told her that was what he did to get away for a little while - when he just needed space - that she realized how so alike, yet completely different they were. She loved horses, but never used them as a means of escape - listening and writing music was her way out.

Jake had insisted on her riding with him. He claimed he wanted to keep her warm and safe, which was true, but he also wasn't anywhere near ready to let her go. The sun had started to set as they rode through the woods without a care in the world. He watched in awe as she handled the horse with ease, the way she took control of the reins and steered the horse showed the animal who was in charge.

He allowed his hands to rest on her hips as they moved. Jake had confidence that he wouldn't fall, he just used it as an excuse to feel her body under his touch.

Bella was riding high as they rode. It felt so good to feel the wind in her hair, it felt so nice to just get lost. It was only when Jake whispered in her ear to take a right and follow the stream until he told her to stop, that she realized they weren't lost. He knew exactly where he was going.

Jake couldn't resist kissing her neck as the horse came to a stop when he told her they were there. She tasted so damn good, like vanilla and strawberries. The horse trotted over the shallow stream to a little camp area set up by tourists when they visited. He had found it years previously when on one of his rides, and knew it would be perfect for them that night.

He climbed down and led the horse over to an area where the animal could drink, while Bella stayed in saddle. Once the horse was tied up, Jake held out his arms to help her down, carrying her bridal style over to their setup area.

Bella felt so lucky. He was such a gentleman.

Laid out in front of them was a romantic picnic set out on a black blanket. Their only source of light was three candles that were placed in the middle of the blanket. Sitting next to the candles were two champagne flutes and a wicker picnic basket set to the side.

It was perfect.

"I hope you don't mind, but tonight we shall be dining a la Jake." He chuckled, laying her on the blanket.

Just as he went to pull away and sit down, Bella pulled him down to her and kissed him softly. "It's perfect, absolutely perfect."

For the next half an hour, they ate, drank, laughed, kissed and watched the amazing sun finish setting. When all the food had been eaten, they sat across the blanket gazing at one another. The flames from the candles danced and flickered over each of their faces, creating a shimmering glow. The peaceful sound of the stream flowing steadily behind them, the rustle of the leaves moving with the wind, owls hooting above them and the stars and darkness descending upon them, made for a perfect evening.

As Jake reached over to grab another piece of food, Bella saw some kind of tattoo on his left arm. As he sat back in his position, he caught her gaze and followed it, landing on his tribal tattoo.

"I didn't know you liked tattoos?" He asked softly.

"I love them, I think they are so unique and providing they are done right, very sexy."

Jake's eyes shot to hers. "Oh yeah? So how's mine? Do you find it sexy?" He asked flirtatiously, desperate to know the answer.

"I don't know, I guess I'd have to get a closer look." Bella said, seductively.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Bella crawled over and sat next to him. Jake rolled up his sleeve so she could get a better view of the tattoo, then groaned as he felt her fingers trace the detail of the ink.

"I really like it," she paused, looking straight in his eyes. "I think it's extremely sexy." They continued to hold each other's gaze, after a while lowering to one another's lips. God, it was so tempting.

To break the insane sexual tension, Bella cleared her throat and decided to ask about the tattoo. "What's it about about? I mean it looks tribal." She said, moving closer to the ink.

"It does have a little history behind it. Remember when I told you my mom used to tell me stories of my ancestors, and about the wolf legends?"

Bella nodded, listening intently.

"Well myself and a few of my friends decided to dig around in our history a little more, and we found out that having this tattoo was kinda like a symbol of brotherhood thing. Pack member kinda stuff. So myself and two of my friends decided get one. Really corny stuff, but me and my boys, we are all really close - like brothers - and this was our way of proving it I suppose."

"So it's a symbol of your history and the brotherly love you have for your friends?" she asked, intrigued.

Jake nodded proudly. "Yeah, I'm proud of my history and even though my boys are a complete load of whack jobs," he laughed. "I know they have my back."

Before Bella could even stop herself, she had leaned down and placed a soft kiss over his ink. She didn't know why, she just felt the urge to do it. "Well I think it's beautiful, really beautiful."

He was held in a daze for a couple of moments as he tried to force down the hard on that was threatening to explode from his jeans. Feeling her kiss his skin like that, made him wonder what else those lips could do.

"Do you have any more?"

"Yeah, a small tattoo of a Lily on my left shoulder blade and my mom's name written on my right,"

Bella nervously played with her fingers as she asked, "Can I see them?"

By way of response, Jake started to unbutton his shirt. As he reached the last button he shrugged the fabric from his shoulders, adjusting himself on the blanket so she could see his ink.

"They are beautiful, so perfect." She said softly, her fingertips softly ghosted over his warm skin, as she traced the outline of the flower. Once finished admiring it, she placed a kiss on it then moved to do the same with his mother's tattoo.

Jake groaned, clutching his eyes shut as her soft lips and fingers grazed his skin. Trying to think of anything to say in response, he went with the obvious. "What about you? Do you have any?"

Immediately he regretted what he had said, as she pulled away and seemed to shut down on him.

Fuck!

"Bells? What's wrong?" Jake asked, concerned.

Withdrawing from him further, she shrugged him off. "Nothing, I'm fine." Bella replied, curtly.

He turned around, placing his index finger under her chin, gazing into her eyes. "No you're not. Please tell me what's wrong?"

She simply moved away, standing up and walking towards the horse. "Jake, please just leave it."

Immediately behind her with his shirt still open, exposing his ripped torso, he reached out and spun her around. "Talk to me, Bells? I can see the conflict in your eyes," he paused, softly stroking her cheek. "Please?" He asked with urgency.

Bella swallowed hard, preparing herself. Talking about her past was not a pleasant experience for her. But if they were going to have any chance at being together and happy, she needed to open up. As she gazed up to meet his soft, concerned, pained gaze the tears shimmered in her eyes. It was now or never.

She gulped hard, then began. "When I was sixteen years old, I fell in love with a man who I thought was the love of my life." She paused, allowing Jake to take in her words. As she mentioned "love of my life" she saw his jaw clench. "Everything was going fine, I had enrolled into wedding planning college, my mother and father seemed to love him, he got on well with my friends. Everything was near perfect."

"A year into our relationship things began to get serious. He was my first kiss, my first date...my first everything." Bella said, awkwardly. She could see the patent jealousy written all over Jake handsome face.

"I was so happy and content in everything that we had, it seemed a little too perfect. I simply shrugged it off and continued my daily life. Two years later, I had finished my course and received my wedding planning degree and was flying high. I moved out of my family home and into where I live now. I really thought I was in love with him. So one day I wanted to surprise him with something special and unique...I wanted to get a tattoo of his name...well that was until he came to see me one day drunk and stoned."

"What happened, Bells?" Jake asked, stroking her arm while fearing the answer.

"He was jealous of my success, he said he should have been the one to bring home the bacon, be the money maker. We argued for hours on end, he shouted and threw vicious insults toward me, I cried and launched some back at him. And that's how it went for most of the night. Though his anger reached its peak when I finally flipped and told him he was making my life a living hell. He told me I was worthless and he only wanted me to fuck on the cold nights."

Jake saw red, his hands balled into fists at the thought of that fuckin' prick hurling insults towards such a beautiful woman, and making her cry.

"It was my fault, I provoked him, I shouldn't have done what I did-"

"Bella, what did he do?" Jake asked, his entire body shaking with rage.

"He hit me," she paused, tears falling from her eyes, as the memories came flooding back. "So hard I ended up in hospital with a broken jaw."

"Mother fucker!" he swore loudly. "Who is he? Tell me so I can hunt the fucker down and take his Goddamn head off!"

Bella put both her hands either side of his face, trying to get him to look at her. "Jake, It doesn't matter now, what he did to me is in the past. I moved on and got over it. I'm a stronger woman now because of it. Please honey, I told you this because if we are going to be any sort of couple, it's something you needed to know."

"Bella, do you know how hard it is for me to swallow the fact that...that disgusting piece of shit laid his hands on you, and I have to simply let it go?!" He cried in frustration.

"Please Jake, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here with you, in your arms and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please, I don't want a really, really good night to be ruined by what happened in my past." Bella pleaded, while softly kissing the corners of his mouth.

"I know you are trying to distract me, and even though I HATE what happened - though if I ever see him, he's a dead man - I'll let it go because you're right, you are here with me. And I will protect you with my life. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm around." He sealed the deal with their most breathtaking kiss to date, which was cut short by droplets of rain.

They both reluctantly withdrew from one another, looking towards the sky. The rain now coming down fast and heavy, droplets cascading down both their faces as they laughed and held one another. That was how it was meant to be, carefree, joyful and full of love and devotion.

"C'mon, let's get you home. I don't want you getting sick on me." He teased, scooping her up, placing her on the horse. Jake didn't care about the picnic stuff, he would venture out and get that another time. He just wanted to get her home and dry.

As they rode back, Bella gave Jake control of the horse and leaned back to kiss him, expressing every feeling she held for him in that kiss. The taste of the rain mixed with him was amazing.

The kiss continued until they returned home. He helped her off the horse and took her hand, running into the shelter of the stables. Jake tied up the horse while Bella watched the rain lash down. It was truly magnificent to watch. After seeing enough of the torrential weather, she turned around and saw a drenched Jake. They stood opposite one another trying to figure out who should make the first move. As her eyes rolled over his body, she noticed his shirt was still open and stuck to his body.

He looked beautiful.

Without a second thought Jake walked towards her wet body, allowing his eyes to absorb the fact her trousers were almost see through, and her top clung to her toned stomach. He knew she was either cold or just as aroused as he was, as her delicious nipples were showing through her top.

As they met in the middle, his hands immediately wrapped around her waist, playing with her soaked top. "You know, you should take this off... you could catch pneumonia." He murmured, his voice deep with desire.

Her hands snaked over his body and settled around his neck. God, she loved the feel of his skin beneath hers. After gazing into his hooded eyes, she decided to take their romance up a gear. She stepped back, slowly peeling off her soaked top. Jake was floored by her bold actions. He didn't expect that. Bella smirked at him and playfully threw her shirt at him.

"How's that?" She asked, desire coursing throughout her body.

"Fuck me..." He mumbled in disbelief, hardly able to think straight.

Without further encouragement, Jake strode towards her semi naked body, backed her up against the wooden support beam and cupped her face with his palm. He couldn't believe it, she was so fucking gorgeous. Just seeing her stunningly toned stomach and slight glimpse of her cleavage had him rock hard. He never dreamt such a beauty existed, she was everything he ever imagined and more.

Just before he claimed her mouth as his own, he gazed into her eyes and asked a question that had been running through his mind since they first met. "How...?"

How did she have such a power over him, such a hold?

How did she give him chills and sensations like no other?

And how was it, that since they had met he only saw her? No other woman even came into his headspace. No other woman mattered, it was only her.

Bella couldn't wait any longer, she HAD to feel his lips on hers. She needed to feel his hands on her, caressing her and making her feel so damn good. Ferociously her mouth found his, his hands wound around her waist as he pulled her body into him. Their lips aggressively, hungrily attacked one another's, Bella's hand traveled up his body and settled in his short hair, tugging on his strands, earning a throaty moan from him.

She kissed him harder and faster, as his moan spurred her on. There was no hesitation in their kiss, no need to hold back. They both felt the undying need to finally be WITH one another. Jake wanted to kiss, touch, taste, caress, fill every part of her body until their love was finally sealed. Their tongues began to thrust into one another's mouths as their need for each other only amplified.

Bella pulled away first, breathlessly. With her chest heaving she looked straight into his eyes. "I want to feel you, Jake. I want to feel your skin on mine." She paused, trying to catch her breath. "Tell me you want me to touch you..." She asked, just wanting to please him.

Jake's eyes shot to hers, shocked by what he had heard, but happy, so fucking happy. "God, touch me, Bells. I need your hands on me."

Bella smiled with satisfaction, and placed her hands on his gorgeous torso, moving her fingers up to his collar she slid down his plaid shirt, letting it fall to the ground. She bit her lip in amazement as she looked over his flawless body. Fed up with holding back, she went with her heart and leaned into his chest, allowing her lips to make love to his body.

Jake hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back as she kissed his body. "Feels so good..."

She suckled, kissed, licked, nibbled and lapped as much of his torso as she could. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her skin, desperate to feel her in anyway possible. No longer having the willpower to hold back, he dipped down, grasped the backs of her thighs and lifted her. Bella instinctively locked her legs around his waist, moaning as his hardness rubbed against her clothed core.

Jake moved them away from the wooden beam, and towards the hay stack next to them. Laying her down, he began to thrust himself into her.

"Oh God, Jake." She cried out in delight.

Leaning over her body, he placed soft kisses other exposed skin, stopping just under her bra. He then glanced up and into her eyes, as if asking for permission to touch her. "Trust me, baby?'

"Completely." She replied earnestly. And with that his hand came up and cupped her right breast in his palm. His fingers softly teased the skin through her lace bra, massaging her tenderly, earning several moans, groans and gasps. It had been so long since she had been touched like that. And Jake was treating her with such care.

"God, you feel so good, Bells." He moaned in her ear.

In reaction Bella began to grind onto his hard cock, she wanted to set him free from his jeans and taste him, feel him buried deep inside her. Taking matters into her own hands, she reached down between them and gripped onto his hardness, causing him to buckle against her body.

"Jesus... Christ... honey." he panted into her neck.

She smiled in appreciation, and was about to take her touches further, her hands found the belt buckle. Just as she pulled, the horse they rode out on kicked up behind them, clearly not happy with the weather conditions. Jake collapsed onto her body in frustration, completely fucked off that they were so close to becoming one, yet at the same time...so far.

"It's ok, see to him." Bella reassured him.

He gave her a pained expression, while nuzzling her nose with his. He wanted her so fucking bad it was becoming incredibly painful. Jake VERY reluctantly stood from the heaven that was between her legs and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Neither of them said a word as Bella picked up her top that had been thrown opposite them, while Jake saw to the horse. She sighed as she walked towards the stable doors.

Would they ever get there? Were the constant interruptions a sign?

She prayed to God that it wasn't.

An hour later, Bella and Jake were sitting by the fire in his living room, trying to keep warm. Things were a little awkward between them since their sexual encounter in the stables, and if she was honest, it was killing her.

She glanced up and saw the piano standing behind him, and knew that was the time to prove to him that she wanted them - him. Bella climbed from her spot on the floor, getting Jake's attention as she moved.

"Bells?" He asked, concerned that she had regretted what they had shared and wanted to leave. He knew his heart wouldn't be able to take that rejection. Not from her. She meant too much to him.

Bella sat down at the piano, smiling at Jake. "You asked me earlier what I was writing...well I was writing a song - for and about you."

"Me?" He echoed in disbelief.

"You. So now, if you don't mind. I'm going to sing it. I want you to listen to the words."

He nodded and watched in awe as she began to play.

_**'Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_

_**Fine light in the beautiful sea,**_  
_**I choose to be happy,**_  
_**You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**You're a shooting star I see,**_

_**A vision of ecstasy,**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive,**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away,**_  
_**At first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays,**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes,**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky."**_

Their eyes connected as she sang for him. Every word that left her mouth was the truth, that's how she felt.

Jake was blown away. Sure he'd heard her sing live, but this...this was something else. She was singing just for him.

_**'Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_

_**Palms rise to the universe,**_  
_**As we moonshine and molly,**_  
_**Feel the warmth, we'll never die,**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky,**_

_**You're a shooting star I see,**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy,**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive,**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky,"**_

Bella stood from the piano and decided to sing it acapella. She wanted to hold him, look deep into his soul as she sang to him. Jake remained in his seat as she came over and stood opposite him. He couldn't stand the distance any longer, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him, letting her straddle his waist. Bella continued to sing as they held each other, making sure he gazed straight into her eyes.

_**'At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays,**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes!**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.'**_

As she came to an end, Jake closed his eyes. He knew it was stupid but her words had hit him hard. His feelings for her were so intense, it scared him. He felt the tears sting his eyes as he tried not to let them fall. Hearing her sing that song only confirmed what he already knew. Jake was going to fight for this woman, never let her out of his sight. He was going to show her what love without strings was like. He was going to show her just how truly, madly and deeply he was in love with her.

* * *

********* Song Bella sings is called ****_Diamonds _****by Rihanna ********


	24. Only The Horses part 2

Chapter 21. Part 2.

_**'We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky,**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond,**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond,**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.'**_

Bella straddled Jake's lap feeling a sense of invigoration. Her singing to him had been a complete spur of the moment thing. She was nervous as hell, she didn't want him to think that it was corny or too over the top. But she had to tell him how she felt. It was about time they got on the same page.

As Bella gazed into his eyes, she saw a shimmering, glistening wetness, that she hadn't seen before. Had she done something wrong? Did he not like it? Was it too much considering they were still a new couple?

Bella couldn't take his silence anymore. It was sending her nerves into overdrive. She was turning into a nervous wreck!

"Jake?" she asked quietly, breaking the unbearable silence.

He sat beneath her in stunned silence. Jake moved his gaze up and met hers, he could see the worry and apprehension plaguing her body. Fuck, she had no need to be worried. What she had just given him was...beyond words.

A small smile tugged at his lips, in turn causing her to return it. He lifted his hands and placed them on her hips, slowly rubbing his thumb over her exposed skin. Jake knew Bella wanted him to say something, but he honestly couldn't find the words to express how utterly amazing and beautiful he found her.

So he did the next best thing.

Jake grabbed her by the back of the neck, and crushed their lips together.

His other hand moved into the crease of her back, forcing their bodies together. Jake's thumb and knuckles began to softly caress and knead her soft, warm skin, eliciting moans of approval from her lips.

As she moaned into his mouth, he took that beautiful sound, swallowing it greedily. God, he loved it when she moaned.

No further words were spoken as she surrendered to the man kissing her passionately. From his kiss, Bella gained every answer she could have possibly hoped for. She knew he liked the song, but she also knew the kiss they were sharing wasn't just about her voice and heartfelt words.

As their kiss grew increasingly more heated, her hands flew into his short strands, tugging lightly.

He moaned quietly, as her tiny fingers moved in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. Passionately, their tongues began to thrust into each others mouths. The tips of them hitting the roofs of their mouths, evoking sounds that should only be heard in the sanctuary of the bedroom.

Subconsciously, Jake moved his hands to her hips and began to thrust into her. She broke away from the kiss and allowed her forehead to fall into his neck as she moaned.

"Jake..."

Her moan only spurred him on. Jake's body was on fire with desire for her, he literally felt like a volcano about to explode at any moment. But he wanted to explode inside her, not in the confines of his trousers.

Bella couldn't explain the sheer overload of pleasure he was giving her. It had been a long time for both of them, since they had sex or any kind of foreplay, and she knew if they continued down this road, it would be over before it even started.

Neither of them wanted their first time together to be on the dining room chair, humping the shit out of one another. But the feeling of having his hardness thrust into her core and her hot sex grind on his shaft, was too much to bear.

All rational thoughts were immediately blocked out, they wanted one another...and they were going to have each other. In every way possible. Bella kicked it up a gear and ground harder and faster on him. She sat up, placing both her hands on his shoulder to support herself, and slowly closed her eyes. Jake threw his head back in pleasure as she began to ride him. Fuck, if it felt that good having her simply ride him - fully clothed - he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to actually be inside her as she rode his cock.

"Bells...fuck..." He panted, so low it was barely audible.

"Jacob? Son is that you?"

Bella and Jake both froze, their eyes bugging out of their heads in shock. She climbed off him faster than a bolt of lightening, quickly smoothing out her hair and clothing, feeling mortified that they were almost caught. Jake growled in frustration. Was it too much to ask to have a little privacy in his own home?!

"Yeah Dad, it's me." He huffed, pulling himself off the chair, placing his palm over the huge erection protruding from his jeans.

"Sorry Son. Go back to what you were doing, don't let me stop you." Billy chuckled lightly, rolling back into his room.

Jake stood next to Bella, his hands glued to his side with a smug grin on his face. He glanced over toward Bella and saw her biting her lip from embarrassment. He groaned internally. Bad idea baby girl. Especially when I'm this turned on.

He moved behind her, placing his hands around her waist, softly nipping at her skin. "Let's get out of here." Jake breathed, his lips skimming her lobe.

Bella closed her eyes, wanting that so badly. She turned in his arms, locking hers around his neck. "What about the kids?" She murmured, her breathing began to increase.

"They're in bed, and my dad is here if they need anything." He replied quickly, his hands skirting over her body.

She bit her lip as the adrenaline shot through her. God, she wanted him so bad. Giving into her need she nodded, smiling.

He ran the tip of his nose over hers, softly whispering. "You might want a pair of shorts, it's going to be hot."

Bella was intrigued, Forks and La Push were cold, rainy places. So where could he be taking her that was hot?

An hour later, they were sitting in the beautiful, picturesque pool that was the Sul Duc hot springs. Their bodies wrapped around one another, as Bella leaned back into him, resting her head on his collar bone.

Jake snaked his arm around her midsection, pulling her closer to him and placed loving kisses over her moist shoulder. No words were spoken as the lay together, perfectly relaxed. The moonlight shone down on them, allowing them both to have a perfect view of the woodland surrounding them.

"This is so beautiful..." Bella whispered, lazily.

Jake smiled, holding their hands out and playing with her fingers. "Nah, the view I have is a thousand times better." His voice was low and husky.

A slight blush played across her cheeks, causing Jake to turn her face towards him with his finger. He gazed deep into her eyes, admiring how fucking beautiful she was, then added. "I mean it. You are absolutely beautiful. And you better not say anything different."

Her heart swelled as she returned his gaze. He was so perfect. As they continued to gaze at one another, something inside her just...clicked. "Jake?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm a little tired, would it be ok if we go home?"

Jake smiled, softly kissing her shoulder. "Sure thing, honey." he whispered, softly.

He stood from the pool, holding her in his arms as she contently snuggled into the curve of his body. They remained that way until they reached his car and drove home. While driving home, Jake couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. Fuck, he was in deep with her.

Jake and Bella were walking hand in hand up the stairs of his house, her head lying on his shoulder in complete contentment. He was dreading reaching her door. He wasn't ready or willing to let her go tonight. They had shared a lot that day and he just needed to hold her close as they slept. As they reached Bella's door, she spun around in his arms, softly pecking his lips.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," she paused, biting her lip and fiddling with her hands nervously. "Thanks for a beautiful day, Jake." She added quietly, not wanting their night to end.

He gulped hard, holding onto her for all he was worth. But she eventually escaped from his hold. Bella hesitantly turned the handle on her bedroom door, praying he asked her to stay with him tonight. She wasn't ready to let him go.

"Bells?" Jake asked, nervously.

She spun around, her eyes snapped to his, a flash of hope going over the irises. "Yes?"

He gulped hard, willing away his thumping heart beat. Jake gazed at her almost pleadingly, "Stay with me tonight?" He mumbled, then quickly added. "I just want to hold you, nothing has to happen." _Well done! Now she's going to know you were thinking of sex!_

Jake rolled his eyes at his pathetic behaviour, then looked to the ground.

To his great surprise, the sound of her feet pitter-pattering towards him graced his ears, causing him to look up. A smile played across her lips, which then turned into a smirk. Bella walked towards him, her arms by her side until she reached him. She moved onto her tiptoes and placed her hand on his neck, forcing his face to hers. He grinned at her response, relieved she hadn't shot him down in flames. Just as she was about to kiss him, she damn near killed him. "I thought you'd never ask..." Her lips found his, softly and sweetly. As they kissed Bella opened his door, grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him in. Jake kissed her back with everything he had, kicking the door shut behind him, not wanting to break their perfect moment.

They spent the rest of the night kissing, embracing, conversing and holding each other until sleep finally consumed them.

The following morning, Jake woke with a blinding smile on his face. Laying peacefully next to him was the most beautiful woman in the world. They hadn't done anything sexual, but he didn't care, just having her close by and in his arms was more than enough. He'd slept like a baby, his dreams were filled with memories from the past few days.

Jake carefully turned onto his side, smiling at Bella's relaxed expression. Before he could stop himself, his hand reached out and stroked her hair, moving it off her shoulder. His fingers continued stroking down her arm, as he watched her chest rise and fall in a steady, peaceful rhythm.

As he stroked her arm, Bella began to rouse, smiling into the pillow. Needing to feel him close, she maneuvered her body so she snuggled into his side. Her hand lay flat over his abs, her hair sprawled out over his arm and the pillow next to him. The shirt he had given her to sleep in, and a sheet wrapped around both entwined bodies, kept them cocooned in a blissful bubble, away from the outside world.

"This is nice..." She mumbled, sleepily.

"Damn straight, a guy could get used to this," he chuckled.

Bella looked up at him, through her brown lashes and smiled contently. He was even more gorgeous in the mornings. Before she had a chance to speak to him, Jake pushed up on his elbows and flipped them over, Bella now laying beneath him. His eyes bored into hers as he took in the sublime content aura surrounding her body. He shook his head. Did she not see how beautiful she was?

Jake smirked, slowly leaning down ready to claim her lips for his own, when he stopped and whispered. "Morning gorgeous."

Bella returned his smirk, then cupped his head with her hands. "You forgot the "good" part." She returned, just as quietly.

His fingers began to rub soothing circles on her shoulder as he smiled at her comment. "I know, but that's 'cause I gotta do something first."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Do what, honey?"

"This..." And his lips found hers. The kiss was incredibly soft and gentle. As if they were both pouring equal amounts of love and devotion into the precious moment.

But then something happened to turn their kiss from soft to passionate - Bella moaned into his mouth. That moan was like the sound of freedom. His tethers breaking loose from his control and desire for the woman below him. Consuming him with only want and unadulterated lust.

Before he could stop himself, Jake moved himself between the warmth of her legs, where he settled contently, feeling the blazing heat from her core coat his morning wood. Subconsciously, Bella lifted and bent her legs so her feet were lying flat on the mattress, he took that to mean he had permission to do what he'd been wanting to do since they first kissed, and began to thrust into her.

Bella's eyes widened as she felt his hardness press into her burning core, allowing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"Ugh..."

Her moan only motivated him further. Each erotic sound from her was like a green light in his mind. So many times he had wanted to grab her, pull her into his arms and love her until they passed out from exhaustion, but the gentleman in him wouldn't allow it. They were still building a solid foundation for their pending relationship. He wanted her and she needed him. It was just a matter of time.

Jake placed his hands on the mattress either side of her body, and thrust again causing her body to move up the bed a little. Her hands moved to his head, where she tangled her fingers into his soft strands and pulled him towards her.

"Lock your legs around my waist, baby." He moaned into her ear, Bella did exactly that.

As they kissed he thrust again, only this time being met with her own movements. As soon as she felt him move, she pushed herself down on him, giving him an opportunity to feel pleasure.

His hand flew to her exposed outer thigh, running his palms sensually over her hot skin. Their movements quickened as they began to build up an unimaginable amount of friction between them, Bella's hands grasped his cheek, her eyes fluttering shut from the sensational feeling. Jake's forehead laid on hers, his breathing coming out as pants and his mouth slightly open from the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Jake..." She moaned into his ear, amplifying his already insatiable need for her.

He closed his eyes and allowed the feeling to take him over, while burying himself in her neck. "Fuck Bells, you feel so good..."

Jake's release was approaching fast and he didn't want his first release from their sexual encounter to be all over his sweats. So he VERY reluctantly slowed his actions.

Bella's heart sank from his sudden reluctance to take their foreplay any further, but she understood. She looked into his eyes and saw the conflict he felt. Jake didn't want to stop, but had no choice.

His pained expression immediately brought her back down to earth, instantly sobering her from her love drunk state. "Bells...I'm sorry, I just didn't want to-"

Bella cut him off with her lips, using the power of a kiss to soothe his worries. She then withdrew herself but kept her arms locked around his neck. "Don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Could the woman get any better?

"_Good_ morning, honey." he chuckled lightly, his lips hovering over hers.

Just as he leaned into kiss her lips, her phone began to vibrate loudly on the side table. They both groaned in frustration, Jake determined to throw out every possible technical interruption in the fucking house! Bella craved the feel of his lips on hers, but needed to answer the phone.

He reached across and grabbed her phone. Bella smiled and held out her hand waiting for the mobile, he placed the phone in her hands but playfully refused to let go. As Bella smiled impishly, Jake crashed his lips onto hers with such force it stunned her for a second. They giggled against one another's lips as they played tug of war with the device. She returned the kiss with as much fervor, pushing her entire body into him. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip then bit down a little, causing his hands to move down and grip her ass.

A moment later, the kiss had been ignited once again, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths and throw the mobile to the floor and continue to get lost in one another.

The caller could wait.

Several hours later, all four of them were in his backyard walking down towards the beach. Lily and C.J ran ahead with their buckets and spades, while Jacob and Bella stayed behind, strolling hand in hand, enjoying their close contact.

They strolled along the shore line, making sure they kept the children in their line of sight. Jake then stopped and brought her into his arms, placing his hands around her midsection, slowly kissing her neck through her hair. She tilted her neck to the side allowing him more access. Her hands lying perfectly on top of his.

Bella turned in his arms, locking hers around his neck and kissed him gently. They couldn't get enough of each other. His hands settled on her hips, pulling her into him. He smirked against her lips, then buried his face in her neck. Jake sensed how quiet she was, and became desperate to know what was wrong. "You okay, baby?"

She smiled, then kissed his neck. "Yeah, just thinking about this morning." He pulled back from her and saw her blush, then bite her lip.

Jake placed his finger under her chin, gazing straight into her eyes. "This morning was amazing."

Bella's blush deepened, then the fire that was doused by the ringing cell, had now reignited. He saw the lust consume her eyes, and immediately knew what she wanted. Instantly he became hard.

Fuck, what he wouldn't give to be alone with her.

She stepped closer, her thighs brushed over his hard on. Eliciting a sexy moan from his lips. That moan released her inner she-wolf.

"Jake...tell me what you want?"

He groaned, swallowing hard. He wanted to throw her down on the sand and fuck her senseless, but he immediately cast that idea out of his head.

"Because I know what I want," Bella paused. Her lips hovering over his. "I want you to kiss me like you've never kissed me before."

Jake's eyes snapped to hers and widened, fuck.

He gulped, then lost it.

"Give me two minutes, baby." He then quickly claimed her lips, kissing her with such a force, that when he pulled away she felt a little disorientated.

Jake then shot off down the beach running towards the kids.

Bella smirked mischievously as she watched him run. His mouth-watering ass moving up and down with each step.

Yup, that sexy beast was all hers.

Ten excruciating minutes later, the kids were playing happily in Lily's play room, watched over by Billy, and the adults were sprinting hand in hand towards the closest free room. Jake kicked open the laundry room door, pulled Bella in, shut and locked it, while pushing her up against the wall, both kissing each other wildly.

Their hands flew over each others bodies, though still with a slight hesitance. After a few very heated minutes of attacking each others lips, they toned it down a little. They pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes. He smiled smugly at her swollen, puffy lips.

He did that.

Jake was just about to lean in a pepper her face with kisses, when his cell went off. Bella's ready lips fell into a frown, causing him to frown. He hated seeing her anything less that happy. He growled at the constant vibrating in his pocket, clenching his jaw. Couldn't he get ten mother fucking minutes alone with his girl?!

Bella smiled warmly, stroked his cheek and murmured. "Answer it, Jake. It could be important."

Jake shook his head angrily at the mother fucker disturbing his time with Bella, then looked into her sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Bells. Let me get rid of them...then we can pick up where we left off..." His voice was low and coarse, as his palm ran over the swell of her ass, gripping her to emphasize the words "left off". She bit her lip with anticipation and nodded.

Just as Jake turned to leave, Bella grabbed his arm, pulling him back and pressed her lips forcefully into his. Manoeuvring her body in front of his, she slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his abs and evoking an animalistic growl from deep within him.

Before Jake could really respond, she had pulled away, smirking wickedly and panting. "If you want more," her lips hovered painfully close to his, her breath hitting his lips, "I suggest you hurry back before the offer expires." And on that killer blow, she pulled open the door and left, but not before winking.

Behind her was an extremely breathless, turned on and stunned Jake. He shook his head in disbelief then collapsed against the wall. The woman just kept hitting home runs with him! She never ceased to amaze him.

His happy, joyful thoughts were soon erased by the persistent fucking buzzing in his pocket. Jake growled, then yanked the cell from his jeans.

"What?!" He roared down the phone.

"Whoa dude, chill man. It's Em."

Jake ran his hand across his forehead in frustration. He hadn't meant to yell like that, but the constant interruptions were seriously killing his flow.

"Sorry Em, what's up?"

"I got some info that you might want to know about. It could affect you and your latest chick."

Jake growled, but decided to let the comment about his "latest chick" slide, for now, and deal with the matter at hand.

"What info?"

Several hours later, Bella was heading out of the hospital from visiting Charlie. Jake had told her a friend needed to speak to him regarding some information he had on them. They were very reluctant to leave one another, barely leaving each other alone as he went out to his car. He carried her outside, hoping to convince her to go with him, but she she knew he needed to do that alone. Jake held her against his 2012 Maserati sports car, kissing, touching and caressing her. After no avail he reluctantly gave in, both promising they would make up for lost time later that day.

Charlie was looking at little paler than usual, and incredibly exhausted. Over the past week his color had finally come back, and he appeared to be a lot healthier and recovering well, but that morning he wasn't looking quite so good. When Bella enquired about his condition, the nurses explained the medication he was on had certain side effects and one of them was fatigue. She wasn't convinced but let it slide reaching the conclusion they knew what they were doing.

As she left the hospital and climbed into Jake's Range Rover, her mobile started to ring. Without looking to see who it was, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's about fucking time! I've been trying to reach you for days! Where the hell have you been?" Emmett yelled down the receiver.

Bella winced and pulled the phone away from her ear as he continued to yell. After a while she'd had enough. "Firstly, you don't own me, Emmett, I'm free to do what I want-"

He scoffed, and hissed menacingly. "Yeah, I bet you happen to be doing my rival."

She then lost it. It was one thing to talk shit about her, but don't ever bring Jake in to it. "It has fuck all to do with you! And last time I checked you were my management not relationship advisor! So keep the fuck out of my personal life!" She paused, fuming. "Besides, you're lucky I'm even talking to you after the shit you pulled at the ball! What the fuck were you doing? I'm not your property anymore than I am Jake's! He knows and respects that, so why the fuck can't you?!"

"In case you've forgotten, Bella. I do OWN you. You signed a contract to my company, YOU owe me, Dwyer. I'm not going to spend my valuable time and money on a record deal that YOU aren't taking seriously. I'm a busy man, Bella. Don't go thinking you're irreplaceable. All I have to do is snap my fingers and the next pretty young thing will be falling to their knees begging me to sign her - much like you were. Don't fuck with me Bella, I do not like losing my shit but I will If I have to." Emmett threatened. "Remember little girl, I hold the deed to your future. You want to work in this industry, you do as I say - when I say."

As she let his words sink in, fear began to overwhelm her body. Bella knew he was right. Emmett had her over a barrel and there was nothing she could do about it. She had wanted that life for so long and it was finally within reach, but now...because of her feelings for Jake - that could all end.

But what was more important? A life of fame and fortune. Or a life of happiness and love?

"I'm not willing to argue with you about this over the phone, Bella. You WILL come into the studio and we WILL finish recording your debut album and then start promoting it. I'm giving you a second chance, don't make me regret it. Or you WILL regret EVER crossing me. I have limits Bella, and you are pushing them. I do not like my buttons being pushed, so be a good little girl and get home. I mean it Bella, if your personal life starts affecting your professional...we are going to have some problems. And we don't want that now do we?"

"Emmett, I can't-" She began to defend herself, when he cut her off.

"DO we?" Emmett spoke over her..

Bella huffed, slamming her fist into the passenger seat. "I can't come home! I have a sick stepfather who needs me around! Don't think you can push me around Emmett, I won't stand for it! Now, I will come home when I'm good and ready, and we will talk about this like adults- and don't even think of threatening to drop me, because right now I'm the one in the spotlight, and you need my publicity for your company. So cut the bullshit and get the fuck off my phone!"

With that she cut of her mobile and threw it on the passenger seat. Bella turned the key and threw the car into drive, getting the fuck out of there.

As she drove tears of anger leaked from her eyes. Where was her Jake when she needed him.

Meanwhile At Call & Co in Port Angeles, Jake was sitting waiting for one of his best friends. He hated waiting, patience was not one of his strong points - except when it came to Bella - just one touch or look from her and he'd calm instantly. He had no clue how she did it, and to be honest, he didn't care. Bella was in his life, his girl, all the rest could wait.

"Jacob Black. Long time no see man, how ya doin'?" Embry said, entering his office.

Jake chuckled and fist pumped with him. "Back atcha, and I'm good actually. Really good." He replied, thinking of Bella. "You?"

Embry cocked his brow and sat behind his desk. "This good mood wouldn't have anything to do with a certain British chick, would it?"

He laughed lightly, "I'm fucking crazy about her, Em. I really think I have something good with her. We have this connection I've never felt before."

"Not even with Leah?"

Jake stiffened. Why the fuck did he had to bring up that bitch? "The only good thing to come out of my arrangement with her, was Lily and the break up."

"Well, can't say as I blame ya, the bitch was crazy. Don't really know what you saw in her other than her awesome rack."

Jake sneered. "Yeah, you and me both, bro."

The room fell quiet for a few minutes, which was weird as Embry always had some smart ass remark to fire back at him.

"Alright, spill." Jake demanded, curious to know what had his friend walking on eggshells around him.

Embry looked towards him with a sheepish expression on his face. "You remember asking me to do some digging on the whole press shit all those months ago regarding you and your girl at the fairground in Forks?"

"What about it?"

"Hold your horses, that's not all of it. This text you got a couple of weeks ago from this mysterious person?"

Jake nodded.

Embry dropped the pen he was holding and sat up straight. "I've tracked this shit stirrer down." He paused, looking Jake dead in the eyes. "The mysterious text was sent from a number ending in 054."

054...he didn't recognise that number.

Embry saw the look of confusion on his friend's face and answered his silent question. "Bro, Morgana sent that text. She's been watching you ever since you split up with Leah."

* * *

**Please review and make my night! :)**


	25. Only The Horses part 3

Chapter 21p3

"Alright, spill." Jake demanded, curious to know what had his friend walking on eggshells around him.

Embry looked towards him with a sheepish expression on his face. "You remember asking me to do some digging on the whole press shit all those months ago regarding you and your girl at the fairground in Forks?"

"What about it?"

"Hold your horses, that's not all of it. This text you got a couple of weeks ago from this mysterious person?"

Jake nodded.

Embry dropped the pen he was holding and sat up straight. "I've tracked this shit stirrer down." He paused, looking Jake dead in the eyes. "The mysterious text was sent from a number ending in 054."

054...he didn't recognise that number.

Embry saw the look of confusion on his friend's face and answered his silent question. "Bro, Morgana sent that text. She's been watching you ever since you split up with Leah."

Jake was visibly shaking with rage as he sat in the chair, blood exploded through his veins as he tried his best to digest that...charming bit of information. He gripped the wooden chair so hard he almost broke the fucking thing. Morgana was supposed to be his friend for fucksake! Why the hell would she do something so...spiteful?! Something so damaging. Jake had helped her so many times in the past, and for what? For her to go around and spread fucking shit about his Bells? And that wasn't just a simple slap on the hand for him and her; that mother fucking text had almost caused her to never see him again! And all of that bullshit was because of his so called friend?!

Hell fucking no!

Without meaning to, Jake shot his murderous glare towards one of his best friends, then growled. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Embry nodded remorsefully, then continued, "I did a little calling around," Jake's brow raised in confusion, causing him to laugh. "Dude, I'm a journalist. It's my job to do shit like this, after all, someone has to."

Jake's hard face and deadly glared softened slightly, realising he was aiming his anger towards the wrong person. "Sorry bro, it's just Bella means the fucking world to me. And knowing someone _**deliberately**_ did this to us...makes my blood boil." He seethed.

"Well, it gets worse, Jake." Embry said, uneasily.

Jake's eyes widened and snapped to his friends. Was he serious?!

"I also found some other shit while doing my digging...you remember all those months ago when some images were leaked of you and Brit girl-"

Jake growled, fucking hating that term for her, he then quickly added with annoyance. "It's Bella, Em. Her name is Bella." He sighed, then added, "And yes I remember, how could I not."

Embry looked at him questionably, then continued. "Well...I've managed to track down the fucker responsible for it..."

He nodded impatiently, and motioned for him to hurry it up a little.

"I'm really sorry bro...but it came back as Collin."

What. The. Fuck!

Seriously?! Did his friends and family have some kind of grudge against him or something? Why the fuck would Collin - Jake's cousin of all people - leak something as private as that? Ugh, it was all too much.

He pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "What the hell is going on, man? First Morgana now Collin?! Do they all have it in for me or something?!"

Embry sighed and threw his hands in the air, "No idea, bro. But you may wanna watch your back...you know...be careful who you trust. It's a dog eat dog world out there and if someone's offered the right amount of money...they'll do anything."

Jake sighed, running his hands through his short hair. "Yeah, I guess I'm finding out the hard way. I just can't believe one of my closest friends and _cousin_ would do this! I mean, what the fuck did I do to them?" He exclaimed.

"Simple," Embry shot back, a little too quickly. "You became famous. You have all the money and fame they yearn for, yet will never have. I mean yeah, I was a little shocked to find out Collin had been the one to tip off the press about your whereabouts and provide them with the images, but Morgana? I really can't say as that surprises me."

Jake looked at Embry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Embry laughed, slamming his hand on the table emphasising his amusement. "C'mon Jake, the girl fucking adores you! I wouldn't be too surprised if she has pictures of you all over her walls, or a fucking shrine dedicated to you."

He scoffed, brushing off his friends insane comment. "She does not adore me, and I'm more than fucking happy to keep it that way..." But as he said that, Jake couldn't help but hear Bella's angelic voice echo in his head.

_"...I saw you with her, I saw how she reacted to you! I'm not stupid!"_

And then he remembered how she acted on the beach: her hands invading his personal space, the pet names, the way she blatantly brushed off Bella - making her feel like nothing - and how she just _happened_ to be at that beach, on that day, and that time.

_Ah shit!_

Embry chuckled at his friends embarrassed facial expression. "Clicked have we?"

Jake groaned, collapsing back in the chair; officially giving up. "Fuck man, I can't believe all this. This shit is completely messed up."

"Well, that's the celebrity world for ya. Gotta suck it up and deal with it, or allow it to consume ya." Embry replied casually, while shuffling his papers. "Listen bro, you know how much I adore our catch up sessions," he laughed sarcastically, sounding like a complete chick. "But I got shit to deal with and I'm sure you have your British chick to occupy."

"I told you her name's Bella." Jake answered, curtly.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella schmella."

They both stood, Jake shoved one hand in his pocket while using the other to fist bump Embry. He left the office, shaking his head in disbelief.

Had all of that just happened?

But Jake didn't get anytime to process the information. As soon as he left the building, what seemed like thousands of light bulbs flashed in his face.

He growled, threw on his shades and stormed towards his car. The mother fucking press were the LAST people he wanted to face at that particular moment. All Jake wanted to do was climb in his car and drive home to his little family - his Bells.

Bella had been back at the house for around an hour; her mind buzzed and whirled with millions of unanswered questions. As soon as she got back, Bella grabbed her iPod and headed to the beach. The children were occupied with Billy and Emily, so she knew they were fine. She really needed some time to go over everything and try to find a loophole in the huge clusterfuck that was her life.

Bella placed the plugs in her ears and secured her winter wrap around her body. As she walked the shoreline Troublemaker by Taio Cruz blasted into her ears. She couldn't help but laugh, holy shit did that song remind her of a certain Emmett fucking McCarty!

Though her chuckle soon faded as she thought back on his words.

_"...In case you've forgotten, Bella. I do OWN you."_

_"Remember little girl, I hold the deed to your future..."_

_"...you WILL regret EVER crossing me."_

She came to a stop just shy of the white froth and glanced out towards the ferocious waves. Tears of worry and fear began to burn her eyes, her arms wrapped themselves around her midsection, protectively. God, how she longed to feel Jake's warmth comfort her. Bella felt so safe with him, like he would protect her from anything, but the shit she had gotten herself into with Emmett...that she had to figure out on her own.

Bella kicked off her sandals, left them on the sand and waded into the crashing waves. With each forceful lap of the waves, scenarios from days prior began to invade her mind. The constant ache she felt in her heart knowing Charlie had cancer; the frustration that she couldn't do anything about it. The emotional fucking roller coaster she had ridden when seeing her mother for the first time in years. The words of poison that leaked from her "management's" mouth as a result of her putting her foot down.

But the one good thing to come out of all that rubbish, was how amazing she felt when she was with Jake. The tantalising way he would kiss her, hold her, touch her...breathe her in. And then she remember how badly she must have hurt him by signing with Emmett. What the fuck was she doing? Yeah, sure she wanted the glitzy, glamorous career. But...she wanted the relationship she was building with Jake so much more.

Bella pushed her body along the shoreline, shivering at the icy temperature of the water combined with the crisp coolness of the wind hitting her face. She wasn't one for having pity parties, but she felt cornered, like every way she tried to turn she was shut down. Life seemed to be running toward Bella in full force, bringing with it a load of trouble and shit, and she wasn't sure if she could cope with much more.

The tears that had moments before burned her eyes, were now trailing their way down her cheeks, burning her tender skin. Was this her body's way of breaking down? Had Bella finally reached her limit emotionally? She couldn't say, but they one thing she was certain of was her feelings for Jake.

Jake parked his car in his garage, smiling as he saw the car Bella had taken out with her sitting next to his. God, he needed to see her. He needed to hold her, take her in his arms and shield and protect them from the bucket load of shit the world would undoubtedly throw at them. Jake wanted her to see that he was in their relationship for the long haul, he didn't care what other people thought of them, as long as she knew in his arms was where she belonged.

As he walked into his kitchen, he noticed how quiet it seemed. Jake continued through to the living room, a little surprised to see Emily and Billy playing with C.J and Lily. Where was Bella?

Jake walked around the rest of the house, checking each room and calling out her name.

Nothing.

He jogged upstairs and headed towards his bedroom, thinking she may have been tired and needed a lie down. Jake softly knocked on the door. "Bells, honey. Can I come in?"

After getting no response, he opened the door a little and looked around. The curtains were open, the bed just the way they had left it that morning and most importantly...no Bella.

Getting a little concerned by her sudden disappearance, Jake walked through the room and into the ensuite bathroom. Once again coming to a dead end he quickly walked onto his balcony so he could glance around the yard and beach - still, nothing.

He moved his gaze towards the ocean, and that's when he saw her.

Thank fuck for that!

Without delay he sprinted out of his room, shot down the stairs and yelled to Billy he was just heading to the yard. Jake then ran toward the beach.

Moments later, Jake walked up behind a far away Bella then slid his arms protectively around her midsection - making Bella jump in fright and struggle thinking she was being attacked. It wasn't until he pulled out her ear plugs and softly shushed her, that she relaxed.

"Shush, it's only me honey." He chuckled, caressing her sides with his thumb.

"Jeez Jake, you have a habit of sneaking up on people?" She laughed half-heartedly, quickly wiping her eyes so he didn't see.

Too late.

Jake turned her face towards him, his heart sank when he saw the tracks of tears she was trying frantically to rub away. Immediately he turned her full body towards him, palming her cheeks with his hands. "Hey...why the tears?" His thumb lovingly wiped away the residue from her tears.

Bella shook her head, burrowing it in his chest. She really didn't want to talk, she just wanted him to hold her.

Jake laid his cheek on her head, cradling her in his arms, softly caressing her hair. "Baby, please tell me? Why were you crying?" He asked softly, inhaling her gorgeous scent. He then added, "Is is Charlie?" while holding her tight to him.

Bella shook her head, sobs were slowly overwhelming her body once again. "I-it's...e-everything."

His heart fell even further. Everything...?

"What do you mean?" Jake mumbled nervously, scared of the answer.

Bella lifted her head, fresh tears streaming down her face. His heart broke in two, what had her so upset? "I went to see Charlie today...he looked so...frail, the doctors were saying it's a normal reaction of a patient on chemotherapy tablets. God, Jake...you should have seen him." Another tear escaped her eyes as she thought about how her stepfather looked. It broke her heart.

He nodded in understanding, then swept her up bridal style, moving them away from the ice cold water and sat them both down on the sand. Bella laid across him with her head nuzzling his neck, while he softly stroked her hand. "Honey, I know it's hard. But he's in the best place possible. He'll be ok, Bells, you have to believe that."

She nodded into his neck, then continued to talk. "That's not all of it though,"

"Tell me, Bells. Maybe I can help?"

Bella took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn't be mad at her. "When I left the hospital, I got a call from...Emmett."

Jake stiffened, his hands balled into fists. Even that prick's name made him want to lose his shit. He forced down his anger, taking several deep breaths before asking. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"A whole lot of nothing to be honest. He told me he'd been trying to get hold of me for days, I told him I was with you and that's when he turned...aggressive."

For the second time that day blood erupted through his veins, his eyes popped from their sockets. His body shaking with rage as his mind registered the word "aggressive". What the fuck did that mean? "Aggressive how?" He ground out.

Bella wasn't surprised to hear the venom drip from his voice. "He told me that he owned me, that I signed a contract with him so I was his property-"

His eyes widened in disbelief. So the fucker thinks he owns her, huh? Think again fuck face!

"He called you HIS property?! Who the fuck does he think he is!" Jake roared, causing Bella to wince.

"Hey," she turned his face, stroking his cheek. "I'm NOT his property and never, EVER will be."

Jake sighed and laid his forehead on hers. "Damn straight you're not, and if that asshole ever forgets it he can deal with me." he threatened.

There was so much more she wanted to tell him, but was scared of how he would react.

He closed his eyes, brought his hand up to her face and began to apologise. "Fuck, Bells, I'm sorr-" but Bella cut him off with her lips; he had nothing to be sorry for.

Before Jake could respond with his own kiss, she had pulled away, leaving them both slightly breathless. "Please don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is all my fault. I messed up, I was so blinded by all the endless possibilities and now I'm paying the price for that moment of weakness."

Why did he sense she was holding something back from him? "There's more isn't there?" he asked, cagily. Scared if she told him anymore, he might hijack a fucking plane, fly over there and take the fucker out.

Bella bit her lip nervously, then placed a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "Yes, there is..."

Jake nodded, shoving down the burning rage that so desperately wanted release. "Tell me..."

She looked at him pleadingly, as if begging him not to make her do that. "Jake, I know you're angry, but how will it help?"

"It will help me." He shot back, immediately regretting his harsh tone. Jake pulled her closer, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, baby. But it makes me fucking furious to know that asshole has said this shit about you and I can't do fuck all about it."

She ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But I really don't see how it's going to help."

Jake sighed in frustration. "I do want to know, but I'm scared if you tell me...the next time you'll see me will be in jail."

Bella couldn't help but laugh."Are you going to make me bail you out again?" She continued to chuckle, kissing his nose.

He laughed. "Oh so you're gonna throw that back on me are ya? I was protecting my girl," in a flash, Jake surged forward and attacked her sides with his hands, tickling her repeatedly. Bella squealed in response and began to writhe under his touch.

"No! Hahahaha! Jake stop!" she shrieked, wriggling around in his arms.

After a few moments, Jake laughed and let up. "Alright, I'll stop," he paused for effect, "But you can't deny, I would look hot in prison gear." He wiggled his brows.

Bella barked out a laugh and brought him closer. "Baby," she moved to straddle him, her lips hovering over his."My man would look hot in anything."

All the anger he had felt before, seemed to just vanish as soon as she looked into his eyes, his own now shone with love for this beautiful woman. Jake knew there were going to be thousands of obstacles to dodge in their relationship, but he didn't care. As long as Bella was by his side, and he had those two beautiful children in his life, the rest could all go to hell.

Jake was the one to initiate the next move. He reached forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then withdrew and waited for her to to take charge - she did.

Bella leaned in and kissed him with passion exploding from her pores. Her hands reached up and ran over his hair. Jake groaned into her mouth, which she swallowed happily. Moments later, he found himself being pushed back onto the sand by her tiny hand, her beautiful brown hair fell over them like a waterfall, while his hands ached to be tangled in it. He reached up, placed his hand on her neck and forced her further into him.

She pulled away, trailing her lips over his cheekbone and down the side of his neck. Jake moaned in response and gripped her ass. "Fuck...Bells, I missed you so much today..."

Bella smiled against his smooth skin, then ran her tongue up the column of his throat until she reached his lips. She then mumbled. "I missed you too, Jake...can't you tell?"

His eyes rolled into his head as her hips began to gyrate over his groin. Fuck, his dick was literally going to burst out of his jeans if she kept going. She was making it unbelievably hard for them to stop. Jake suckled on the tender skin on her neck and growled. "Next time I leave this house, you are coming with me. No questions asked."

The tone of his voice sent chills over her entire body. Hell, she would do anything for that man, all he had to do was ask.

She replied - pushing his boundaries to the max. "Who said I'd _let_ you leave the house?"

Jake whimpered at her words. _Holy mother of God._

Just as she moved her hips faster against him; her phone rang.

Bella continued to kiss him, praying the person would quit bugging them! She entwined their hands and pushed her upper body off of him, throwing her head back in pleasure as she ground on him.

"God..." They both cried out in unison.

The phone then rang again. She groaned and slowed her movements. Jake growled, grabbing onto her harder. "Ignore it, baby. Stay with me..." He panted, his eyes half open as she rode him like crazy.

But the phone kept ringing.

Bella whimpered, looking down at the panting man beneath her with regret in her eyes. "I gotta answer it. It must be important for them to keep ringing," she leaned forward and lovingly kissed his lips. "Give me two minutes, honey." With that she painfully climbed off of him and reached for her phone.

Jake sighed as he sat up on the sand. He was still incredibly turned on, so it didn't help when he looked back and saw Bella bending over to pick up her cell. He bit his lip trying to stop the explicit images of them together from invading his mind. No such luck.

"God, I'm in trouble." He whispered into the air.

Jake heard her raise her voice, sounding suddenly panicked. Confusion ran over his body, who was she talking to? And why did she sound so upset?

Seconds later he heard what sounded like something hit the ground, he snapped his head around to see her visibly shaking and the colour drained from her face. Bella let out a mind-numbing cry, then her body collapsed to the ground.

Jake's eyes shot open in fear and he climbed off the sand in a flash and ran to her side, yelling her name urgently.

"_**Bella!**_"

* * *

**Phew! All caught up now :) Leave me some luvin'! :D**


	26. Hurt

So, I've spent ages wondering what went wrong here and I finally figured out. I missed this chapter, and it's pretty vital. How I missed it, I have no clue! I'm really sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 22. Hurt**

'_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face,_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away,_

_If only I knew what I know today,_

_I would hold you in my arms,_

_I would take the pain away,_

_Thank you for all you've done,_

_Forgive all your mistakes,_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_To hear your voice again,_

_Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there,_

_I'm sorry for, blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,_

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you,_

_Somedays I feel broke inside, but I won't admit,_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'Cause it's you I miss,_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this,_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_To have just one more chance,_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back,_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,_

_And I've hurt myself,_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that,_

_I've missed you since you've been away,_

_Oh, it's dangerous,_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time,_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,_

_And I've hurt myself,_

_By hurting you.'_

**_Hurt by Christina Aguilera._**

Jacob raced to Bella's side as fast as his legs would take him, yelling at the top of his lungs. He dropped to his knees and pulled her unconscious body into his arms.

"Bella! Baby can you hear me?!" he cried out, desperately.

He frantically scanned her body trying to see if she had hurt herself from the fall. Luckily she hadn't. Jake stroked her hair softly, peppering kisses all over her face; trying to bring her around.

"Bells, honey, please open your eyes. You're scaring the shit out of me!" He implored.

She didn't want to open her eyes. Bella didn't want to bring herself back to the present, as all the here and now brought was more pain than she would ever be able to bear.

Bella heard Jake's persistent begging and yells for her to just open her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to lift her lids and let the real world, with all of it's complications, pain and disappointment in.

However the pain and fear residing in his voice took her mind down a different path.

Slowly she forced herself around, her eyes cautiously fluttering open, then squinting from the harsh glare of the sun.

Jake let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw her beautiful eyes open. His fingers moved further over her head until he cradled it in his hands.

"Jesus Christ, Bells, you scared the fucking shit outta me!" he leaned down placing his mouth against her forehead, holding her to him tightly.

"J-Jake..." Bella mumbled into his clothed shoulder.

He released her head and brought his gaze toward her eyes. "I'm right here, honey." Jake soothed her, gently stroking her hair.

"I-I need to..."

"What do you need to do, honey? Tell me?"

In an instant, Bella shot up, her face inches from his when she adamantly answered. "Hospital, now."

And in that second he knew; Charlie.

Jake now in autopilot, sped towards Forks hospital, with a shaky, quivering Bella sitting beside him and a confused little boy sitting in the back. He fucking hated to see her so upset, he wanted more than anything to reach out and console her - make sure she was ok. He wasn't completely sure of what had been said over the phone, but he knew it wasn't good. Jake knew from past experience, when something like that happens to a member of your family, you just want to cry, scream...anything. When his mother died all he wanted to do was lash out and hide from the world, but like hell was he going to sit by and watch the woman he loved go through pain, and like hell would he allow her to do it alone.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot, found a space and cut the ignition. Jake jumped out of the car, jogged over to Bella's side and helped her out. As her shoes hit the ground, her terrified gaze met his worried one and she asked. "Jake, how am I going to...cope if-" She couldn't finish her sentence. The mere thought of the outcome scared her to death.

He placed his arm around her waist and used his other to cup her face, gently tilting it up to his. "We will get through this together. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. If there's ever a moment where you feel it's too hard and you can't do it, tell me and I'll get us out."

Bella nodded and looked toward the main entrance. Jake enveloped her hand with his as and made sure C.J. was next to them as he locked the car then led them towards the place that could shatter their world's. Charlie had to be alright, he just had to, right?

Forty-five minutes later, Jake was cemented to the ground outside the office door. Bella had asked if she and C.J could see the nurse alone - Bella gave C.J the choice as to whether he wanted to go in. He, wanting to be a man and support his big sister, pushed his shoulders back, stood tall and held her hand - Jake understood one hundred percent and told them both he'd be right outside if they needed him, then he kissed her lovingly on the forehead, and pulled them both into a hug.

So, outside he waited. The second hand on the plain, white clock on the wall in front of him slowly ticked around. Doctors and nurses buzzed in and out of cubicles with clipboards in their hands and stethoscopes around their necks. Patients crept past him pushing their drip feeds along with them. The revolting, burning stench of sterilisation wafted around him as he clung to the door frame.

Jake hated hospitals, so much death and illness surrounding him - which only brought back bad memories.

He was still so young; only eight years old when his world tilted and his life changed forever. He only just understanding what death meant, but had never experienced the permanent loss of a loved one from his life. The only thing he ever had to worry about was doing his homework and goofing around with his buddies; normal childhood concerns.

That changed when his older sister Rachel received a call that would change all of their lives forever.

'_The kitchen phone's shrill ring echoed through the house. Rachel was getting her younger siblings ready for school the next day._

_This was the chore her parents had given her and she took it seriously. It was the first responsibility they had placed upon her and it made her feel like one of the adults, instead of a child._

_She raced to the phone, grabbing the receiver and holding it to her ear._

_"Hello?" She gasped, breathless from running around after her annoying Duracell bunny little brother._

_"Hello, my name is Dr. Anderson from Forks hospital. May I speak to Miss Rachel Black please?"_

_Hospital? Why would a doctor be calling her? Why did this doctor know her name?_

_"Speaking..." she answered nervously, a dread she didn't understand settling in her stomach._

_Jake was in his room on his walkie talkie, goofing around with Quil._

_"My mom is totally AWESOME!" Jake exclaimed in excitement. "She got me some cool new sneakers for getting good grades!"_

_Quil agreed with matched enthusiasm."Dude! That's so cool man! Are you gonna wear them to school tomorrow?" He asked._

_"Duh! Course I am. But Mom said I have to be careful with them, I can't play soccer in them or they'll get dirty-"_

_Jake trailed off as his older sister appeared in his doorway, breathless._

_"Jake, we need to get to the hospital, now." She paused, tears swimming in her eyes. "It's Mom."_

_His brand new sneakers forgotten at the fear he saw in his big sister's eyes, he radioed Quil and told him he'd see him at school tomorrow. "Quil I gotta go, something's going on. I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

_With that he threw the radio on his bed and sprinted out of his room and toward his sister's vehicle. Praying his mom was ok._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Black, we are doing everything we can to save your wife. The impact of the crash has left her body extremely battered and bruised, she has several lacerations to the head and numerous broken ribs - which had caused severe internal bleeding. My team seem to have stopped the bleeding for the moment, but there's no guarantee that it won't return. All we can do is keep her in overnight and observe her." Said Doctor Lee, the member of staff caring for Sarah._

_Billy sat on the chair beside his unconscious wife, clinging onto her hand and shaking his head in denial. "What the hell are you waiting for? My wife could be dying and you are standing around like it's nothing!" He raged, disgusted with himself for not paying attention to the road._

_After a few moments, the anger turned into pain, his devastated gaze meeting the doctor's sympathetic one. "Please...I'll do anything. Just please...save her..." He choked, tears of despair falling from his eyes._

_Doctor Lee nodded sympathetically. "We are doing all we can, Sir. Try talking to her, touching her hand. Those things are extremely important to patients in comas. I'm sure she would love to hear your voice."_

_Billy nodded in defeat and placed his head on her hand in despair, rubbing his cheek back and forth across her palm, before kissing it._

_He was so stupid! How could he have been so careless?_

_"Mom!" Yelled three scared children. All of them ran to their mother's side, each holding her hand, when Jake asked._

_"Why is Momma in here Dad? What's wrong with her? Why does she look so white and feel so cold?" He barraged his father with questions, his eyes wide in fear at the sight of his mother in the hospital bed. _

_Billy's red, tired eyes, looked towards his young son not knowing quite what to say. "Momma's not feeling so good, son. They are going to keep her in for a few days and keep an eye on her; make sure she gets better."_

_The rest of the night went by painfully slowly, the sounds of the monitor beeping, the ventilator helping her breathe pumping up and down, the lines on the monitor screens gradually slowing down..._

_It was the early hours of the following morning, when Jake woke with a start to his sisters' mind-numbing screams and his father's pleas. He was so confused, he didn't know what was happening. Why were his sisters screaming and crying uncontrollably? Why was his father bent over Momma's body willing for her to come back to him?_

_Jake slowly walked towards the foot of the bed, his tired eyes terrified of what they might see, his heart hammering against his chest in fear._

_He was confused; Momma laid there looking like one of the ghosts off of tv, her eyes shut, her body still. In some way, somehow; that's when Jake knew. His momma had left him. She would never be there in the mornings to mess up his hair, straighten his clothing before school or tell him he looked scruffy. He knew she would never be in their kitchen again when he returned home from school or greeting his friends with awesome homemade cookies that made his mouth water. It was all gone._

_Everything._

_And it was all his dad's fault..._

_Jake clenched his jaw, forced his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists, before erupting and screaming at his devastated father. "I HATE YOU! MOM IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Billy cried harder at the thought of his children blaming him. It was his fault, he should have been looking where he was going!_

_Before Billy could comfort his grieving son, Jake shoved past him and raced out of the doors with tears of loss streaming down his face, pumping his little arms and legs, trying to outrun this new reality where he no longer had his momma and his family was broken._

Jake was forced back to the present by the heartbreaking sound of the woman he loved crying and screaming out in hysterics. Her body furiously trembling from head to foot, her shoulders hunched over, her head hidden in the palm of her hands. The sight of his Bells in so much pain made his chest hurt, and tears of pain form in his own eyes. Jake wanted to run in there and comfort her but he couldn't, not until she told him she needed him.

_Come on, baby, just give me a sign...please?_

Seconds later the remaining piece of his heart crumbled inside him as his beautiful girlfriend looked at him with sheer devastation and need. He couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't about to stand there and watch her break down.

He forced the door open and flew to her side, dropped to his knees and cupped her face. The pain around his heart only amplified as the tears of sorrow fell from her eyes like a gushing waterfall.

It was then when he heard a strangled cry for help leave her lips. "Jake..."

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her; shielding her. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

C.J stood protectively behind his big sister; struggling to hold on to his own tears as they threatened to escape from his eyes. He lay his hand on her back, feeling her body tremble and shake from her tears and rubbed soothing circles over her clothing. His sad, empty, confused eyes stinging and red glanced up and met the sympathetic eyes of Jake. Without a word, Jake reached out and pulled C.J into the embrace he shared with Bella. He knew how that brave little boy must have been feeling as he was there himself all those years ago.

He held onto the brother and sister who had just lost one of the most important people in their world, and allowed their tears to run free bringing with each droplet all the pain they felt from the loss. As if trying to shield their grieving souls, he lifted his arms and cocooned them into his body, holding them close. Bella, feeling the soft yet heartbreaking trembles from her mourning brother wrapped her arm around C.J's little body - whispering over and over again in his ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jake held them a little longer; his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her back, her head buried in his neck as she continued to tremble and shake as the shock, sorrow and pain leaked from her body, and the confused, terrified - yet incredibly brave - little boy sobbed within the safety and protection of his arms. The doctor had left the room some time ago to give them some privacy and allow the siblings to mourn their loss.

Minutes later their sobs had died down into sniffles, and she withdrew from the quiet comforting strength of Jake's body and wiped her eyes. Her empty eyes searched around the room for any kind of sign that the world altering news they had just heard was all one terrible mistake. C.J looked up at his big sister, his cheeks stained and eyes red from his tears. His young eyes shone with sadness, needing the protection and reassurance only she could give him. Bella responded immediately and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head in her hands, rocking them back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm. No further words passed their lips. There were none that would change anything.

As she consoled one of her reasons for breathing, she couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. It must have been a terrible, twisted mistake. The man who was her stepfather in name but had been more of a father than her "real" father had ever been could not be dead, he just couldn't be.

Bella didn't know how to feel, she had so many emotions zooming through her body; trying to dominate her, and the one feeling trying to overrule her rational thoughts- shock.

How was this possible? The man she called her father was fine this morning, what could have changed so drastically in mere hours to cause his death? Why had he been taken from them when he was still so young? What had they done that was so bad it warranted the death of the man they both loved unconditionally? How was she going to be able to cope without his support in her life? How was she going to look into the eyes of his only son and not break down at the bewildered, pain-filled eyes staring back at her? But more importantly...how was the death of the man he had grown to love and respect going to affect C.J?

So many questions flew around both Bella's and C.J's mind's, yet there were so few answers.

Jake stroked her long brown hair - trying to do everything he could to comfort her, but not overpower her - then lifted his head as he heard her repeat the same heartbreaking words.

"This is all my fault."

Stabs of pain cut through his heart as she started to blame herself for Charlie's death, he couldn't allow her to think that. Lifting her head, Jake looked into her eyes and shook his head. He didn't need to say any words, Bella understood his meaning but that didn't stop her from thinking it.

Jake's strong, warm, safe, comforting arms didn't stop the sheer pain striking at her chest every time she closed her eyes.

Bella and C.J were snuggled up together on the couch in Jake's living room, while he and Lily were in the kitchen drawing pictures. He felt so helpless; desperately wanting to be in there and holding her - consoling her - but he knew she needed to grieve in her own way.

"Daddy, why Bewwa sad?" Lily asked, as she picked up the red colouring pencil.

Jake sighed sadly, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "Bella's daddy has gone someplace she can't follow, honey. "

"Where he go?"

"He's gone to sleep with the angels, Lils." Jake told her, his voice laced with all the sadness he felt for Bella.

"He come back soon? 'Cause I not want Bewwa be sad."

He squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a breath. "Neither do I honey, but he won't be coming back."

Lily's facial expression turned from a smile into a frown. "We must makes her happy, she can come draw with me!" She said happily.

Jake's pained expression began to form a wobbly smile at his daughter's words. How did she get so smart? He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead then whispered. "I'm sure she'd love to draw with you, baby. Maybe you could ask C.J. to as well?

She clapped her hands in delight as her eyes widened. "C.J. pway with me?!" she said, bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Yes Lils, I'm sure C.J. will play with you."

Meanwhile in the living room, Bella and C.J remained locked in the same position, as she rocked them back and forth - almost like a lullaby. Her eyes began to drift shut as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her body, but she wouldn't succumb to sleep; she refused. As she held her baby brother in her arms, his head tucked into her neck where his tears of sorrow trickled over her exposed skin, Bella felt as if she had no tears left to cry. Her body felt completely numb, like someone could stab her repeatedly and she wouldn't feel a thing.

As soft, soothing snores emanated from C.J., questions began to form in her head. How could she have let this happen? What if she could have stopped it? Why hadn't she visited Charlie more often? What if she could trade places and it be her who had died? At least that way he would still be here.

She felt so unbelievably guilty; there she was days earlier going out on those amazing, dreamy dates with the man she was in love with, while the man she called her father was laying in hospital slowly getting worse.

How could she have been so thoughtless? So selfish!

Bella should have been there, by his side holding his hand, making sure he was alright. But no, because she was such a selfish person, she chose to build on her relationship with Jake and pursue her singing dream.

Shaking her head at her own selfishness, she inched out from underneath her sleeping brother, carefully laying his head on one of the cushions and kissed his forehead - gently wiping away the lone tear settled on his cheek. She stood and tiptoed out of the room, opening and closing the door as quietly as possible.

Turning around Bella sighed and collapsed against the door. She ran her hands over her face, feeling completely drained - emotionally and physically. With her eyes and body heavy she moved off the door and crept into the kitchen,where her heart sank even further at the sight of Jake and Lily sharing a precious father and daughter moment - something she or C.J. would never have again.

Jake's eyes shot up to the doorway where he saw one of the strongest people he had ever met in his life. Though with one glance at her tired, exhausted face, he knew she needed him.

"Honey, why don't you go and see Grandpa." He said softly, never once taking his eyes from his Bells.

Lily nodded and climbed down from his lap. Before she ran toward Billy, the little girl raced towards Bella's legs, wrapping her little arms around her thighs and whispering her love for her. Hearing that beautiful little girl declare her love for Bella, caused the tears that she thought had turned into dust to reappear and sting the backs of her eyes.

Bella wanted to say she loved her back, but as she went to open her mouth...nothing came out.

Seconds later, Lily released her leg and ran toward her grandpa. Jake stood from the dining table and walked towards Bella, his own tears swimming in his eyes at the look of sadness covering her beautiful face - but he wouldn't let them fall. Bella needed him to be strong for her and the little boy in his living room. He edged toward her, wanting so badly to pull her into his arms and embrace her. His entire body yearned to hold her, touch her but his head kept telling him to hold back. Jake, however listened to his body and strode forward, pulling her into his arms, burying himself in her neck. God, he had missed this.

Bella struggled to keep her tears at bay as he held her close, her arms wanting desperately to come up and mirror his actions, but how could she? How could she find solace in this man when her stepfather had not long passed? How was it possible to feel so completely at home in his arms, melt into him - want to hold him - when she should be thinking of Charlie? Fighting every part of her body that wanted to stay concealed within his warm, protection and love; she, with unbearable difficulty, pulled away.

Jake's heart sank as he felt her pull away, he prayed she would let him in and not block him out - talk to him and not bottle things up - but he understood everybody coped with things in different ways; maybe this was her way.

Forcing down the lump that had built in his throat, he went to ask her something but she got there first.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. Send her away. I could have talked with you later." Jake's eyes dropped to the floor as he implored himself not to read too much into her distant tone.

Trying to put a smile back on her tired face; he made a joke at his own expense - without thinking... "It's ok, I think she's kinda glad to be away from me, I probably bore her to death." He chuckled half-heartedly, then instantly stopped as she glared at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

Mentally kicking himself repeatedly for saying something so completely insensitive and cold at a time when she needed him the most; he tried his best to apologise - and fast.

"God, Bells, I'm so so sorry. That was a completely shitty thing to say; I can't believe that just left my mouth," he paused, watching her turn away from him, then gently he turned her back and palmed her face. "I'm sorry, honey."

He received no response. Nothing.

Jake could practically feel her soul distance itself from him; she was doing it - shutting him out, and it was killing him. He gulped again then managed to talk, albeit slightly strangled. "How are you holding up?" Jake asked as softly as he could without allowing the tears to consume him.

Bella's face softened slightly as she heard the genuine concern evident in his tone. She looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "I feel like a woman who's just lost her stepfather and a woman who's having to care for her grieving brother while mourning myself." She winced as her tone came out a little harsher than intended.

Bella sighed, wanting to reach out and touch his arm, but her hands stayed by her side. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me." She paused. "I just feel so confused at the moment, I don't know which way is up."

He sympathised, his hand slowly reaching out and gliding across her knuckles in such a loving manner it made her want to cry. She wanted him to hold her, touch her, kiss her, love her - but she also felt disgusted to even allow those thoughts headspace when she had suffered the death of a loved one less than three hours ago.

"Don't keep it bottled up, Bells, talk to me. Maybe I can help?"

Suddenly she felt angry. Bella didn't want to talk about it to anyone! She didn't want to confide in anyone through fear if she actually said the words...it would seem more...real.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jake! I don't want people to help me through this! I just want to be left alone!" She snapped.

Jake took her anger without reaction and pulled her into him. "Please, don't let it do this to you. Please just let me help?" He pleaded, the sting from his emotion hitting the back of his throat.

Bella shoved him away and began to frantically pace the room. "You don't get it! I don't want anybody's help, I just want to be left alone!" She could see the pain behind his eyes as she yelled at him. Bella didn't want to raise her voice, but he didn't seem to be listening to a word she had said! He should be angry at her! Angry for not being by her stepfather's side when he most needed her! Not standing there trying to console her and whisper words of love and affection in her ears. This was all so wrong! Bella didn't deserve to be helped or supported by anyone.

Jake edged forward, desperate to show her that no matter how many times she yelled at him or pushed him away; he'd still be there. He loved her so damn much, it killed him to see her suffering so much pain, yet he was powerless to do anything because she refused to let him.

Shaking her head, Bella walked away from him and towards the living room, only stopping to mutter. "I'm going to put C.J. to bed, then I'm heading there myself. I just want to be alone for a while." She then left the room without looking back. Her mind, body and soul screaming at her to run to him and show him how thankful she was that he was there. The rest of her just needed a break.

Jake leaned against the counter in defeat. He watched the woman he loved with all his fucking heart leave the room searching for something she didn't find within his arms. The moment she told him she wanted to be alone and left the room, was the moment his tears had finally won and leaked from his eyes. He wanted to help her, guide her - but in all honesty, he really didn't know how to and he couldn't if she wouldn't let him.

Bella and C.J. had slept the entire day and still were. Jake had spent the remainder of the day blocking out the pain in her voice as she yelled at him, the tears swimming in her eyes as she told him she wanted to be alone, by playing with Lily. Then once she was asleep, he retreated to his studio with several beers in his hand - trying his best not to look up to their window - and poured all the love and devotion he wanted to shower her with, into a song.

As the hour grew later and later, Jake decided to call it quits and head to bed. As he made his way through the house turning everything off, he quickly checked on Lily and C.J. then headed to his own bed. Opening the door, Jake was pleasantly surprised to see the outline of her body hidden under the bedcovers - he really thought she would have preferred to sleep in her own room. Changing out of his clothing and into his sweats, he threw the dirty clothes into the basket and climbed into bed. Jake inched his body closer to the sleeping beauty next to him then slid his armaround her waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder, then buried his head in the nape of her neck - whispering softly. "Please don't shut me out, baby. You mean so much to me, I just want to help."

Jake then positioned himself behind her so they were spooning, and surrendered to the much needed relief of sleep.

Haunting images of Charlie's still body flooded Bella's dreams as she slept, causing her to wake with a fright. As she shot up in bed she felt a heavy arm hold her in place. Wiping the sweat from her brow and trying to calm her rapid breathing, Bella looked down beside her to see the gorgeous, peaceful face of the man she loved sleeping soundly.

Leaning down she placed a loving kiss on his hand, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears threatened to escape. She knew he wanted her to open up and talk to him, but she couldn't - and she knew that wasn't healthy, but couldn't find it in herself to lean on him the way he wanted her to.

So she whispered tenderly, "I'm sorry." Then climbed out of bed, put on her winter throw and headed out onto the balcony - needing time to think.

Jake woke ten minutes later in a start, as - in his sleep - he went to pull Bella's body closer into his but found himself hugging his own body. He sat up when he noticed she wasn't laying next to him and glanced around the dark room. Everything seemed to be in its rightful place...

"Bells?" He called out, his voice croaky from his sleep.

No response. Just the sound of the waves from the ocean crashing together.

"Honey?" He called again.

Still receiving no response, Jake climbed out of bed and began to search the house. Why did this feel like déjà vu? He ran through the house searching room after room, calling her name.

Nothing, no sign of her.

He then ran outside thinking she could be at the beach again, but as he scanned the area he saw nothing. Jake turned around to face the house then threw his head back, sighing with concern - and that's when he saw her.

Bella was sitting on their balcony - crying.

Jake didn't waste another second. He ran back into the house and sprinted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Barging into his own room he jogged over to the balcony door and slowly opened it - so he didn't startle her.

Not wanting to scare her, he softly lay his hand on her shoulder - she didn't even flinch, just continued to stare out toward the ocean. Not wanting to leave her side - but sensing she needed her own space - Jake dipped down kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm here if you need me." Then gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and headed back into their bedroom, but not before glancing back at her one last time.

The following morning Jake, once again woke alone. He rubbed his tired eyes and climbed out of bed, and headed downstairs - hoping Bella was waiting for him in the kitchen.

Bella was indeed in the kitchen sitting at the table idly pushing her food around on her plate. She had got up early - not really being able to get back to sleep - she made the kids' breakfasts and Jake his usual toast and fruit salad.

She had zero appetite, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep , but her mind wouldn't allow her the rest.

Instead Bella watched as C.J. and Lily talked, she could see he was looking for any kind of distraction - and Lily happened to be doing a very good job.

"Daddy!" she yelled climbing down from the table and running towards her father, the mere thought of him making Bella's heart flutter from happiness.

She instantly felt annoyed at herself. Happiness should be the last thing on her mind!

Jake smiled warmly, held open his arms for his little girl and scooped her up. "Morning petal, how did you sleep?"

Lily giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "I saw ponies in my sweep!"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "That's awesome honey, why don't you go sit at the table and finish the breakfast Bella's made for you?"

She nodded and got down from his arms, running back to her seat. Jake walked towards the woman who had him unreservedly worried and leaned down placing his arms over her shoulders. Dipping down to her level, he ran the tip of his nose over the nape of her neck, before whispering. "Morning baby."

Bella brushed him off and moved out of his embrace, leaving Jake feeling empty. She walked over to the trash and threw away her barely touched breakfast then placed her plate in the dishwasher. Jake followed her and softly gripped her wrists, turning her towards him. Her once smiling, happy eyes were now empty and sad.

"Bells, please, you have to let me in. I can help you." he implored, urging her to hear that he was genuinely concerned.

Bella clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists; willing herself not to lose her temper in front of the children.

"C.J. can you take Lily through to the playroom please?" Trying not to let her anger show in her voice.

He nodded, held his hand out for the little girl and off they went to the playroom.

When the children were out of range Bella let loose. "Are you seriously standing there and telling me how I should feel?! You can't even begin to imagine what I am going through!"

Jake took a step forward and pleaded with her with his eyes. "So tell me, honey."

"What's the point? How will it help?! It won't! All it will do is remind me of everything that me and that little boy in there have lost!" Tears of sorrow began to trickle down her cheek. "I feel so much pain like there's a gaping hole in my chest and I can't seem to fill it. I feel...guilt for how thoughtless I was with Charlie in his last few days...I should have been there! Now I have the added pressure of worrying about my baby brother who cried himself to sleep in my arms yesterday! I can't take it, there's too much weighing down on my heart."

Bella, through her blurred vision, saw Jake about to say something but she quickly stopped him.

"No! You wanted me to talk - I'm talking! This is all my fault! If I had been with him, he'd have known I was there and fought! But no, I was out on the fucking dates with you and I allowed my stepfather -_ C.J.'s father_ - to die alone, because I was so caught up in us!" Bella's tears now streaming down her face as she let her heart heal.

"I can't do this anymore, I've tried. I've tried so hard to force out these hurtful thoughts but they won't leave me alone. Everytime I look at you, I see his face and I feel so much guilt - I can't live like that, Jake!"

Tears began to form in his eyes as he took in what she was suggesting; a lump the size of a golf ball formed in his throat.

_Please don't let this be happening! Please,please,please._

He reached out to take her hand, but she stepped back.

"Bells, please listen to me. This is crazy! Charlie's death wasn't your fault, please don't ever think that." He urged her to listen, placing his hands on her shoulders; trying to make her see sense.

Bella shook her head; not listening to what he had to say - she had made her mind up. "I'm sorry, Jake. I really am, but I can't do it anymore. I need to think of C.J. he needs me to be strong for him and I can't do that if I stay here - with you. I need some space...I need to go and stay in Charlie's house so I can be close to him - and I need to go now."

Just as she turned, Jake strode forward and took her arm, spinning her around. "Bella, please...I'm begging you...don't do this!" His voice cracking from the fear he felt for her leaving him.

Bella gazed up at him, tears leaving her eyes as the pain of seeing him so sad because of her, cut through her chest. She hated this, she didn't want to hurt him but she needed to be close to Charlie.

"There's nothing left to say. I'm going to pack my things with C.J. and leave - please don't try to stop me." She then walked out of the kitchen and ran towards her room.

Jake's eyes widened in disbelief, he then chased after her. "Don't try to stop you?! Bella, you Lily and C.J. are the most important people in my world! If you think I'm letting you walk out that door - out of my life you are seriously mistaken!"

But it was useless, Bella refused to stay - she would not be talked around...no matter how much she wanted to stay with him. As much as he tried to stop her by emptying the case she had packed, blocking the entrance to the door, or taking the keys from Emily so she couldn't drive them away, it was useless.

But that didn't stop Jake from trying.

As soon as she opened the car door he blocked her path and slammed it shut again. He placed his trembling hands on her face and made her look at him. "Bells, p-please, PLEASE, don't do this; don't leave." Jake pleaded with everything he had, tears streaming down both their faces.

Bella choked back her tears for the man she loved so much and the pain they were both experiencing. But she had to do it. "Goodbye Jake." She mumbled, the words sounding so final. And with that, she opened the car door and climbed in. Bella swore to herself she wouldn't look back, but as Emily drove them out of his driveway and ultimately out of his life, her need to see him one last time was too strong.

He stood in the exact spot she had left him, his body physically shaking, his head bowed and shoulders slumped over. Bella's heart ached for the man she loved, but the pain she felt in her entire body from the man she had lost to death was so much worse...and ultimately overruled all other emotions.

* * *

So there's the chapter! Sorry I missed it!


	27. Dance With My Father

_A/N: Last update before Christmas and possibly new year as I'm away at my mum's for NY, but I've saved this chapter especially for today, you'll see why ;)_

_I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this...thank you! :)_

_Warning: hint of a lemon in this scene :D (C'mon! They needed it :D)_

_Special thanks to the AMAZING MaLorLa! You are fudging awesome girlie!_

* * *

_Chapter 23. Dance With My Father._

_'Back when I was a child,_  
_Before life removed all the innocence,_  
_My father would lift me high,_  
_And dance with my mother and me and then,_  
_Spin me around until I fell asleep,_  
_Then up the stairs he would carry me,_  
_And I knew for sure, I was loved,_

_If I could get, another chance,_  
_Another walk, another dance with him,_  
_I'd play a song that would never ever end,_  
_How I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again,_

_When I and my mother would disagree,_  
_To get my way I would run from her to him,_  
_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah yeah,_  
_Then finally make me do just what my mama said,_  
_Later that night when I was asleep,_  
_He'd left a dollar under my sheet,_  
_Never dreamt that he would be gone from me,_

_If I could steal one final glance,_  
_One final step, one final dance with him,_  
_I'd play a song that never ever head,_  
_'Cause I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again._

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door,_  
_And I'd hear how mama would cry for him,_  
_I'd pray for her even more than me,_  
_I'd pray for her even more than me,_

_I know I'm praying for much too much,_  
_But could you send her back,_  
_The only man she loved,_  
_I know you don't do it usually,_  
_But Dear Lord, she's dying to dance with her father again,_

_Every night I fall asleep_  
_And this is all I ever dream.'_

_Luther Vandross: Dance With My Father._

**One week later.**

Dark, grey, gloomy clouds filled the sky covering Forks and La Push like a blanket. There was absolutely no hint - no trace - of the sun. The warm, bright yellow disc that shone light into people's lives was invisible today.

Bella lay in bed her head pounding, her throat dry and sore and her eyes stinging from lack of sleep. Memories of Charlie assaulting her, making her pain and grief at the loss of the man she loved like a father, amplify tenfold. C.J. had regressed back into his nightmares several nights during the week; Bella woke with a start each night to the sound of her brother crying out in fear. She instinctively jumped out of bed and raced to his side each time, eager to ease his suffering however she could.

Night after night they cried in one another's arms. Each time she held him close, whispering that he was safe and she would never let anybody hurt him again. Bella wrapped her arms around him, shielding him from the cruelty of the world outside.

As much as she wished Charlie was still there, still in their lives - that wasn't the only reason for her to cry tears of sorrow. She missed Jacob Black more than she ever thought possible.

Every time she closed her eyes his gorgeous smile would appear. Every time she felt cold she would put the blanket around her and imagine it was his arms. When Bella slept at night she prayed she would wake to the man she loved laying next to her.

Each morning she woke alone, empty and cold.

When Charlie died and she left Jake's side; it was like a part of her had died. Apart from C.J., Jake was the best thing that had ever happened to her. They had already been through so much, but her father's death just pushed her over the edge. As much as she loved Jake, she needed to be alone - needed to get through the devastating loss with her brother - he needed her now. Bella's own happiness would have to wait. For how long she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile back in La Push, Jake lay on his couch staring up at the ceiling, as if it held all the answers he looked for. He had lived like a slob and a hermit for seven days straight. What was the point in getting up and dressed when he had nothing to look forward to? Bella, C.J. and Lily were his only reasons for hauling his ass out of bed in the mornings, and now two out of three of those reasons had left him.

While Lily hadn't left, she wasn't under his roof. Because of the effects Bella's absence was having on him he had to take her to Sue's for a while. He didn't want her to see him in this state; it would only scare her.

So Jake lounged in the house, refused to work, wouldn't see his father or friends. He just wanted to be alone.

Jake was so fucking in love with Bella. He just wanted to help; after all, he knew how it felt to lose someone so close to you - but no matter how hard he tried to make her, Bella just wouldn't listen.

The memories of her tear-stained cheeks and swimming eyes kept flooding his mind, and to know that she was less than fifteen minutes away from him but wouldn't let him in - refused to take his help - killed him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, tell her he loved her and take care of her and their little family.

He couldn't give up and he wasn't sure of how much more rejection his heart could take, but there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight.

Today Jake would see her and give it one last try. He only prayed it was enough.

Bella eventually dragged her heavy body out of bed, forcing herself to make some kind of an effort. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She managed the bare minimum and even that seemed like a struggle.

Today was Charlie's funeral, and all she wanted to do was run and hide.

The last few days had been hectic for Bella, she wasn't able to sit and grieve for the father she had lost; she had to make all the final arrangements: arranging meetings with Father Webber and discussing what happened at the funeral and what needed to be done beforehand. She then had the heartbreaking task of choosing the clothing for Charlie to be buried in, while also finding out from a lady called Sue Clearwater, who had come over to offer her condolences that he wished to be buried with the gold cufflinks Renée had bought him once as a birthday present.

As Sue offered her sincere "I'm sorrys" and "Is there anything I can dos" Bella broke down in front of her. The tears flowed uncontrollably as she fell to her knees and poured out her heart to the woman she had just met. She confided in this kind lady who had been close to Charlie; told her she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to deal with the loss of such a huge parental figure in her life, let alone deal with caring for a grieving boy. It was all too much.

Sue had sat Bella down on the couch, made her a cup of tea and just let her cry and talk out all her fears and concerns. From minor things from what flowers to order, to more important undertakings, like contacting someone regarding the cemetery plot and who Charlie would have wanted as pallbearers or how many would be needed. To bigger things like whether a reception or wake would need to be organized after the funeral. Bella had never lost anyone before and she had no idea what she was doing. She didn't even know if he wanted to be cremated or buried; if he wanted a traditional funeral or something different and unique to him. Luckily, Sue had become quite close to Bella's late father and was on hand to offer help and assistance.

Sue was amazing. In the days leading up to the funeral she guided Bella on what flowers were appropriate, what clothing Charlie wanted to be buried in, where he wanted to be buried, the type of service he wanted; she would even pop over late at night to check-in on both Bella and C.J. and bring over all the different foods she had made, knowing Bella wouldn't be in any state to cook. Renee had called the day after Charlie died, but Bella chose to ignore them. She hadn't called again.

Now, standing in front of the mirror running her sore, bloodshot eyes over her black dress, she felt physically sick. This was it, the final goodbye; the last time she would see her stepfather before he was buried next to his own mother and father. The tears began to sting the backs of her eyes as she thought back on all the time they had lost, all the memories they could have made - all the special moments he would never experience with his own son. Charlie would never see C.J. hit puberty, wouldn't be around to give him advice on having his first kiss, watch baseball games with, give dating advice, see his son get married. He would never know what it felt like to become a grandparent and to be the place C.J. ran to when he had an argument with his partner. He'd never be able to give him the vital piece of information every man needs - the woman is always right.

That was now all on her, and the mere thought of that scared her to death. What if she couldn't provide the answers C.J. needed? What if she didn't give him the right advice? What if, what if, what if...it was all one vicious, devastating circle.

A soft knock pulled Bella out of her inner scrutiny. She turned and watched as a very withdrawn, scared C.J. crept into the room fumbling with his black tie.

"I can't do it, I don't know how to fix a tie." He mumbled, sadly. The tears spilled slowly from his eyes and ran down his soft cheeks.

Bella gave him a wobbly smile and walked towards him. She knelt down to his level and cupped his small face, wiping the tears away with her free hand. "You want to learn how to fix a tie?" She asked softly. He nodded and looked into her eyes. The sorrow and pain haunting his once joyful eyes took her breath away.

"When I was little, your father taught me an easy way of remembering how to tie a tie.." She went on to tell him the rhyme about the rabbit around the tree that Charlie had told her. It was the easiest way of explaining without confusing the poor kid. She smiled sadly at the realisation that this was another thing Charlie had missed, but took comfort from the fact that he had been included in a small way.

An hour later the car had pulled up outside the house, ready to take she and C.J. to the church where the funeral service would be held. After taking a second to gather herself, Bella reached out for her little brother's hand, took a deep breath and headed towards the car.

She knew today was going to test her in many ways - Bella only prayed she would make it through the entire service without breaking down.

Jake stood outside the church next to his devastated father, as he watched people from all over Washington arrive for Charlie's service. As much as he loved his father and knew how close he was to Charlie; he was concerned about one woman. Jake's thoughts were consumed by her - how was she doing, was she coping alright? Would she be ok getting through this service? So many questions, so few answers.

During the past week, Sue had informed him that Charlie wished for him to be one of his pallbearers, along with a few other guys from the Reservation. As soon as Sue arrived to look after Billy, he walked inside the church to find the funeral director, where he was told what would be expected of him during the service and at the gravesite.

Jake was there to help in whichever way necessary; he wanted to be there and lighten the load for Bella in anyway possible.

Ten minutes later, the guests began to enter the church and take their seats; the atmosphere quiet and respectful as each person mourned the loss of such a popular member of the community. Jake and the rest of the pallbearers were next to take their seats. He sat in the pew and discreetly looked to the front of the church, hoping to see the gorgeous brown-eyed beauty sitting there with C.J., but there was no sign of her.

Jake sighed sadly and prayed she was holding up. What he wouldn't give to see her beautiful face and see for himself that she was alright...

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the entire church fell unnervingly quiet, the only sound to be heard was the clicking of heels walking along the floor. He turned his head - immediately his heart stopped as his gaze fell upon the very woman he had thought about non-stop since she walked out of his life seven painful days ago.

She looked so fragile, weak and lifeless. God, why didn't she let him help? He could have been there supporting her through all of this heartache. Instead she chose to push him away and block him out. The look of emptiness on her face showed exactly how much she needed a strong shoulder to lean on, a friendly ear - anything. Tears of pain for her and frustration at being unable to lighten her load stung his eyes and he clenched his jaw.

Bella sucked in several deep breaths before entering the church. This was one of the hardest, most challenging things she had ever done and she really wasn't sure if she would get through it without breaking down. The church was full of crying people; people devastated by the loss of such a kind, caring and generous man. Tear-stained cheeks and swimming eyes greeted Bella and C.J. as they walked the aisle of the church, whispers of "that poor child" and "I wonder how she's coping" swirled in their wake as they made their way to the front of the church, clutching each other. She wasn't coping - she was terrified, scared and alone. It was all just one horrible nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake from, but no matter how hard she fought - she couldn't get free.

As she opened the door to the side room, Bella turned around to plan her escape route if needed and that's when she met the worried eyes of the man she loved whole-heartedly. All she wanted to do was run across the church and into his arms, praying that he never let her go again. What Bella was forced to experience was world-shattering and seeing Jake sitting next to all the other pallbearers made her feel sick to her stomach at how she had treated him. This had to have brought back bad memories for him; yet he was still here.

Their eyes remained locked for a further minute, then Bella couldn't take the pain any longer and turned away - turned away like the coward she was.

She didn't remember much of the service, nor did she remember getting up to speak and breaking down in front of the entire church. Everything went numb; Bella was so lost, lost to a world without Charlie - a world without the man she called a father...without a father's love. It was only when Jake raced to her side that she started to feel again - remember.

She watched as Jake and the other pallbearers carefully lifted the casket and loaded it into the hearse. The ride to the gravesite was excruciatingly hard as she thought about how this was Charlie's last journey - the last journey until he was lowered into the grave and lost to her and C. .

Jake, along with the other pallbearers arrived at the burial-site shortly after Bella and C.J. He walked the casket to the stand above the grave, paid his respects and took a step back so that other friends and family could do the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman standing back from the crowd of mourners - Renée. He turned back and saw his angel watching the casket ask if hoping all this was a sick and twisted nightmare. Bella may not accept help from him, but that didn't mean he couldn't help bring a grieving mother and her children together at a time when they needed each other the most.

He told Billy and Sue he would be right back and walked over towards Renée. She was so lost in her own grief she didn't even see him coming.

"Mrs Dwyer?" He asked, cagily.

She slowly turned her head to face him, tears running down her face as she mourned the man she still loved. "I can't believe he's gone..." She whispered brokenly.

Jake stepped towards her. "Mrs Dwyer-" Renée interrupted him.

"Please, call me Renée. Renée Swan."

Jake nodded and continued. "I know we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye when we met, but I'm talking to you now as a man who's in love with your daughter..." Renée's eyes snapped to his. "She needs you - C.J. needs you - so whatever quarrel you have going on between you, set it aside. Those two amazing people over there feel like their world has just collapsed around them and they need their mother. From where I'm standing, it looks like their mother needs them, too. "

More tears began to fall from her eyes as she answered. "They won't allow me to help them."

"How do you know if you don't try? You have all just lost someone who was a vital part of your lives. Please don't waste any more time; life is too short. I've tried to help her but she's shut me out. I'm trying to bulldoze through, but until I can reach her and show her that I love her and just want to help, you need to comfort both of your children. I will not give up on them because they are my life, so I'm asking you, please, please help them through this - help yourself through this. I know it's what Charlie would want. He loved you all, he'd hate to see you fighting." Jake paused. "Go over to your children and be the mother they need - the mother they deserve. Protect them while I can't."

Having said his piece, Jake went back to the grave and watched as Renée took a huge step towards forgiveness and comforted her children.

Bella held her mother and brother as they watched the casket be lowered into the grave, the tears never once stopping to allow her time to gather herself. They just kept falling. Every so often she could feel someone watching her, she would look up and meet Jake's pained gaze. Bella knew he wanted to help her and as she stood and watched people throw roses onto Charlie's coffin, she realised she was finally ready to let Jake in - if he still wanted her.

Two hours had gone by since the burial and people were now eating, drinking and reminiscing over old times with Charlie, back at his house. The kind ladies at the church had offered to make some light refreshments for any close friends and family as they knew Bella had enough to deal with. Renée and C.J. were sitting at the coffee table looking over several old photo albums - giving her the perfect opportunity to have some alone time.

Jake entered the house, the atmosphere a little more relaxed as he walked around hoping to talk to his Bells. They needed to sort things out. He wasn't prepared to let her push him away any longer. He walked around the house, scanning each room looking for an angel in black but found nothing but air. Just as he was about to head back downstairs - thinking she was with C.J.- he heard floorboards creak from the room at the end of the hallway. Cautiously walking towards the half open door, he looked in the room from the small gap in the door and what he saw almost made him fall to his knees - Bella was in there, half-naked. Her beautiful, slender back faced him as she bent over to pick up her bra. His amazed eyes ran over her figure, imagining his hands were caressing her alabaster skin - wishing he could barge into that room and touch, kiss, hold her like he had wanted to since they locked eyes this morning. Fuck, she was absolutely stunning.

Bella knew Jake was there, she felt his eyes running over her back, she wanted so badly for him to come into the room and lock the door. She turned slightly, allowing him a glimpse of her breasts and her body. She discreetly looked up and caught his hungry gaze in the mirror, and a wave of arousal washed over her as she wished he would act on his obvious desire for her. Unfortunately after several moments of hoping and praying, she watched as he gulped hard, bit his lip and walked away from the door - leaving Bella feeling despondent.

The night was drawing to an end; people offered their condolences then left for their own homes, to spend time with and hold their loved ones. The only ones left their were Sue, Billy, Emily with Lily, Renée and several guys from the station. Bella had spent the last hour cleaning up, seeing to guests and trying not to be in the same room as Jake. Their obvious sexual tension was driving her insane and she couldn't afford to think of that at the moment.

She walked back into the room, quickly scanned noticing Jake wasn't in there and told C.J. and Renée she was just heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jake returned from talking to his father outside who wanted air and needed a break from being in his best friend's house without him. Jake looked around for Bella. He had watched her throughout the night, she seemed to be coping better, but he still wanted to see her - talk to her.

After talking to Renée and finding out Bella had gone upstairs, he strode up the stairs of Charlie's house determined to find her. He needed to be alone with her and make her see that by his side was where she belonged; in his arms. They were made for one another, she was his entire world - he would do fucking anything for her and not think twice about it. That beautiful, stubborn, hot-headed woman held his heart in the palms of her hands and tonight he would show her exactly how much he wanted hers.

With a determined set to his jaw, Jake walked the landing scanning room after room, softly calling her name. Each time nothing.

What was it with them and rooms?

Just as he approached the final door, he came to a halt as the heartbreaking sound of whimpers resounded from behind that door. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and placed it over the brass door handle, slowly opening the door.

There she was. The woman who had been plaguing his mind non fucking stop since the moment he laid eyes on her.

She didn't even look up, just kept her eyes firmly on the basin in front of her; staring at the drain. Her gorgeous body was slouched over, her head bowed defeatedly. Her chest moved up and  
down in a faster than normal rhythm - and that's when he realized; she was crying. Without a second thought he shot into the room, pried her hands from the sink and pulled her gently into his embrace. Jake held her in complete silence, just letting her cry - mourn for the father she had lost.

He smiled to himself as she wrapped her arms around him and melted against his body. He had missed this, so much. Jake laid his warm cheek gently on her head and breathed her intoxicating scent in. Fuck, she smelled so good. Bella was home to him - and like fuck was he letting anything come between them again.

Jake hugged her even tighter, while slowly rocking their bodies back and forth in a soothing motion. He brought his fingers up and softly stroked her hair, pressing his lips into her strands, kissing her tenderly.

He wasn't sure of how much time had passed when her uncontrollable sobbing quieted to faltering sniffles. Bella's fragile, weak fingers pulled him closer into her as she gathered herself.

She needed him so much; his strong arms, his warm, protective nature but most importantly she needed his loving heart.

Bella cautiously opened her sore, heavy, bloodshot eyes and relaxed in his arms for a few moments. Even though a terrible circumstance had torn them apart, it had also brought them back together - and for that they were both thankful. They remained locked in a loving embrace - just enjoying being wrapped up in one another. It was like they were cocooned from the rest of the world; shielded from all the danger, hurt and pain that awaited them outside. Jake never wanted to let her go; if he had his way, they would stay like this for all eternity - just holding one another. It was fucking heaven for him.

A loud creak from the wooden floorboards on the landing brought them back down to earth. Bella, reluctant to break their embrace, ran the tip of her nose along his neck, taking in his masculine scent - causing him to shiver with anticipation - and just as her mouth neared his ear she whispered. "Thank you."

Such a sensual act of affection from her caused his whole body to flood with desire. Gulping down his need to throw her against the wall and ravage her body - like he had wanted to since the moment he saw her remove her top in her room when she thought no one was looking. Fuck, it had been excruciatingly hard for him to walk away. All he wanted to do was barge in that room, lay her down on the bed and take her sweet body all night long. Granted he had only seen her back, but that was enough to make him want more.

Truth be told - it was getting increasingly more difficult to pull away from her gorgeous lips, when all he wanted to do was be buried deep inside her, filling her to the hilt.

Forcing those thoughts away and mentally punching himself - Jake pulled himself together. That wasn't what she needed right now.

Palming her cheek and wiping away the black mascara line she had trailing down her face - which in a strange way, only made her look more beautiful and his need for her worsen, he cleared his throat, to break the easy silence that had settled between them.

"Don't thank me, it's what you needed...and I'm going to be completely selfish and say it's what I needed as well." He chuckled lightly, though his eyes were deadly serious.

He needed her.

Bella let out her own strangled chuckle, causing Jake to breathe a sigh of relief. God, how he missed the sound of her laugh.

She spun around in his arms and headed toward the basin, gasping as she looked in the mirror - taking in her panda eyes. "God, I must look incredibly sexy, the panda eyes really bring out the features in my face, don't you think?" Bella laughed at herself.

Jake drank in her delectable appearance with his hooded eyes and stalked up behind her, pinning her between the sink and his body. He lowered his mouth to her hairline, while keeping eye contact with her, then softly kissed her skin while mumbling. "I don't think I've seen anything sexier."

Bella gripped the sink so hard her fingers lost all feeling. His words, his touch, his lips...they were like a drug to her and she was in serious need of her next fix.

A faint but sexy moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, giving him more access. She could feel his hardness rub against her ass as he ground himself into her.

Breathlessly and with her eyes fluttering shut, she answered. "Y-You have...to say t-that."

Jake shook his head against her skin, his lips still making love to every inch of her neck. "I don't have to say anything, honey. You are beautiful - so fucking beautiful."

His hands traveled up her body brushing her long, brown hair to the side, then glided back down - his cock now impossibly hard as he felt her delicious curves against his palms.

In reaction, Bella moved her ass slowly against his bulge, causing him to pause his sensual stroking up and down her body and groan in her ear.

"God, baby I've missed you so fucking much..." He panted, as her ass kept grinding against his dick.

Instantly, his admission ignited something inside her - something dangerous. Bella spun around in his arms, looking deep into his eyes. "Do you want me, Jake?"

His eyes shot open in surprise.

"You have no idea." Jake ground out, taking her hand and placing in over his rock hard cock. "Does this show you how much I want you?"

Bella gasped then bit her lip, losing the will to stop herself from pouncing on him and pleasing him all night.

Needing to have his mouth on her body in anyway possible, Jake moved her back against the sink and dipped his head to suckle on her gorgeous neck.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his tongue lapped at her tender skin, awakening a side to her she never knew existed."You saw me earlier, didn't you? You saw me change." She breathed, her hand slowly teasing his cock.

Jake let out several faltering breaths, his legs buckling under her slow ministrations. He wanted to respond, but he was too far gone. His head fell into her neck, his lips instinctively latching onto her delicate skin.

"I know you saw me, Jake. I knew you were there..." She whispered, her voice laced with seduction and her hand moving a little faster. "I wanted to feel your hands on me, Jake. I wanted you to kiss me, touch me...taste me."

Jake's eyes flew open. Fuck.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

He placed his hand on her neck, brought her flush against his body. Then growled, "God, I want you so fucking bad."

Bella let out a staccato breath while giving him one last stroke. "Lock the door, Jake." She ordered, her chest heaving.

Jake growled loudly, in seconds he slammed and locked the door so nobody could disturb what would finally happen between them. He was by her side in one stride, grabbed her waist roughly pulling her body against his, his lips desperately seeking to devour hers. Bella moaned sexily into his mouth, which he swallowed, greedily. She arched her back into him kissing him back with fierce energy. Her small fingers trailed up his strong, muscular body and tangled themselves into his short black hair - tugging to emphasize her need for him. Jake pushed her against the counter, causing her to gasp as the tops of her thighs hit the cool tiled surface. His hands had a mind of their own as they trailed over the fabric that covered her sexy body until he felt the swell of her toned ass.

Bella slid her tongue into his mouth, grazing his teeth and begging for entrance - which he gladly gave. Their tongues danced together rapidly, both revelling in the amazing taste of the other filling their mouths. Her hands reached up and peeled off his jacket - she was desperate to feel all of him. Jake ripped it off and threw it to the floor, then dipped down, hitched up her skirt, held the back of her thighs in his palm and hoisted her up.

With his free arm he swiped everything from the counter, bottles, soaps and toothbrushes all tumbled to the floor, the bottles rolling in every direction as he placed her onto the cool surface. Bella gasped in surprise and rolled her hips into his.

Jake moaned into her ear in reaction. "Jesus Christ, baby."

His mouth moved from her lips and aggressively attacked her neck as Bella tore open his shirt sending the buttons flying around the room - neither of them giving a damn about that, their need for each other was too strong; too powerful. As Jake's tongue assaulted her tender skin - eliciting the most amazing sounds he'd ever heard - he ghosted his hands over her body, his thumb caressing her curves until he reached her gorgeous breasts. He palmed her delicately then ran his finger over her clothed nipple.

"Jake..." Bella moaned into the small, sex-filled room, as he began to tease her.

She threw her head back in pleasure, basking in the feel of his huge hands touching her so intimately.

Jake pulled back, breathing heavily as he gazed at the beautiful woman losing herself in the pleasure he was bringing her. He took a second to absorb her current appearance: swollen lips, tangled head of hair, chest heaving, her body trembling with need - and by God he was going to give it to her. There would be no holding back - not anymore.

Gently parting her legs, he moved his body in between them while trailing his fingertips over her bare legs and thighs. His lips begged to kiss, lick, suck and nibble every part of her body. His hands wanted to touch her in ways he had never experienced with her before, making her beg for him to take her higher than she had ever been.

Jake's trembling hand edged further up the soft skin of her thigh until he felt the burning heat of her core. His eyes rolled into his head as he imagined how that little heaven would feel wrapped around his cock. As he inched his hand further up her thigh, Bella felt herself losing control. Her need for him was at an all-time high; her body shook with anticipation, her lips craved the feel of his own moving against hers.

"Jake...please...I need you." she whimpered, her body practically screaming out for him.

Jake leaned over her, his free hand cupping her face, moving her until she was looking into his eyes. "Tell me what you need, baby?" His fingertips slowly moved her panties aside, making him groan as he felt her slick juices coat him.

"Fuck, Bells, you are so wet."

She couldn't take anymore, this was the sweetest most unbearable kind of torture. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Bella pushed her body from its slouched position over the sink and reached out for his belt buckle. Her fingers gripped the cool metal and pulled him towards her, slowly removing the item keeping her from the euphoria they both desperately needed.

The belt hit the floor with a loud clink as she moved to his buttons and zip. Jake sucked in a breath as her fingers hovered impossibly close to his erection. He moved his hands to her hips, tightened his grip then moved her so she was on the edge of the sink. Jake bit his lip with anticipation as she popped open and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down and over his raging hard on. Bella's eyes widened at his sheer size, and she ran her tongue along her swollen lips gripping him through his boxers, biting down on said lip as she saw the small patch of moisture that had built on the fabric.

Jake's head fell into her neck, groaning as she slowly stroked him through the material. His mouth hung open slightly, letting out strangled aahh's then latched onto her moist skin and suckled. His fingers itched to touch her, tease her...love her. He took his index finger and hovered it over her wet lips, her need for his touch caused her to thrust her hot core onto his finger, making her cry out in pleasure. He was a little hesitant at first, but after hearing the moans and groans leave her mouth they only spurred him on further.

Bella moaned into his chest and bit her lip at the way his fingers hovered over her in such a tantalising manner - making her want to whimper and cry out his name. Jake then lowered his finger over her folds and softly, slowly glided it up and down her core, stroking her with care. The feel of him _actually_ touching her damn near sent her over the edge. He felt so unbelievably good - better than anything she had ever imagined - and her body was clearly in agreement.

Jake was in heaven - fucking heaven. She was so warm, soft and unbelievably wet. He had dreamt of this so many nights, imagined how her tight core would feel against his hand - his dick - but this...this was fucking out of this world. He couldn't get enough of her.

Their breaths left their bodies harsh and laboured as they continued to take each other to new heights of pleasure. Jake then took his thumb and began to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves in a steady, arousing rhythm - her body writhed and jerked under his touch. She used her fingers to push down his boxers so she could please him without restraint. With his boxers and trousers now around his ankles she took a firm hold of his shaft - causing him to groan and gasp in her ear - and stroked him little faster.

Jake took his free hand and placed it on the surface behind her, to support himself as his girl began to stroke him in ways he had only ever imagined she would. Ways that were seriously testing his self-control.

Bella wanted to lose herself in the man standing in front of her - kissing and touching her wildly. She needed to find a way out of the constant feeling of pain and grief, and just be free. The only person who allowed her to feel that was Jake. The only person who ever made her feel special, beautiful, powerful, strong and sexy was the man she wanted to call hers in every way.

Jake clenched his jaw and breathed harshly through his nose, as he tried to hold onto the last tethers of his control - Bella pushed him over and beyond all his boundaries, making it so fucking hard for him to stop her; but he had to. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he gently gripped her wrists stopping her before things got really out of hand, and something happened between them that she would regret.

He gulped down his body's screams of protest, clenched his jaw and took several deep breaths, slowly pulling himself out of her strong embrace. He moved back and pulled up his boxers and trousers, buttoning and zipping them, then held her gaze for the longest moment - trying to control the demon inside him wanting him to stop being a fucking pansy and plunge head first into her sensational body - but he refused to listen.

"Bells...we-" She didn't give him chance to finish, as she escaped from his grip and pulled him back to her and crushed her lips onto his.

Jake groaned into her mouth - trying hard not to get lost in her passionate embrace. He reached for her wrists again but she avoided him and snaked her hands up into his hair. This wasn't the Bella he loved - she wasn't herself.

Finally, after digging down deep within himself and finding the last ounce of control - he grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Baby...stop...this isn't you."

Bella smiled impishly and bit her lip - knowing full well that drove him fucking insane with want - she pushed her body into him and whispered seductively. "This is me, Jake. I want you...I want you to take me," She paused, her mouth leaning into his neck kissing him provocatively. "And _I know_ you want me."

"No, honey, this isn't you. Please listen to me." He implored, cupping her face with his hands.

Instantly her smiled faded into a frown. Her once mischievous eyes were now sad and watery. "Don't you want me?" She whispered as she looked at the floor.

That question damn near broke his heart. Was she serious? He wanted her more than his next fucking breath! Looking deep in her eyes with nothing but love he replied. "Jesus, Bells...I want you so badly it physically hurts, can't you see the effect you have on me? Trust me, there's nothing I want more than to be with you but not like this, not when I know you're using it as an escape. I want you to be with me because you want to be with me. Not as a way for you to feel_anything_ other than what you're feeling right now. Honey, you mean so much to me, so much more than you think and if you regretted the first time we are _finally_ together, I couldn't cope with that - it would kill me, Bells." His eyes shone with sincerity. Jake loved her so fucking much it would literally tear him apart if she - even for one second - regretted their first time together, and he knew right now she wasn't in the right mindset.

Bella sighed and moved her gaze to the floor - feeling a little ashamed of her actions. She took his hand and softly kissed it, trying to express how sorry she was. "You're right, Jake. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that it was completely unfair of me. Forgive me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, praying he wasn't mad.

Jake chuckled and softly shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive, baby. I want you, God knows I do, but right now with the way you feel and in this bathroom is not how I want the first time I make love to you to go. We deserve more than that - you deserve more." He slowly dipped down and lovingly kissed her lips.

Instantly the feel of his lips sparked the arousal in her; she still longed to feel him. Only this time it was him that she wanted and not a way out. Bella reached up and locked her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with more passion than before and threading her fingers through his hair. Jake groaned against her lips and pulled back.

"Bells..."

Bella smiled and gazed into his eyes. "Don't worry, honey. It's ok, I understand. But...that doesn't mean we actually _have to_ stop completely...there are _other ways_ of feeling good." Her voice - laced with seduction - sent chills down his spine; making him instantly hard.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, looking directly at her. "And what would they be?"

Bella smirked impishly and reached down between their hot bodies, repeating her earlier actions of popping and unzipping his trousers, sliding her soft hands under the fabric and groaning as she palmed his firm ass and pushed the items of clothing down and over his hard cock. Jake let out a short breath of anticipation and softly took her lips with his, kissing her with all the love and tenderness he wished he could express verbally - but was too afraid to.

As their soft kiss turned into something a little more heated, Bella moaned into his mouth and continued to release his erection from its confines. Jake revelled in the sexy gasp that left her mouth as his cock sprang free from the clothing and rested in her hands.

Passion, desire and lust overruled both of their minds, as Bella moved her lips from his and trailed them down to his neck while simultaneously stroking his length.

He sucked in his lip and thrust himself into her hand, prompting her to stroke him faster and harder. Jake moved his hands back between her legs and palmed her heat, eliciting a gasp from her lips. He slowly, teasingly moved his fingertips up her slit until he reached his own personal heaven. He took his thumb and began to rub her faster and faster until she was squirming under him. Jake - desperate to see how beautiful she was, moved himself back and looked down at her glistening clit. What he saw was fucking gorgeous. Bella's body jerked and buckled under his touch, rewarding him with her lips, tongue, teeth and free hand attacking his body.

"Y-You feel so good, baby...so wet..." Jake breathed a strangled whisper in her ear, as he gained confidence in talking dirty to her.

Bella whimpered, balancing on the edge of sanity as his long fingers pleased her in ways she had never felt before. His chocolate brown eyes struggled to remain open as they both gazed at one another, their mouths slightly open with sounds of pleasure filling the air around them.

"Oh God," She cried, her body aching to ride his fingers, needing to feel some part of him buried deep inside her. "Honey...I need you...now."

Jake growled quietly, while gazing into her liquid eyes, pushing her as far as he possibly could. "Do you...want...my fingers inside you, baby?" He sped up his sensual rhythm on her clit, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and lock her legs around his naked ass.

"God, yes..." She cried, emphasizing her need for him by running her thumb over his moist tip, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good , honey." His body begged for release, he ached to slide his fingers into her tight sex, wanting to feel her warm walls surround him as her delicious juices spilled all over his hand. Fuck, he wanted to make her come so badly - more than anything in the world.

Their lips smashed together, the sound of smacking echoed around the bathroom, as their tongues thrust into each others mouths in a forceful, suggestive manner. Jake's free hand came up and wrapped around her neck so he could deepen the kiss, as his fingers drove her wild. Bella moaned loudly into his mouth as she finally felt his finger enter her hot, tight, core. She pulled back and cried out in ecstasy, her own fingers clutching onto the sink as he began to pump in and out of her at a painfully slow speed.

"Yes...yes...baby...faster..." She moaned, and paused her sensual strokes on his cock to prolong and make his impending release more powerful. He did exactly what she begged for, he pushed into her harder, causing a fire to build within her body. Jake watched in awe as her body rocked onto his fingers at a pace that matched his own, and forced down a growl that threatened to escape when he saw her glide her own hands up her body and massage her breasts.

Jake was so close; close to losing control and sliding his hard cock inside her. Fuck, he had never wanted anything more in his life. His need for her was insane as he fought with everything he had to keep his finger buried within the warmth of her tight walls.

He watched as her hands hungrily attacked her breasts and her fingers began to tease her clothed nipples - the combination of his finger thrusting into her and her own hands teasing her, made her moan and whimper uncontrollably. How he hadn't exploded, he didn't have a fucking clue. Not being able to take anymore, he took his free hand and began to pump himself while watching her play with herself for him.

Bella's eyes flew open as she heard his groans get louder, then looked down and lay her hand over his. "You're so fucking sexy, Jake. Come for me, baby. I want to feel your hot liquid all over my hands." She commanded, leaning back against the mirror.

His eyes shot to her hungry gaze. _Holy shit!_

Jake whimpered and looked deep into her eyes. "Shit...baby, what are you trying to do to me?"

She pumped him faster, emphasizing how much she needed him to come and growled. "Come for me, Jake. Right now."

Jake clenched his jaw together, feeling the familiar tightening in his body as she drove him fucking wild with her words. "I can't...h-hold on...much l-longer, but I want...you to come...with me..."

Bella's eyes rolled into her head at his sensual words.

His hand pumped in and out of her at an incredible pace. He was determined to make her come with him and knowing how close his was, he worked her slick clit with his other hand, while maintaining his rhythm with his other. "Bells...be mine again...mine forever. Tell me that you'll always be mine..." He ordered, needing to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His finger curled inside of her making her whimper as he found her spot and hit it over and over again. Jake's forehead settling on hers.

"Yes...God yes...I'll always be yours...don't stop, baby." She cried, her walls clamped around his finger, telling him she was almost there. He knew she needed one last push to send her over the edge with him, so he gently slipped in another digit. His fingers driving into her faster and harder as she continued to stroke him insanely fast, making him groan repeatedly.

Just as they were falling over the edge and into their much needed orgasms, someone rattled the door, causing them to both muffle their cries of ecstasy. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and rocked harder onto his fingers, biting down on his shoulder to contain her moans so that the person at the door wouldn't know what was happening between them. Her rapid strokes of his cock and the sensational overload of pleasure he felt as he revelled in the orgasm she had given him, made him bury his head in her neck and latch his lips onto her skin.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Asked the person trying to intrude on their amazing moment together.

"Shit...right there baby...oh God...I'm almost...t-there...don't stop." He whispered into her ear.

Driven mad with desire, Bella took her free hand and helped him over the edge by softly massaging his balls, making him buckle and jerk against her body, while forcing himself to maintain his loving strokes on her body, using his thumb to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves - wanting to send her tumbling over the edge with him.

The door then rattled again.

"Stay with me..." They whispered in unison. Their breaths leaving their bodies fast and harsh, both determined not to let the voice that belonged to Emily, stop what they had longed for since they met.

They pressed their lips together, letting them bask in the sweetest, most sensual, loving kiss they have ever shared, as they finally came. His hot, sticky liquid coating her hand and parts of her thigh, while her slick, delicious juices ran over his fingers.

As they came down from their high, they slowed their movements. The door continued to rattle for a few minutes more until she gave up. Jake panted from the power of his release and lay his forehead on Bella's - savouring the moment, never wanting to forget the first time the woman he loved made him come in such an earth-shattering way. Bella closed her eyes from pure exhaustion but held him close, wanting to hold him like this forever.

A few moments had passed, when he slowly removed his fingers from his new favourite home and softly, tenderly kissed her lips. Bella released him, while kissing him back just as delicately. Somehow they now both felt more connected to one another - more in tune with the other's feelings.

After a few moments, they gently cleaned each other, wiping away any trace of what they had shared. Jake pulled up his trousers and boxers then buttoned and zipped them, while maintaining eye contact with his angel at all times. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered her face as she came; his woman was just amazing.

Bella climbed off the sink with Jake's help and lowered her skirt. The look of love in his eyes, mixed with the intense release she had just felt and the days events overwhelmed her. She knew now for sure that she was in love with Jake and would do anything for him. He, C.J. and Lily were her life.

He washed his hands, reluctantly washing away the intoxicating scent of his girl's arousal, but he wanted to hold and kiss her. Bella did the same thing, both of them then looking at each other shyly, but that quickly faded as they both leaned into each other's arms. Jake kissed her hair, sighed contentedly, closed his eyes, and whispered. "I've missed you so much, baby."

She smiled against him and held him tighter. "I've missed you too, Jake." And she really had. More than she ever thought possible.

He pulled back, cupped her face and softly kissed her lips. He laid his forehead against hers. "I meant what I said, Bells. I want you to be mine again. I'm going fucking crazy without you. There _**is**_ no me without you." He claimed her lips lovingly, emphasizing his devotion for her.

"I'm yours, Jake. I've always been yours." She mumbled against his lips.

Jake pulled back, gently stroked her face and stated. "I never want to lose you again, baby. I'm never letting you out of my sight."

Bella smiled, placed her arms around his neck and replied. "You better not." And kissed him forcefully.

As his lips moved with hers, his strong arms holding her to his body and their hearts finally reunited. For the first time in seven painful days - Bella shone with happiness.

**Ta daaaaa! :) Merry Christmas my lovelies!**

* * *

**If you like my stories (I hope you do :D) please check out a NEW One Shot I've written for the Christmas season!**

**_The Power of Love_**

**__****It's an A/U one shot with lots of angst! :) please check it out a review! It could be your present to me lol :D **

**'Til the next time! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	28. Take A Chance On Me

A/N: I'm really sorry for the huge delay, and I wasn't going to post this yet, but I'm having _real _trouble getting these characters to speak to me at the moment. I usually like to be three or four chapters ahead but I've hit a road block with 26 and as much as I try I can't get out of it. I'm saddened because I feel like the strength of my writing has weakened and I won't post something I'm not _100% _happy with as I don't think it's fair to you guys. So with that being said, I'm *praying* to get some inspiration from your reviews (so please review! lol) so I can keep writing this.

Sorry for the long A/N! lol

Pre-readers: Mist, Niamhg and MaLorLa

Warning: slight lemons ahead!

* * *

Chapter 24. Take A Chance On Me

_'You're so scared to fall in love,_  
_Cause you end up in the dust,_  
_Everytime, everytime..._  
_Now you see us all the same,_  
_Like our words are just a game,_  
_Spitting lies, dirty lies,_

_I know you know there's something here,_  
_But you cannot get past the fear,_  
_I can help you make it clear..._

_So when you feel like trying again,_  
_Reach out, take my hand,_  
_See how great it could be,_  
_To fall in love with someone you can trust,_  
_Who would never give up,_  
_Cuz you're all that he needs,_  
_Baby take a chance on me,_  
_Baby take a chance on me,_

_You give one hundred percent,_  
_But you've never seen a cent,_  
_They're so blind, they're so blind,_  
_Cause i'm looking at your face,_  
_And the world's a better place,_  
_In your eyes, lovely eyes,_

_I know you know there's something here,_  
_But you cannot get past the fear,_  
_I can help you make it clear..._

_You got nothing to lose baby,_  
_But you won't know if you don't try,_  
_Please don't leave me asking why,_  
_So when you're ready to choose baby,_  
_I'll be here with open arms,_  
_With the same in love in my heart,_

_So when you feel like trying again,_  
_Reach out, take my hand,_  
_See how great it could be,_  
_To fall in love with someone you can trust,_  
_Who would never give up,_  
_Cause you're all that he needs,_  
_Baby take a chance on me.'_

_JLS - Take A Chance On Me_

The following morning, Jake woke with a huge smile on his face. Last night he and Bella had reunited in the most mind-blowing way he had ever experienced. Jake hadn't intended for things to spiral that far out of control, but as soon as she looked at him everything became crystal clear.

He closed his eyes, groaning as he remembered how fucking beautiful she looked as she came over his fingers; he couldn't stop himself from imagining how amazing she would feel wrapped around his cock. The mere thought of her slick juices covering him as they made love caused him to grow painfully hard.

Willing down his raging hard-on, he slowly sat up and rested on the edge of the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Today was a new day - a chance for him to show Bella that by his side was where she belonged. This time he wasn't taking no for an answer. She was going to give them a chance - give _him_ a chance to show her what true love felt like.

Climbing out of bed, he glanced at his bedside cabinet where a picture of all four of them sat proudly. Jake smiled warmly and reached out to pick it up. He ran his fingers over her face and whispered. "I love you Bella Dwyer. I'm coming for you."

Bella had been awake since the early hours of the morning, thinking about what she and Jake did together last night. She knew it was highly inappropriate to do that on the day of her father's funeral and even more so in his house - but she couldn't help how she felt about Jake. It was like he had awoken her inner she-wolf. She felt so invigorated when she was around him, he was like a breath of fresh air to her; exactly what she needed. Why the hell should she have to keep putting her own happiness last? Why did she have to put Jake's happiness last? He had done so much for her already, taken so much from her and not retaliated; it was about time he had some happiness of his own - and she was going to give it to him.

Several hours later, Bella woke with a start as she heard a cup clinking in the kitchen. She shot up off the couch and raced into the kitchen, where she saw her little brother.

"Don't worry, Bells. It's only me." C.J. said flatly, while pouring some cereal into a bowl.

Pain clutched her heart, as she caught the undertones of sorrow in his voice. She knew he was still grieving and that it was going to take a while for him to come to terms with what he had lost. She only hoped he wasn't like her and that he didn't shut everybody who cared about him out. It was her job to break down any walls he might build around his heart and show him that he wasn't alone in his grieving. She was grieving too, but she knew Charlie would want her to move on with her life and keep his memory alive, not spend weeks on end mourning and grieving him.

Bella made her way towards her young brother, removed the cereal box from his hand and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you, C.J. We will get through this, I promise. I know you're hurting, but just promise me something. Don't ever be afraid to talk about him. He was a big part of our lives, he was your father, so if you ever want to just talk - I'm here."

He nodded against her chest and whispered a thank you, then went back to his cereal. Bella chewed the inside of her lip, while telling herself over and over to just give him time; he would be ok.

As he picked up his bowl and headed into the living room; Bella's phone vibrated. She picked it up from the counter and typed in her code.

One new message: **Jake.**

**'I had the sexiest dream about you last night. Why don't you come over so I can tell you about it ;)'**

She bit her lip and smiled as she re-read the text, butterflies the size of birds fluttering around her stomach. God, it had been mere hours since they had seen each other, but she missed him.

Jake couldn't wait to see his Bells. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and he was acting like some drug addict needing his next fix; he needed to feel her lips on his, her sexy body flush against his. Christ, he had it bad.

They had spent the last hour texting each other suggestively and he managed to get himself so worked up he _needed_ to see her. Jake grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on, kissing Lily on the forehead and telling Emily he would be back soon. He had gone to get his little girl from Sue's last night; the thought of losing one of the most important girls in his life was bad enough, without losing his baby girl as well.

As he strode out of the house to his car, Jake pulled out his cell and texted Bella.

**'I'm coming to get you. I can't wait any longer. I need to see you.'**

He smiled and climbed into his car, threw the cell on the dash and started the ignition. Destination: Bella Dwyer.

Bella had just applied the last of her makeup, when she heard a car pull up outside. She ran to the window like a schoolgirl and hid behind the curtain waiting to see her _Knight in Shining Armour_. She watched intently as his car door opened and climbed out. Jesus, he was gorgeous. Bella loved seeing him dressed like that. Hell, she thought he looked sexy in anything, but seeing him in leather and jeans made her heart pound.

Bella ran towards her bedroom door in nothing but a tank top and short-shorts. She raced across the landing and down the stairs - luckily C.J. was in the shower - and yanked open the door.

Jake smiled as his beautiful angel opened the door and walked in, pulled her into his warm embrace as soon as he crossed the threshold and spun her around, sighing contentedly in her ear. "God, I've missed you."

Bella giggled against him, her arms locked tightly around his neck, while her naked legs clamped around his waist. She softly kissed his neck while his hands tightened around her body, bringing her closer into him. Jake closed his eyes, inhaled the scent of her hair deeply, smiling wider as her heavenly, fruity scent drifted up his nostrils and filled his head. Bella sighed happily, ran the tip of her nose along his smooth, jaw-line and replied in the same hushed tone. "It's not even been a day yet, babe."

He had never understood the meaning of the phrase "heart soared" but as the word "babe" left her mouth, his heart flew to heaven and back. Jake pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. "I don't care, two minutes without you is bad enough. I hate it."

She drew soothing circles along the back of his neck to relax him. "I know, honey. I hate it too, but you're here now so don't think like that."

Jake smiled and trailed warm kisses over her creamy neck, making sure he hit the sensitive spot behind her ear. "You're right, I am here. And I'm not leaving until I've _shown_ you how much I've missed you." Bella moaned softly and tightened her grip around his neck as a rush of adrenaline flooded her body. He moved his mouth up to her ear, licking and nibbling the outer shell while purring. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, baby." Jake lowered his hands to her hips and pulled her into him, making them both groan as her clothed core brushed over his semi. "I kept seeing your beautiful face as I pumped that tight little heaven with my finger." He bit down on her lobe, causing her to hiss in pain, but then softly, lovingly kissed it to make it better while slowly backing her up against the wall. "I wanna feel it again, honey. I wanna feel you all over me; taste every inch of you."

Desire clouded her mind as she felt the warmth of his minty breath ghost across her cheek and neck. Bella bit her lip, trying to suppress her moans as Jake moved her backwards. If she was being honest, she hadn't stopped thinking about him either. The memory of the gorgeous sounds he made as she took him over the edge made her want so much more.

"God, you're driving me crazy, Jake." She murmured into his neck. A warm wetness formed between her thighs as his arousing words coursed through her veins.

He growled as those sexy words left her mouth. Everything she said was like an aphrodisiac; everything about her made him want more. "You felt so good against my touch last night, baby. Would you let me do it again? Tease that beautiful little clit of yours?" Jesus, if his fingers didn't make her come; his words would! "Slide my fingers into your tight core and pump you until you cover me in your delicious, slick juices."

Oh God.

"Jake..." She shivered, barely able to breathe, as his tantalising breath fanned across her skin. His large hands began to knead her hips and stomach and he thrust his hard-on deep into her clothed core.

"Fuck, I love it when you moan my name, Bells," he grunted, running his tongue along her neck. "I wanna hear you_scream_ it." Jake spontaneously captured her mouth in a hot, passionate, loving kiss and took her the kitchen. Bella squealed quietly at the unexpected movement, which had caused a surge of desire to flood her veins.

Their mouths assaulted each other's tongues thrusting into one another's mouths. Jake's hands slowly, teasingly skirted over the curves of her body, before asking, "Where's C.J?" He breathed harshly, gently laying her on to the table. He couldn't stop himself. His hands were everywhere; in her hair, on her face, neck, breasts, waist, and ass - literally everywhere. Jake couldn't get enough of her, she was like a drug to him - a drug so addictive and powerful it went straight to his heart.

Bella nodded while attacking his lips as the fire burned throughout her body, not being able to piece together a logical sentence, making him chuckle. He reluctantly pulled back, met her love drunk gaze and murmured, "Baby, where's C.J?"

She was just as keen to feel him as he was to taste her. She leaned up on her elbows and used one hand to reach out and clutch his shirt, bringing him forcefully down onto her body. "Shower. He's in the shower." She said quickly, desperate to feel his warm lips move with hers.

Jake leaned forward, hovered his lips painfully close to hers, pulled her hips to the edge of the table and smirked. "Good. I can't wait to taste you, baby, feel you coat my tongue with your delicious sugar." Bella's eyes rolled into her head. God, didn't he know what his voice did to her?

He wanted her so badly. He yearned to touch her, taste her, and bury himself deep inside her... anything to quench his need for her. He needed something to take the edge off his undying desire for her.

Bella kissed him with an intensity he had never felt from her before. Her tongue darted into his mouth and began to explore everything in its path. She longed to taste all of him; starting with his mouth. As they kissed they both opened their eyes for a split second to gaze into each other's; her eyes were dark and hooded as her arms and legs clamped around his body - forcing him further into her. He growled in appreciation as her soft fingers threaded into his hair, gently tugging. Jake leaned over her body, while tenderly cupping her soft cheeks, running his thumb across her plump, pink lips. Taking a second to process that this beautiful woman was his, he shook his head in disbelief and lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering, "Stay with me." He lovingly pressed his lips into hers, snaking his hands over her beautiful, toned body, purposely driving his tongue deeper into her mouth, causing them both to moan loudly. Before their moans gained any unwanted attention, Jake surprised himself by pulling back first, making her whimper from the loss. He smiled warmly, quickly shrugged off his jacket, tossed it to the floor and returned his gaze to her body.

She may have been fully-clothed, but he could see the outline of her delectable breasts and hardened nipples through her flimsy top. Her black shorts hugged her hips in ways that made his mouth water. She was so fucking beautiful.

Jake gathered her into his arms and nuzzled her neck, slowly taking in her scent. He closed his eyes, so fucking happy to have her back in his life. Withdrawing from her neck, he moved his index finger to her face and gently brought her face nearer to his. Their eyes locked and he swore he had never seen anything more stunning in his life. Jake lovingly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

A light blush spread across her cheeks. She wasn't used to being called beautiful and to hear it in such a sincere tone from the man she loved melted her heart. Bella bit her lip and smiled, while looking into the deep, chocolate sea that was Jake's eyes. She leaned in closer to his delicious lips and commanded, "Kiss me."

He groaned at her words, instantly cupped her face with his palm and gave her the sweetest, most amazing kiss they had ever shared. The way their lips moved together in perfect harmony - melded together, became one, made them both feel like they were flying. Jake trailed his lips over her chin, down to her neck, where he suckled and nibbled on her skin - creating hickeys.

"Mm...Baby." Bella murmured into the small room, her hands massaging Jake's scalp - causing him to feel the most amazing sensations.

The heat from his breath warmed her shivery skin as his lips gently traced over her creamy flesh. His natural woodsy scent, mixed in with the intoxicating aroma of his aftershave held her cocooned in a peaceful, tranquil bubble - a Jake bubble.

"Jesus, baby, even your skin tastes amazing." He moaned, as his mouth, tongue, teeth and lips devoured her delicious neck. At the same time, he moved his free hand up and cupped her clothed breast, slowly rolling and squeezing her erect nipple.

Bella began to moan and writhe underneath him. She wanted him so badly, the feel of his hands and lips caressing her in such a tantalizing manner made her wild with desire.

Hearing her moan made him crazy; that sound was like music to his ears. Growling in response he trailed his hands down her body, stroking and caressing her curves as he went, Jake's big hands dipped under the waistband of her shorts and he smiled with satisfaction as she gasped.

Jake basked in her gasp and suspended his hand over her heated core. Last night he hadn't known how to touch her or make her feel good, he just went with what felt natural. Now, as he listened to her laboured breathing, hints of whimpers and felt her body arch from the table he knew exactly what she wanted. Taking her mouth with his he lowered his hand onto her silky flesh, found her bundle of nerves and began to rub.

Moments later his beautiful angel was moaning, whimpering and grinding onto his hand. Jake switched up his movements to increase her pleasure. He stopped his intimate strokes on her clit for just a second to glide his middle finger up and down her wet folds. Bella wanted to cry out in pleasure, but bit down on her lip, not wanting to burst this perfect bubble. Jake sensed her need to moan and claimed her mouth with his. Bella was thankful that he knew her so well and moaned into his mouth as his fingers continued to tease her in the most amazing ways.

He kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers as his middle finger slowly entered her tight core. She cried into his mouth again as the feel of his finger penetrating her aching core only led her to imagine what his cock would feel like buried deep inside her. Her back arched from the table as her mouth opened from the sensational feeling of his finger plunging in and out of her. While his finger was busy driving in and out of her core, he used his thumb to massage her slick clit, making her squeeze her eyes shut and whimper from the pleasure she was feeling.

Jake groaned as he felt her delicious, warm juices pour out of her and onto his fingers. She was so fucking wet. His cock strained against his jeans as he watched this beautiful little minx enjoy his ministrations. He was so fucking hard for her it was becoming impossibly painful. Bella couldn't hold on much longer, she was so hot for him. Just the sight of him make her want to explode. She whimpered as he pumped harder and faster into her while holding her gaze with his hooded eyes. She brought herself into a sitting position.

Jake wasted no time in cupping the back of her neck and kissing her heatedly. For the umpteenth time in less than an hour she moaned, and pushed herself further onto his finger. Bella locked her arms around his neck, her chest heaving as she gazed into his eyes. He found himself struggling to control his own breathing as he watched his finger slide in and out of her perfect body, desperately wanting to replace his finger with his tongue.

"Baby, look at me," he ordered, kissing her hard, trying to get her to focus on him.

She bit down harder on her lip and forced her gaze to his.

"I need to taste you, Bells. I need to feel that sweet sugar of yours pour onto my tongue. Would you let me do that, baby?" he asked; almost begged. He wanted nothing more than to have his mouth on her in any way possible.

"God, yes, babe...put your mouth on me..." she replied breathlessly, as she held her impending orgasm back.

Jake needed no further encouragement. He towered over her body, moving his free hand to stroke her beautiful locks and he whispered huskily. "Tell me how badly you want my tongue deep inside you, honey. I need to hear It."

"I want it so fucking badly, Jake." she panted, looking directly at him with her dark, lust-filled eyes. "Fuck me with your... tongue, take me to places I've never been..." she commanded, before collapsing back onto the table. He growled and thrust hard with his finger one last time. _Fuck, she sounded so sexy._

He fell to his knees, desire and lust overwhelming any rational thoughts he may have had. Jake ripped her shorts from her body and gently spread her soft, silky legs. He moved between her legs and slowly, softly trailed delicate kisses up her creamy thighs. His smooth, freshly-shaven cheek glided along her naked thigh. His hands massaged and caressed as he made his way up her body. As he reached the apex of her thighs, Jake ran the tip of his tongue down the sexy V-line between her thigh and her precious warmth. He took a second to inhale her intoxicating scent, while using the pad of his fingers to trace around her swollen folds - making sure he didn't venture near her beautiful clit. Jake wanted to prolong her pleasure for as long as he could.

Bella gripped the sides of the table, squeezing her eyes shut as he teased her in the sweetest of ways.

Before he lowered his mouth to her sweet heaven, Jake brought his smouldering gaze up to her stunning face and shook his head. Immediately alarm bells echoed around her head. Had she done something wrong? Did she not smell good to him? It had been so long since she had had oral; she felt like a Born-Again-Virgin.

Jake instantly sensed her worry and tried to soothe her the best way he could. He moved back up her body, kissing her as he went - not stopping until he reached her lips. He gazed lovingly into her brown orbs and told her with fevered intensity, "You're stunning. Absolutely fucking stunning." He kissed her hard to emphasise his words.

"I've waited all day to touch your body, honey. I can't wait any longer." he stated with an urgency in his voice. He moved back down her body, biting his lip in amazement as he went. Settling back between her legs, he softly kissed her knees before trailing his calloused hands over her smooth, velvety skin. His fingertips teased the insides of her thighs as his mouth edged closer to his piece of heaven.

Jake slowly moved closer to her aching core, keeping his eyes firmly set on hers as she sat propped up on her elbows, desperately wanting to see his mouth on her, but too turned on to do anything other than moan. He softly trailed open-mouthed kisses up her inner thighs, until his hot breath hit her tender bud, causing her to writhe in pleasure.

Before he lowered his mouth onto her, Bella faintly heard him whisper something in a foreign language. Before she had a chance to question him, a loud cry escaped her lips as she felt his warm, tantalizing mouth cover her aching sex.

How he didn't explode right there, he had no clue. The feel of her warm, wet flesh under his hungry tongue damn near sent him to the moon. Slowly he ran his tongue up and down her delicious folds, using his free hand to part them. Jake, free to please her with no restraint, guided his tongue up to her sensitive bundle of nerves where he swirled his tongue around her, flicked her clit and gently grazed his teeth over her, before sucking her into his mouth and lapping her further.

Bella reluctantly forced down her moans of joy, as Jake took her throbbing clit into his mouth. Holy shit, she had forgotten how amazing oral sex felt. Her previous lover was more about getting himself off than he was about giving her a much needed release. Whereas Jake didn't seem to want anything in return; he just wanted to please her. _Christ was he delivering!_

After several moments of him exploring her clit, she had given him the sign he was looking for. Jake couldn't believe how fucking amazing - _out of this world fucking amazing!_ - she tasted. As soon as he felt the trickles of her addictive, sweet juice hit his tongue he was a goner. He wanted more - _much, much more._

Bella gasped as he continued to massage her clit with his tongue; the pleasure completely consumed her. His mouth, tongue, lips...they were all too much. In reaction, she lifted her back from the table, her trembling fingers snaking down her body and tangling in his thick head of hair.

"Oh fuuuck, Jake..." Bella moaned quietly, conscious of C.J. upstairs.

Jake brought his dark, hooded gaze to her face and watched her intently as he licked from the juicy entrance to her tight passage, up to her sensitive clit. His eyes rolled into his head as the taste of her coated his tongue, while his fingers pumped hard and fast into her warmth. Bella could only bite down on her lip, while looking to the ceiling, trying desperately hard to hold on and not come too soon, but he felt absolutely amazing; she had to let go.

Panting, she cried out, "B-Baby, God don't stop! I'm going to come...oh fuck, yes! Right there!" She stopped caring about where she was or how loud she was. All she cared about was making love to Jake.

Jake followed her command and gave her everything he had; he quickly removed his fingers and gently slid his tongue into her beautiful little passage, thrusting hard and deep, while using his thumb to massage her wet clit.

Bella slammed her hand down on the table, squeezing her eyes shut as he fucked her with his tongue. Jesus Christ, he felt fucking amazing. No other lover of hers had ever managed to make her feel like this. It was indescribable.

He groaned as he aggressively pounded his tongue into her, his mind hazy from wanting to feel nothing but Bella's sweet juices coat his tip. Jake moved his free thumb to her engorged clit and applied pressure - enough pressure to help her over the edge. Meanwhile, the tightness in his jeans grew painfully fucking hard as her sexy whispered moans and groans echoed in his ears. Christ, he had never heard anything so good in all of his life.

He sped up his deep thrusts into her sex, while smirking with satisfaction as she ground onto his face. Seconds later, her walls began to constrict around him, her body started to tremble and convulse - telling him to pump faster. He curled his tongue, letting it run down the sides of her walls, then lifted both his hands and gripped her ass roughly, burying his face as deep into her as he could possibly go.

Bella panted, whimpered, moaned, groaned and swore as her orgasm rippled through her body, causing an enormous wave of pleasure to rush through her and finally release as one of the most incredible orgasms she had ever felt.

Jake damn near came undone himself as her delicious sugar seeped onto his tongue. He lapped it up and swallowed all she had to give, greedily.

When he was sure he had taken every drop she had to offer, he pulled away, her juices all over his face as he meet her exhausted gaze. Jake smiled and licked his lips, lowered himself over her trembling body, softly and full of love he whispered, _"Nayeli."_ into her ears.

Bella opened her heavy eyes, gazed at the man she loved and smiled. He had spoken that foreign language again, only this time she heard what he said - even if she didn't have the slightest clue what it meant. Nayeli...? Whatever it meant it sounded beautiful.

"That's twice now I've heard you speak that language," she said softly, while stroking the side of his face with her fingers. "Would you...tell me what it means?" she murmured, nervously.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his body - needing to just hold her close. God, he wanted to tell her so fucking badly, but he was terrified she would leave him; he couldn't risk losing her - not again. "I promise I'll tell you soon, baby. Real soon."

Some time later, Jake was driving his beautiful Bells and the young, brave boy he considered his son, towards his house. As he drove certain things were running through his mind. Firstly, he was sick and tired of being away from Bella; he needed to have her close and not just one day out of seven - three hundred and sixty-five days of the year. He was serious about his love for her and being away from her and C.J. for a painfully fucking long seven days, only solidified what he already knew. Jake wanted her to move in with him. Be his and only his - forever.

This brought him nicely onto his second thought; he wanted to go public with their relationship. He wanted the entire world to see how much he loved her and witness that she belonged to him and nobody else. But how would Bella take it? Would she be happy? Would she freak out and accuse him of moving too fast? He was fucked if he knew, but it was what he wanted and he was tired of pretending they weren't together. He wanted to hold her hand in public, kiss her lips, and touch her intimately and sinfully when they thought people weren't looking. Jake wanted a normal, happy, carefree, loving relationship with the woman who had him head over heels. Now all he had to do was man up and tell her how he felt.

As they drove along the road, Jake smiled as he watched the wind blow her beautiful, silky, smooth locks out in every direction. Without warning, he reached across and enveloped her hand with his. Bella smiled warmly and lovingly squeezed his hand as he brought her hand to his lips and peppered delicate kisses all over her knuckles - his silent way of expressing his love for her.

Bella - spontaneously and much to his surprise - mirrored his actions and kissed his hand. She had read somewhere that kissing your partner's hand was a way of telling them that you cherished and honoured them, so she found it only fitting that she did the same back - he was her man and she would cherish and honour him as long as she lived.

Ten minutes later, Jake pulled into his driveway, parked and cut off the ignition. C.J. was already out and making his way to the front door, while Bella was gathering up her belongings and removing her seatbelt. Jake jogged around to her side of the car, opened the door, helped her out and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

Coast clear.

He slammed the car door, pushed her roughly against the cold metal and pressed his lips firmly into hers, eliciting a sexy moan from her as she dropped everything in her hands and locked her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Jake smiled against her lips, while swallowing her moans greedily as she responded eagerly to his kiss. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around. Bella giggled against his mouth and held him tightly as the cold Washington air whooshed past them. He set her down on her feet, but kept his tight hold on her. After a few moments of holding her in his arms breathing her in, Jake pulled back and moved one hand to cup her cheek, kissing her tenderly; lovingly. As he felt the kiss grow more heated the need to lay her down on the hood of his car worsened, so he pulled back and gently wove his fingers through her brown locks, gazed deeply into her eyes and pleaded, "Stay with me..."

Bella searched his beautiful, sincere, love-filled eyes as he uttered those special words. She wasn't sure why, but they meant a lot to her. Pulling him closer, she rubbed her nose against his, closed her eyes as they melted into one another and whispered back, so low that only he could hear, "Always."

Jake smiled with elation into her neck, his lips softly ghosting over her skin. He pulled back, ran his thumb along her cheek and kissed her passionately, before he took her hand and lead her into his house - which he was hoping would soon become _their_ house.

Later that night, Bella and Jake sat outside on his balcony, laying on a sun lounger, limbs entwined from their heated make out session as they let the warmth from his cast iron fire pit cover them like a blanket. Bella rested her head on his toned torso and smiled happily as she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat. Jake sighed with happiness as he held his beautiful angel in his arms. He smiled into her strawberry scented hair and softly kissed her. They'd had such a magical day. As soon as Bella had entered the house she was greeted by a very excited little girl. She picked Lily up and held her tightly glad to have her back in her arms; she had missed her little spitfire a lot. Bella and Jake had spent a big chunk of the day goofing around with the children and making up for lost time. It felt amazing to just free again. She had missed this - them - so much.

They spent the rest of the day chilling at the beach. Jake had packed a picnic basket full of sandwiches, warm sodas, junk food and a load of other things, and whisked her off her feet - telling her that today he was pampering her. They sat on the beach helping the children make sand castles, while they listened to Lily explain that her castle was a _pwincess_castle and babble happily about which room belonged to the _pwincess_. Jake and Bella were continuously staring at each other, telling the other how badly they wanted them with their eyes when they couldn't use words. They both wished they could take the other's hand and go somewhere a little more...private.

As the day rolled on, Bella found herself sitting cozily in Jake's arms, but the chill from the Washington air still began to nip at her skin. He removed his hoodie and gave it to her, telling her she needed it more than him - he was naturally a hot guy. _Couldn't agree more!_ she thought, while watching the kids run around the beach with blinding smiles on their faces. Jake and Bella took this golden opportunity to grab some more one-on-one time.

_They stole slow, romantic, lingering kisses. One of Jake's hands gently cupped her face, allowing him to deepen the kiss, as his other trailed up the inside of her naked thigh. Bella moaned quietly into his mouth, as the ache between her legs for him worsened. As she felt his hand edge closer to her throbbing core, she - without breaking the kiss - felt around for the blanket he had brought to keep them warm, unfolded it and laid it over them. Jake lifted her body and placed her down so he was holding her bridal style. Bella squealed from the unexpected action, quickly locked her arms around his neck and gently played with his short strands of hair._

_Jake couldn't help the insane fire he felt inside him for her. Passion burned through his veins, as a fire ignited inside his body. The intense need to make her his, to love her in every possible way overwhelmed any rational thought. He just needed to make her his - and only his. He felt himself grow hard in response to her tender strokes on his neck and the sensational moans escaping from her mouth. All he wanted to do was rip the damned clothing from her body and slam her down on his aching cock, but he wouldn't allow their first time to be a quick fuck; he wanted to love her and cherish her all night long, not stopping until the had both passed out from exhaustion._

_Suddenly her warm hand dipped under the elasticated waistband of his sweats and boxers, until it firmly gripped his rock hard cock._

_Fuck._

_Jake sucked in a sharp breath, while his eyes flew to hers in shock, as he watched a sexy, devilish grin dance over her face. Fuck, she had no clue how drop dead gorgeous she was. Bella leaned into his neck and placed open-mouthed kisses over his bronze skin, while her hand began to work his shaft. She was conscious of the children playing behind her, so she knew they couldn't do anything too drastic. But the overwhelming need she felt to touch him grew too strong. Bella needed him._

_He groaned quietly, while placing one hand in her hair, tangling his long, thick fingers in her brown strands. Bella attacked his neck with her mouth, sucking, licking, grazing and biting the skin, causing him to hiss, then soothing the ache away with her tongue. As her lips moved to his ear and her hand worked his cock harder, she gasped as she felt his warm, calloused fingers slip under the fabric of her underwear and softly tease her wet folds._

_Jake bucked his hips in her hand, his impending release setting fire to his entire body. God, her every movement set him alight. "Fuck, baby, you're making me so hard..." He growled in her ear, squeezing his eyes shut, while sliding his own fingers up and down the warmth of her beautiful core._

_Bella moaned in his ear, his fingers were driving her fucking crazy. Her free hand came up and gripped around the back of his neck as her hand pumped him faster. Man, was she glad the kids were out of range of their...antics. "Jake, I want you...so badly." She breathed a slightly strangled groan into his ear. He bit his lip and pressed his thumb on to her swollen bundle of nerves, desperate to make her scream his name; wanting to feel her delicious juices coat his fingers._

_He knew they had to stop soon, or they would both be covered in their release, but she felt so fucking good; he didn't ever want to stop. Not giving a shit about the consequences, Jake finally slipped two fingers into her amazing warmth and began to pump her harder and faster than he ever had before._

_Bella whimpered into his neck, her body had a mind of its own as she straddled his waist and discreetly slid up and down his fingers, wishing they were his cock. "Jake...oh God, you feel so good...I wish I was riding your hard cock."_

_Fuck me sideways! He thought as those dirty words left her mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he imagined exactly what she had asked; his shaft pounding her tight sex until she couldn't think straight. Before he could even stop himself he murmured, "God, I wanna fuck you so badly."_

_Her eyes rolled into her head at his words, they were so dirty and sexy, it was like an addiction for her; she needed to hear more. As she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, she whispered in his ear. "Imagine my thumb is my tongue and my hand is my mouth. Can you feel me lapping up your delicious pre-cum? Can you feel my hot, wet mouth fucking your cock, baby? Mmm, you taste so good. Give me more, Jake. I need more..."_

_Oh fuuuck! Could this woman get any better?_

_Jake groaned in her ear, while curling his fingers deep inside her warmth. "Baby, you gotta stop or I'm gonna slide you down on my cock now and fuck you so goddamn hard." He swallowed hard, trying to control his breathing and desperately trying to keep a hold on his last pieces of sanity._

_They were both so close to the edge of release, one more plunge of his slick finger and pump of her hand and they would have tumbled over into euphoria._

_But things never happened that way with Jake and Bella..._

_"Daddy! I got sand in my eye!" Lily cried, squinting at them through her good eye._

_Both Bella and Jake froze, their eyes widened in shock, while their hands immediately tore away from their bodies as they discreetly tried to sit normally...fail._

_Jake cleared his throat awkwardly, slightly pissed that he didn't have better self-control. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand but as soon as her lips touched his, that was it. He was a goner._

_Bella moved in between his legs, trying to help cover his erection, when Lily came rushing over rubbing her eyes and crying hysterically. Jake snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, whispering a strangled "I'm sorry." in her ear, then told her he had to go and see to Lily. He sighed and kissed her nape, then murmured, "Nayeli." into her neck._

After Jake had dealt with Lily's eye, they spent the evening making dinner, and watching old PG films until the children's bed time.

Bella's eyes fluttered to a close in Jake's arms, she still had no clue as to what Nayeli meant. She thought about Googling it, but wanted him to be the one to tell her. Reluctantly she let it go and marvelled in the feel of his strong, loving, secure arms wrapped around her.

As Jake held her, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for his actions this morning. Bella had been extremely quiet around him since he vulgarly told her what he wanted to do to her, in the heat of the moment - not that he hadn't thought if making love to her every second of the motherfucking day - he didn't want it to come out like that. He wanted to do it smoother, easier. Smooth Black, real smooth.

Not being able to stand their silence any longer, he swallowed his pride and made the first move. "Bells?"

She smiled at the gorgeous, raspy tone of his voice and looked up at him. "Hmm?" she replied in a sleepy, lazy manner.

Jake smiled and softly kissed her forehead, while threading his fingers through her hair. "I need to apologize for earlier. I dunno what came over me, I...just...I-"

Bella sat up and pressed her lips into his, silencing him. He smiled against her and moved his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer.

She pulled back after a few seconds and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Jake, please, please don't apologize for what we did. Because I certainly don't regret it and I will not apologize for the way we made each other feel. We are grown ups, honey. We are attracted to one another, it's perfectly natural to want to explore your partner's body," Bella smiled impishly and leaned in to kiss his neck, while purring softly in his ear. "...and trust me, I want to explore yours."

Jake stiffened and groaned as her tender, plump lips kissed his neck. He swallowed down the moan that threatened to escape and forced himself to reply. "I know, baby. I just feel slightly ashamed of myself for the way I spoke to you. I don't want you to think that sex is all I want out of our relationship, Bells. I want so much more than that, and what I said was-"

"Sexy," she interjected, while stroking his face. "What you said was extremely sexy, in fact it makes me shiver with desire just thinking about it. I can't wait to hear it again." Bella lifted his hand to her lips and softly kissed it, while slipping her tongue out and sensually licking from his knuckles to his wrist. Her bedroom eyes meeting his hungry gaze.

"Fuck, baby, you can't say stuff like that to me and just expect me to shrug it off," he growled, while standing up and lifting her onto the balcony railing, keeping his arms securely around her waist. They softly, lovingly kissed one another, her hands snaking up his body and making their way into his hair. She arched her back into him, pressing her mound against his semi. Jake slowed their kiss to open his eyes and gaze into hers, badly wanting to tell her he loved her but scared he would frighten her away.

She stroked his cheek and softly whispered, "I could fall in love with you."

He smiled while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and added quietly, "What's stopping you?"

"I'm scared of falling; having nothing to catch me." she admitted, emotion consuming her body and tears filling her eyes.

Jake kissed her lips and placed his hand over her steady heartbeat. "I promise you, if you fall; I'll be there to catch you every time," he promised, wiping away the tears that had escaped her beautiful eyes, then added. "All you have to do is take that chance, baby. Take a chance on me."

Bella nodded wholeheartedly, kissed him delicately, wrapped her arms around him and basked in the magnificent feel of him surrounding her.

Jake stood in her arms, reveling in the warmth emanating from her perfect body. He nuzzled her neck, moving her hair to one side so that he could kiss her - he loved to kiss her - when he heard her sigh. He pulled back and cupped her face. "Baby? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She signed and moved her face out of his hands, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I'm worried about C.J. It's his birthday in two days, and I'm worried he will think that celebrating his birthday means he's forgetting Charlie. He's only nine, Jake! I really want him to celebrate it and feel happiness. That's his day, his one day of the year to have things revolve around him. I want him to have it, but I know he won't feel that way and I don't know what to do. He needs something to look forward to; Charlie would have wanted that," Bella explained, her voice cracking under the pain she felt for C.J.

Jake took her hand and gently lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey, don't get upset, honey. C.J.'s dealing with things in his own way. He will come around, baby. In the meantime why don't you do something small and personal for him? What kinds of things do you usually do?" he questioned, while ideas flew around his head. Every young kid wants a party for their birthday, he just had to figure out a way to make that happen.

Bella ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Erm, usually we have a party with Kellyanne and Bobby - you know, something small. Then during the week, he'll invite his friends over and they'll have a sleepover or Playstation night. He always has something relatively small, but this year I wanted it to be special because its a big birthday."

Jake chuckled and helped her off the railing, hoisting her into his arms. "Baby, it will always be special to him because he has you. That's all he needs."

She smiled and kissed him as he led her into his bedroom. "I guess you're right. I'm silly, but I just want it to be perfect for him."

He reached the bed and carefully laid her down. She instinctively parted her legs allowing him to move in between. Jake crawled up her body, his hands skirting over her as he went. When he came level to her shoulder, he tenderly pressed his lips into her skin. "It will be, honey. I promise."

Bella bit her lip and smiled as his lips traced over her skin. His warm breath ghosted over her neck, causing her to writhe under him. "Baby...I should go, it's getting late."

"Please don't go, Bells." he implored, gently gripping her wrists, halting her movements. "The kids are asleep, right where they should be. Safe in our home," Her heart fluttered as he said "our" home. That sounded really nice. "Stay in my arms, baby...I've been without you for too long. Stay with me - stay with me forever."

Her heart melted as he said those beautiful words. As he gazed deeply into her eyes, she suddenly found no reason to leave. Right here, in his arms, house, bed and heart was where she belonged. Without further delay, she propped herself up on her elbows and kissed his lips lovingly, murmuring, "Forever." into his ears. She chuckled and in a second she had gathered all of her strength and rolled him over onto his back.

Jake laughed while gliding his hands up her body. She leaned down and captured his lips, playfully swatting his hands away. "You've got me worked up twice today, I need a shower, then you can have your wicked way with me." she teased, winking.

"Mmm, does that mean I can join you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella laughed and bit her lip. "It's your house, handsome, you can do what you want." She climbed off of him and walked towards the bathroom, moving her hips provocatively. Just before she reached his ensuite, she teasingly turned around and gave him her best bedroom eyes. "I'll leave the door open...you know, in case you feel the urge to join me."

Jake chuckled while biting his lip. Fuck, she was sexy. What he wouldn't give to storm into that bathroom and kiss and caress her naked body. Christ, he was at half-mast just thinking about her! Before he could do that, he needed to sort something else first. Bella's and C.J.'s happiness meant everything to him and he knew if one of them wasn't happy, neither would the other. He climbed off the bed and pulled out his cell. He reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. Jake scrolled through until he found Bobby's number, then typed it into his own cell.

He placed her phone back on the table, as soon as he heard the shower turn on he knew the coast was clear for a little while and headed onto the balcony.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he pressed call on his keypad and brought the phone to his ear. After several rings the person on the other end picked up.

"Yellow?" asked a high-pitched, slightly drunk Bobby.

Jake chuckled and began. "Bobby, it's Jake. I need to talk to you about something..."

* * *

**Go on then hit me, how bad was it?**

*****ALERT*****

**If there's a certain story you want updated, please head over to my page and take part in the poll. Whichever wins will be posted asap!**

**Thanks!**


	29. Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

I've just posted another chapter that I missed, somehow called Hurt, chapter 26. It's kind of vital, so you may want to go and read it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 25. Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed.

* * *

A/N: This song is from both Bella and Jake's POV, how they feel about one another.

* * *

'_For the way you changed my plans,_

_For being the perfect distraction,_

_For the way you took the idea that I have,_

_Of everything that I wanted to have,_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah,_

_For the ending of my first begin (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah),_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah),_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose,_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose,_

_And never wanna be without ever again,_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So when you were here I had no idea,_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always,_

_My accidental happily (Ever after),_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me (With your laughter),_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book,_

_But now if you open it up and take a look,_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter,_

_Who knew that I could be (Who knew that I could be),_

_So unexpectedly (So unexpectedly),_

_Undeniably happier,_

_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me,_

_Girl, you're the best!'_

_**Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed: Ne-Yo**_

The gentle summer breeze blew through Bella's long brown hair. The pleasant sounds of birds chirping and the children laughing filled the air around her, sending a cleansing wave of happiness over her body. The green leaves rustled together, the beautiful array of colors from the plants and party decorations stood out perfectly against the greens and browns of the nature surrounding them.

Bella smiled happily and took a moment to close her eyes and take in the amazing sounds surrounding her. Waves from the intense blue ocean crashed together, violently. Heartwarming sounds of her baby brother laughing as he played with his school friends and the most amazing man in the world. The funky, rhythmic beats pumping from the wireless speakers scattered around the yard, controlled by her iPod. It was perfect. The magnificent aromas of the party foods Jacob had provided left her mouth watering.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Bobby asked.

Her smile widened and reached her eyes, as she opened them, looked towards her "boyfriend" and bit her lip. "Nah, I'm not just happy. I'm in love." Bella replied, proudly.

Bobby squealed and clapped his hands together, excitedly. "Girl, I knew it!" He proclaimed. "I knew as soon as he sent you those flowers all those weeks ago that you two had something special. He's a keeper, baby girl!"

Bella blushed and nodded. "I know he is. Wanna know something?" She asked, looking directly at her best friend.

"Of course! I _know_ you aren't keeping things from me, girlfriend!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers down his body, while shaking his head.

She laughed and playfully slapped his leg. "Shush! I don't want him to know just yet!" Bella chuckled, lightly. "I knew it too. I realised the night I found out Charlie was rushed into hospital. The way he took care of me and C.J.; he was amazing, more than I ever deserved. That was the night I knew he was the man I wanted to be with."

Bobby swooned, then clucked his tongue. "Baby girl, you know I love you...but _duh_! I could have told you that! That man is a freakin' God. I mean just _look_ at him!"

Both Bobby and Bella turned their heads to gaze at the handsome man having a water fight with her little brother. Jake looked fucking delicious. He wore a black t-shirt, that - thanks to the water - clung to his ripped torso and emphasized his crazy muscles, dark blue jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, and his trademark Nike sneakers.

She bit her lip harder, while imagining running her hands over that gorgeous body. God, the things she would do to him. When they could finally be together.

"Mmmhmmm! I know that look, Missy. You got you some, didn't you!" he accused her, jokingly.

Bella placed her hand over her heart in mock hurt and laughed. "I'll have you know, , that I am not that kind of girl!" She teased, winking.

He raised his brow at her and impatiently folded his arms across his chest. "Bullshit. Now spill!"

"Ok, fine. Yes, we've been intimate- but I'm not telling you how far we've gone, so there!"

A sly smirk formed on his face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Is he a good kisser?"

She blushed profusely, bit her lip and nodded. "Amazing." She said in awe. "The things he can do with that tongue should be illegal-"

"You dirty little slut!" Bobby exclaimed cutting her off, receiving a death glare from her.

"Bobs, rein in the language! There are kids here." Bella hissed.

He gave her his "I'm sorry" eyes and linked his arm through hers. "Sorry, sweetie. I'll keep the lingo strictly PG from now on."

Bella smiled gratefully at him and rubbed his arm gently. "Thanks, Bobs. I appreciate it."

He winked at her and held her close as they walked down into the backyard.

"C.J. looks happy. He seems to get on well with Jake." Bobby observed, as they walked around leisurely.

Bella smiled and nodded. "I think C.J. sees Jake as a kind of father figure. I mean, I know he had Charlie but as much as he loved him, they didn't get to spend too much time together. He and Jake have. They've had boys' days out while I've stayed in with Lily and we've spent time together as a family. Now that Jake has brought his school friends here, I think Jake will be getting some major points from him." She chuckled.

She still had trouble believing he had conspired with Bobby to arrange all of this. It was the most wonderful, amazing thing anybody had ever done for them. Bella still remembered the disbelief she felt when she had finished her bonding time with the kids, while Jake was in the studio "doing something".

_Bella pouted as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. "Why won't you tell me what you're doing in there? Are you hiding another woman?" She joked and pulled him closer._

_He chuckled and softly kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. "I __**will**__ tell you, Bells, just not yet." Jake promised, tightening his grip on her. "And never, baby. You are the only woman for me."_

_Bella saw the sincerity in his eyes and relented. "Ok, but you promise me you'll tell me when you're done? I really wanna know." She chuckled, lightly._

_Jake placed his hand over his heart and pledged. "Scouts honor, baby girl. Now take that sexy ass back to the house, before I don't let you leave." He replied huskily, his mouth edging closer to hers._

_The sound of his low, sexy voice had awoken her inner vixen. "No." Her eyes gleamed with mischief._

_He chuckled and echoed her words. "No?"_

_"No." She repeated. "I'm not leaving this studio until you kiss me so passionately, it makes me weak at the knees."_

_Jake growled, loving that she told him what she wanted. It was such a fucking turn on. He grabbed her hips, lifted her onto the decks, threaded his hands into her hair, gently tugged on her long strands and quickly claimed her lips with his own. If she wanted a hot, steamy kiss, that's exactly what she would get._

_An hour later Bella, Lily and C.J. were all taking turns to sing karaoke. C.J. had chosen an Akon song, while Lily picked Barbie Girl and she and Bella duetted to Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. Towards the end of their karaoke session, Lily announced she wanted to play Wii dance mat. Bella watched happily as the children goofed around on the mat, though Lily was getting a little frustrated that C.J. was beating her._

_Meanwhile in the studio, Jake had finished producing a surprise beat for Bella. He wanted her to see that he was serious about her joining his team. She had a breathtaking voice and that fucking douche she was currently signed with couldn't bring out the best in her; he could. Jake smiled as he wrote her name over the aluminum, placed the Compact Disc in a protective sleeve and put it in his jacket pocket. He stood, turned off the equipment, turned on the studio alarm and locked the door. He smiled with satisfaction as he patted his pocket and walked the pathway to his back door._

_Before he entered his house, Jake quickly looked toward the driveway noticing Emily's car wasn't there. He smiled thinking she must still be at the airport. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful angel's face as she saw the surprise he and Bobby had planned. Jake knew it would make her week._

_He quietly closed the door, chuckling as he heard his little family goofing around in the living room. Jake made his way toward the foyer and shrugged off his leather jacket. After hanging it up, he quietly crept toward the living room, discretely pushing open the slightly ajar door. What he saw made his heart melt._

_His stunning girlfriend and beautiful daughter were dancing along to some wacky tune, while C.J. sat on the sofa shaking his head in embarrassment. Only Girl In The World by Rihanna blasted out of the TV as they moved and sang their hearts' out. Jake chuckled lightly and bit his lip as his hungry eyes trailed over Bella's delicious body. His shook his head in amazement, remembering how well her body melded with his even though they hadn't even made love yet. Jake couldn't wait for the day when they would take that final stepof intimacy. He loved her so much and wanted her to feel completely comfortable and at ease with him, in every way. He could tell by her body language and the way she acted towards him that her confidence in their sexual relationship was growing. Jake knew it would only be a matter of time - and for her, he had all the time in the world._

_Jake continued to watch as they both hit the high notes - Bella with ease, Lily just screamed. His smile widened as he observed her lift Lily, hold her securely in her arms and swing her around. A warm wave of emotion washed over his heart as Lily's joyous squeal echoed through his ears._

_"Spin, Bewwa! Spin!" She shrieked in happiness._

_Jake smiled as he watched Bella respond._

_"Does the pretty little princess wanna be spun around?" She chuckled, lightly._

_Lily clapped her hands enthusiastically and nodded. "Yes! Yes! Spin! Spin!"_

_"Okay, you asked for it!" Bella then spun her around, slowly snaking her way around the room as Lily's high-pitched laugh bounced off of the walls._

_Lily held out her tiny fingers to C.J.. "C.J. spin!"_

_Bella laughed in delight and slowly lowered Lily to the floor. "C'mon, C.J., spin around with us." Bella asked, softly._

_He nodded reluctantly, and walked over to his sister and friend. They all joined hands and began to skip around in a circle singing Ring a Ring o' Roses._

_Until...C.J. spied Jake hidden in the corner._

_"Jake!" He yelled in relief, as if he was saving him from the worst torture on planet Earth. "Wanna go play some football?"_

_Jake chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He pushed himself off of the doorframe and strolled over to his brown haired beauty. Jake slid his arms protectively around her waist and pulled her close to him. He sighed in contentment, sensually ran the tip of his nose over her creamy neck and pressed his lips into her nape. "Nah, C.J. I wanna see you all dance." Then quietly added in Bella's ear, while he discretely skirted his hands over her hips. "I __**really**__ wanna see you dance...for me."_

_Bella bit her lip, fighting a moan. Christ, why did he have to say things like that when the children were around? Now she was going to have trouble getting that out of her head!_

_"We can go play soccer later if you like? I can even teach you American football if ya want?" Jake suggested._

_C.J.'s eyes lit up with happiness. "Seriously? You'd teach me how to play American football?"_

_"'Course, champ. Just name the time and I'll be there, but not now because I wanna cream your butts on the dance mat." He squeezed Bella's sides, teasingly._

_Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion and spun around in his warm embrace. "Hold up. You dance?" She asked in disbelief. "Like actually dance? I know you can slow dance, but we were doing some pretty tricky stuff. You know, 'cause we have mad skills."_

_Jake chuckled and roughly pulled her close. "Really? Well how about you show me those "mad skills"" He said flirtatiously, winking._

_Both of the children had retreated to the sofa and were snickering at the adults' playful banter._

_Bella smirked and withdrew slightly from his hold. "Oh you wanna see my awesome moves?" She asked, cockily._

_"Hell yeah I do." He breathed._

_She leaned in slowly and softly kissed his lips and winked. "Bring it on, sexy."_

_He laughed and did precisely that. They spent the next fifteen minutes on the dance mat, showing off their "mad skills". He knew it shouldn't, but seeing this competitive side to her...kind of turned him on. He decided to show off a little more and do the worm and moonwalk across the floor and while Bella was impressed, she also flaunted her own skills. She performed something called the "Matrix" move, where her ankles were facing the ground and she slowly bent her knees and lowered her back at the same time, until she was laying completely flat on the floor._

_Jake watched in amazement. That move had to hurt!_

_Bella laughed as she drank in his astonished facial expression and started to get up, when she heard a familiar voice._

_"Nice moves, Dwyer."_

_Her eyes widened in disbelief. She looked to Jake to find him holding out his hand to help her up and smiling at her._

_There was no way...Or was there?_

_"H-How?" Was all she could say._

_"Well, are you going to come and give lil' old Bobs a hug?"_

_Before she could run into her best friend's embrace, Jake pulled her in close and whispered, "Surprise." in her ear. Tears of joy swam in her eyes as she looked back and forth between her chicks and the man she loved._

_Her hand covered her mouth in shock, before she mumbled. "I can't believe you did this for me. H-How?"_

_He gently pressed his finger into her lips and shushed her. "Later, baby. I'll tell you later. Go spend some time with your friends." He told her, lovingly kissed her forehead, then added. "You might want to take C.J. with you. I believe there are some people here to see him, too." Jake winked, kissed her cheek and called Lily so they could give Bella and C.J. some time with their friends. As he approached the door, he took his daughter's hand and mouthed back to Bella, "Stay with me." to which she replied, "Always."'_

"Family?" Bobby asked, slightly taken aback by the seriousness of their relationship. "So, It's really serious then? I mean I know you said you were in L.O.V.E with him, but I kinda figured that was a heat of the moment thing."

Bella shook her head while gazing at said man and replied. "No, it's not just a "heat of the moment thing" I'm in love with him. I don't know how he feels about me in the love department as he hasn't mentioned anything, but I know how I feel. I'm completely in love with him."

"Then I'm happy for you, sugar. Just do me a favour?" Bella nodded. "He doesn't look like the kinda man to hurt you, but you promise me that you'll be careful. I love you and that little boy over there and I don't wanna see you or him get crushed."

Bella smiled and nodded. "I promise. Thank you honey, for looking out for us but I trust Jake with my life. I wouldn't allow myself or my little brother to become attached to him if I sensed that he wasn't serious about this. I see the love and happiness in his eyes every time he looks at me and C.J., or kisses me. I feel it in here." She placed her hand over her heart.

Out the corner of her eye, Bella spotted her mother. "Honey, do you mind if we catch up later? I need to go talk to my mum."

"Of course not, darling. Go, go, I'll go feel up your hunk and see if he has any gay friends." He teased and winked.

They air kissed and went their separate ways.

Jake ducked and dived around the streams of water being shot at him. He stood behind a tree, pulled the water gun to his body, counted to three and closed his eyes. He had to admit, goofing around with C.J. and his school buddies was kinda awesome. It gave him a chance to forget about work and fame and to be the fun, fearless kid he used to be. However, as much as he used to hate his life; the loneliness, solitude and the disloyalty of people around him, he loved the life he led now. The happiness and joy he felt when he heard his princess laugh, the love and devotion he held in his heart for the woman he would be forever indebted to, who had shown him this amazing, freer new life. Lastly, but by no means least, C.J. was an amazing little kid. The stuff he had been through; the heartache he had felt at such a young age was unbelievable. In many ways, that little soldier reminded Jake of himself.

"You can't hide, Jake! We have you surrounded." C.J. called, while his friends tried and failed to stifle their laughter.

Jake chuckled and decided to surrender. "Okay, clearly I'm at a disadvantage, so I'm coming out. Don't shoot!" He laughed, knowing full well that he was about to get soaked by a bunch of kids. He held up his hands in surrender and slowly walked out.

For a brief second, Jake was distracted by the soothing sound of his girl nearby. He smiled as he saw her sitting down to talk with her mom. It was about time. Less than a moment later, he was knocked backwards by a wave of water. All four boys laughed and bumped fists victoriously, bragging that they totally owned him. Jake shook his head, trying to dry his hair and chuckled. He was so going to get them back.

Grabbing his water gun, he headed back to the house to change into something a little drier. As he walked past his beautiful Bells, he softly smiled and winked at her, feeling his heart swell with pride and love as she returned his loving gesture. Jake continued on towards the house, leaving Bella to finally clear the air with her mother.

"Mind if I sit here?" Bella asked softly, as she watched her mother beaming proudly at C.J.

Renée smiled and moved her gaze to her daughter. She scooted over and patted the seat with her hand. "Of course not, sweetheart. Please, sit down."

Bella smiled kindly and took a seat next to her mother. "Thank you for coming, I know it means the world to C.J...to me as well."

A glimmer of hope shot through Renée's body at her daughter's words. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you for the invitation."

Bella nodded and bit her lip, nervously. This was extremely hard for her to sit here and be polite to the woman who had patently disregarded her baby brother all these years, but she thought it was time to bury the hatchet. "No thanks necessary. I thought it was time to let bygones by bygones, but first I need to know a few things. If not for me, then for that little boy over there."

Renée gulped, dreading the questions she was about to be asked. However, she didhave some explaining to do and if she and her two children were going to get anywhere...she needed to start being honest. "Of course. I'm not going to sit here and tell you it will be easy to talk about everything I've done, but I created this rift between all of us. It's about time I put it right."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath; here we go. "I suppose my first question is, what's taken you so long? I mean, why are we having this conversation now and not four years ago?"

Renée sighed and nervously played with her fingers. "I wish I could answer that, Bella. I really do. But I'm not sure my answer would suffice." She replied, regretfully.

"Try me." Bella pushed, needing answers.

"I think...some part of me changed and not in a good way. When I reunited with your father-"

"He isn't my father." Bella interjected. "My father died almost two weeks ago." Her voice lowered as the pain of it all came screaming back to her, faster than the bullet train.

Renée heard her daughter's pain and hesitantly reached out to hold her hand. Thankfully Bella didn't flinch away. "I know, sweetheart. I'm just trying to explain my reasons for my shoddy behavior over the years." She paused. "I can't really explain what happened or why I changed. All I know is as soon as I reunited with Phil, something inside me died. I had just lost your father to his job, I felt alone and useless. I was a single mother - through my own doing - I had two young children to take care of, a full time job to hold down and an ache in my heart that I couldn't soothe no matter what I did. Then Phil came crawling back to me, desperate to come back into my life and because I felt so incredibly low and needed the company, I took him back."

She stopped for a moment to gather herself, then continued. "The first year of being with him felt like it used to before I had you and your brother. He was caring, loving and everything I needed...at the time. Then he turned; he would argue and put me down every night. Tell me that he couldn't live under the same roof as "another man's mistake". It broke my heart to hear him speaking so cruelly about your brother. I know you think I stopped caring for you and your brother, but I swear to you honey, there wasn't a single day after you both left that I didn't miss or think about you both." Tears of sorrow streamed down her face.

"I had to go along with what he said...I had to act the way I did...because if I didn't...there would have been consequences."

Bella's ears pricked up. What did she mean "consequences"?

"Consequences?" She echoed.

Renée nodded. "Let's just say, he liked to get his point across physically."

A burning rage shot through Bella's body at her mother's admissions. So that was the reason! That pathetic excuse for a man liked to get physical, did he? She clenched her fists and took several deep breaths. "He hit you?" Her voice lowered, so that the children wouldn't hear. "Why didn't you tell me? I visited C.J. every week. You could have told me; I would have helped!"

Bella moved her gaze to her mother's tear-filled eyes. "I was scared and ashamed, Bella. He told me if I told anyone about what he did, that I'd regret it."

Bella felt a shock wave of guilt stab at her heart as she witnessed her mother's pain. She removed her hand from Renée's and laid hers over the top, showing her mother she was there. "I'm sorry. I hate that you are having to re-live all of this, but I need to understand." Bella gulped. "So your fear of him made you go along with how he treated C.J.?"

Renée nodded. "I never...stopped loving you or your brother...you are my life," she paused to collect herself. "I wish I could take it all back, but I can't."

"No, but you can learn from it. That man does not deserve you! If you want a relationship with me or C.J., I want you to end things with Phil as soon as we get back,-"

Renée tried to protest, but Bella quickly cut her off. "Don't be scared. I won't leave you to do it alone. Hell, if I'd have known about this I would have tried to help sooner. You deserve a better life, Mum and I'm going to help you get it."

"You'd really do that for me? After all I've done to you both, you'd help me out?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. When I go back to London, you are moving in with me and C.J. I'll be there when you tell that asshole to take a hike and if he tries anything, I know a few self-defense moves; I'll just knee him where it hurts. You can't live your life in fear, Mum. No man is worth that."

Renée took a second to compose herself, taking a tissue from her pocket to wipe her eyes. Talking about her failure as a mother had really hit her hard, but it had to be done. Today was hopefully the start of a new life for her and a new beginning for her and her children.

As she placed the tissue back in her pocket, she heard heavy footprints approaching them . Renée looked up to see the man she needed to thank for all of this. If it wasn't for Jake, she might not have had the courage to talk to her children at the funeral.

Renée smiled as she saw the look of pride on his face as he kept his eyes trained on Bella. She had been completely wrong about him at the hospital and when the time was right she needed to apologize.

"Sorry to bother you, ladies, but C.J. is about to blow out the candles on his cake. We're in the kitchen when you're ready to come in."

Both women nodded in acknowledgment, while Renée observed Jake and Bella's flirtatious, loving exchanges. She smiled as she saw the devotion and admiration dancing in their eyesas they looked at each other; what they had was something special - rare - and she only hoped they didn't let it fade.

As Jake was turning away, she noticed him smile at Bella and mouth "You okay?" to which she nodded. He nodded and winked, then walked back towards the house.

"You really like him." It wasn't a question and Bella knew it.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. He's amazing."

"I can see that. I can see the way you make each other feel. You're in love." Renée said, smiling.

Bella blushed and bit her lip, still watching her man. "I don't know how he feels, but I know in my heart that he's it for me. I've never felt like this before. He's the only man that makes me feel so...alive."

"You don't know how he feels? Honey, trust me. That man is completely in love with you."

Bella smiled then narrowed her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact I completely disrespected him a few weeks ago, yet he still came to see me at the funeral and gave me the push I needed to speak to my children. There's also the fact he can't take his eyes off you. I've sat here most of the day watching you, Jake and C.J.; that man hasn't let you leave his line of sight once. The way he looks at you, the love, pride and devotion in his eyes...trust me, darling, that man is in deep."

She couldn't help but smile. Did he really feel that strongly for her? More to the point...did he really talk to her mother at Charlie's funeral? Bella shook her head in amazement. God, she loved that man.

"He really spoke to you at the funeral?" Bella clarified.

Renée nodded. "Yes, I believe his words were "Protect them, while I can't.""

A wave of happiness washed over her. She would have to speak to him about that later, but for now they needed to head inside and watch her little brother make his birthday wish.

A little later, all the children had retreated into Jake's home theatre to watch the latest Harry Potter film. Jake and Bella had taken a very tired Lily to bed and were walking back to the kitchen hand in hand. After C.J. blew out his candles, Jake decided to spend some time playing with his little girl. He watched happily as she played on the bouncy castle, had her face painted and then played hide and seek with her until she told him she was tired and wanted he and Bella to read her a bedtime story.

Jake smiled with contentment as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. Today had been a perfect day; C.J. was finally able to free himself from the pain he felt over his father's death and be the young, carefree birthday boy that he was. Bella had finally cleared the air with her mother and they seemed to be on friendlier terms. She had spent the day catching up with her friends and relaxing; it was a perfect day.

"Would you put each other down for five minutes!" Kellyanne snarled.

Jake chuckled lightly, while Bella felt slightly confused by her friend's hostility. Pushing it out of her head she allowed him to pull her close and kiss her forehead, sliding her hand around Jake's waist.

"Sorry, Kellyanne. All the time I have this stunning woman in my life, I'll never leave her alone."

Bobby swooned, while Kellyanne rolled her eyes.

"Same here." Bella replied. "I'd be insane not to want to grope that sexy ass every chance I get."

Jake wiggled his brows at her suggestively and softly palmed her ass. She melted into his bodyand bit her lip.

Amazing; that's how this felt. Having her man hold her close, her friends finally in the same country as her, her little brother finally happy and her mother safe from harm. Amazing.

She locked her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. "Do you mind if I talk to you in a little while? I have something I wanna discuss with you...but right now I need to talk business with these bitches."

Jake smiled and gazed lovingly into her eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek and tenderly stroked her skin. "Sure, sure. Let me know when you're ready and I'll drop everything." he told her, softly. "I've got some producing to do, so I'll be hidden away in the "batcave" if you need me. Be as quick as you can; I'll go crazy if I'm without you for too long." he kissed her lovingly, held her close for a few more moments, then reluctantly released her and waved goodbye to her friends.

"Bella and Jake! Sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-"

"Bobs, leave it out." Bella cut him off. He pouted and poked his tongue out at her.

She took a seat at the table and sighed heavily from exhaustion. She had spent all day relaxing and having fun, but now she needed to talk weddings. "I hate to do this to you, but I need to get my head back in the game. Tell me what's been going on with the company since I left?"

Kellyanne immediately put her business head on, while Bobby sat there clapping his hands excitedly.

"We haven't really heard much from Lauren, she's stayed pretty quiet. Bobby and I have been run off our feet with potential clients, we are are fully booked until August next year. We've had several clients ask for you, but obviously you've been here so that hasn't been possible."

For some reason, Bella detected undertones of jealousy in her voice. What the hell?

"Kells, are you ok?" she asked, cagily.

Kellyanne snapped her eyes to Bella's. "Yes, I'm fine. Can we just get on with it?"

Bella and Bobby exchanged confused glances, he discretely shrugged while mouthing "Ignore her, she's loopy." making Bella chuckle.

"Enough with the wedding stuff! I wanna talk fame! How's the singing going? Please tell me you've made time to get your pretty little ass into the studio and you haven't been locked away in Mr. Fuckable's room this entire time?" He placed his hands on his hips and gave her a speculative look.

"Erm, I wouldn't exactly say I've been in the studio," Bella started. " I haven't been locked away in his room either!" She added quickly. "We've been concentrating on getting to know one another; we're still pretty new on the whole intimacy thing, just taking it one step at a time. But...I did manage to write a new song and sing it to him. Just with Charlie passing and the funeral, I haven't really been in the mood to sing."

Bobby gave her a sympathetic look and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Bellie. I know it can't have been easy, but we're here now and you know we always have your back."

Out the corner of her eye she caught Kellyanne roll her eyes. Ok, what the fuck?

Kellyanne sighed and stood from the table. "If you don't mind I'm going to retire to my oh so lavish room and have a soak in the incredibly expensive marble fucking bath awaiting me. You know, seeing as you and Bobby are clearly fine without me." she sneered and stormed out of the room, leaving Bella and Bobby stunned.

"Bobs, you know I love you, right?" She stated, nervously.

"Of course, darling!" He reached out and held her hand. "Ignore her, she's just having her time of the month." He smiled, uneasily.

Bella trusted Bobby with her life, but why did she feel like they were both hiding things from her?

"You promise me you'd tell me if something was wrong? I hate thinking she could be mad at me. I love you both so much."

"Of course, sugar. I'm going to go chillax in my awesometastic room," he chuckled lightly, before he turned serious. "Don't be too surprised if you get a visitor later." he winked, something about his tone and expression made her think he wanted to tell her, but in the safety of her room. In case people were...listening.

Bobby kissed her forehead, then made his way towards his room. Bella now had a feeling of complete despair. Something was going on with Kellyanne. Bobby knew about it but couldn't tell her in case someone overheard...

She sighed and collapsed back into the chair. She thought they were closer than this and to have Kells brush her off like that was very uncharacteristic. Bella ran her hands through her hair, wanting to go and speak to her but deciding to let Kellyanne come to her. Needing to feel the loving, safe, secure arms of her guy, Bella stood and left the kitchen, making her way towards his studio.

"You sure you're okay, baby?" Jake asked again as he held her in his arms, positive something was bothering his Bells. She had that wrinkle in her forehead that she only had when she was worried.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Something's going on with Kellyanne but no one will tell me anything. She was so short with me when I asked about the business. If anything, she was treating me more like a client than like her boss and best friend."

He sighed, concerned that Kellyanne would treat her that way. Bella didn't deserve that. All she was doing was living her life. He tightened his hold around her waist and softly kissed her nape. "Did she give you any indication of what was bothering her?"

"No, she just brushed it off when I confronted her. Then she left the room when Bobby asked how we were and how my singing was going."

Jake gently ran his hands over her arms. "Hmm, maybe she's just having an off week? That doesn't excuse her giving you the brush off. I thought she was your best friend? She's supposed to be happy for you."

Bella sighed again and looked to the ground. "So did I, apparently not." she said, sadly. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that anymore. I just wanna hold you and interrogate your sexy ass."

He chuckled lightly and softly kissed her nose. "As long as I can hold and kiss you, you can interrogate me all you want."

"Deal." she laughed, a wicked gleam sparkling in her eyes. "So, are you going to tell me why you never mentioned speaking to my mum at the funeral?"

He softly stroked her hair and replied. "I didn't mention it because you and your mom were finally making some progress and I wanted her to be the one to tell you. You both needed that. I saw her at the funeral and gave her the push she needed. My baby girl and her little brother were in pain and there was nothing I could do because you shut me out, so I went that route instead and it worked."

Bella reached down and took his hand, brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. The things I said to you were unforgivable. You didn't deserve any of it, baby. I'm really sorry."

He smiled and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be, I've been there. I know what you were going through. I know you didn't mean any of it, honey. You're not that sort of person. It's forgotten, I promise." He sealed his promise by gently turning her face to his and giving her a long, passionate kiss.

Bella moaned into his mouth and turned around in his arms, so that she was straddling him and pushed her entire body into his. Jake's hands slipped under her t-shirt and caressed her smooth, warmth skin, while he continued to make love to her mouth with his own.

They were getting pretty hot and heavy, when a soft knocking sound echoed through his studio. "Bella? Jake? You guys in here?" Renée called into the dimly lit studio.

They reluctantly pulled back with a soft smacking sound as their lips parted. She chuckled at his pained expression. The kiss had fired him up; the proof was poking into her groin, demanding her attention.

"Yes, Mum. We're in here." she replied. "What's wrong?"

Renée slowly edged in, knowing she had disrupted something. The sounds of their kissing could be heard outside the studio for God's sake. "Do you mind if I take C.J. and the boys out for a little bite to eat? A little bonding time."

Bella shook her head. "Of course not. Go, have a nice time, but remember he has to be back by nine thirty at the latest."

Renée beamed and nodded. "I didn't know, but I do now. I'll have them all back by nine thirty."

"Here, take my Range Rover. You're gonna need it." Jake offered, as he reached into his pockets for the keys and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Jake. That's kind of you." She took the keys, waved them both goodbye and headed out of the studio.

As soon as Renée was out of sight, Jake lifted Bella by her upper thighs and took her over to the leather couch against the wall. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips lovingly onto hers, as he carefully laid her down. Bella had to tell Jake about her need to get back to London, for her mother and to start recording, but the minute he kissed her, all rational thought flew out the window.

"Now, where were we." he said huskily, against her lips.

God, don't say that! It only made her need for him worse.

"Jake, baby...I need to tell you something else." She moaned, as he sucked on her tongue.

"What is it, honey?" he asked, moving his face to her neck and snaking his hand over her fine body.

She moaned a little louder, while locking her legs around his waist. "I...I need to get back to reality, Jake. I'm going to have to go home within the next few days."

Jake halted his sensual kisses on her body and shot up to meet her serious gaze. "Bells, you don't have to leave, I can have things shipped here." he told her, stroking her face.

"Trust me, Jake. I need to leave. While my mother and I were talking, she confessed something to me. I have to be with her when she leaves him to keep her safe."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious? Baby, if you think for one second I'm letting you go into that house knowing you could get hurt, you've got another think coming. Let me come with you. I can protect you both if that scumbag starts any shit." he implored. "Honey, I can't risk you or your mother getting hurt. I've just got you back again, please...please think about this." Jake begged, pulling her up into a sitting position.

The look of fear and pain on his face damn near broke her heart. "Jake, you don't know how much that means to me, but this is something I need to do with my mum. She needs me, baby. I promise I'll be safe. I'll ring you as soon as we've left so you know we're okay. I promise." she said, kissing his lips.

He held her tightly to him and kissed her harder, then pulled back. "I fucking hate this." He mumbled sadly while resting his forehead on hers. "I'm holding you to that promise, Miss Dwyer. I want you to come back to me completely unharmed, you got me?" he told her, firmly but with love.

She nodded and kissed his nose. "There's also another reason why I have to go home. I have to finish this album for Emmett so I can free myself from his clutches. He's been bugging me for weeks, but I've put him off because I've been with you and a lot of shit has gone down lately. Once I'm free and I'm done with promoting the album, I can get him completely out of my life."

Jake sighed, knowing full fucking well that Emmett was leading her on, but what could he do? She was right; she was contracted to that prick and there was nothing they could do about it. With that in mind, he lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't like this! That man is a fucking leech, but I know this is something you have to do. Just promise me if he starts any bullshit you tell me straight away, so I can sort it out?"

She looked straight into his eyes and solemnly said, "I promise, baby. You're the first person I'll tell."

He smiled, satisfied. "Good, now come here to me. I'm making the most of you while you're here." He demanded and kissed her thoroughly .

As they kissed, they slowly lost themselves in each other; forgetting about work, money, Emmett, Phil...everything. It was just Bella and Jake. Two people expressing their love for one another.

They both knew this day was coming, they had just hoped that they'd have more time. However, after her mothers revelations Bella couldn't stand by and do nothing. She had to sort it out. Jake kissed his beautiful woman with everything he had, showing her through his kiss how much he feared for her safety, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her to stay in his arms forever - but knew that for now, that couldn't happen.

With that thought in his head, he pulled back, looked deeply into her eyes, stroked her face and said with every fibre of love he had in him, "Stay with me, baby."

To which Bella returned with matched love, "Always."

* * *

Hopefully next chapter will be up soon, I'm in the middle of writing it! Any words of encouragement would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
